If Nobody Believed In You
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: Sequel to When Somebody Loves You. As the day of the Androids arrive, Goku and Gohan realize that they have a greater challenge than conquering the Androids. Conquering Gohan's doubt in himself. SO sorry for the wait! Major Writer's Block. Chapter 39 up!
1. Chapter 1:Night Before Twilight

If Nobody Believed In You

_I don't claim to own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or any of their characters. They all belong to their representative owners. I'm just borrowing them in this story. This is the requested sequel to **When Somebody Loves You**. Please R&R! It's an alternate reality, changes a little of the plot, and takes place right at the start of the Android saga._

_"Tell me how would you feel; you'd probably give up too, if nobody believed in you."_

Chapter One: Night Before Twilight

"Gohan?"

The child looked up from his desk work. Schoolwork was horrible. He despised it with every ounce of his being but felt that to please his mother, he would do it. It wasn't like he had much of a choice a lot of the time with the way Mother always pounded and insisted on it. Oh, he knew she thought it was for the best but he didn't think so. In any event, he was finishing up a page of math equations when the door opened. He turned, smiling, seeing his father.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey, little man. How you doing?"

"Being bored. Wanted to go train with you and Mr. Piccolo some more."

A brief chuckle, "I know you did. But those muscles of yours needed a breather anyway."

The eight year old nodded. "And now my brain muscle hurts."

Goku smirked, "Well, c'mon then. You need to get your bath anyway."

The child eagerly put his schoolbooks and writing utensils away and dug in his drawer for his nightclothes. As of lately, he'd taken up his father's style of only wearing boxers to bed. He grasped a pair and followed Goku down the hall and into their indoor bath. It had started raining, Gohan had heard the thunder. So, the outside bath was off-limits for the moment. Gohan had changed a lot, matured a lot but he was still Goku's baby boy who loved to be pampered by his father.

Steam clouded the window as Goku ran a bubbling hot bath for his little son. Gohan stripped off his study clothes and took out the rubber band that held his long black hair in a low ponytail. It spiraled down his back as he kicked off his shoes and socks and stepped into the warm water. Settling back, he smiled at his father who as always sat beside him to help and direct his washing. He was getting almost too old for that but he still needed enough pointers for Goku or ChiChi to still supervise.

Goku let his son do most of the washing although he still had to touch up on a few places, namely the boy's ears, face and tail base. It made him complain a little but Goku thought that was a good sign. Sometimes, he thought Gohan was too relenting to others' desires and not his own. Hearing him complain that 'he could do it!' was progress!

"Hold still, little man, almost done."

Gohan pouted as his father scrubbed behind his left ear. It tickled and it almost hurt. He gave his father an irritated look. Goku in response gave Gohan a fake hurt look. "Ah, I'm just trying to help you little man. Don't look at me like that." He pouted at his little son. Gohan winced and playfully splashed his father's face, laughing out loud.

"Daddy, _I'm_ supposed to give _You_ the look."

"Well, Daddy can do it too!"

Gohan stuck his tongue out at Goku who promptly dropped a few bubbles of soap on the end which made the boy made a horrible face, wrinkling up his nose and the very tip of his tongue sticking out. Goku burst up laughing at his face and helped him stand up, giving him a final rinse down with the shower head. Helping him step out, he wrapped his son in a towel and let the boy scrub himself down. His tail and hair frizzed out but that wasn't really important since all he was doing was going to bed.

"Get dressed and brush your teeth and I'll be in to tuck you in, okay, little man?"

Gohan nodded, pulling the boxers up and then standing up on his stepstool to reach the sink. Goku left him like that and to anyone else, the night seemed to be a typical night. ChiChi came in and gave Gohan a kiss and then left. Goku came in, talked to his for a bit, rubbed his back until his eyes closed and then left with a kiss to the boy's temple. But this wasn't any normal night.

The next day was the day they had been planning three long years for.

Tomorrow, the Androids were supposed to appear.

They were supposed to show up around ten in the morning. Gohan had had enough trouble dealing with Android Nine three years ago, when he'd taken on the heart virus for his father. But the Androids Trunks spoke of, if they were still destined to arrive, were supposed to be powerful enough to floor all the Z fighters, even Vegeta and Piccolo. His father was going to be around this time though!

Still, what if Daddy just turned out to be the first to go, to die so fast Gohan was helpless to do anything…again…

The boy jerked upright in bed, panting. Sweat poured off his forehead and he clutched his sheets tightly in his fists. Pushing his short bangs back, he traced some of the seams of his blankets with a finger. He tried telling himself that his thoughts were silly and that everything was going to be okay but the fear lingered and it festered. What if he was wrong? What if they hadn't gotten strong enough? What if he was going to lose the one man he cared about more than anything else in the whole world? Was he going to lose his father, the man he trusted with his life and soul?

Jumping at the crash of thunder, the boy kicked off his sheets and slowly creaked his door open. It was silent. His parents' room was dark and by their ki, he knew they were asleep. Looking at the clock he could make out that it was about one in the morning. Too early for anyone to be up yet he knew sleep was not going to come back. He wanted some air.

Despite the rain, maybe the smell of fresh grass and nature would clear his head. He slipped out the front door and for a while just stood there, watching the rain pour down and enjoying the feeling of the cool air. Taking a step out, his feet crunched soft green strands beneath them. They felt good. He walked out a bit, still careful to stay in the open, so to avoid a lightning strike if they occurred. Goku had taught him that…

Daddy had taught him so much! He had so much still to teach him! What if these Androids took away that? Took away all he cared about? As always, he was certain if Daddy wasn't able to defeat them, then they were in trouble. He didn't have nearly the skill his father did, nor the power. He was almost certain of it. He would be almost no good to this battle, he could already feel it. What if he messed up again, like he had in training so many times? What if….

"ACHOO!"

"Wow, that was quite the sneeze, little man!"

Gohan turned "Huh?"

Goku was right behind him, holding out a cloak over his son's head. "You're going to get sick out here, kiddo."

"Daddy…what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same."

Gohan lowered his head. "Couldn't sleep."

"Worried? Scared?"

"Little of both, I guess."

"Good. That's normal and it'll keep you fro making overconfident mistakes." He paused and took his son's hand. "But don't worry too much. You need to relax. We've done all we can." He gently led the way back in doors and knelt to Gohan's level. "Try and get some sleep, kiddo. You're going to need all the energy you can get tomorrow."

He sighed and pushed his hair back. "I can't Daddy…what…what if we're not strong enough? What if I lose you again? I can't lose you again!"

Goku closed the door and threw a log into the fireplace. He threw a ki blast into the wood, rendering a warm and cheery fire before started to rub Gohan down with a warm quilt ChiChi kept on the couch. "Oh, little man. Is that was you're worried about? We've trained as hard as we can, kiddo. We have an idea what to expect and that gives us a great advantage. Plus, we know how to fight together, how to use one another's strengths to counter our weaknesses. You don't worry about that."

"Hard not to Daddy," came the child's sniffling answer. "I don't wanna lose anyone I love…I can't stand it."

Goku smiled and lifted Gohan up into his arms. He thought a moment and wrapped Gohan in the warm quilt. Gohan enjoyed the comfort, laying his head against Goku's shoulder, something he doubted he'd ever grow too big for. The warm fire helped a great deal. When the gentle swaying began, it was intoxicating. A calming sensation passed over his heart.

Goku smiled at his son, gently easing the rocking chair back and forth. ChiChi kept one by the fireplace because she liked to sew or fold clothes by the warmth of a fire on chilly evenings. It used to be in Gohan's nursery and then his bedroom, up until he was three years old when he didn't need it at night anymore. But Goku saw the need in his older child's eyes. Three years older, three years wiser but that made not a scrap of difference. He was a child and he needed comfort so Goku would give it, regardless of his age. If he needed this when he was sixteen, he would do it.

"Daddy…I'm sorry. I'm acting like a baby…"

"You hush. There's nothing wrong with it. There's nothing wrong with being scared. There's nothing wrong with needing the comfort. Heck, even Daddy gets nervous before a battle."

"Really?"

"yep…and since when do you mind cuddling with Daddy?"

A faint smile "I don't."

"Didn't think so. So you just let yourself relax."

Gohan tried. His nose twitched and the faint smell of warm cinnamon and sugar trickled into his nostrils. He turned his head as the door to the kitchen opened and for the first time noticed the light on and ChiChi's ki signature. She walked in, silent as could be and handed Gohan a mug of warmed milk. "Here, son. It'll help you sleep."

Goku gave her a grateful smile and Gohan took slow sips. He paused and asked "Mother? Daddy? How did you know I was awake?"

"It's a parent thing." Came the answer in unison.

"Right." Gohan laid against Goku's chest, sipping his milk. The gentle presence of his father, the sweet taste of the milk on his tongue and the warming dancing flames was enough to make his eyes shut. For the time being, the fears of morning vanished and his mind drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Goku tightened his grip, keeping up his rocking.

For tonight, he wouldn't mind the comfort either.


	2. Chapter 2: PreBattle Jitters

Chapter Two: Pre Battle Jitters

"No!"

Goku shook Gohan's shoulder again, "C'mon kiddo. We need to get warmed up and ready. Plus your mother is cooking a great breakfast for us."

His answer was a jerked hand away and the pillow overturning, hiding his son's head. A muffled "Go 'way" emitted from the bed. The brown tail twitched and swayed over the covers and Goku had to chuckle a little bit. He gently tickled the very tip of it, emitting a half squeak from his bleary eyed son. But the tail also swung, nailing Goku in the temple and Gohan threw a pillow, "Tired…"

Goku grasped his son gently by the tail and lifted him out of bed. He got a massively annoyed look in response. "Daddy, I was dreaming…you woke me up at the best part." Goku laughed at his son's pouting face. Gohan rubbed his eyes a little bit and Goku flipped him back right side up, waiting until the blood drained from the boy's face.

"Oh, what part was that, little man?"

"I was about to win an all you can eat candy buffet."

Goku chuckled "Oh, that's the last thing you need, Gohan. Sugar."

"What's that supposed to mean?" came the half annoyed, half teasing reply.

"Exactly what I said…you're active enough."

Gohan stuck his tongue out. "Daddy's a weirdo."

"Well, so are you."

"You more."

"No, you more."

"You."

"You."

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOOOOOOOUUUUU!" Gohan insisted, stretched out the word and sticking his tongue back out. Goku flicked it playfully and smirked,

"Guess you win kiddo. If you can turn that little word that long, you deserve to win."

Gohan gave Goku his cunning "kid" grin and ran into the kitchen in his boxers. ChiChi shook her head at the active child but called to Goku to get in here if he wanted breakfast. Of course, that warning was enough to cause the Saiyan to break the speed of light barrier and rush in like there was a pack of Androids chasing him. ChiChi gave a silent groan at the broken and overturned chair but she figured she should be used to it by now.

"Goku! My goodness, the food isn't going to walk away!"

Goku gave her his infectious grin and she just waved her hand in an "I give up" gesture. As soon as that was given, Goku was immersed in the food again. Gohan grinned and followed his father's lead, copying the man's moves almost to the T. ChiChi had to smirk, finding the scene humorous. If those two got any more similar, it would be hard to tell Gohan was Goku's son and not his clone.

After wiping out plates about half the size of his father's portion, Gohan leaned back, grinning. "Yummy, Mom!"

Goku beamed at ChiChi as well, wiping his mouth with his arm and letting out a well deserved belch which made his mate bury her face in shame. Shaking it back and forth, her black hair spilling down her chest and shoulders, she replied "Oh, Goku, you're going to teach Gohan all sorts of bad habits! He's already picked up some language from those friends of yours."

This made Goku raise a brow and he eyed Gohan who winced. "What's this, Son Gohan?"

"Once, Daddy…just once."

ChiChi nodded. "I'll say just once. I washed those words out of his mouth."

Goku raised a brow "So Daddy doesn't have to do it?"

Gohan clamped his hands over his mouth and shook his head "Nu uh! Slip of the tongue once Daddy. Won't do it again."

"Good."

"Enough of that…if you two are dead set on this battle, you best eat up."

Gohan was happy for the distraction and quickly piled up his plate again. He wasn't really hungry but he thought it best to please his mother, lest she change her mind about letting him go with his father. Goku finished his own plate and then was up, waiting for his son. The moment Goku's boots touched the floor; Gohan was up, swallowing as they ran. They gave ChiChi a wave and before the human woman could even get in a word, they vanished into the air, ChiChi growling,

"just likethose two to eat and run…"

_OOO_

"Wow, is that you, Gohan? What are you eating? You shot up!"

Gohan beamed as he landed on a small mountain side outside South City. Krillin had caught up behind them. Piccolo was standing, stoic as ever waiting silently. Krillin eyed the little boy, matching up to him to measure height. "Man, you must have gotten your Daddy's height, kid. Yer already as tall as me." Gohan beamed but teased

"That don't take much, Krillin."

"Low blow kid. Low."

Gohan just beamed and Goku laughed, much to Krillin's annoyance. If he was going to say more, he was interrupted at the approaching vehicle. Looking up, Bulma stuck her hand out of the window and waved "hey!"

"BULMA!" the three said as one. The scientist leapt out of her plane grinning. Yamcha, waiting on the side by Piccolo just scoffed at her. Gohan blinked and stared wide eyed at the bundle she held in her arms. The violet haired baby yawned, stretching before resettling against her chest. Gohan tore over, along with Goku. Goku didn't look too happy.

"Bulma, what are you doing! The Androids'll be here soon. You should get Trunks out of here!"

"Goku…how did you know his name?"

"Uh…well, uh…I…lucky guess."

Gohan beamed, "So did you and Yamcha get married Bulma?"

Yamcha scoffed "the baby ain't mine."

Gohan blinked and Goku ruffled his son's hair "He's Vegeta's huh?"

Again, Bulma's eyes went huge. "Goku…"

"Well, look at that face!"

Bulma smiled down at her son. "Well you have a point there."

Gohan took all this in stride, staring, awestruck completely dumbfounded. Bulma meanwhile told Goku rather, bluntly,

"I'll leave before the Androids attack; I just wanna see them…"

"Are you nuts!" This time it was Yamcha who asked. "You WANNA see them? That requires getting close.."

Rippling wind interrupted them. Bulma covered her baby's face and the hover car stopped just short of landing.

"Yo, Goku.."

"Yajirobe!" Goku grinned, surprised. "I thought you weren't fighting."

"I'm not. If you wanna get killed, that's yer business but Korin said give ya these." The gruff man tossed Goku a bag. The warrior beamed,

"Senzu! Thanks Yajirobe."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get killed again."

Dust hadn't even had a chance to settle before the car vanished into the distance. Gohan walked back to Bulma as they waited. Waiting was the hard part. Goku and the other adults could wait silently but Gohan played with trunks, fiddling with the baby's face and nose, making him laugh. Bulma smiled at the boy's curiosity but her amusement swiftly morphed into horror and Goku was struck out of his meditation by

"ASK YER FATHER _THAT_!"

Opening one eye, he called "Ask me what?"

Gohan trotted over. "Daddy, Trunks just reminded me."

"Reminded you of what, kiddo?"

"Question."

"Shoot."

"How'd he get here?"

"Bulma brought him-"

"No Daddy…how'd he _get_ here?"

Goku blinked and Gohan restated it.

"How did I get here?"

"Uh…I don't understand, little man."

"Where do babies come from, Daddy?"

"AYIE!" Goku's teeth clenched together and there was nearly a dust storm by how fast the other warriors scattered away from the father and son duo. Piccolo never took his eyes off the city although he seemed to be chuckling. Goku winced and turned back to his son who was gazing at him, ever so patiently with wide, curious ltitle eyes.

"Well…Daddy?"

"Uh…well, uh…Gohan, we're right before a battle and-"

"And we got time to kill."

"Uh…well, son, that's kinda…see-"

A loud explosion cut through Goku's train of thought. Piccolo leapt up as Bulma declared "They're early. It's not even ten o'clock yet!"

Piccolo ignored her. "Split up. They must be hiding their kis."

"Or they have none." Gohan suggested all business now. "They're machine."

"Be on your guard. We do this the old fashioned way…with our eyes."

As the group dove into the city just thrown into chaos, Goku breathed a silent prayer of

"Thank you for Android attacks!"


	3. Chapter 3: Stronger and Stronger

Chapter Three: Stronger and Stronger

Goku caught a hold of Gohan's arm as they flew towards the city.

"Daddy? What is it?"

"Remember Gohan: we're just trying to find them right now. Don't you go trying to fight them all by yourself."

"Aw but Daddy, I'm a lot stronger…"

"No, I don't have time for you to argue right now. If you're not gonna listen, you can go home."

"I'll listen."

"Good. If you run into any, you report back, hear me?"

"Use the mind link?"

"Right."

"Kay. I will Daddy. I won't let you down, promise."

"I know you won't, little man. Be careful."

"Count on it."

The father and son split, going into different directions. Goku landed on the eastern side of the city, trying to see where the explosions might have led. He had no idea what the Androids were going to look like. It seemed like Gero seemed to base them off human form. Nine and Ten had been that way and they had been hard enough. But Android Eight, the sole Android who had been Goku's friend had looked more monster-like. Knowing Gero, he'd probably manipulated their appearance to make them harder to pick out of the crowd. Great.

Goku kept his senses on hair trigger. Over the years, he'd grown accustomed to it. That and parenthood tended to do that to him. He could sleep like a rock and yet here every whimper Gohan emitted when he slept. He was thankful almost that the Androids had come now instead of before he had married ChiChi. He had matured far more than Gero could possibly predict for. His ears were double as sharp as were his eyes. Goku also had reached the conclusion that one received a sixth sense at their child's birth.

All such things were a great asset.

Someone tripped and fell in front of Goku. He as always, offered them a hand up. The panicked human man only stammered 'thanks' before he ran. Goku shrugged. Least the pandemonium told him that he was in the right place. Although it was still way too quiet for his liking. The Androids were sneaky, that much was certain. He tried to locate humans that stuck out from the rest of them but so far he wasn't having any luck.

Yamcha wasn't too far away and his own ears and eyes were sharply peeled. He had experience far beyond many of the others. He had lived alone, as a bandit for years. However, one did not become born into that profession. He'd fought his way to be feared. He had fought to defeat the harshness of the desert. He had to fight to find food for the longest time before he discovered the art of being feared and robbing people.

Shaking his head, he could hardly believe that now he had gone from being "the bad guy" to the "good guy." He owed that to Goku. Amazing how one little boy had changed and affected so many lives, not to mention change so many for the better. When Yamcha looked back on who he used to be, it was like looking at an entirely different person. It wasn't a part of his past that he was too fond of revisiting.

"Help! Please, someone help!"

Yamcha's senses jerked to attention. He spied an elderly couple running and looking past them, he saw what looked like a giant China doll. Looked a bit like those ugly things Bulma had in her bedroom. Pudgy and pure white with the oddest looking clothes Yamcha had ever seen. But the eyes were the scary part. Or rather it was what he didn't see in the eyes.

He didn't see ki nor feel it. He didn't see a soul. He didn't see any compassion. It wasn't evil ki or dark eyes…there was just…nothing. Not a lure towards good nor a lure toward evil. There was simply nothing and to Yamcha that was scarier than even an evil ki. At least with an evil or good ki, you knew what you were dealing with but someone that was neither was going to be a pure mystery.

"What are you doing?" Yamcha demanded, shifting into a protective stance. "These people haven't done anything to you!" he blinked, shaking his head. He'd been spending too much time with Goku. He was starting to sound like him. Still, no time to dwell on that at the moment. He set his sights on the enemy at hand. His feet shifted slightly, merging into the typical defensive position.

The form's eyes flickered a moment, as a computer did when processing information. "Not Son Goku." It chirped, in a shrill computerized voice. "Yamcha."

"That's right," the human warrior declared, taking his position once again. "And if you think I'm just going to let you walk through these people like that, you better think again!"

The Android regarded him a moment, eyes empty as ever."Hmm…not much of a threat."

Yamcha's pulse raced and his blood rose in both worry and anger. Not much of a threat? Oh, he'd make them think twice about that statement. He raised his ki, just slightly; hopefully to let the others know silently that he'd found one of them. He couldn't risk calling to them. It would give away any advantage they might have possibly had. Most of the others knew what it meant when a ki went up. They'd come.

Before Yamcha could even blink, he saw a blur of colors and then a mind numbing pain. Looking down, he saw blood oozing out of his chest. So fast it had happened. So fast that Yamcha had found himself blind to the creature's movements. All he was now aware of was the white hot pain that shot through every fiber of his body. Looking down, he saw the chubby white arm of the Android, half sticking out of his stomach. Blood trickled to the ground in small little rivers.

"So…fast…" he managed to stammer.

The Android chuckled. "You seem surprised. My master took advantage of your strengths and weaknesses and prepared accordingly."

"Smart…bastard…" Yamcha spat, with as much venom as he could muster. But it was getting harder and harder. Not only was he losing blood but his ki wasn't nearly at the level it was a moment ago. Was it possible? Was this pudgy looking machine stealing all his energy too? He had to be! But when did Gero invent THAT kind of android? Did this guy's intelligence know no limits?

No time to ponder on it. It was taking enough strength to just stay awake…

_OOO_

Gohan felt slightly out of place walking amongst the calmer part of the town. It wasn't as panicked here but he figured it would be just like those androids to infiltrate a peaceful sector and then attack, which would result in an all out massacre. His nerves were on hair trigger as were his reflexes. Any other time and he would have…

Well, he and Goku probably would have resembled one of these families.

He saw mothers and fathers out with their children. He saw little children, his age, younger and older walking around, carrying toys, candy or balloons. The summer sun was just starting up so a lot of them had ice cream. He wouldn't have minded a cone right now. It was pretty warm out and he eyed the ice cream vendors with longing eyes. Oh yeah, a chocolate cone right now would be great. Almost subconsciously, he withdrew a handful of zennie from his pocket. Maybe just a scoop…

No! Gohan mentally slapped himself, hard. Son Gohan, what are you doing! There's no time for those pleasures right now! Later!

He shook his head and then paused. He didn't feel any additional ki but he felt something was wrong. He supposed it could be called intuition. He turned, and out of the crowd, his eyes caught one figure he knew very well. His heart froze in his chest and his eyes nearly doubled. Oh, he knew that figure. He knew that face. All those wrinkles, that white hair and those…dark….dark eyes.

"Gero…"

He fingered his chest, where there was still a single scar where Gero had implanted that needle. He slowly crept towards that form. He looked slightly different, older. There was a different look to those eyes but there was also a familiar look: evil, pure uncalculated evil and ruthlessness. He eyed the city with the look of a lion ready to pounce on a defenseless lamb. Gohan followed his look.

A small family, father, mother and son, so like his own family, packing away a shopping trip. Groceries and a handful of toys and clothes it looked like. All they wanted was to go home and unpack, no doubt anxious for the weekend. He imagined all things they had planned: maybe a picnic and fun in the park. No doubt the little boy, looking about four would be all too happy for the play date…

A flash of light and Gero's eyes set out twin lasers. Gohan stared, horrified as the car blew up. He saw the mother and father fall, crushed under the splintering metal and paint. The little boy screamed. "Daddy! Daddy! Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! Wake up! I';m scared!" Gohan's eyes clouded a moment. That brought back memories. Memories of pain…

Pain he would spar this child!

Gohan broke out into sprint, seeing Gero lighting up his eyes for another blast, this time aimed for the sobbing child. Pushing off the ground, Gohan snagged the little boy, soaring through the air, clutching him close to his chest. Gero's blast hit not a millimeter behind him. The gas leaking from the destroyed car exploded and singeing Gohan's tail and backside, the aftershock sent him sprawling forward out of control.

Daring to look up, Gohan caught sight of a window display of katanas in a nearby store. The yshimmered in the light, displaying their readiness for any collector or warrior. He shifted, turning around so his back faced the incoming store. Wrapping his legs and arms around the child in his arms, he winced, closing his eyes tightly. Curling into a tight ball, he generated somewhat of a human shield around the boy.

Sharp shards of glass sliced into his skin as the windowpane shattered and Gohan knew it was only a millisecond before the razor sharp katana blades followed suit. He'd seen what they could do. Goku had shown him with Yajirobe's blade once, simply to point out the dangers and why he was not to even go near one until Goku deemed him old enough. With enough force and strength, be it by muscle or momentum, those blades could sever solid wood, solid stone, solid bone. As blood began to flow down his back and legs, he managed,

"Kami-sama, this is gonna hurt…"


	4. Chapter 4: Stubbornness is Next to Brave

Chapter Four: Stubbornness is Next to Bravery

Relief filled Yamcha's eyes as he felt the arm clinging to his throat release. He fell to the ground, gasping for air as his captor went sprawling into a nearby shop wall. He still couldn't see straight and as he lay still as stone on the cold ground, he felt what remained of his strength vanishing. That is until he felt a familiar bean enter his mouth. He forced himself to chew and swallow, thanking Korin for the Senzu. As for his savior, he looked up and smiled,

"Tien…thanks."

"Don't thank me yet."

Yamcha nodded immediately shifting back into his warrior stance as he stood. The pudgy android stood from its fallen position with nary a scratch. Its dark eyes flashed again, taking in its adversaries. Its eyes flashed to Tien and that horrid high pitched computerized voice said again, "Tienshinhan. Threat: Minimal." Its crude little mouth curled into a confident smirk.

"Minimal, huh?" Tien's tone took on an icy coating. "We'll see about that."

Yamcha rubbed his throat, "Careful Tien, they absorb energy."

"What?"

"Near as I could tell. Felt like all my energy was leaving me."

"How!"

"I dunno." His eyes scanned over the Android, taking in its features, looking for an answer or at the very least a clue as to how this could have possibly been achieved. It was hard. Gero was a sneaky fellow. If only there was some type of apparatus that looked about right for absorption of something. Yamcha's eyes peered over his opponent again. No way did he want to be on the verge of death again, not like that. That had been slow and agonizing.

Tien's own eyes, all three of them, were sharply taking in his opponent. He didn't look like he was much, nor did he look like he would be that fast or strong but Tien had learned a long time ago, namely with his first meeting with Goku to never judge an opponent's ability by appearance. The fact that Yamcha had been pretty much at death's door was enough to convince Tien that this opponent was quite the threat. While Tien typically thought of, and had proved, himself to be advanced and superior to Yamcha in skills, he also knew Yamcha was no weakling. The fact that he'd been fallen so easily was disturbing.

"It's his hands." Came a stoic voice from above.

Yamcha and Tien jerked their heads upwards. Floating above them, cape blowing in the wind was Piccolo. The Namekian had his typical emotionless and serious face. Landing in front of the two, he took up his own guard position, speaking coldly and matter-of-factually. "The device is on the palms of his hands. I could see it plain as day."

The two humanoid fighters blinked but focused their attention towards where Piccolo had suggested. Sure enough, at closer glance they saw small little red marks in each of the creature's hands. They shimmered in the light, as if something were contained within them. No doubt about it, that was most definitely what had zapped Yamcha's strength away.

That matter addressed, the problem of the Android still remained. After all, how were they to beat something that could zap away their strength with a touch?

The Android's eyes flashed again "Piccolo. Threat: Moderate."

Piccolo said nothing, as was his general way. He was little talk and a lot of action. Setting his sights on his target, he charged and Yamcha and Tien followed suit.

_OOO_

"Mister! Mister! Wake up! Oh, pelase Wake up!"

Gohan's mind slowly shifted back to the present. His vision was blurry when he opened his eyes. He slowly made out a small boy, the one he'd saved, shaking him. The boy's bright green eyes were full of tears. He had a few small cuts on him but he was okay and alive. Pushing himself up with his elbows, Gohan felt his pants, shirt and even down to his boxers, shoes and socks completely soaked with something.

Red…

Blood….was all that liquid and sopping feeling he felt, blood?

Gohan looked down at his hands. Blood, completely soaking his fingers, wrists, forearms and upper arms. Occasionally he would see bits of his skin but aside from that no. He had to feel to find his wrist guards because they blended in so well with his blood coated arms. They were soaked through and through. He could see harsh and jagged wounds on his arms. Dark red, almost maroon shaded gashes spread up and down his arms. It was disgusting. Never, in any battle had he looked this bad when it was over. He usually got bruised and burnt but not cut. This hurt…a lot.

His legs…they were just as bad, if not worse. He could see a few bits and pieces of his muscles and the outermost edge of his shin bones. Wincing, he hated how they felt like jelly or water. They trembled when he tried to stand. Placing a hand on the side of the building, he managed to get himself to a regular sitting position. The little boy held his shoulder to help.

Oh, that was a bad idea. He ached so badly the simple motion made his head spin and his stomach lurch. Leaning over, he heaved and a pool of watery blood spilled out of his mouth. Great, he was throwing up blood. He knew enough about anatomy to know that was a very bad thing. He must have been bleeding internally somewhere.

Closing his eyes, the boy attempted to focus, trying to force all other things out of his mind. He had to get up. He had to go help the others, despite how bad he felt. He'd saved one child but the time was near to help the others. The Androids would be going on an all out rampage soon. Blood dripped into his eyes and he attempted to wipe them out with his wrist but only succeeded in getting more blood on his face, if that were possible. He could taste it in his mouth. Ew….nasty, tasted really salty. He hated the taste of blood.

"Mister! Yer okay! Er, sort of."

Gohan shook his head, clearing his thoughts and his blood soaked hair sent a few droplets spraying. He winced at the headache the action cost him. Turning to the little boy, he managed a small smile, as much as it hurt his face to do it. "Yeah, are you okay?"

"Yeah! You saved me!"

"Well…"

"Are you an angel?" he interrupted.

"no-"

"Are you gonna save my parents and my city?"

"I'm gonna help try."

The boy nodded, "My name's Taika!"

"G…Gohan…"

Gohan groaned and stood. As he did, he felt a horrid tearing and then a weight drop off. Then…

PAIN! Pain like he'd never believed. It felt like someone had poured hot melted metal onto his backside. Despite himself, he couldn't help a scream. Putting both hands over the tender spot on his backside, he would have screeched like a banshee if it didn't hurt so much to move his lips. But it hurt, oh it hurt! What the heck hurt him so bad?

Turning around, his eyes welled up. Reaching down, he pulled up his severed tail.

He'd lost his tail!

He LOVED his tail!

"All right, consider me very annoyed!"

Powering up as much as he could manage in his state, he forced himself to run out of the shattered window display, seeking out the Android to blame for this! As he darted out the door, he paused faintly, catching sight of himself in the shattered mirror displays. He could scarcely believe what he saw. He had seen himself a few times after a battle but never like this.

His clothing was ripped to shreds. Heck, he was pretty much naked for the most part except for a few shards of his boxers, slacks and maybe a sliver of his shirt that remained. He should have been seeing his bare skin but all he could see was blood. No wonder he felt so weak and dizzy. He doubted he'd be much good. He looked horrible, almost as horrible as he felt. Yet, despite this, he smiled.

"When my Daddy sees me, those Androids are scrap metal."

_OOO_

Goku paused, hearing an explosion from far off down the city. He heard screaming not long after, of a child. Immediately, the father in him sought to figure out the scream to make sure it didn't belong to his own. It wasn't Gohan but it was definitely a little boy, probably a little younger than Gohan was. The father in Goku, as well as the fighter, sought out that sound, trying to find who was ailing, how badly…

Goku found a scene of chaos awaiting him. Crushed people under bits of stone and metal, shattered store windows, people burnt to death, crushed or their necks nsapped. Most had their eyes wide open, their final look of terror forever etched upon their faces. Some were children. Some were babies! Innocent, little babies. Goku's own mind went back to his little son as an infant, that chubby and innocuous look he was still so famous for. Yet he'd been unable to do anything for himself, just as these were. Yet these Androids hadn't given a THOUGHT to that!

Goku's teeth gritted together. He ground them in anger and his hair just started to lift up into that familiar position.

"Sir! Sir!"

Goku turned, now hearing the child clearer. It was in the shattered window of a katana shop. As he got closer, he saw pools upon pools of blood. The very sight made him sick. How could anything do such a thing to a child! He stuck his head in, wondering how the child could still talk. To his shock, he found a little boy, about four with hardly a scratch on him.

"Little one, are you alright?"

"Yes! Yes, boy like you saved me!"

"Like me?"

"Yeah! The same look…"

"GOHAN?"

"Yeah! That's what he said his name was! He took off after he saved me. After the "andwoids."

Goku's stomach turned to stone. "Wait…all this blood…is his?"

"Uh huh! He looked really bad. His eyes were all glassy."

Goku's foot hit something soft. Looking down, he reached into a pool of dark blood and pulled up a long furry sti-no, his son's tail! This was Gohan's tail! Whatever had happened, it had been enough to sever his son's tail clean off. And make all this blood. Goku tightened his grip on the tail so his knuckles turned white and the pupils of his eyes went from black to a bright green. His hair stood straight up and turned bright golden.

Whirling around, his boots soaking in his son's blood, an ice cold voice came out of his throat,

"He better not be dead…"


	5. Chapter 5: All in the Timing

Chapter Five: All in the Timing

"Damn."

That was the word on everyone's mind. Piccolo wiped some blood off his mouth. For something so pudgy and wide, it was fast as lightning. Not to mention strong, very strong. It knew all their moves, all their techniques. It shut off his light sensors when Tien tried the Solar Flare, it countered with a hidden speed whenever they tried a multiple arm techniques. It was trained to seek out ki so the afterimage effect had no outcome.

To be blunt, they were losing and losing big time.

Piccolo briefly shifted his eyes to the others. Tien had already had to use a senzu. Piccolo carried some of them, Krillin carried some and Goku had the rest. On second thought, they should have split them up amongst everyone before they left. He'd felt Gohan's ki drop significantly although the boy was still alive. Goku was near him so Piccolo took hope in the fact that Goku always got there in the nick of time.

In any event, he wasn't able to leave.

Feeling into his gi, Piccolo could count four senzu left. They'd already had to use so many! This was just one Android! If they had this much trouble with this one…

He shook his head. No time to dwell, just act.

And act they did.

"Special Beam-"

"Kameha-"

"Destructo-"

Before either of the four warriors could blink nor finish their special attacks, the Android moved, so quickly, it was impossible to se them! They were used to feeling ki when they moved so fast but this Android had no ki to feel! It was like fighting something they couldn't see! How hard was it to hit something if you couldn't even see where it was?

Oh, but they could feel where it was.

Krillin managed to stammer out an "ow" before he was being pounded so fast and so furiously, he could barely keep breathing. Stone hard fists dug into his neck, his arms, his legs, his head, nearly everywhere. An extra swift one buried into his stomach, enough that his gi tore and blood billowed up ion his throat. A second punch to the same area rendered a spray of red out of his mouth which the Android used to his advantage.

CRUNCH

Pain rocketed through the short warrior's mouth as he felt his lower jaw slam back up to meet his top, so fast that he felt several of his teeth not crack but shatter inside his mouth. What remained of his lower jaw was crushed, dislocated and bloody. He felt warmth from his tongue and would have made a face at the salty taste had he still a face to twist into disgust.

Blood spilled out of one of his eyes. His temples were killing him; he guessed that they'd been cracked, if not shattered by some of those blows. He could scarcely see out of one eye it had swelled up so and it was hard to focus with his head in such trauma. He kept trying to find a ki as was habit but that of course was doing no good with a ki-less creature.

"OW!"

Bent over in pure agony, Krillin cursed out the Android as best he could at the burning sensation that now originated in his lower regions. A kick to groin and a rather harsh one at that. More than enough to drop most of Krillin's ki so that he could no longer stay airborne. In a way, he welcomed the contact with the pavement because that meant the beating was over.

He had to struggle in take in any breath! Oh, he'd gotten kicked there before, in training but it was never deliberate nor was it so harshly. Man, oh man, that was a low blow! Both physically and mentally. Most of the enemies he'd fought at least had the honor and respect not to attack THERE! That was a coward's attack. He remembered doing it once when sparring with Goku and Master Roshi had torn into him for it, calling it dishonorable.

Krillin wasn't arguing with it now that he was on the receiving end. Shoving his hand into his gi, he managed, with shaking hands to pull out a senzu, his last one.

"Thank you, Korin." He managed, shoved it into his mouth and forcing his protesting muscles to swallow.

Tien wasn't doing much better.

Connect, Connect, Connect.

Blow to each eye.

Low, cowardly but extremely effective. Pain and blindness clouded the warrior's consciousness. After a moment, he would be able to see a little but the brief period without sight cost him dearly.

Teeth slammed into his tongue, nearly severing it off as the Android hit the back of his head with mind numbing force. A punch to the back, making Tien's back crack. He felt it snap. Almost immediately, his legs went numb and useless. But then came the punch to the belly and chest, over and over again. Blood spilled from his mouth and seeped under his skin, forming dark spots, deep bruises.

Sickness and dizziness slipped over his mind. He was losing too much blood and he hadn't even the speed to defend himself. All the attacks seemed to be coming at once from every direction. He tried to concentrate enough to give one attack, one type of defense but all the blows were so intense, so sudden and so much without warning he hadn't the strength to focus long enough.

Finally! Sight again!

CRUNCH

The bones surrounding his middle eye were suddenly bashed in, slicing into the organ.

White light blinded that one area of his vision for a moment and then darkness. His remaining two eyes swiftly attempted to make up for the lost one but before he could even try to focus them, he received two more blows, each precisely aimed. Darkness clouded his vision and he felt the snapping hands slam into his neck. He collided with the pavement, barely managing a groan.

"Tien!"

Yamcha dodged one blow from the Android before he found himself a human punching bag. Blow to the knee and his kneecap popped out of place. Hot pain ran up his right leg as the shin bone suddenly developed another joint. A kick to his groin, no three kicks to the groin were enough to make him yell out which the Android used to slam into his face, shattering the lower section.

One final punch to the temple sent him sprawling into the ground.

Piccolo alone remained but he wasn't very confident. In less than two minutes, this Android had floored all his comrades. Much as he hated to admit it, he had grown to have some type of fondness for them. Focusing on the matter at hand, he knew quite well that the only reason he was still here was because of his Namekian ability to handle more pain and heal their own lost limbs. But his ki was suffering for it.

Elbow hit forearm as the battle intensified. But Piccolo knew quite well that the best he could do was hold this Android off for a little bit. Managing a moment to rip his bag of senzu off, he tossed them down to those below. They would need them more at the present moment. He had enough to worry about just trying to stay alive.

A blow to neck took the air out of him but Piccolo managed to counter with a punch, despite the pain. There wasn't enough time between blows to focus his ki for a blast. Clever little bastard this Android was, he was making sure of that. He knew of their attacks and was making sure they hadn't enough time to use them. He was relying on his speed. Still, didn't he ever run out of energy?

Finally, as Piccolo contemplated the cowardly option of retreat, a blow came out of nowhere, briefly knocking the Android down.

"Step aside amateurs. Leave this doll to a true warrior."

Piccolo smirked, faintly. "Vegeta."

For once, he wasn't disgusted to see him.

_OOO_

"Ow, ow, ow…"

Gohan wiped at his eyes, trying to stay awake. Why was he so tired? He'd gotten more than enough sleep the night before. Daddy had made sure of that; he'd even let him sleep in some. He shouldn't have been so tired but it was a struggle to keep his eyes open now. Blood clouded his vision and he had to squint to make out anything right now. He'd nearly walked into a post a number of times.

"Well, if it isn't Son Gohan."

Gohan's vision swirled a moment more and he cursed it. He needed to be able to see right now!

"I must say child, you're either very brave or very stupid. Judging by the way you chose to fight me, I'd say stupid."

"Sh..shut up…" Gohan stammered, again cursing his body, screaming at to let him see, to hear clearly, to freaking walk standing upright at least! His legs were not cooperating right now. They trembled like jelly and he had to lock his knees a few times. He half felt ready to pass out but he didn't know why. As experienced as he was, he'd never experienced so much blood loss. He didn't know the warning signs.

"We meet again, little one."

"Do…don't call me, that….ba..bastard!"

"My, my, such a mouth. Allow me to correct it!"

Faster than Gohan could even comprehend, a tight hand enclosed his throat. His locked knees gave out almost instantly and his eyes were started to cloud. He heard a scoffing tone,

"Hmph,. Hardly any ki left in you. But enough to give me an advantage."

"Le…lemme go….f-f-fight l-l-like a wa-war-warrior."

"Oh I am, child. You're just on the losing side."

Gohan coughed, blood spilling down his chin at the lock on his neck. His lungs were starting to scream and burn for more air. But all this Android did was tighten the grip. He started to wheeze, trying anything to pull air into his throat. He felt tears well up and he felt his consciousness threatening to go. He couldn't die, not like this…not this useless…

Wait…he did feel something else. A grin managed to spread.

"Le-le-let me go."

"Now, why would you expect me to do something that-"

"HYAH!"

The Android went sprawling across the pavement and Gohan fell straight into warm, enclosing arms. He managed a giggle at the Android's expression and shout of surprise and finished,

"Cause my Daddy's right behind you."


	6. Chapter 6: Without an Awakening

Chapter Six: Without an Awakening

Goku growled at the human-turned-android, a protective streak shimmering in his eyes. He had his lips drawn back, revealing two sets of very large Saiyan fangs. His muscles were tensed and could have easily snapped a man in two at the moment if not for the fragile cargo they held. Goku turned his attention away from the Android and back to his son.

His eyes were closed.

Goku slapped Gohan's face, not too hard but enough to startle him awake "No, don't fall asleep, little man."

"Dad-" He was cut off when Goku pushed a senzu into his mouth. Rather than argue, he bit down into the mystical bean, crunching it up slowly before swallowing. It hurt to swallow and chew but he knew the minute he swallowed that all his wounds would heal and his strength would return. Suffering a little discomfort beforehand was worth it.

Sure enough, he felt his wounds seal shut and his strength flood back into his limbs. But he looked behind him and pouted. His tail was still gone. He supposed the senzu couldn't restore that. It had grown back before though. He hoped it would grow back again. He'd grown so accustomed to it. No time to dwell upon that now. The Android was getting up.

"Put me down, Daddy."

Goku didn't want to, not just yet. He trailed his eyes over his son's body, making sure all wounds had been healed, all damages repaired. The dried blood trails remained and his hair was a sweaty mess but all the cuts and gashes had vanished away. Goku sent silent thanks up to Korin for those miraculous beans. He knew all too well that those were his son's saving grace at the moment.

Pushing his son's bangs aside with his hand, he looked the boy's face over, touching every inch of the nose, eyes, lips and cheeks, making sure there were no wounds that the senzu had missed. Goku had never known them to do so but a father takes no chances with his child, especially this father! Goku did set Gohan down but he kept a grip on him, looking him over, up and down, lightning quick but nice and thorough.

The boy might as well have been naked with the type of rags left behind. Goku couldn't have cared less except that it left him more vulnerable in a battle. All those sensitive areas were open to attack and given the boy was still learning and was not quite as strong as a lot of the others, that frightened and worried Goku. Not much could do that to the Saiyan warrior but his son's safety always managed to. Gohan was fast, agile and strong but he was also an amateur. Experience was lacking in him and that was a disadvantage, a severe disadvantage.

"Daddy, I'm okay!"

"I'm just double checking."

Gohan nodded "honest, Daddy." He set his sights on Gero, who had stood back up. "Or I will be soon as he's gone."

Goku held Gohan back with one hand. "Let Daddy handle it, son. You stay back."

"What? I can help Daddy!"

"Gohan, I said no!"

"Daddy, I can fight!"

"Gohan, I said stay back."

"Daddy-"

Goku whirled around and gave his son a harsh look. Gohan winced and shut up mid-sentence. He wanted to help but he knew that look all too well. Goku gave it when he was pushing him towards the end of his patience and with his father that took a lot. Gohan didn't say anything else although he wanted to charge out at Gero anyway. The Android was eyeing them both with such cold, empty eyes. It made Gohan shiver a bit.

"Stay here Gohan, understand?"

He nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy." Goku praised a little before turning back to Gero, his dark green eyes narrowed as his golden hair fluttered faintly in the wind. Goku's muscles tensed and the look he gazed out at Gero with was so cold and heartless it was hard to believe that this was the same kind hearted soul that had changed Tien and Yamcha. His look mirrored the ruthlessness in King Piccolo's eyes now.

Goku had never felt such downright hate towards anyone since Raditz had kidnapped Gohan. At that moment, any feelings of mercy that he possessed had vanished away. He would never forget the sick feeling that had passed over his stomach and heart when he'd seen his son held helpless in that…thing's grip. Goku had prayed he would never feel that type of fear and horror again.

He had though. Not even too long ago, when he'd seen Gero with such a horrid clasp on his son's neck.

_Few Moments Ago…_

"Gohan!"

Where was that child! As badly hurt as he was, he wouldn't try and take the Androids on by himself would he? Gohan wasn't a fool! He should know better than to get up and try to fight in that type of condition. Any unnecessary movement would only speed up how fast he bled. Judging by the pools of blood that he'd stumbled upon, Gohan hadn't a lot of blood to spare! If he lost too much, he could pass out or even die.

No! Don't think about that scenario! Goku was reprimanding himself, trying to convince the parent in him that he was merely paranoid and that his son wasn't nearly as badly hurt as it looked. He simply couldn't have been. If he was as hurt as Goku thought, then by all measures, he should have died right there and Goku should have stumbled across his body within a mere few feet.

He hadn't so there was hope.

"GOHAN!"

Goku was struggling to find his son's ki. It wasn't hidden, he knew that much. But if it wasn't hidden and he couldn't find it, then that meant it was low…dangerously low. Tears threatened to prickle at Goku's eyes but he forced them away. No time for that now. Right now, he had to be completely focused on finding his little son. Warrior though he may be, to Goku he would forever be the little baby he had changed, fed, bathed and rocked to sleep. He would always be the little boy that Goku scooped up and put on his shoulders, galloping him across the yard.

He'd promised Gohan they would do that again.

"GOHAN! ANSWER ME!"

Nothing.

Where was he! Goku's heart was going at the speed of light, a feeling he wasn't accustomed to, even in battle. Enemies usually didn't get his adrenaline pumping unless they were a real challenge like Freeza, Piccolo or now, even sparring with Vegeta. Those were challenges that got his adrenaline flowing. But even those challenges were nothing compared to this. His heart was beating so hard he could feel it slamming against his ribs. If he breathed any faster, it would be one rapid inhale and not little ones.

"GOHAN!"

Nothing.

No, wait! Not "nothing." He felt his ki, but it was faint, too faint. Goku focused his energy, signaling in on his son's. Reappearing not five feet away, what he saw nearly made his heart stop cold.

His son, his little baby, held in a choke hold. Blood dripped down the boy's legs, his torso and began to puddle on the floor. Goku's own face paled at the thought and sight. Gohan's dark eyes were starting to cloud over! Fear seized the father's heart, nearly freezing it in his chest. Goku knew those shifty eyes all too well. He growled,

"Gero…"

Oh, he didn't care about anything else right now. His eyes narrowed with a ruthless look that very few had ever seen in them. In a silent motion, undetectable, Goku's feet left the earth and the next thing they hit was the side of the Android's head, sending him sliding across the pavement. Yanking out with lightning speed, Goku yanked his son from the creature's arms, pulling him into his chest, cradling his head. He felt his son's blood running down his own arms. It scared him. He looked down.

_Oh, Kami-sama…_

Goku didn't hear anything else, nothing his son said. All he thought about was getting his son's wounds healed. He dug into his gi and pushed a bean into the boy's mouth. Luckily, Gohan ate. Goku eyed his son's wounds as the mystical bean began its healing properties. The gashes closed and he felt his son's ki rise as his energy was restored. He sighed in relief, hugging the boy close for a moment. Then his eyes darkened.

Gero was going to pay for this.

_Present_

"well, well, well, if it isn't the scary Androids we've heard so much about."

Android Nineteen eyed the Saiyan with empty and serious eyes. His eyes flashed again.

"Vegeta. Threat: Substantial."

Vegeta scoffed, "Is that all you have to say? I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. Kakkarot is no threat to you. I am a thousand levels beyond that weakling."

The Android made no reply except "You're still no match for me."

"Oh really? Tell me Android, how long have your little spy cameras been following us, hmm? You must have been to know where Kakkarot lived to go after that half breed brat of his."

"Long enough to give us more than enough information to defeat you."

"Really?"

"Yes. More than enough."

Vegeta smirked. Oh, how he loved an overconfident opponent. Oh, how he loved to prove them wrong when they dared to mock the Prince of the Saiyan Race. He would much enjoy wiping the smirk off that Android's face. He would pound him into the ground within a moment's time and prove once and for all that he was truly the most powerful and greatest of the Saiyans.

Without a moment's delay, Vegeta charged, his fists flying, his ki only half raised but supplying him with more than enough speed to send the Android flying into the earth. The pudgy thing stood, only a faint mark on his cheek. It looked at Vegeta, its eyes emotionless as the Saiyan Prince pounded its face with blow after blow, punch after punch. Its circuits held firm, neither splintering nor cracking in the slightest. If anything, it seemed to get stronger.

All this did was encourage Vegeta. He was determined to prove he was the strongest by rendering this machine into little more than a pile of scrap metal. So far, he was not having the effect his training should have produced. He was ten times stronger now, a hundred times stronger! This thing was standing there, like a mountain, unaffected in the slightest. A growl of rage escaped the Saiyan's throat as he threw a swift punch.

Nineteen caught it.

"what!"

Vegeta tugged at his arm but Nineteen had a grip he hadn't even begun to imagine. Vegeta could crumble mountains with his grip and blow apart forests with his ki alone. Even the waves fled at his approach now. Yet this…this…this monstrosity had a grip that made his knuckles crack and tremble. Yet, he still had one trick up his sleeve. A calculating smirk made its way across his lips and his ki started to raise at a rapid rate.

"ARGGG!"

Vegeta's black hair stood up a bit more and with a slight wave bleached bright golden. His dark eyes kept their evil glimmer but turned a deep aqua shade. His already bulging muscles nearly tripled in size and burst out of his skin like mountains. A golden aura filled the air around him and he hovered there, glowing like a beacon. His lips twisted again, "Try this, tin can."

Nineteen smirked and Vegeta's face fell.

"We have more than enough information on you." He repeated and let a blast out at Vegeta's chest.

The Saiyan went sailing backwards, crashing through a mountain and rendering it to nothing but pebbles.

_OOO_

The way Goku walked was enough to Gero nervous. He had observed the Saiyan for years but hadn't seen such a cold look in years, not since Goku had faced off against King Piccolo. Eyes dark with anger and a ruthlessness that didn't suit his character, he remained silent and Gero had long ago learned that with this being, it was never good to hear silence.

Gero was beginning to think it had been a bad idea to attack his child.

Goku charged forward without warning with a speed Gero couldn't even begin to follow. The next thing he was aware of was a sharp pain shooting through his stomach, then a burning in his legs. The ground rushed up to meet him at a speed that rendered blood out of his mouth. A snap cut through his back as he felt his spine snap under a sudden weight dug into the arch of his back. Blood spilled out of his mouth again as he was kicked upward and Goku's fist locked with his temple and the dome surrounding his brain cracked.

Gero had to focus to stand upright.

Gohan watched his father, awestruck. He'd seen his father fight before but never so ruthlessly nor with such anger. Gohan could almost smell it flowing off him. He'd gotten his father angry before but it was nothing like this. He'd not even seen his father this angry when Frieza had killed Krillin. Gohan didn't know it was possible to be angrier than that!

Gero finally spoke again,

"So…you are slightly stronger than I calculated."

Goku didn't say a word.

Gero struck out with his hand, hoping to take a handful of energy from the livid Saiyan and use it to power himself up. He was slightly powered down given the blasts he had used previous to this battle. In retrospect, he supposed wasting the energy like that had been a foolish endeavor. He needed to get back up to full power, anyway, anyhow.

His wrist was caught before it was within an inch. Goku looked at him with empty eyes, eyes with nothing but rage. He dug his knee into Gero's chest and as the Android flew backward, Goku didn't loosen his grip on his arm. The skin, tendons, bones as well as the circuits, chips and wires tore at the shoulder and then severed. Gero landed a ways away, minus the arm Goku still held in his hand.

Gohan stared, awestruck. Daddy was strong! Really strong, stronger than even Gohan had thought!

Gero was getting desperate. He had a few techniques he had incorporated into his design, which he had created after some of the other warriors' attacks. He looked up at the enraged father as he strolled closer and made his decision. Drawing up his good hand, he commanded his eye protectors to lower and screamed out the familiar phrase,

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Goku cursed himself for not attacking sooner and shielded his eyes, trying to ignore the burning pain and focus on Gero. Drawing his hands back, he prepared his signature attack: "Ka….me….ha…me-"

"I wouldn't do that Son Goku."

Goku blinked, focusing on Gero's now reappearing form. The doctor chuckled, deeply and the laugh made Goku's blood run cold. It was a laugh that said he had a backup plan. "Actually go ahead, Goku. After all…all you need to get me is go through him." Goku's eyes cleaned and then his heart stopped. Gero had his arms around Gohan, holding him in front like a shield. The cowardly bastard! Using a little boy for a shield! HIS little boy…

Gohan's eyes were pleading with Goku to do it anyway. Goku wanted to, he wanted to make that bastard go up in flames.

But his son was in the way. As much as he wanted to, needed to kill that Android…

He couldn't kill his son to do it.

He just couldn't.

Gero chortled deep in his throat. "I thought as much. It seems I have the upper hand no-"

Gero stopped short. A thin red line appeared across his throat and the Android's head rolled across the landscape. The locked arms released Gohan and the boy ran back to his father. Goku opened his arms and scooped him up and then turned his head upward. Gohan likewise looked up and the child waved, "Hey, it's you again!"

Sword slid back into sheath and the violet haired half Saiyan landed without a word.


	7. Chapter 7: Two, ThreeFour?

Chapter Seven: Two, Three…Four?

The stranger landed, his eyes forever focused, and fixated on the now deceased android. "Dr. Gero?"

Gohan leapt down from his father's arms, "You're back!"

The Half Saiyan nodded. Goku walked up, a smile at play on his lips again. "Glad you came back Trunks."

Gohan's eyes tripled in size. His smart mind began to do a million connections and calculations at once. The same lavender colored hair…yes, the same he'd seen on the little baby earlier. Those dark eyes exactly the same as the spiteful eyes that had stared back at him less than an hour ago. That serious face, so like Vegeta's. Those emotional eyes, so like Bulma's. His eyes shot open and he looked up at the creature.

"You're the same Trunks, aren't you?" his childish enthusiasm was transmitted into his voice. He nearly shouted the words. Goku clamped his hand over the boy's mouth and whispered rather harshly,

"Shhh! Gohan, there's still another one!"

Hurt eyes blinked up at him.

Goku slowly took his hand away. "I…I'm sorry Gohan. I didn't mean to be so harsh. But you need to keep your voice down. This was just on-"

"Goku, this isn't the Android in my time."

Goku turned from his son and looked at Trunks. "What?"

"He's different. This is definitely Doctor Gero but in my time, he was killed by the Androids as soon as he awoke them; he didn't make himself into an Android."

Gohan stared. "Trunks…I think a lot has changed."

"What do you mean?" The violet haired Saiyan eyed his mentor, although a child in this time. The boy's eyes were still intently focused; the soul behind those eyes, young or old was the same. Always loyal, always brave and always ready to spring into action. Gohan stood forever at his father's side. He was half leaning though, probably a little tired emotionally as well as physically.

"Well, Daddy was supposed to catch the heart virus but I made a deal with Gero, took it for him and Aunt Bulma made the cure. I lived through it. We fought Androids Nine and Ten and beat them." He grinned widely, revealing two new adult teeth, rabbit like in the front of his mouth. "And I turned Super Saiyan!" he paused and considered "Why didn't I think of doing that when Gero had a hold of me?"

Goku chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Forgot did ya?"

Trunks was both awestruck and horrified. "So much has changed! I thought maybe little details would be altered but history on a whole has changed. There weren't supposed to be Androids before today. Only Goku as supposed to catch the heart virus. My mother wasn't meant to make the cure until much later! So much is changed, so much is wrong!"

Gohan looked up at his father who was listening intently to what Trunks had to say. He tugged on the sleeve of Goku's gi. "Daddy?"

Goku didn't seem to hear him and was deeply involved with Trunks. "So you mean that these may be the Androids that are now going to appear in this time? That future you told me about might not come to pass?"

"Daddy!"

"Maybe…it's hard to say Goku. Time is like a pond. The more you disturb it, the more the ripples disturb other ripples and before long you have a huge mess and you can't even tell what was meant to be anymore. I really don't know if we're changed history for the better or for the worst. I hope for the better but judging by what's happened, I'd be a fool to hope it."

"DADDY!"

Goku looked down at Gohan who was now jumping up and down trying to get his attention. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

"Yes, yes, yes? What is it Gohan?"

"What about the other Android?"

Goku nodded, "Right…" he turned to Trunks. "The others are gonna need more help."

Trunks narrowed his eyes, "Let's go then."

_OOO_

"Im…impossible." Vegeta managed to spit out, despite the strong hand encircled about his neck. "I'm the Prince of All Saiyans!"

Nineteen just laughed and tightened his grip. Vegeta's eyes bulged a little and he struck out at the Android's arms and legs with all the strength he could but it didn't so much as make a dent in the Android. This creature should not have been able to keep such a grip! He was a Saiyan Prince! He was a Super Saiyan! He was the most powerful warrior in the universe. He had surpassed Kakkarot, reclaiming his place as number one fighter.

So why was he helpless against this mere machine?

Piccolo growled. He didn't like Vegeta much at all but he wasn't about to stay where he was and let Vegeta die, as much as the Saiyan Prince probably deserved it. That in itself made Piccolo furious. Beforehand, he wouldn't have even thought twice about letting one die. Yet here he was, willing to risk life and limb for someone that had once tried to kill him.

Krillin had started forward, although tentatively. Yamcha and Tien followed suit before the whole group charged towards the Android, if not for Vegeta's harsh command. "If you intervene, I'll kill you!"

"Vegeta!" Piccolo called "Stop being so foolish! Your pride's not going to do anything but get you killed!"

"Shut up, Namek filth!"

Nineteen tightened his grip, preventing anything else from being said but the n the Android's eyes expanded as an inner circuits became firing off orders. "I've been eliminated 19. Release the others." Nineteen was in shock. The doctor, Number Twenty, killed? It was unbelievable. Gero was his creator and his master. If his orders said to release the others then release them he would do!

Throwing Vegeta aside like a rag doll, the Android took to the air and towards the mountains. Vegeta stood, calling,

"Come back and fight me you coward!" He powered up to take to the air when a voice interrupted.

"Stop it! You can't go charging in with no plan!"

Piccolo looked up, "Goku! Gohan! Trunks!"

The rest of the group stared, "T-trunks?"

The violet haired youth landed, Goku and Gohan right behind him. "Yes, no sense hiding it any longer."

He turned to Vegeta. He was still shocked to be seeing his father. "To go after them like that is foolish!"

Gohan spoke up, "We have to do something though! He probably has a back up plan! Maybe more Androids!"

"More?"

"Well, Trunks, you said these Androids weren't the ones you knew right?"

"Right…"

"So maybe, when history changed, there are more than those two."

"More than those two?"

"Maybe."

Tears threatened to slip out of Trunks' closed eyes. "If that's true, this world's already damned."

Gohan stared "Then…then, we can stop him before he wakes them up!"

Vegeta scoffed "Hmph, only a half breed whelp would think of such a cowardly solution. You do such a thing, brat and I'll wring your neck."

Gohan rubbed his neck and clung to his father's leg. Goku put a hand in Gohan's hair and gave Vegeta a scowl. "Vegeta! This is the earth we're talking about! We don't have-"

"I couldn't care less for the earth or any of you, Kakkarot." Vegeta replied simply. "But these Androids will fall by MY hands, no one else's! To see them die by the Saiyan Prince is only the way it should be and WILL be."

Trunks moved to stand in front of Vegeta. "Stop! You haven't a clue what you're dealing with!"

"Don't I, boy? Enlighten me."

Trunks fought the tears out of his eyes at the memory.

_Future Timeline_

_Twelve Years Ago…_

"Grandma! Grandpa! Can I get this toy?" Four-year old Trunks pointed into the store window. Mrs. Briefs giggled at her grandson's choice. It was all too suitable for the son of Vegeta. A toy sword, of the plastic type but with several small designs carved in the plastic hilt. It was rather expensive but even with the Android attacks, Dr. Briefs' account stayed fairly full and stable. People still needed his inventions.

"Why of course sugarloaf." Mrs. Briefs giggled and walked into the store, her wallet already out. Dr. Briefs coughed and chuckled, following, his hand clutching that of his grandson's. Trunks swiftly found the color and style he wanted and quick as lightning returned with the box in tow. Mrs. Briefs immediately took it to the counter to pay.

Trunks jumped up and down, "I'm getting' a sword! I'm getting' a sword! Sword, sword, sword!" Dr. Briefs laughed but the laughter was cut short by explosions outside.

"My word, what could that be?"

No sooner had she said this then the window of the shop exploded inward. Dr. Briefs grabbed Trunks in a tight embrace, shielding him from the glass. Looking up, he saw two very familiar forms in the sky above. They fired blast after blast at the streets below. Screaming and pandemonium followed. People scurried past, crying out for help, screaming for mercy and attempting to save themselves and their loved ones without falling victim to the lethal rain that fell. Trunks and his grandparents rushed outside. A rain of ki blasts rained down from the sky. Mrs. Briefs pushed Trunks underneath a set of stairs. Moments later, blood erupted from her body as the shower of death took her as one of its victims. "Grandma!" What little shreds of flesh and bone left collapsed in a smoking heap, her eyes frozen open forever.

Dr. Briefs didn't take too long to follow. Bones bleached in the light as a ki completely enveloped him, flesh burning off in cinders before so much as a word could be muttered. It was a horrid cracking as the skull shattered once it hit pavement. Little Trunks whimpered and scampered back. The Androids noticed him! He was going to die!

He felt the heat from the ki blast but it never hit. A swift wind scooped him off the ground and he was lifted up and away. He clutched at his savior and opened his eyes. They fell on a tattered and torn blue and orange gi top. Looking up, he squealed in relief, "Gohan! You saved me!" He pressed his tear stained face into the thirteen year old son of Goku.

Gohan didn't reply. The wind blew his spiky black hair into tear spattered eyes. He eyed Seventeen and Eighteen with contempt. "Damn you 'he whispered. "Damn you to Hell." Tears appeared and he looked down at Trunks. He wanted to stay and fight those monsters but it was more important to get Trunks to his mother first. Trunks was priority. He powered up and shot off at a rapid speed. "Trunks, I'm sorry…I should have gotten there sooner and saved them…Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs…forgive me."

His eyes narrowed. "I refuse to lose anyone else."

Trunks listened to all this with awe.

_Present Time_

Vegeta scoffed. "Those weaklings are hardly comparison with me."

Trunks growled. "Maybe not in strength but they were completely defenseless and those monsters slaughtered them."

He smirked slightly, "Might have made a decent Saiyan…completely merciless."

Trunks was shocked. How could his father be so…so cold? So heartless?

Vegeta powered up. "Now, if you're done telling stories, I have business to attend. Do what you will, weakling but stay out of my way!" That said, he vanished across the landscape. Trunks stared after him before a small voice interrupted his thoughts.

"We can still try to prevent them from being awakened Trunks! I know where Gero's lab is."

Trunks' heart lit up with hope. He turned to the voice that spoke. Little Gohan spoke excitably and rose to the air, "Follow me, we can change your future, Trunks! We can do it! Never mind Vegeta. We have to try."

"…right."

The group took to the air and pursued Goku's son as he darted through trees and valleys. Trunks followed, his mind set on one goal. Goku pushed up so he was equal with Trunks and just behind his son. "tell me, Trunks…how dangerous are these Androids? We've gotten a taste of their power but…well," he paused, considering the topic given his baby son was nearby. "Well, you make them sound completely ruthless."

"Yeah Trunks." Krillin spoke up from behind. "Can you give us an idea of what we're dealing with? I mean, it's one thing to go slaughtering a whole town but we've heard of a lot of enemies that do that, no offense. What makes these guys so different from say, Freeza?"

"Their eyes…no mercy, no compassion, nothing. I've seen what they can do and Gohan told me how you all met your ends."

Gohan turned, "I told you?"

"yes….because you were the only survivor."

_Future Time_

_Sixteen Years Ago_

"Tien!"

Tien was failing and failing badly. Gohan rushed out to help his father's friend. Seeventeen had other plans though and appeared in front of the boy.

"Now, two against one wouldn't be very fair, would it?"

"Damn you!" Gohan flung out his fist but Seventeen caught it.

"Tsk, tsk, you don't have many manners do you? I thought Goku was more honorable than that."

Gohan's heart burned at the mention of his dead father. "LEAVE DADDY OUT OF THIS!"

Seventeen jerked his arm up, snapping Gohan's elbow backwards. The boy screamed and Seventeen jerked it back down, forcing the broken bones and tendons to move. Twirling around, he slammed the boy into the concrete earth. Turning to his sister, he rolled his eyes. "C'mon Eighteen, we don't have all day for you to play with him."

Eighteen looked up from her choke hold on Tien. "Suppose not." She grabbed the man's head and twisted it around with a speed that ripped the skin, snapped the neck and rendered death immediately. Tossing him aside, she scoffed at the same white face man that charged at her. "These things are annoying." Raising a hand, she dove her hand forward, driving it through Chaoztu's chest, ripping out his heart before tossing both downward. She groaned and shook out her hand, "Now, I'm all dirty."

Yamcha fell next.

Gohan had managed to get to his knees, half hidden by fallen debris. A second later, the ground exploded and he had looked up in time to see Seventeen punch Yamcha's head down into his neck and torso, rendering a bloody mess of a death. Vegeta came up from behind but Eighteen chose then to intervene, kicking Vegeta's head from his shoulders with one swing.

They were all dying!

_Get up_ Gohan hissed at himself. _Get up and help them_!

But two arms grabbed him from behind.

"Krillin-" The human warrior clasped his hands over his mouth and pressed a bag of senzu into his hand,

"Go Gohan! You have to stay alive!"

"But-"

"GO!"

Gohan did go. Less than a second later, he saw the smoking remains of Krillin's body convulse in the final throws of death. He felt sick. He wanted to fight…make these monsters pay…

"Go Gohan."

"Piccolo!"

"Go…"

The Namek focused on the Androids. He charged forward but in less than a second after entering, he was ripped to pieces.

Literally.

Gohan fled. He had to stay alive long enough to get strong enough to make them pay.

He owed it them…

_Present Time_

Nineteen entered the lab, knowing that he was being closely followed. He had to work fast! He hurried to the computer, typing in a number of different commands. He turned as the capsules began to open, one at a time. Oh yes, they would pay now. An army of Androids at their disposal would render any opposition gone.

"Welcome, Seventeen, Eighteen, Sixteen, Twenty-One."

The four Androids rose as one.


	8. Chapter 8: Separate Missions

Chapter Eight: Separate Missions

Nineteen backed up, grinning as his "brothers" and "sisters" slowly arose from their capsules. Seventeen was the first one out, as was the usual. Long black hair fluttering in the slight wind, Nineteen kept his distance. Seventeen and Eighteen were the ones Gero always had trouble with. Seventeen especially but since they'd been made of twin human siblings, where Seventeen went, Eighteen went. Perhaps the doctor should have fiddled with their memories a bit more.

Eighteen stood, pushing her blond hair behind her ear. Eyes slightly smiling, she gave her brother a welcoming smile and then directed her gaze to the awakening Sixteen. Eighteen was beautiful, no doubt about that but she had the beauty of a captive wolf. One didn't know when or why she would snap her constraints. She was dangerous in that sense.

Sixteen he didn't fear but the bulky machine had been made without any human base, like himself. Gero had said wasn't complete, that his circuits may have still had a few small bugs in them. His personality was nearly nonexistent as far as Nineteen could tell. His short red hair stood up like a bush but there was no life or motivation in his eyes. Only a programming that Gero had implanted.

Then, there was Twenty-One. She was new, created by Gero within the last few months. Unlike her predecessors, Twenty-One had been made from a human base but not the human base of an adult. Gero wanted to see if he could create an Android that would grow and mature. It remained to be seen if he had succeeded. Physically, Twenty One had the body of a nine year old female. Eyes of the eerie yellow shade with short brown waves to her shoulders but with thick streaks of red, black and blond throughout the body of it. Pale skin but not a sickly pale.

The four Androids stood. An odd combination they made. Seventeen and Eighteen looked like typical mall crawling teens, with jeans and casual shirts. Sixteen looked ready for battle with his green shaded armor plates. Twenty-One looked like a kid ready to play in the park with torn black shorts and a baggy yellow shirt. A small black backpack was flung over her back.

"Good morning, Nineteen. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Eighteen remarked, tossing her hair backwards. She didn't seem to be at all interested in his answer though, given that she started to examine her fingernails. She filed them down a little bit, leaving the rest of the conversation to her brother. Nineteen was hardly any of her concern.

"We have a situation." The pudgy Android reported. "Dr. Gero has been killed. Our programming dictates we fulfill each of our missions and extract the revenge for our Creator!"

Seventeen scoffed, chuckling lightly under his breath. "So the good doctor met his end, did he?"

Eighteen sniffed in an exaggerated motion. "Pity."

"Indeed Eighteen," Seventeen agreed. "Pity it wasn't by our hand."

Nineteen stared "What? He created you!"

"And now we've no reason to follow the commands we were given. We are not his slaves."

Eighteen smoothed back her hair and started for the door, "Never were."

Nineteen chased her, grabbing her shoulder. She looked behind her, towards him with selfish contempt. "Don't touch me."

That said, she swung her arm, rendering the Android's head gone from his body, instant death. She shook her hand, flicking off flakes of metal and white paint. Her twin chuckled "Having a bad morning, Eighteen?"

"Oh come off it, he was annoying me."

Seventeen leaned against the wall, shaking his head in amusement. "So it seems."

"Hardly a point, Seventeen. What do you plan to do now?"

"Have fun, what else?"

"Of course, you're nothing but a big kid after all."

"Well, I don't know. Tracking down this Goku might be fun after all. I'd like a chance to challenge myself and if the doctor created this many of us, you can be sure he'll provide one."

"Boys. Only satisfied if they're destroying themselves or something else."

Sixteen finally spoke, having been silent the whole time. "My mission is to kill Son Goku."

Eighteen turned to the Android. "So, you can speak."

Seventeen smirked, "Wonders never cease. Looks like it's two against one, sis."

"What about Twenty-One?"

Seventeen turned to the small Android who had stood there, silent as death for the longest time. Now she regarded the older Androids with curious yellow eyes. She took a few steps towards them, before walking around them, giving each of them a look over. Finally, she pulled away and said nothing still. Seventeen eyed her and turned to Eighteen. The blond haired Android shrugged.

"This one says less than Big Guy here." Seventeen announced, jerking his thumb at Sixteen. "Hey kid, you coming? Up for a killing spree on a really strong guy?"

She shook her head, still not speaking. If anything, she backed away further.

"Just leave her Seventeen. I'm not up for playing babysitter anyway."

Seventeen shrugged but turned to Sixteen, "You coming, big lug?"

"My mission is to destroy Goku."

"I'll take that as yes."

The three adult androids headed out of the lab, stepping over the body of Nineteen without nary a thought to it. Twenty One remained for a moment before walking to the main computer and typing in some commands. Her eyes took in the commands of the late Doctor Gero. Nodding to what she read, she turned, walking out the entrance door.

Pausing slightly, she felt approaching ki from the east. Walking out but keeping hidden under a grove of trees, she took note that the other three Androids were headed that direction as well. No doubt they felt the same kis that she did. The battle would be here. Those fools were flying straight into a trap. She could see Seventeen and Eighteen seeking out the strongest fighters. No doubt they wanted a great challenge, something that was a fun game. Sixteen would seek out Goku. After all, that was the mission that had been programmed into him. She had a mission of her own, different from the others. Narrowing her eyes, her vision zeroed in on her target.

"Just a bit closer, Son Gohan."

_OOO_

"Gohan, are we getting closer?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, Daddy…not much longer now." He paused slightly in his sentence to catch his breath. Gero had taken some of his energy and flight was taking the rest of it. It was getting harder and harder to focus. But he had to. After all, he was the only one of the warriors that knew where Gero's lab was. The evil scientist hid his workshops well.

Goku pushed himself up a bit further and grasped his son around the waist. Gohan yelped in surprise, losing his focus and would have fallen had Goku not had a grip. Goku pulled his son onto his back, wrapping Gohan's arms around his neck. "You ride for this last bit, Gohan. You need to save your strength for the battle." Gohan was slightly surprised but he didn't reject the rest. He took on a tight grip and pointed forward through a sloping grove of trees.

"His lab was through there. There's this rocky ridge beyond it and his lab's there."

Goku nodded and led the way, following his son's instructions. Gohan closed his eyes to keep Goku's hair from flying in them and making them sting. He'd ridden on his father's back many a time, usually when he was younger. Once he learned how to fly pretty well, those trips got further and further in between. He liked being a passenger again.

Goku smiled back at his son as he slowed as he dove through the trees. His heart was racing . This was a little too easy for him. Vegeta should have been close enough he could hear him. He felt his ki but it was low for the moment. Vegeta was either keeping it repressed or he had been attacked already. Gopku hoped for the former but feared the latter.

Goku froze in the air, brining everyone to a stop behind him.

"Goku, what is it?"

"yeah, Daddy, why did you stop?"

"Something's wrong."

The group stopped and looked around. Krillin scratched his head,

"You sure? I don't see anything or feel anything."

"Call it Father's intutition."

"Thought only Mothers had that." Gohan remarked getting off Goku's back. Goku shook his head.

"Nope."

_One Year Ago_

Goku sat up in bed, as stiff as a board. ChiChi stirred and looked to her husband.

"What is it Goku?"

"Something's wrong."

He didn't wait for ChiChi to say anything else and jumped out of bed and down the hallway. He didn't know why he'd woken up. His ears hadn't heard anything. He hadn't smelt anything. He certainly didn't see anything but the father in him said 'Get up.' Goku didn't argue with that feeling. If it turned out nothing was wrong then he had only lost a little sleep. If he slept and he was wrong, he'd never forgive himself.

About that point, he heard a repressed scream from the kitchen.

Rushing through the door, he demanded, "Son Gohan! What are you doing!"

Gohan looked up from the stove. He'd woken up and rather than wake up his parents he'd decided he'd make himself some warm milk so he could fall back asleep. That had started out well. He'd made the milk without any trouble but he hadn't bothered to think it over when pouring it into a glass, other wise he would have kept looking until he found a mug. But _no_ he had to just pour it into a regular glass. The heat caused the glass to shattered and now a mess of milk, blood and glass decorated the kitchen floor. Gohan was pressing his hand into his boxers in a ttempt to stop the bleeding as he tried to clean up.

"It was an accident, Daddy!" the child insisted and knelt to scoop u pthe glass. Goku picked him up underneath the arms and set him in the nearby chair. Handing him a dishcloth, he commanded, sternly but not unkindly,

"Hold it there. It'll slow the bleeding."

Gohan nodded, obeying as Goku retreated into the nearby cabinet. ChiChi and Goku kept it locked, a habit from when Gohan was a toddler. Goku took the key down and unlocked it before bring out a bottle of herbal paste he'd premixed a few weeks ago. He sat down across from his son and wiped the blood off the boy's hand before spooning the greenish paste onto the wound.

He got a dreadful cry as his reward.

"THAT STINGS DADDY!"

"Good, then it's working." He remarked but he blew lightly on it. Wrapping it in some gauze, he ordered his son to stay put as swept up the glass and cleaned up the floor. Only then did he ask, "Now, what were you doing? You know better than to use the stove by yourself."

"Wanted some warm milk and didn't wanna wakeyou up."

"Gohan, what are you supposed to do if you wanna use anything in the kitcvhen?"

"Get you or Mother."

"Did you?"

"…no." The boy's face fell "Am I grounded?"

Goku paused, considering. "I _should_ and you know that."

"Should?"

"But I'm not."

"Yer not?"

"No. I think that injury is punishment enough." He patted his son's head. "Now, let Daddy fix you that milk."

_Present_

"I've learned to trust that feeling, guys." Goku kept a firm grip on Gohan's hand. Gohan eyed his father, waiting to see what he would do. Trunks likewise was watching Goku. Gohan was rather flattered by how much Trunks respected his father but he felt a protective streak at the same time. He didn't mind Trunks admiring Goku so long as he kept in mind that Goku was _his_ father.

Gohan eyed the grove of trees like it was an enemy. "Well, if there is an ambush or something Daddy, why not just let 'em know we know? Cause they're gonna attack us anyway if there is one."

That said, the boy powered up a minor blast and threw it before Goku could get in a word.


	9. Chapter 9: Outmatched

Chapter Nine: Outmatched

"Gohan! What are you doing?"

No sooner had the words left Goku's mouth did the branches part and two teenaged figures appeared. Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Them."

Goku turned from his son, "Trunks, is that them?"

"Yes. Seventeen and Eighteen."

Gohan glared at Trunks and Goku for a moment but then swiftly set his sights on their adversaries. They looked similar to Ten and Nine. Only these he could tell were more deadly. Much more deadly from the looks of it. Gohan winced, regretting his actions immediately. He had a bad habit of rushing in, although Piccolo and his father had been trying to get that out of him lately. He'd done it on Namek when he'd intervened and saved Dende. While that had turned out to be for the best, he had put a lot of them at risk by doing it. He never had fully forgiven himself for that and here he'd done it again!

To Goku, who was now firmly focused on the Androids, he whispered, "Sorry…"

"We'll talk later, young Saiyan."

Gohan stared at his father. He'd gotten called young man before, a couple of times but never 'young Saiyan.' But then, since Goku had become a Super Saiyan he was beginning to respect his heritage a little more. Not enough that he was exactly 'proud' of it, as they had been a brutal and rather ruthless race but enough he wasn't ashamed to claim it although he always added 'from earth.'

In other words, his backside was toast and he knew it.

Still, if he was lucky, maybe he would be spared it if he got hurt. He always managed to get hurt somehow ina battle and he doubted this would be different. No matter how mad Daddy was, if he got hurt, Daddy went crazy babying him. He loved the affection and attention. Although looking at the faces of these Androids, he wasn't exactly looking forward to getting hurt in any way shape or form from them.

The black haired one spoke out, "That wasn't very nice."

Goku kept his position in front of all the others, wondering where Vegeta was. Surely, he wouldn't want to miss this fight. In any event, he couldn't do anything about it at the moment, just focus on keeping himself and the others alive, particularly his son. Gohan was certainly a great deal improved but if the battle with Gero was any indication, he was still lagging behind the others.

"So, are these the mighty Z-warriors we've heard so much about?"

The blond haired girl tossed her hair back, as if she wasn't interested in least as to whether they were or were not who they claimed. However, she did set her eyes on the leader with the spiky black hair, "Son Goku no doubt."

"That's right." Goku's voice carried not a twitch of his usual carefree attitude. "And you must be the infamous Androids we've heard about."

"Hear that, Seventeen, we're infamous."

"Of course, it surprised you? After all, I'm part of our little group."

Eighteen rolled her eyes and Gohan, being a typical child with a mouth faster than the mind, remarked "And I thoughtVegeta was arrogant!"

Immediately, he received a group of glares from his fellow warriors and clamped his hand over his mouth "I'll just shut up now."

Eighteen smirked "Good. We didn't come here to talk. Seventeen have your fun already."

Goku and the others took up their guard positions. The Android smirked at them, especially at Goku, "C'mon now, five against one is hardly fair, Goku."

"Hey!" Gohan protested in slight anger "I'm here."

The black haired youth eyed the child. "hmph, Gero was a little too paranoid to worry about you."

Gohan's face scrunched up in anger and indignation. "You-"

"Not the place, Gohan." Piccolo remarked. "Show him he's wrong in battle." His mentor advised. Gohan nodded and took up a guard stance, using the anger to fuel his strength and speed. Seventeen ignored him, his thoughts solely focused on Goku who wasn't shy about returning the glare. He had learned quite a bit in the amount of time between Nine, Ten and now these two.

Suddenly, Goku and Seventeen were a wash of colors as they charged one another. It seemed like each decided to charge at once. Goku matched the Android's movements but as of the moment, he was on the defensive, unable to attack. Seventeen was fast; he had to struggle to match the Android's blows. He hadn't time between them to even throw a punch.

Gohan bit his lower lip, watching his father's struggle with the Android. He powered up and charged forward.

Eighteen's leg knocked him downward. "Fight fair, runt. My brother doesn't like his fun interrupted."

"Is that all this is to you?" Yamcha demanded suddenly, "A game?"

Eighteen smirked, "Essentially."

Gohan growled at her and got his feet "then get ready to lose!"

Eighteen smiled, calm as ever. Tossing her blond hair back, she laughed, "Prove it."

Gohan charged and threw his fist out at her. She dodged, easily as if he were throwing his punches underwater. Krillin rushed out to help him, connecting with her temple. She turned, stunned. Krillin froze, stunned. Man, she was gorgeous. Hereyes were ruthless like Trunks said but she was so beautiful. The gentleman in him pulled his hand away.

"Fight her, Krillin!" Trunks called out to him as he charged Seventeen with his sword out. The Android dodged and Trunks barely managed to avoid taking off Goku's head. However, it was a distraction enough to give Goku some room to move. He backed up a little bit which took him out of the defensive position and for that he was grateful. Trunks hissed out at Krillin, "Don't her looks fool you!"

Eighteen had already taken advantage of the situation and slammed Krillin into the ground. Gohan pounded at her with his little fists but so far he was making no impact, again! It seemed like every time he was in a battle he made no impact. Yamcha was making Eighteen back up and it looked like Piccolo and Tien had discovered a third Android! A giant of one at that! Yet they were making at least some type of impact, the Android was having to move. Eighteen just hovered, despite Gohan's pounding.

"Thanks Trunks." Gohan turned, hearing his father speak. He looked tired but alright. Trunks looked mostly angry but he stood by Goku's side, tall and proud. The black haired Saiyan remarked, "They're tough alright. You must have trained hard over these three years."

Trunks nodded, "I had to. I wasn't about to let them conquer this time." He narrowed his eyes at Seventeen. "I don't intend to either."

"Don't do anything stupid, Trunks." Goku moved so he was side by side with him though.

That's where Gohan was supposed to stand! He was supposed to be fighting by his father's side, not Trunks! Trunks had his own father! Why didn't Trunks go find HIS father? And why was Daddy praising Trunks all of a sudden? Why give him such a pep talk? What about HIM? He was his son! So why was Goku giving Trunks that smile? Why?

He was NOT going to be replaced by the son of Vegeta!

"ARGGG!" Gohan's hair bleached bright yellow, his eyes lit up bright aqua and he swung his fist as hard as he could into Eighteen's chest, sending her sailing into the ground. She crashed through a boulder, scattering shards of rock. Yamcha stared at the son of Goku and Gohan just hovered there, panting. Yamcha made a mental note then to never be in the midst of one of the boy's temper tantrums.

Pushing rock aside, Eighteen stood, her clothing torn and some of her hair tangled.

"Alright, brat, now I'm annoyed."

"Good, so am I."

Eighteen charged at him.

Piccolo meanwhile was being forced to admit that he wasn't as strong as he originally thought. He was being forced back as was Tien. Tien was failing miserably. He was only able to dodge and as loathe as he was to admit it, Piccolo wasn't doing much better than him. This Sixteen as he had called himself was a tough one. He had his sights on Goku; they just happened to be in the way.

"Piccolo!"

The Namek recognized his student's cry as the boy dodged past Eighteen and towards Sixteen, no doubt thinking of using his speed as a tool.

Unfortunately, Sixteen knew that move. As Gohan charged at him, the Android pushed him off with his arm and with the speed Gohan was going, his head slammed into the tree nearby. White dots exploded in front of his eyes. Then everything went black, the boy lost his Super Saiyan power up and collapsed to his face, unconscious.

"Gohan!"

Goku's eyes expanded as he felt his son's ki fall and he jerked from his current battle to search for his son. He found the boy lying unconscious by one of the trees, blood trickling down his temple. "Gohan!"

Seventeen dug his knee into Goku's groin before he could even think to go to the child. He went falling to the ground, trying to get some feeling back. Stumbling to his feet, Krillin had made his way to his feet and managed to rush over and help him up. "Goku, are you okay?" Goku held a hand up, his version of 'I'm fine.'

"G-Gohan."

Eighteen gave Yamcha a kick down and flew up to Seventeen, "Let's go. You want to play later too, don't you? I need to get some new clothes. These are not going to do."

Seventeen rolled his eyes but he had to admit, the prospect of letting these warriors get some recovery and then fight again was intriguing. "Sure."

The two vanished into the distance, leaving a stunned warrior group in their wake. Sixteen eyed Goku before rising to the air and taking off after the two. His key mission was to kill Goku but he had a strange desire to leave them time to recover. Beating Goku at anything less than full power was not suiting to his programming. Gero had programmed a need to make Goku suffer into him.

Goku made a survey of his friends as he walked. They were all okay, beaten and hurting but alive. But his son…he had to get to his little man!

Tree branches by his son's form stirred and parted.

"Gohan!"

A small hand grasped his son around the shoulders and hoisted him up.

Goku growled as the form came into sight. It looked like a little girl but he knew by the lack of ki she was an Android. She eyed Gohan emotionlessly.

"Give me back Gohan! Right now!"

Goku's voice was hard as stone and cold as ice. His eyes flashed green a moment.

The girl looked up and she tossed the still form to Goku. Surprised, Goku barely caught him. The Android rose into the air herself.

"What kind of coward do you take me for? He's helpless." She eyed the unconscious boy and then Goku. Gohan had shown her a great deal of skills during that short battle. He was dangerous, no doubt but Twenty-One was not a spineless coward. She had honor. To kill the boy while he was down was the most despicable thing she could fandom at the moment.

Eyeing the group of warriors, she took her leave.

The group was too stunned to follow.


	10. Chapter 10: Of Androids, Monsters

Chapter Ten: Of Androids, Monsters, and Children

Goku was the first of the group to recover.

Shifting his son just a bit in his arms, he patted the boy's cheek a little bit, hoping to wake him up. When he got no response, he eased it up for a moment, deciding to wait for him to come to on his own which he knew he would. He could tell by his ki that the boy wasn't seriously hurt. He would most likely have a massive headache when he came to but aside from that, Goku doubted much damage was done. That helped calm him a little bit.

"Is everyone okay?" His eyes immediately shifted to take in his friend's conditions. The friend and father in him was always on the lookout for that even though among this group of warriors, the only three younger than him were Piccolo, Trunks and Gohan. They would always be something dear to him, age aside. Each had already managed to get to their feet.

"Alright, considering." Tien answered honestly, glaring after the way the Androids had fled.

"Considering we just got our tails whipped." Yamcha commented dryly.

Piccolo didn't make any mention on his condition but Goku knew he was fine. He took on that overly proud position yet again and remarked, "Their powers are incredible."

"That's one way of putting it." Krillin remarked, rubbing his still aching head. "Who'd have thought they'd be that strong?"

"What was with that last one though?" Goku thought aloud. "She was different than the others."

"Smaller?"

"Annoying?"

Goku gave Krillin and Yamcha a half annoyed glance. "Yes but that's not what I meant."

"You mean why did she leave Gohan alone." Piccolo remarked simply. Goku gave a nod.

"yes."

Everyone turned to trunks for an explanation. He shrugged "I don't know. That one is new to me."

"Ugh…"

Goku turned as his son started to come to. He beamed and shifted his arms to better support the boy's head as he came to. One hand went to his temples and Gohan groaned, "Ow…"

Chuckling, Goku gently set his son on his feet, "I bet, little man."

"What hit me?"

"A tree."

Gohan shook his head, trying to gather his senses and then looked around. "They left?"

Goku nodded and Gohan kicked the dirt. "Darn it! Why do I always gotta pass out!"

The father laughed and knelt to his son's level. "Don't worry about it, little man. We all need to get stronger and faster before we try that again."

Krillin nodded, rubbing his head again "yeah, I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too!" Gohan squealed. "This time I won't get knocked out."

Krillin stared, flabbergasted. "Ayie, yi, yi. Yer just like your dad kid! Sarcasm just goes right over your head, doesn't it?"

Gohan almost gave a reply when Goku touched a bruise and cut on his left temple. "Ow! Daddy, don't do that!"

"Hold still." He said simply. He wet an edge of his wrist guard with his tongue and started to rub the blood off. Gohan complained and whined the whole while, trying to get Goku to stop but Goku was insistent. "Gohan, if you don't hold still we'll never get this cleaned up."

"Daddy, it's-ow!-fine!"

"Just hold your little head still. I'm almost done."

"It doesn't-ow- need-ow-it! It's-ow-fine!"

Goku finally stopped. "Okay. I want us to get some ice on that though so it doesn't bruise anymore."

Gohan pouted at his father "Yer mean."

"Fine, I'm mean. But least it's not bleeding anymore."

Gohan stuck out his tongue and then turned to Piccolo. "Mr. Piccolo, you're okay, right? I'm sorry….lot of good I did…"

"My sentiments exactly, brat."

Gohan looked up. From the trees stepped a very arrogant and agitated looking Saiyan prince.

"Vegeta, yer timing sucks." Goku popped Gohan on the mouth, not hard but enough to cause a sting for a moment or two. "Ow!"

"Watch your tongue."

"Yamcha says it."

"Are you Yamcha?"

"No…"

"Didn't think so. I don't want you saying it."

Gohan nodded and turned back to Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince scoffed. "A more pitiful performance I've yet to see, brat."

Shame flooded Gohan's face and turned his cheeks a rosy pink.

"First off, any fool of a warrior knows better than to give away a position of advantage. You had the surprise and offensive, brat! You don't just give that away! This group of fools needs any advantage they can get. Who'd have thought one of their own would give away such a valuable advantage?"

Gohan focused on his feet. But Vegeta wasn't done with his little critique.

"If your speed was any slower, brat, you'd be going backwards. If anything, you just got in the way."

"Vegeta!" Goku's voice came out cold and angry as he stood by his son's side, "Ease off! Gohan was doing his best!"

Krillin glared at the Saiyan Prince, "I didn't exactly see you rushing in to help, Vegeta."

"Why waste my time on a bunch of weaklings who will only get in my way? I'll beat them myself, without any such intervention. You've given me quite the look at their abilities."

Trunks flew in front of Vegeta "Are you nuts? Were we watching the same battle? Those monsters are way out of our league. We need to train more before we even have a chance!"

"Perhaps out of your league, boy but the Saiyan Prince has no equal!"

Vegeta took to the air, slamming Trunks out of the way as he took off. "Vegeta!"

Yamcha scoffed "Don't waist your breath Trunks. He'll never listen to reason."

"He's going to get himself killed!" Pounding his fist into a palm, he growled "I wasn't strong enough, again! I thought we could end this today! I was overconfident again."

Goku put a hand on Trunks' shoulder, 'Don't say that Trunks. They're stronger than we prepared for."

"Because I wasn't thinking. I underestimated them again. I under estimated the changes in time."

"You did your best Trunks. You gave us more of an advantage than you think." Trunks' face relaxed a bit. His mother was right about Goku. No matter what the situation, he seemed to make everything better. Trunks was deeply saddened that his own time was denied such a benevolent leader. Now he knew where his own mentor Gohan got his kindness…

"OW!"

Trunks pulled up his left shin as a throbbing pain entered it. Warrior or not, contact with that bone would always hurt. Looking down, he found the source to be none other than the past self of his own mentor! The son of Goku stood in front of his father, his eyes narrowed and his teeth bared. Even though his Saiyan fangs were still just baby teeth, they were still pointed enough to look menacing.

"Trunks, yer father went THAT way!"

"Gohan?" Goku was astounded. What had gotten into his son?

Turning, the boy wrapped his arms around his father's leg, half pressing his face into Goku's gi pant leg, glaring at Trunks out of his other eye. He growled a little bit, a low rumble in his throat. His eyes didn't turn aqua luckily although it certainly looked like the boy wanted to. He settled with glaring and baring his fangs at Trunks. Trunks knew his mother had said Gohan was protective of his father but he hadn't expected this! He knew a threat when he heard it.

"MY daddy!" he hissed possessively.

Goku looked up at the others who were just as shocked as he was. Gathering his composure, he said, "Why don't you guys wait at Kami's place? Or try and track down Vegeta if you think he'll listen. He might have some insight and tell Vegeta I know a way to get a year's training in in a day. That might work. He tends to bite on that kinda stuff. Gohan and I'll be there soon. We need to talk, I think, don't we little man?" Goku's voice wasn't stern or disappointed, just baffled. Gohan gave his father a nod and wouldn't loosen his grip on the warrior's leg.

Trunks recovered first and took to the air. The others followed. Once they vanished, Goku knelt to Gohan's level.

"Talk to me, little man."

"'Bout what?"

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"Trunks…"

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "You're MY Daddy! Not his!" Teeth bared, Gohan wrapped his arms around his father again.

Goku's mind finally made the connection. It appeared the green eyed monster had planted his teeth deep in Gohan's heart. It wasn't unexpected but Goku had not had to deal with it before. Being an only child, Gohan was used to being the sole one under Goku's eye. When Goku talked to the others, it was as a friend and fellow warrior. He tended to take a paternal stance with Trunks and obviously his little man didn't like that at all.

"Oh…my little man's feeling a little jealous, isn't he?"

Gohan folded his arms. "You're my Daddy, not his!"

Goku sat down on the ground and patted his lap, "C'mere, little man."

Gohan walked over and sat in his father's lap, pressing his head against Goku's chest. Wrapping his hands into tiny fists in his father's shirt, he looked up at him, his eyes shimmering. "Daddy, you're my Daddy, not his." He repeated for the third time. Goku nodded and just let Gohan cuddle for a moment for he started speaking,

"Gohan, Daddy's not trying to be Trunks' dad."

"Sure seems like it."

"Gohan-"

"You were giving HIM all the pep talks! You were standing by HIM in the whole battle! That's supposed to be where I fight! You were comforting him like you comfort ME!"

"Gohan…"

"I was doing the best I could! Why was he better than me? Why couldn't I even make an impact? Why? Why did you have to rub it in?"

Tears welled up and spilled down Gohan's cheeks. "I failed you didn't I? Daddy's ashamed of me!"

Goku put a finger to his son's lips "Hush and let Daddy get a word in, okay?"

Sniffling, the boy wiped his eyes and nodded.

"First off, no you didn't fail me. I'll never be anything but proud of you, got that in that thick skull of yours?"

A small half nod.

"You're my son. I'll always be proud of you. No matter what. You did make me proud during this battle, Gohan. You've improved so much."

"Wasn't enough…"

"Gohan, you can't become a master of martial arts over a course of three years."

"Woulda gotten better if not for that stupid month I was laid up."

Goku chuckled, "Gohan, you can't help it that your appendix decided to go crazy."

"Still, I shoulda done better…Daddy I can floor a mountain and I got knocked out by a tree!"

Goku smiled and stroked his son's black hair. "Gohan, if you're going fast enough, anything can knock you out. It was your speed."

"So, I screwed up again."

"No!" Goku paused to calm down a moment. Gohan's self doubt drove him nuts sometimes. Why couldn't his son see as easily as Goku could the potential and ability he possessed? Taking a breath, the warrior continued "No, little man. You need to work on your agility and planning but that comes with time."

"Something Trunks has that I don't."

"Yes, Gohan, Trunks is older. He's lived through more…" Goku pondered this fact a moment. "Hey, little man?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you and Piccolo trained out in the wilderness?"

"Uh huh."

"Try and remember for me: what did you need help with before that?"

"Almost every thing. Cutting my meat, tying my shoes, taking a bath, going to sleep."

"And what did you need help with after he trained you?"

"Just taking my bath and going to sleep. I could semi tie my shoes."

Goku smiled. "And what can you do now?"

"All of it! Well, you help me go to sleep but I could fall asleep by myself if I had to."

"That's right. And Daddy is just mainly an observer when you take a bath now, isn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"You've grown up so much, Gohan. Sometimes, Daddy can't believe how much."

"Nu uh. Still not as good as you at fighting."

"That's because Daddy's had more time to perfect it. Time is a teacher you can't hurry along, kiddo. You may not see how much you've changed but Daddy does. He remembers when you were the size of his arm and in diapers." Goku grinned at this memory. "I saw you grow more each day and now I'm so proud of the little warrior in front of me."

Gohan blushed a little in the cheeks.

"But-"

Gohan winced.

"But…" Goku repeated. "I'm disappointed in how you acted. Little man, I taught you more respect than to kick someone like that, didn't I?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"So why did you kick Trunks?"

"I don't like sharing you."

"I know you don't. You've never had to before, have you? You're used to being Daddy's sole little man, aren't you?"

"No. I hate sharing you, Daddy."

"I know but sometimes we have to do things we don't like. Daddy isn't trying to see Trunks as another son, Gohan. But I think Trunks needs some fatherly advice sometimes and support. Vegeta isn't really…well…good at it…"

"He sucks at it."

Goku gave Gohan a harsh look and Gohan looked at his feet. "Sorry. Picked it up from Yamcha."

"Well, you're going to _un_pick it up. I don't like that language." Switching back to the topic at hand, he continued, "You see what I mean, little man? You heard what Trunks said about his time. Don't you think he deserves a little support?"

"Yes…"

"That's all I'm trying to do."

"I understand Daddy….I don't like it but I'll try and not let it get to me like that again."

"That's all Daddy's asking. Your feelings aren't wrong, little man. I understand why you'd feel that way. If your emotions get that fired up again, you tell Daddy and he'll help you worj through them, okay?"

"Okay…"

"And you don't hate Trunkls, do you?"

"No…he's a great fighter! Awesoem with that sword…"

"Then try and relate to him on that level, okay?"

"I'll try, Daddy."

"That's my son." Goku hugged him tightly. Pulling away, he gave his son a dark look though. "However…"

"What Daddy?"

"Remember what I told you, Gohan?"

"When?"

"Right before we started fighting, remember?"

Gohan thought back and winced, "That 'We'll talk later, young Saiyan' thing?"

"Yes."

"How are we gonna talk, Daddy?"

"I'm not sure yet, son. Let's head to Kami's and I'll let you know."

Bad…very bad.

That meant Daddy was still angry enough to have to calm down first.

This was _very_ bad.

As they headed towards Kami's Lookout, Gohan's mind was racing a mile a minute. He was warrior first and foremost and that was a fact he was very proud of. However, he was also a child and any threat to his backside brought that aspect of his personality out. If Goku was one thing, it was a softie. Gohan wasn't above using that to his advantage either. Upon landing on the stone floored lookout, Gohan had a plan of action.

Yes, this situation called for 'the eyes.'


	11. Chapter 11: Never Underestimate A Child

Chapter Eleven: Never Underestimate A Child

Goku rushed up his friends, waiting for him. His son followed close behind. He could tell by their looks that they were still recovering from the shock of the past battle. Goku was, in a way, himself. He had always known his son to be a sweetheart most of the time. He'd seen the boy give a tantrum before and have his fits but not even his friends saw that much. Gohan usually saved those meltdowns for home. Goku couldn't very well blame the shocked looks. Jealousy was new emotion for him to have to cope with. His friends regarded Gohan with half shocked, half-angry looks. Goku met their eyes and said simply,

"Gohan's a child too, guys."

They looked at him and he added "What, you think he's never thrown a fit before?"

Gohan flushed red in the cheeks, "Daddy!" He looked around, "Where's Trunks?"

Piccolo replied, "He went to track down Vegeta."

Gohan's face fell. "Oh."

"Why?"

"I wanted to tell him I was sorry."

Goku turned to his son and nodded "Good."

Goku didn't say anything else on the topic just turned to Kami now.

The Guardian of Earth looked very morbid, almost as if he were in mourning. That in itself bothered Goku. Kami was many things but he was rarely without an answer or at least a plan of some sort. Right now, he didn't look too confident. Even when facing adversaries such as the Saiyans and to some degree, Piccolo Junior, he'd been at least confident enough to have some sliver of hope.

"Kami?"

"This is most disturbing, Goku."

"I know, they're more powerful than we thought."

"Dangerously out of your league, Goku."

"Even so, I'm going to fight them."

"Me too!" Gohan ran up to stand by his father's side. The Guardian of Earth eyed the young Half-Saiyan. So full of energy and spunk. Impetuous but brave. He wasn't at the level of Piccolo or his father but with training, he would be quite dangerous. He was already dangerous. He many times failed in battles because he was a child and thus didn't always think before he acted. Goku was right in that regard. The boy did need to learn patience.

That was a moot point in the present situation.

"Kami, I know we can beat them. We just need more training."

"I've taught you all I can Goku."

"I know and I'm grateful for it."

Piccolo kept his gaze on Kami but he never said anything. He knew the old Namek knew why he was eyeing him. These were desperate times. Piccolo couldn't believe he was even considering it but given the circumstances, he was willing to consider refusing with Kami. Much as the thought disgusted him, he knew it would up his power level considerably. If Kami felt as worried as his ki said, then he would be easier to convince. But Piccolo would be damned if he would reveal such a weakness in front of anyone, Goku and Gohan least of all. Goku out of the fact that he used to be his arch rival and Gohan out of the fact that he was his pupil.

"Then why, Goku?"

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber Kami. Can we use it?"

"The Time Chamber….you know it can only be used for 48 hours total, Goku."

"yes and I was only in it for less than an hour last time. I have a lot of time left and no one else has ever used it. If Trunks and Vegeta could use it and then me and Gohan, then that might give us the advantage we need!"

"I see…" Kami paused, "I will consider this, Goku. It isn't a tool to be used lightly."

"Understood." Goku nodded. "Gohan and I need to talk some anyway, don't we son?"

Gohan winced but used this opportunity to start the shameless child tactic: sucking up.

"But Daddy, I did it because I thought I was helping! I thought it'd be better to draw them out than to let ourselves get ambushed!" Although he was nowhere near crying, Gohan willed a few tears up into his eyes. Tears always seemed to add weight to whatever he was saying, especially since he rarely cried anymore. "I thought if we drew them into the open that we'd have the advantage." He sniffled purposely, taking note of the wince in his father's eyes. "I never thought it'd throw us into such a mess!" He pushed his fists into his eyes, "I was trying to help, Daddy!" That said, Gohan let the tears flow.

"Oh, little man, stop, stop, stop!" Goku fell onto his knees and hugged his son into his chest. "Stop crying, stop crying. I know you were trying to help!"

"Then why are you so MAD at me?" he buried his face into Goku's chest, adding a whimper or two for good measure. This tactic didn't always work. Sometimes it did and sometimes it made it worse. But given the fact that Goku was already hugging him, Gohan was betting this time it was working. Plus, he genuinely did feel bad about what he did. That made it work even better. He didn't doubt some of his tears were genuine. He felt awful. What had started as an act was slowly turning rather true. "I only meant to do good, Daddy! I thought it was the best thing I could do! That's all…"

For the final kicker, the boy kept his head pressed against Goku's shoulder but lifted his eyes up, watery tears leaking out of them. Poking out his lower lip, he trembled it a little. Had he still his tail, he would have let it drop to the ground but without a tail, he let his shoulders slump and let a half whimper start in his throat.

"I'm sorry Daddy…." Tears slid down again, slowly.

"Shh, shh, stop crying, little man. It's okay, it's okay. Daddy's not mad anymore. I know you were trying."

Gohan laid his cheek against Goku's shoulder and looked up with his eyes, seeing Piccolo shaking his head but the Namekian warrior gave a half smirk. Gohan gave him a half hearted grin and then relished in his father's embrace. It had worked, far as he could tell. Yep, Goku was stroking his hair. That meant he wasn't going to punish him.

Victory.

Piccolo's voice entered his mind _You're playing your father, Gohan?_

Gohan grinned. _Privilege of being the son._

Goku, unaware of the exchange, gently pushed his son away and stroked away the tears with his thumb. "No more tears, little man."

Gohan pushed the remaining tears out of his eyes with his fist. "Daddy, what is this Time Chamber, anyway?"

"Well…" Goku's rumbling stomach interrupted them. "Say, Kami, could Mr. Popo round up some lunch for us, you think?"

"I'm sure he could, Goku. The others had the same idea." The green Guardian finally smiled. If there was any constant in this crazy existence, it was Goku's stomach. If the look his son was giving was any indication, son was just like his father.

"C'mon Gohan, let's go get something to eat and Daddy'll explain it to you, okay?"

"Kay!"

Gohan grasped hold of his father's hand and trotted behind him into Palace of the Guardian. He could smell the kitchen before he saw it. He heard Yamcha and the others inside. Goku pushed the door open and Gohan waved at the group. "Hi guys! Whatcha eating? Did you leave any for us?" Mr. Popo looked up and smiled,

"I'll put some on for you, right away."

"Thanks Mr. Popo!" Both Goku and Gohan squealed as one.

_OOO_

Twenty-One paused in her journey amongst the cliff sides. The roads all led somewhere and she was looking forth best possible place to face Son Gohan again. She was more than prepared to fight him but she refused to seek him out just yet. She needed to process all the information she'd obtained from that battle but at the present moment, she stuck out like a sore thumb. She paused and looked into the nearby lake.

"Kuro." She stated simply. Immediately, the black strands in her multicolored hair grew out to cover the other colors. In less than a minute, her mop of hair was midnight jet black. "Chairo" she stated and the yellow of her eyes began to darken until they turned a dark brown. Gero had designed her to be more of a sneaky attacker than an upfront. However, such an assault tactic contrasted with her personality. Still, the skill was useful for blending in while she determined the best course of action.

She spied a town up in the distance. It was rather small; she'd be more inclined to call it a village than a town but the fact remained that perhaps there she could find some idea of where she was. Her information included Goku's home location but unfortunately, the human in her had a horrible sense of direction, most likely due to her age. However, given her small size, she knew these humans would bend over backwards to help a child looking for her "uncle."

Lying was something she wasn't afraid to do.

Stepping out into the sidewalk, she made her way down the street, evaluating each of her possible aides. Most were too young. She was well aware of the advantages of such a young form. The elderly tended to fawn over the young. Her age made her just old enough not to be disgustingly annoyingly cute but still young enough to be regarded as too helpless to find her way herself.

Ah! Success! The owner of a candy shop, an elderly man. He looked to be probably in his late sixties with balding brown hair. Wearing half glasses, he dressed very conservatively, which gave her the impression he was a grandfather. That and the way that he would smile at the children running down the block. He was the perfect ally.

Pausing before she approached, Twenty-One looked at her reflection in the nearby store window. Grasping hold of her shirt, she ripped and tore large holes in it. Extending her nails a little bit, she sliced into her arms, making the human blood run down her elbows. Blood always managed to get attention. She felt pain but it was dulled a great deal. Still, it was a nuisance to have to do this. However, she didn't doubt the aid it would be to her. Injuries always got attention.

Finally feeling satisfied with her injuries, she patched her face with dirt. Before long, she looked like she'd been traveling through a rather rugged countryside for quite some time which was exactly her intentions. Allowing some of the human in her to come out again, she let a few tears run as she walked over to the man, making certain to limp a little bit.

"S-sir?"

The elderly man, known by the village children as simply "Grampa" gasped when he saw the girl walking towards him. "Good gracious alive child! What happened to you!"

"Got…lost, sir. In the mountains…" she purposely stopped for breath, despite the fact she had no need for it. Resting one hand against the side of the store, she willed herself to sweat and shake a bit, an advantage of being an Android. Immediately, she got the desired response as she was led inside. Seated at the table, sh accepted the water she was given and waited until the elderly man seemed to calm down before she spoke,

"Thanks."

"What's your name, child?"

Twenty-One thought. She had several names stored in her mind, some from Doctor Gero which she quickly dismissed as not suitable nor reliable. They were too odd. However, part of being part human meant she kept a few of her memories from her human life. She'd had a few human friends and opted to use one that stuck out in her mind.

"Maemi."

"Maemi?" He was baffled. It was rare for anyone, let alone a child, to give their personal name and not their family name. He stated such to her. She promptly blushed.

"Oh, sorry. I've been separated from my family for a long while. It's Sato Maemi."

"Kado Hiroshi, my dear. Most call me "Grampa" though."

Twenty-One smirked at him. "I thought you looked like one."

"Five times over my dear." He smiled. "Now, how were you separated from your family for so long?"

"We've hit some rough patches." She reported, adding in a sniffle every so often to give her story weight emotionally. "I was traveling to find my uncle and his family in hopes they could send some help. We were hoping that by foot would be faster. It would have been if I hadn't gotten lost in the mountains."

"So, you still continue on your mission then?"

"I made a promise to reach my uncle's."

"I see….you are very loyal, child." He brought some rice balls and tea and offered them to her. Being well adjusted to the child role, she swiftly took one. He continued, "Perhaps I can be of some help, child. I know a great deal of the landscape, perhaps I can point you in the right direction."

"Oh, would you?" she squealed the gesture of joy of the child and grinned. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I'll certainly do my best child. Now, do you know your uncle's full name?"

"Yes!" she kept the sarcastic smirk off her face. "Son Goku, sir. Aunt Son ChiChi and my cousin Son Gohan."

"Son Goku? Of the Martial Arts tournament?"

"One and the same, sir."

"I...I'm sure we can find a way to get your there."

"I know the address sir, just not how to get there."

"Oh, I see! That would help a great deal, dear. Let me find my old map." He got up and dug through some of his old trunks before merging with a folded map. Removing a red marker, he circled a small dot, the village they were presently at. "here we are as of the present moment. What was the address?" He eyed the little girl who looked positively giddy.

"Mount Paouz."

"My goodness! That is a ways away!" He skimmed over the map, before stopping his finger over a secluded area of the map. "That's a great deal of land. It might take a while to even find a house in all that property."

"Nu uh. Once I get to the place, I'll probably run into my cousin."

You're sure, my dear?"

"Positive."

The old man circled an old mountain and then using the paths available traced out a red line to take. "Unfortunately, you'll have to go through the forest without a path." He paused. "Are you certain? It would be much easier to find a way for him to meet you…"

"No, that won't work." Her mind worked a million miles a minute before she replied, "Before I left home, Uncle had told us that Auntie was laid up with some kind of illness. Not serious but enough she had to stay in bed. He won't leave her or cousin alone."

"Noble."

"that's my Uncle for you."

He smiled. "So I've heard. At least let me provide you with some supplies."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a burden…"

"Nonsense, I insist."

"Well…" she rubbed the back of her head, mimicking the trait all Son carried.

"Please…" he pressed and walked to the back of the shop, returning with a knapsack for her, filled with food and clothing and a few minor weapons for protection. "I insist."

"Well, sir, if you're certain it's no trouble."

"None at all…"

_OOO_

Vegeta groaned and pushed himself off from the crumbled ground, glaring at the female Android who hovered above him, a sickening smirk on her face. It hadn't taken the Saiyan Prince long to find the trio of Androids. The bulky one, as always stayed out of the fray, content to wait for his comrades. He was a boring adversary but Vegeta found himself intrigued by the two younger looking Androids.

"You'll pay for that, woman!" He hissed at the blond haired Android.

"Oh, Seventeen, the Saiyan says I'll pay. I wasn't aware he had a date tonight."

Vegeta growled. "It's bad enough you fight so poorly. Don't make it worse with bad jokes."

Eighteen tossed her hair behind her neck and charged. Vegeta raised his power level, letting his hair return to gold and threw a punch out at her, followed by a series of blasts and kicks, each one connecting, sending her sprawling into the concrete. She stood, with nary a scratch on her skin but her clothes were torn and her hair dirty. She scowled a bit.

"Alright, now you're becoming annoying."

"Don't worry, Android, you won't live long enough for it to be a problem."

He charged her again but she took to the air, challenging him to follow.

Always one of a great pride, Vegeta took the bait.

Seventeen watched all this with amusement, as his twin sister led the Saiyan Prince through highway tunnels, over trucks and cars before landing atop a small train that was winding through the mountains a good ways from the roads. Trains were pretty much obsolete but tourists would still take them every so often, to get an idea of the past travel. In any event, it made for a unique battlefield.

Neither the Android nor the Saiyan seemed to be uncomfortable on a battlefield that moved. In fact, both looked rather happy at the situation. Vegeta charged first, his fist missed her by an inch, due to her limber movement and his arm entered the rich metal of the train top. He heard many screams within the car but he shrugged them off; they weren't important.

Eighteen's feet nailed him in the back, sending him sprawling across the car but using a ki blast to propel himself, he countered her with a kick and blast to the chest. Sailing through the air, the Android righted herself and prepared a ki blast herself. Or the equivalent of one anyway. Vegeta scoffed at her and she threw it in a fury. Waiting until the last possible second, the Saiyan Prince dodged and the blast rendered the train into an explosion of fire and metal.

Reappearing behind the Android, he pinned her arms behind her, snickering.

"A Saiyan Prince has no equal."

A smirk.

"Really?"

Eighteen flipped herself over in a show of great speed and strength, sending Vegeta sprawling into the earth. In a lightning quick move, she slammed her knees down into his thighs, snapping the femurs of his legs. No even Vegeta could repress a scream of agony at that. In a chopping move, Eighteen snapped the bone of his left arm as well and smirked, getting right down in his face,

"I suppose you're right, Saiyan. I'm far above you."

_OOO_

"So Trunks went after Vegeta?"

Gohan took a final bite of fish, rendering it nothing but a plate of bones and grinned. He had his father's appetite as always and Goku suspected he was beginning to hit a growth spurt. His appetite was beginning to increase, enough that ChiChi was starting to get a little more groceries than usual. Luckily, Mr. Popo always had a lot of food on hand.

"That's what he said he was doing." Krillin replied to the half-Saiyan, still aghast over the boy's appetite. Gohan was starting nibble at the few remaining bits of rice in his father's bowl. Didn't that kid ever get full? He took after his father in that respect…well, he took after his father in nearly every respect to be perfectly blunt. Still, it was always amazing to see a skinny little pre-teen eating enough food to feed three armies. "Whether or not he'll find him is another story."

Gohan laughed "He'll find him…if he takes after him in any way, he will."

Gohan stopped laughing and looked up at his father "Daddy?"

Goku turned "Hmm?"

"Can I go find Trunks?"

"I dunno, son."

"Please?" he pleaded. "I can stop by the house and get Mom too. I don't want Mom alone there if the Androids show up!"

Goku's breath froze in his throat. That had never entered his mind! ChiChi was a fighter, make no mistake but she was not much of a force to be reckoned with. If the Androids were after him, he had no doubt they would go through ChiChi for it. Still, if he sent Gohan, then both his loved ones would be danger! By all rights, he should go after his wife.

"Daddy! Please! I promise I'll call for help if I run into trouble, okay? You can always pop in with that Instant-Whatever-it-is if you have to! Please, let me do this!"

Goku eyed his son, looking into those wide pleading eyes.

"All right. You find Trunks and your Mother and get back here, understand? No side trips?"

"I promise Daddy!"

"Alright. Go."

Gohan jumped up and headed out the door. Getting to the edge of the lookout, he jumped off, took to the air and flew off towards Trunks' ki. This would be a chance for him to apologize and Goku knew it. Gohan suspected that was why he let him go because he knew he wanted to make things right with the purple haired Saiyan.

Gohan squeezed his eyes shut and slowed his speed. The wind was making his eyes sting and water. He wished he could fly like his father and other friends did but his skill wasn't quite at that level yet. Still, it sure beat walking. Gohan turned around in the air, flinging his arms out. He felt so free up here. It seemed like nothing bad could happen when he flew. He remembered after he first learned to fly, the first chance his father had had, he had taken to the air with him and they'd just played like a bunch of crazy teenagers.

When he'd been younger, he'd looked up at the sky constantly, daydreaming and always longing to ride Nimbus.

_Six Years Ago…_

"Daddy! Daddy, lookie!"

Goku looked up from his push ups and walked over to his son's position by the window. The boy had taken his slacks off, saying he was hot. Goku didn't care. He thought the boy was cute. He was still in diapers, having not quite grasped the potty-training concept yet. ChiChi was getting frustrated, worried he was lagging behind but Goku thought it was best to let Gohan handle it on his own time. It didn't bother him at all that the boy still used his pacifier every so often.

"What is it, little man?"

"Birdie!" he pointed up at flying dinosaur, a pterodactyl. Goku chuckled and pulled his son onto his lap.

"Close, little man. That's a dinosaur."

"Dinos fly?"

"Some do."

"I fly like dinos too!" he ran around the room, flapping his arms up and down. Goku laughed. Gohan ran back to the window and stood up, gazing outside, his tail sticking out of his diaper, swaying back and forth. He cocked his head and sighed. "I wanna fly too!"

"You do, eh?"

"Uh huh! It's fun on Nim'ie." He said, using his word for Nimbus. "But wanna fly like birdies, so I spin around." He spun around on the window seat, falling onto his backside, laughing. "That be fun!"

"It is fun." Goku assured him. Gohan stared at him.

"Daddy? You fly?"

"I-"

"Gohan, it's time for your nap." ChiChi interrupted, rushing into the room, as if it was on fire, picking her son up. She gave Goku a harsh look. "Daddy flies in his DREAMS like any NORMAL person. People can't fly, isn't that right, Goku?"

Goku didn't reply to her and eyed his son who was looking up into the sky with such a longing it nearly broke Goku's heart. Goku was getting more and more frustrated with ChiChi. She wasn't the sole parent in this household. What right did she have to say what he could and couldn't teach his son, especially when the boy longed for it so badly?

"Let me put him down Chi." He took the boy from his wife and carried the boy into his bedroom. "You needa go potty, little man?"

"Yep!"

Goku set him down and followed him into the bathroom to help him. Gohan took his diaper off himself and pushed himself up onto the small potty seat they'd bought for him. Goku threw the diaper away, taking note it would have needed changed anyway. Gohan finished and jumped down. "I done, Daddy!"

"Good boy! You're getting the hang of it." Goku smiled and kissed his son's forehead, helping him clean up a little bit more. Goku liked to let his son make all the choices he could so he always kept at least three different types of diapers in the drawer, one with stars, one with dragons and one with dinosaurs. "Which one, little man?"

"That one!" he pointed to the one of the green dragon. Goku chuckled and helped the boy put it on, lifting him up so he could wash his hands. That accomplished, Goku led him to his toddler bed, laying him down on his belly. "Daddy, question?"

"What little man?" he asked, turning out the light and starting to rub his back.

"Can you fly?" he dropped his voice to whisper, well aware this was a forbidden topic in Mother's eyes.

Goku wasn't about to lie to his son. "Yes, I can."

"But Mother said people can't. All my schoolbooks says they can't."

"Well, Gohan….Daddy isn't as educated as Mother but I can tell you this much and I want you to remember it okay?"

"'Kay."

"If you really wanna do something, I mean really wanna do it, with all your heart, then you'll find a way to do it. It doesn't matter what anyone else says. If you want to do something, you can find a way."

"So I can fly like birdie?"

"If you really want to, then you'll find a way, little man."

"Honest!"

Goku looked around, seeing his wife far in the kitchen. Putting his finger to his lips, he pulled his son out of bed and to the window. Keeping a firm hold of his son's hands, he took off into the air. Gohan squealed in shock, excitement and awe. Clutching to his father's arms firmly to prevent falling, he stared as the ground and little house got smaller and smaller.

"Daddy can fly!" Gohan squealed! This was great! He'd lost track of the number of times he flew in his dreams! He laughed and closed his eyes, letting the wind blow by his face. He felt Goku move his arms to wrap around his waist. Goku looked down at his son, smiling widely at how happy the child looked. For once, he didn't care what ChiChi said.

"Be that little bird, little man."

Gohan held his arms out to the side and flapped them up and down. "Faster Daddy!"

Goku wasn't shy about upping the speed, sending them into a dive as they skimmed over the rivers around their home. Gohan trailed his fingers and tail in it, clapping with glee. The fish slipped under the crystal clear water and Gohan looked up as Goku took them up in a climb again. He squealed and stretched his hands out, trying to catch patches of clouds as they moved through them.

Goku stopped for a brief period, just hovering and holding his son.

"Daddy, that so cool! I wanna do it!"

Goku chuckled and stroked his son's face. "You've got just as much potential as I do to do it."

"Really?"

"Yep. Daddy's not sure how but I'll find a way to get around your mother and teach you, little man. Dunno how but I promise one day you'll fly on your own."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Gohan flung his arms around Goku's neck, laughing. For the time being, Goku didn't even hear his wife screaming at him from down on the ground. He laid back and held Gohan close to his chest as they laid in the clouds as if they were a security blanket. He kissed his son's forehead, savoring the closeness. He'd never imagined he could feel so much love for one person.

"No, thank you, my little man."

_Present_

Gohan never forgot that. Daddy had kept his word. It had taken almost two years following for him to learn but he'd learned. It would be a lie to say he didn't sometimes resent his mother for pinning him from training. Sometimes it was a deep resentment, one that nearly made him want to scream and shout at her, demand answers and demand she let him be who he was. But he loved her too much to do that. He didn't understand why she kept him from it. Didn't she see how much he loved it?

Gohan pushed the thought out of his mind and spiraled as he flew, flinging his arms out.

So lost in the thrill of flight, he nearly missed the blast that exploded in front of him. He jerked to a stop and directed his attention below. A small figure was standing there, wind rippling black hair around. He landed, more than a little miffed.

"Hey! What was that abou-" he froze, recognizing the lack of ki. He eyed the eyes of his opponent and jumped, "Android-?"

"Twenty-One. You took a nap during our last confrontation." She spoke coldly. "I trust you're rested enough?"

This was mere luck on Twenty-One's part. She'd been traveling towards Mount Paouz when she'd both seen and felt the boy's presence. They were away from any possible aid. It was the best possible time for her to make her attack.

Gohan narrowed his own eyes and took on a guard position. The wind blew his hair into his eyes and he pushed the black strands aside. "Whenever you are."

"Begin."


	12. Chapter 12: Future for the Past

Chapter Twelve: Future for the Past, Past for the Future

"Hyah!"

Twenty One dodged Gohan's kick at her head but had to remark,

"Quick, I'll give you that."

Gohan chose not to reply. Daddy always said he should focus in a battle and he started talking then he wouldn't be focusing! This Android was dangerous. After only five minutes of battle, he could see that. She had already connected with him far more than he had connected with her. She didn't even seem to bruise. As for himself, he could already taste blood from some cut lips.

This was bad.

Granted, it was not far into the battle but if she had already caused him some blood and he could hardly make a scratch on her, he knew he was massively outmatched. However, he was not about to call for help or back away. He knew he'd told Daddy he would but he couldn't bare the thought of calling for help to deal with an Android that was barely his age! He should have been able to handle it.

"Oof!"

Twenty One went sprawling into the ground and Gohan charged her, powered up a manseko in his hands.

"Masenko Ha!"

Twenty One jumped backwards, catching herself on her palms and pushing forward again, nailing Gohan in the chin. The boy caught himself and kicked her in the stomach, flinging her over his shoulder. Twenty One righted herself in the air and charged the half Saiyan again. Gohan ducked underneath her, still holding himself in the air. She caught herself again and turned back around.

Gohan snorted. This was looking like it was going to take forever.

"I give you credit, son of Goku." She commented dryly. "You've talent."

Gohan half growled at her. Oh, he meant to beat her this time, despite how hard she would be to beat. Still, he had promised his father he'd call for help if he ran into trouble! But…this Android was his age! Probably a little younger. And a girl at that! Despite the fact Gohan was a smart little boy, he wasn't just Half-Human. He was also Half Saiyan and as such, subject to that damn Saiyan pride. He wanted to make his father proud, to prove there was a real warrior inside him, not just a kid playing around.

No, he couldn't ask for help.

And he wouldn't.

"You've talent yourself, Twenty-One." He allowed. She was good. In fact, it wasn't the simple speed and strength he'd seen in the other Androids. The way she fought was more with skill than brute force. She thought before she acted. She had a form about her that reminded Gohan a little of himself. She was good with her hands especially. Her punches carried more weight than her kicks. She was a little uneasy on her balance. She was being perfected it looked like, almost like she'd had some training herself.

What's to say she hadn't? Gohan found himself intrigued by that thought. After all, she hadn't always been an Android. Gero was a tricky scientist. From what Gohan had seen from Number Seventeen and Eighteen, the doctor had used their previous traits to enhance their abilities. Both Seventeen and Eighteen had been agile and possessed the form of those that had trained before. It seemed like Gero merely enhanced it. Apparently Twenty-One was no exception.

"The doctor was right when he programmed me to challenge you. You're a danger."

"A danger? A danger to what?"

"Our plans."

"Plans? Didn't look like Seventeen and Eighteen were too hip on it."

"They're no matter to me. Doctor Gero programmed me to fulfill his plans of revenge and that's precisely what I plan to do."

She charged the boy, throwing out her fists at a rapid pace. Gohan ducked underneath her blows without breaking a sweat and gave her a kick to the stomach, sending her sailing through the air and into the trees. She broke a pathway through the brush and Gohan charged right after her. The Android wrapped one arm around the tree by her.

"Hya!" Yanking the tree up, the roots snapped out of the earth. Hoisting it over her head, Twenty-One threw it with all her strength at her incoming attacker. Gohan threw out a punch. The bark shattered into splinters as he plowed through it. Dirt flew into his eyes, making him shut them for a moment but his father had taught him that when that happened, his other senses should jump to alert. Sure enough, just as he'd been taught his ears perked up, his smell intensified and he locked onto all the ki around him, drawing on them for sight.

To his shock though, as he blinked tears out of his eyes, grateful for the natural remedy for irritated eyes, the Android had made no move to attack him. She was standing there, hovering in the air with nary a move to attack him. He blinked, wiping the dirt out of his eyes with his fist and made an inquiry of her, specifically to her actions.

"You coulda floored me right now."

"Any fool can knock down someone that can't see. I'd have thought the son of Goku would have appreciation and knowledge of such a thing."

He blinked, stunned. He supposed she'd shown up in their last confrontation, after he'd been knocked out. He wished he had thought to ask his father for more details. Less knowledge of an opponent put one at a severe disadvantage and he just knew that he was at a disadvantage. He didn't know what she would try to do or anything to that effect. He had seen enough Seventeen and Eighteen to semi be able to guess their intentions but there had been no luck thus far with Twenty One. Still, something about the way she spoke told Gohan that she wasn't as evil as the Androids in Trunks' time. He eyed her critically.

"You don't attack while someone is down."

"Of course not. Nor while they're helpless. Gero wanted to make me but I have some human traits I don't think I should let go of."

"Honor."

"Exactly."

"You fight like Daddy taught me to fight then."

"Yes. Gero may have had his own reasons for your father's death which I strive to fulfill but I cannot say your father's isn't an honorable fighter." She eyed him. "As are you."

"Uh…thanks…I guess."

There was pure silence for a few minutes. The two warriors stood there, each staring the other down. Finally, Twenty One threw the first blow again.

Gohan ducked underneath it and hit her in the stomach, sending her backward again but she righted herself and charged back. Taking to the air, Gohan dove over her head. She whirled around, connecting with his face. He winced and wiped the blood off his face but turned right back to the battle. By now, they charged in so they were face to face and everything went from manual to automatic then. All Gohan's training instincts kicked in. His mind forgot all else and simple began firing simple instructions:

Block, kick, punch, duck, blast, counter!

Twenty One likewise slipped into fighter-mode and cleared her mind of all other distractions. Had flying not been as natural to her as walking then she easily would have fallen to the earth. Gohan would occasionally falter as his flight, while improved was not as flawless as the others yet. That made his actions and reactions a little sloppy and thus easier to read.

As for Gohan, he was remembering his father's coaching and Piccolo's harsh words. They were average teachers on their own but when they both were coaching, there was rarely a thing they missed. Piccolo knew especially about how to coach the harshness and unfairness while his father was good at making sure to keep in mind to all those involved that this was just training, not battle.

_One and a Half Years Ago…_

"Pathetic!"

Gohan groaned, suppressing a yelp when Piccolo's fist met his mark on the boy's chin, sending him flying backwards. He went sprawling into a mountainside. Snow and ice showered down on top of his but Gohan leapt to his feet, charging right back at Piccolo. The Namek gave him the satisfaction of a small smile but that swiftly faded when he saw the boy's defenses completely down. Using this to make a point, he sent a small ki blast into the boy's chest, sending him spiraling across the ground. Falling head over heels, the boy yelped in surprise and pain before managing to regain his footing.

"Hyah!" Gohan powered up his ki and charged back at his mentor. However, he swiftly found himself flung away, slamming into the mountainside. His sides and arms protested as he forced himself back up. He was exhausted. His muscles were screaming at him but he wasn't about to just sit down. He'd been too weak in the battles proceeding and he was not about to repeat that.

"Fight, boy!"

Gohan ducked and was met with a knee to the face. He yelped and blood sprouted out of his nose. That threw his reflexes off. The sight of blood always did, a small quirk no doubt developed when he was younger. He'd overcome it for the most part but it still lingered. However, he also knew by Piccolo's ki that he hadn't meant to hit his nose that hard. Piccolo would bruise and bump his body to pieces but he tried to avoid spilling blood if he could. Yet, sometimes it happened.

Gohan fell onto his backside, trying to get the flow of blood to stop. He cupped his hands around his nose and the blood just oozed over his face. It made him feel a little dizzy but not overwhelmingly out of sorts. Still, he needed a few minutes to get the bleeding to stop.

"Fight, kid!"

Gohan ducked Piccolo's punch and jumped backwards. "But, Mr. Piccolo…"

"Did the battles stop when you started bleeding?"

"No but-"

"Then fight!"

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan threw one fist back, blocking the oncoming fist. "This isn't a battle. We're training…"

"No difference, kid!"

Gohan found himself flung backward and through the air. He yelped, calling on his ki to stop the fall. He slid to a stop but having to focus his ki a moment cost him a great deal. Piccolo's fists charged in with such a fierce fury that Gohan couldn't think of how to counter. All he wished for was unconsciousness or for Piccolo to stop. Couldn't Piccolo remember he wasn't experienced yet?

Piccolo finally stopped his assault with a hit to the ground. Gohan's face sank into the mud by the river but he made no move to stand up. This felt good. Nice and cool. He was sweaty and hot and tired. They'd been sparring for hours. He was half grateful for his mentor's harsh training but he also wished for his father to call a 'time out' for him to catch his breath. Piccolo never did that.

"Get up, Gohan."

Gohan turned his head "Can't I rest a little, Mr. Piccolo?"

"Do you get a rest in battle?"

"But we're-"

"We're training for enemies a lot stronger than we've face before. From what you and your father told me, Nine and Ten weren't exactly easy, now were they?"

"No but-"

"Then, come on."

Gohan groaned, forcing his limbs to push up and support his weight again. His eyes stung with the mud and wood chips that had lodged underneath them. He wiped at his face with his arm, which smeared the blood and mud across his mouth and cheeks. Looking down, his gi already looked bad. Mother was going to kill him if he came in looking like that.

"Hey Piccolo! Gohan! How's the training going?"

Gohan sighed in relief. Daddy was back. He'd gone off for a few minutes to get them lunch, fish again, but now he returned and as soon as Gohan turned to greet him, he broke into a run. "Piccolo! Hold it!"

The Namek scoffed, "An enemy won't give him that leisure."

"Are you his enemy or his mentor?"

Piccolo made no reaction to that.

Goku got down on his knees in front of his son. "Man, he tore you up, little man."

Gohan managed a weak smile. "I was trying…"

"I know. It's okay. You're doing good, kiddo. It takes time to get the hang of it." He gave Piccolo a cold glare. "Time that Piccolo needs to stop trying to hurry."

The Namek just hovered, without a word.

"C'mon Gohan, let's go get you cleaned up. Then we'll eat lunch and you can rest for an hour or so, okay?"

Piccolo protested immediately.

"We don't have that kind of time, Goku! At the rate he's going-"

He dropped his sentence at the type of glare he got.

"Piccolo, he isn't an adult. You can't throw it all on him at once."

"You're too soft on him Goku. He'll never get strong enough with the way you baby him."

Goku gave Piccolo a half hearted growl. "You may be his mentor, Piccolo. But I'm his _father_. And I say we're taking a break. You can spar more by yourself if you want to but Gohan's getting cleaned up and taking a break."

That said, Goku took hold of his son's hand and led him back towards the house. He readied the outdoor bath and stripped the boy's tattered gi off him before helping him into the warm water. Taking a bit of material off his gi sleeve, he pinched the boy's nostrils shut and tilted his head down. "Breathe through your mouth for a few minutes Gohan until the bleeding stops."

Gohan nodded and did as instructed as Goku poured a bucket of water over his head. The boy's dark black hair trailed down into his face and he smiled faintly. The warm water felt good…really good. His muscles still ached but the warm water was helping. After about five minutes, Goku let go of his son's nose and took note the bleeding had stopped. Gohan looked up at his father, smiling.

"Feel better, Gohan?"

"Yep. It makes my muscles feel better."

"You probably overstressed them."

"I'm trying Daddy but…"

"Shh. You're doing fine." Goku helped the boy out of the bath and scrubbed him dry. Being unmodest, he let the boy walk inside as he was and Gohan did just that. ChiChi had just left to go and grab some groceries. Goku gave his son a plate of cooked fish and fruit and the boy tore into it like mad. Goku smiled at it and did the same. It didn't take the two long to pick the fish down to nothing but bones. Gohan wiped his mouth and chirped,

"Thanks Daddy."

Goku smirked. "You're welcome. Now, I think it's time you took a nap."

"A nap? Daddy, aren't I too old?"

"Daddy still takes them on occasion. If you're working your muscles so hard, they need it." He caught his son's look. "Tell you what, Daddy'll sit by you and if you haven't fallen asleep in fifteen minutes, you can get up. I just want you to rest your muscles."

"Okay." Gohan couldn't argue with that. It sounded fair enough. He led the way into his bedroom and crawled up onto his bed. He snuggled down into the covers, taking comfort in their warmth. Goku sat by his side, slid his hand under the covers and started to stroke the boy's tail. Relaxation swept over the boy almost instantly. He managed to count to five before his vision swirled and he closed his eyes. Sleep was looking really good. The last thing he said before dreams hit him was:

"Daddy…cheats…"

Goku chuckled, kissed his son's forehead and left him.

_Present_

Gohan caught Twenty One by the arms and flung her over his head. Taking to the air, he charged her, as harshly as he could. It hurt his fists. It felt like hitting a mix of metal and flesh. The flesh he was used to but the metal was something entirely new. He must have been hitting her harder since he could feel her metal plates now.

Twenty One ducked underneath the boy and delivered a kick to his side, sending him flying into a tree, crashing through the trunks of five of them. He screeched in agony. She had, unknowingly, hit a still healing scar. About three weeks before this very day, Gohan had found himself with a pain in his stomach. That pain had persisted and developed, much as he tried to ignore it. There was the issue of pride again.

Pride was starting to be Gohan's Achilles' heel. It wasn't that he was arrogant or that he thought it a chance to show off. Rather, the child found himself trying to find any opportunity to prove he was of worth. It was especially important to his father. Especially since the adventures on Namek, he found himself never tiring of trying to prove himself. Truthfully, there was need to as Goku's love for him was unconditional. Gohan however, didn't see it that way. He had felt unworthy ever since his father's death at the hands of Raditz. That wasn't something he'd told anyone though, not even Piccolo. But in the aftermath, he'd felt that he should have done something, done anything. Daddy had been willing to die to save him but he'd been nothing but a coward in the reverse situation.

Honor.

That was what it all really boiled down to. Gohan would stop at nothing to maintain the dignity and prestige associated with the name 'Son.' He'd failed his father so many times, so many times when he could and should have done something yet he hadn't. So far the only thing he could truly say had given him some of that honor back had been his dedication to keeping the heart virus away from his father. As far as he was concerned though, that one success was almost nothing compared to how Goku had always been there for him.

He meant to remedy that.

Twenty One threw out another punch. Gohan dodged, moving underneath her arm. He swung his legs down, nailing her in the stomach and sent her skyward with as much strength as he could. She went flying off into the distance. Gohan took to the air again and trailed her where she fell. Tearing through the air, she finally slammed into the ocean a good couple miles away.

The child followed, darting into the sea after her, holding his breath. The water was cool but not necessarily cold. This was an advantage as Gohan didn't have to waste any of his ki to keep warm. The salt water stung his eyes a little bit but he pushed further down, ignoring the hiss of salt and focused instead on that single Android.

Twenty One gathered her composure and sped back towards Gohan, her defenses up. The boy was good but he got distracted easily. That was one of his weaknesses and according to her files, his father was the other weakness. Apparently, from what she knew and had heard, this child was the definition of a Daddy's boy. That was good in some senses for her as it gave her an opening to attack but on the other edge of the scale; it was a severe disadvantage as someone with that type of dedication will stop at nothing to protect someone they hold dear to their heart, not even death.

Despite the barrier of water slowing their speed, the two charged one another again.

Punch, punch, kick, dodge, strike.

Gohan narrowed his eyes, trying to focus despite the pain that was starting to cut through his limbs at both the stress from the day and the oncoming punches and kicks. He hoped that Android 21 was feeling all the strength he was putting into these punches and kicks. She was certainly starting to look like a black and blue abstract which was a good thing. But her power level wasn't falling at all; she was still as strong as she'd been at the start.

Another problem was starting to present itself as well.

He needed air, badly.

He threw a punch out at her, nailing her temple barely. But she kicked out with both her feet, nailing his side. The boy yelped in pain. That side was still sensitive. He'd had surgery on his side not even a month ago. The only reason Goku had let him still enter the battle was because he told him it didn't hurt at all anymore. That had been partially true; it didn't hurt unless someone hit it. He hated lying but he had seen a reason to this time. He didn't want his father to find out though.

Daddy had been so worried throughout that whole ordeal.

_Less than Three Weeks Ago…_

The punches felt like he was in a sea of molasses. Goku wasn't past noticing it either. He stopped his son's next punch.

"Gohan, what's the matter?"

"N...nothing. Why?"

"You're slow today."

"Still learning, Daddy."

Goku gave his son a critical look. "Your skills have become reflex lately Gohan." he landed on the ground, his son following. Ruffling the boy's sweaty hair, he smiled. "You're as strong as three years can make you, kiddo. Heck, you're even stronger than even I thought you could get to. I'm proud of you, son." He knelt to the boy's level. "Which is why you getting so worn out this easily bugs me. Now, do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing big Daddy. My stomach hurts a little bit." A little bit? That was the understatement of the year. It felt like his muscles were cramping and uncramping constantly. It was mainly around his navel which made it really hard because he was always moving that area in training. He thought it would fade with time but it was just getting worse.

"Your stomach?" Goku looked concerned, kneeling down on one knee and prodding his son's belly with his fingers. The stomach was a sensitive area with all Saiyans. Hearing it hurt was disconcerting. Despite how gentle his father was, Gohan couldn't resist the hiss that came out of his lips. Goku's eyes softened and he looked even more concerned than he had been. Frowning, he put one hand against the boy's forehead. Puzzled, he spoke aloud to himself, "Hmm, no fever."

"I'm okay, Daddy…"

"Well, you don't sound okay."

"It hurts but I'll be okay."

"Gohan, listen to me."

He fixed his eyes on his father's.

"Stop trying to convince me you're alright. I know you hurt. There's no shame in admitting it."

Gohan looked at his feet and Goku smiled, stroking his son's hair. "I know you want to impress me but you don't have to. Now, I want you to try and go to the bathroom, and then meet me in the living room."

Gohan nodded, his eyes on his feet. "Yes, sir." He said it very formally. Goku hated that but he chose not to comment on it. He usually didn't if his son didn't feel good. Besides, he knew from experience with his own grandfather that sometimes when he had felt bad, his grandfather's concerns had been more annoying at the time than helpful. He tried to keep that in mind as he followed his son indoors, taking his shoes off. Gohan neglected to but Goku decided not to comment on it.

Gohan closed the bathroom door behind him, trying to ignore the agonizing pain cutting through his belly. He hadn't been able to go to the bathroom for almost a day and half but he'd never been one to ignore his father's advice either. He curled up tight into a ball, just hoping and praying for the pain to at least diminish a little but it was showing no signs of such a thing.

Suppressing another groan, he rocked back and forth on the toilet, begging whoever watched over them for some type of relief. He would have gladly welcomed a ki blast if it took the pain away. He was half tempted to plunge a hand into his belly to try and yank out the twisting knives cutting into his muscles. Tears blurred his vision immediately. He sat there, tugging as hard as he could on his shins, attempting to squeeze the ache out of his stomach. So far, he wasn't having any luck with it.

About ten minutes passed before Goku knocked on the door.

"Little man, are you okay?"

Gohan shook his head "No, I'm not. I hurt." There was no use denying it anymore.

Pushing the door open, Goku's eyes softened into marshmallows seeing how miserable his son looked. Dropping to one knee, he spoke gently,

"No luck, huh?"

"Uh uh. Nothing wants to come out."

"That's okay. You tried." Goku picked the boy up, not even bothering to pull the boy's slacks up. They were home and that kind of thing had never been a bother to Goku in any event. He left the boy's shoes and slacks in the bathroom, making a note to get them later. For right now, the important thing was to get his son comfortable. He trotted into the living room, rather than the boy's bedroom and laid him down on the couch. Gohan tried to sit up,

"Daddy…"

"Hush. It's alright."

"But training-"

"-Can wait." Goku finished. He pushed his son down onto the cushions. Gohan saw there was no use fighting and took advantage of the situation to curl up, hoping to relieve some of the cramping. His father stroked his face a minute before he left the room, venturing into the kitchen. Gohan smelled the stove turning on but he couldn't tell what his father was fixing. Minutes passed and then Goku returned, sitting by his son's side. He pulled out a colorfully shaped fish. It was pretty flat, a fancy hot water bottle.

"Here, little man. Have the fishie."

Gohan gave his father a horrible look. "Daaad!" he groaned. He usually still used Daddy but he'd taken to calling him Dad or Father when embarrassed or annoyed. "It's a fish not a fishie. That's a baby term."

Goku sighed internally and laid it on the boy's flat belly, gently rubbing it. His son was really growing up. Gohan used to love it when he used the kiddie terms. He was just starting to reject them. Goku also had to admit he wasn't too fond of that 'Dad.' He preferred Daddy and was more than grateful that Gohan used that a majority of the time. Still, he tried and respect his son's wishes. Yet the habits of a parent died hard, especially when Goku was a parent who loved to pamper his child.

"Sorry, little man. You're still a little baby to me." He gave his son a smile and stroked the boy's hair. Gohan pouted at his father but the effort was almost not worth it and he had to admit that the warmth of the water bottle was feeling wonderful in taming the cramps and aches. He gave his father a grateful look and laid his temple on the arm of the couch.

Snagging a blanket off the nearby chair, the father draped it over the boy's body. He sat on the floor, stroking his son's hair again, smoothing it behind his ears. Gohan didn't close his eyes but he smiled, taking comfort in it. While the aches hadn't died away entirely, laying still and the water bottle and now his father's touch helped ease it quite a bit. Standing, Goku stroked his son's forehead and handed him the remote. "You can watch cartoons if you want little man but I want you to try and rest, okay?"

"'Kay, Daddy."

Gohan attempted to watch the cartoons as he rarely got a chance, namely to watch the American cartoons involving the roadrunner and coyote. He loved those, mainly because they were so ridiculous. He wanted to watch some anime but his parents still said he was too young. It drove him nuts. There were quite a few that caught his interest but ChiChi had said "Junk food for the brain!" and his father had said "Too mature for you. Not yet. Few years."

Cartoons would do for now he supposed.

So that's what he did.

The whole rest of the day, Gohan was either watching television or sleeping. It was rare to see the active boy just lounging around. Although slepe and rest were best for him, it upset both his parents to see he boy so listless. ChiChi would have fussed and babied over him as soon as she got home but he'd been asleep at that time and Goku had said it was probably best to leave him like that.

ChiChi went about her usual activities and made a special dinner for Gohan, with some light broth, bread and juice to hopefully settle his stomach. Rather than make him get up, Goku and ChiChi had brought dinner into the living room. Although Gohan was grateful for the thought, he wanted to sleep more than anything and the smell of food turned his stomach.

"C'mon, Gohan." ChiChi was pleading. "Just eat a little of your broth and drink your juice. It'll do you good."

"I don't have an appetite Mother, please no food."

ChiChi bit her lip. "You need to get some food in you if you're going to get better!"

"You don't get it!" he screeched. "It hurts!"

Goku shook his head at ChiChi. "Save the bowl Chichi. If he gets hungry later, we can heat it up."

The human woman couldn't argue with that. She did insist Gohan try and drink his juice. When he refused, Goku offered him some water in its place but the boy merely said,

"I just wanna go to bed."

"Alright." Goku pushed his own tray away and scooped his son up into his arms, cradling him gently as he walked down the hall towards his son's room. He handed ChiChi the now cool water bottle. "Can you get the heating pad out ChiChi? It might keep the aches down."

The human woman had already headed that way. While they had several electronic heating pads Goku preferred the natural remedies. They had quite a few filled with herbs that were just headed up in the microwave. That's what she grabbed now. Walking back up to her son's room, she handed it to Goku as he laid his son down. Gohan closed his eyes as soon as the warm pack was laid onto his belly. He was clutching the side of his belyl more than the center now so that's what Goku put it on.

Putting a glass pitcher of water beside her son's bed, ChiChi left a glas there as well, reminding Gohan that it was there should he need it. He gave her a smile and as chirpy a 'thanks' as he could manage. She kissed his forehead and walked out. Goku knelt down, ruffling his son's hair, smiling and reminding him that if he needed them, they were just down the hall. Gohan replied he knew and closed his eyes.

At midnight, he took advantage of that knowledge.

The pain had been worsening over the course of the night but by midnight, he could only clutch his side and howl.

Goku and ChiChi had been ready to fall asleep themselves, kept awake worrying about their son. At his scream though, they'd both flown down the hall, ChiChi in just her nightdress and Goku in his boxers. They'd come to find their son curled into a tight ball, clutching his side and screaming. ChiChi had immediately ran to phone Bulma while Goku scooped his son up, trying to calm him down and hopefully dull his son's pain some as well.

"Goku, does he have a fever?"

Goku didn't ask why ChiChi wanted to know, just placed his wrist against his son's forehead. It was warm. "Yes."

"Bulma says to find out where it hurts."

Goku looked at his son, focusing on his eyes. By now, Gohan seemed more than aware that this was more than a mere stomach ache and locked eyes with his father, trying to stay coherent enough to tell his father where it hurt. He grasped his side, or more specifically right between his right hip and his navel. "Right there Daddy."

Goku passed this information onto ChiChi who listened to Bulma a moment. The human woman's face paled. That frightened Gohan a moment and all sorts of horrific scenarios shot through his mind but luckily, ChiChi gathered her wits and turned to Goku.

"It's serious but not deadly. But we need to get him to a hospital, now."

"What's wrong with him?" Goku had already stood though and ChiChi threw on a robe before grasping hold of her husband's arm. If he could use his Instant Transmission it would be that much faster.

"Bulma thinks he has appendicitis."

The group of three vanished before she finished her sentence.

The next hour was a blur for the whole family. An array of tests, some which Gohan wasn't too keen on cooperating with, followed one after another before the doctor gave Goku and ChiChi the final notice. Bulma had been right on. Their son had developed appendicitis. The doctors had given Goku a brief explanation, mainly pressuring that they needed his permission to operate and they needed to do that soon. As much as Goku hated the thought of his son going under an induced sleep and then a cut with the scalpel, he trusted the doctors to do what was best.

That plus ChiChi had threatened severe bodily harm if her son was hurt any more than necessary.

But the waiting…

The waiting was horrible.

ChiChi managed to occupy herself with coffee and reading up on the infection her son had as much as she could but Goku couldn't manage to do that. It was a switch but Goku tried to take comfort in the fact that if ChiChi wasn't flipping out then the infection and surgery must have been pretty common. That didn't help him any. Sometimes he hated being so naïve about some things. It didn't matter how common or routine the doctors said this was. All he kept thinking was how frightened and in pain his son had looked when they'd rolled him away down that empty hall. He wanted to be there with him. If he paced back and forth much more, he would have probably worn a hole in the floor.

"Mr. Son?"

Goku shot to attention and almost flew over the nurse that had called his name. ChiChi had put her magazine down and ran up behind him.

"How is he?" Goku sounded more like ChiChi than his usual strong self at the moment. ChiChi grasped his arm but her own eyes were inquiring. The nurse smiled, giving them both a bit of hope.

"The surgery was a success. Luckily, we managed to get it out before it burst. He's being wheeled out of recovery right now."

"Can we see him?"

"As soon as he's admitted to a room, yes."

Goku and ChiChi practically ran the nurse down once they were shown the room. ChiChi and Goku had spared no expense and insisted their son have a private room. They didn't want any other patients disturbing their son and Goku wanted his son to feel comfortable and given that Gohan hated being seen as vulnerable, a private room would be best for him to recover in.

Opening the door, Gohan was laying in a bed, an IV dripping pain medication into his arm. ChiChi pulled up a chair while Goku dropped to his knees on the floor, stroking his son's hair. The boy stirred a little bit. Blinking, his eyes fluttered and then slowly focused, shifting around d the room before settling on his parents. ChiChi grinned and Goku ruffled his hair.

"Hey, little man. How you feeling?"

"Uh…dunno." He spoke slowly, as if coming out of a dream. The nurse behind them smiled.

"The effects of the anesthesia should wear off in an hour or so."

Goku nodded and ChiChi did most of the inquiring as to what would be done regarding her son's condition, any medication needed and the like. Goku refused to take his eyes off Gohan. Gohan looked at him with half -dazed eyes but they were full of trust. Goku spoke gently, "Anything you need, little man? We can ask Grandpa or the others to pick it up on their way here."

"Uh uh…" he rubbed at his eyes. He ached, he was confused, he was cold and he was still a little frightened by all this happening at once. He didn't care if he sounded like a baby. There was one thing he wanted at that moment. "Want Daddy to hold me."

The nurse winced. "I'm not sure that's-"

Goku didn't hear her. His son wanted to be held and that was all he cared about. Although he was gentle of his son's bandaged side and the IV in his arm, he sat on the bed and cradled Gohan into his chest. While the nurse knew she should speak out, her utmost concern was her patients' well being and safety and as far as she was concerned, that boy would be safer no where else than in that man's arms.

"That's…better." Gohan closed his eyes and welcomed the return to sleep.

_Present_

Spasm of pain cut through his body, rocking to the very core of his heart. He fought to keep his vision clear and shot past the android, aiming for the surface and in the process, fresh air.

Hand clasped ankle.

Android 21 yanked the boy back down, pushing him down with punches to his chest. Gohan tried to keep what little air he had left in his lungs. He was losing. Again. He couldn't breathe. He was going to pass out before long if this kept up. He needed help, much as he loathed to admit it but all the others were at the lookout…

Wait…he'd told Daddy he'd call for help if he needed it. Because he'd been too stubborn was the reason he was in this mess in the first place. Although he hated using backup, especially against an enemy he was so sure he could hold his own against, his burning lungs had managed to tell his Saiyan pride to put a sock in it and let human logic take over.

_Daddy! Help me!_


	13. Chapter 13: Discoveries of Lessons

Chapter Thirteen: Discoveries of Lessons

"He's not there yet?"

"No! Goku, where's my son?"

"I dunno, ChiChi. I sent him to get you a while ago."

"Well, find him!"

"I was getting ready to-"

_Daddy! Help Me!_

When those words cut into his mind, Goku dropped the phone and took off like lightning. Diving off the lookout, he knew Bulma would kill him for just dropping her cell phone but he had more important things to worry about at that moment. He focused his mind, locking onto his son's ki which was a good ways away, about halfway between here and Mount Paouz. His son wouldn't have stopped for no reason but why hadn't he called his father like promised he would? Had he not been able to?

Goku shook his head, shaking those thoughts from his mind. It was irrelevant at the moment. He ahd to lock onto the boy's ki but it was fluctuating so that it was hard. It would dip and then rise and then dip again. But the faster the father flew, the more he realized it was dipping more and more. In a firm desperation, he cried out to his son, keeping his mind focused to lock onto the ki, the moment the boy answered. He put two fingers mere millimeters from his forehead and responded to his son's cry,

_Gohan! Hold on! Daddy's coming!_

…_Daddy? _

There!

In a flash of light, Goku vanished.

_OOO_

Was that Daddy?

Gohan glared at Twenty One who had relented punching and kicking at him, forcing him even further down. It was getting harder and harder to focus. His vision was starting to swim again. It had started a while ago but he had managed to clear his thoughts enough to focus. He tried that now but this time it wasn't happening.

Was he going to die? Like this?

_All right._ _You find Trunks and your Mother and get back here, understand? No side trips?"_

_I promise Daddy!"_

He'd broken his promise. He was going to die with the last thing he'd said to his father now a lie. His stomach twisted at that thought. He wasn't a liar by nature. In fact, he was horrible at it. He couldn't lie to either of his parents for two reasons. One, they either caught him in it right away (Daddy was very good at that) or two, he'd feel so bad about it later that he'd confess to it. Gohan could count the number of times he'd lied on one of his hands. Daddy didn't spank or ground when he lied. He would lecture.

Forever.

When Goku had found out that he'd stolen food when he'd lived with his orphan friends for a few days, he'd gotten his first real taste of it. Before that, Goku had dismissed it as he playing pretend but that was the first time he could remember lying for gain and knowing it was wrong. He'd been going with the crowd, doing what they did and Goku had verbally chewed him up and spit him out for that.

_Three Years Ago_

"Oh, little man. I'm so…disappointed in you."

Gohan winced, looking up from his bed at his father. It had started as a carefree conversation, taking a break from training. Somehow or another, Gohan had asked about his training with King Kai and Goku had responded by asking about his training with Piccolo. Daddy'd looked livid when he told him that Piccolo just abandoned him in the wilderness but when he'd told him about his adventures with his orphan friends, Goku's look had changed. Not anger or even sadness. There had been a different look to his eyes, almost shame and now the look was sawing into Gohan's soul.

"You…are?"

"Yes. I am. I thought I taught my boy better than to steal."

"But!" Gohan jumped up, anxious to defend his cause. "But…they needed the food Daddy! They needed me to help them.."

"You knew how to gather and hunt by then, didn't you Gohan?"

His shoulders slumped. "Yeah…I did."

"Couldn't you have shown them that? I know there were plants and animals there."

"Yes…there were."

"And you still stole?"

Tears welled up in Gohan's eyes. "Yes…"

Goku sighed and shook his head. He sat down by his son though and patted his lap, "C'mere little man."

Gohan crawled into his lap and looked up at his father. "I…I'm sorry, Father." He spoke formally. "I shamed your name."

Goku tilted the boy's head up, eyeing him. "No, you didn't Gohan. I'm disappointed but I know that you didn't think about the other options. I know that you tried. You need to try and think of all the angles, little one."

"I promise I'll try."

"Good boy."

Goku kissed his son's forehead. "Now, tell me what else Daddy missed.."

"A robot friend, a really annoying dinosaur…"

_Present_

Goku barely had time to realize he was underwater and not to breathe before his settled on his son and Android Twenty One a good twenty feet below. He shot to the surface, took a deep inhale of breath and dove after them. He had to be fast before his son drowned. Why hadn't he called him sooner? Before he got into this predicament? He was trying to impress him again, he was almost certain of it.

_Oy! Gohan, you're going to drive me nuts!_

Twenty One turned, sensing someone behind her. Her face met with Goku's fist and she lost her grip. Goku swung his arm around his son's chest and shot towards the surface again. Gohan kicked as much as he could manage. It wasn't much; he was nearly out of air. About ten feet from the surface, Gohan's body decided it had to breathe and he opened his mouth.

_No!_

Goku did the one thing he could think of doing and pressed his mouth against his son's, using the time to push a puff of air into Gohan's lungs. Gohan's dark eyes got a spark of life relit in them and he stared. Goku pushed the rest of the way to the surface, hoisting his son above him so he got a fresh breath of air. The boy inhaled deeply, collapsing back down in exhaustion where his father caught him under the arms and took to the air.

"D..Daddy?"

Landing on the shore, Goku looked his son over, "Son, are you alright?"

"Y…yeah…"

Bubbles appeared on the surface of the ocean and Twenty One burst out. Goku eyed her and rose.

"Gohan, stay there."

"But Daddy, this is MY fight!"

Goku whirled around. "Son Gohan, your father said stay there!"

Gohan had started to stand up but flopped back down on his bottom at his father's stern order. Goku winced. He hated being that harsh but Gohan would have to get his air back before he even had a chance to do damage to this Android. Besides, she had hurt his son. Goku meant to make her pay for such an attack. She was a worry though. Gohan was more talented than he realized. Goku wasn't going to dismiss the fact she was probably well above his power level as well.

Goku whirled around, prepared to charge her but she just scoffed "This boy has far more power than this. Fight me again when you're actually ready to put up a decent fight, Son Gohan."

Goku blinked and dropped his stance, "Huh?"

The Android tore off into the distance before he got a reply.

"H-honor, Daddy."

Goku turned, walking back to his son, "what?"

Gohan coughed up a little water and stood, using his father's arm for support. "She said she was gonna fight me only when I was ready. I wasn't at full power anymore."

He blinked but then followed her with his eyes. "Thought she acted weird."

Gohan stood, shaking the water out of his hair and eyes. "I thought all girls were like that."

Goku blinked at his son yet despite himself he laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "You already caught onto that, eh?"

"Just from watching Mother."

"Well, that's a good survival technique to know." Goku assured him. He eyed his son, "I'm guessing you haven't gotten to your mother or Trunks yet, have you?"

"No, Daddy." He lowered his head "I thought I could beat her…"

"Son Gohan…"

Gohan looked up at his father and was met with a disappointed look. Goku didn't kneel to his level, something he had a habit of doing if he was trying to be serious. Ever since Freeza, his father had started to put his foot down more and more. It used to be that if Gohan wanted a raise in his allowance, to go to the park or to stay up later all he had to do was run to Daddy and he would give in. It wasn't like that anymore. Daddy was still a softie but especially in training and battles lately, he was starting to put his foot down on disobeying orders.

"Yes, Father?" he replied formally.

"What did you say…no, what did you _promise_ me you would do if you ran into trouble?"

"Call for help."

"Did you?"

"No, Father."

Goku sighed, "Go back to the Lookout."

"what?"

"Go."

"Daddy, please don't make me go! "

"Gohan, if you're going to be a fighter in this battle, then you have to listen and you obviously aren't ready to do that."

Gohan flew up, locking eyes with his father. "Please, Father, let me try again. I really thought OI could handle her, I really did…"

"You did or did you try and convince yourself of that?" was his gentle pry.

Gohan landed again. "Trying to convince myself. I thought if I just kept trying…"

Goku finally softened his expression and sat down by his son. "Gohan, you've been around Vegeta too much."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to prove anything. A battle isn't won by one person."

"You beat Freeza alone."

"After you, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin had been pounding on him for hours. That wears down your stamina, little man. Even the smallest thing can make a difference." He smiled and put a hand on top of Gohan's head as he stood. The boy came to just below his ribcage. "Or the littlest person."

"So…you're saying not to underestimate my enemy because of how they look."

"Or yourself."

Gohan scratched his head, a bit confused. "Okay…"

Goku thought a moment, trying to put this into terms his son could understand. "Well, think of it like…hmmm…." He sat down, rubbing the back of his head. Normally, he would have been pressing onward but he wanted to give his son a moment to catch his breath and gather his strength before they did anything else. Plus this was something he needed to clarify anyway.

"Well, hmm…" Goku thought a little more and then grinned "Oh, I know. Say, Gohan, do you remember when I told you stay away from some of the animals in the forest…"

"…and like an idiot, I didn't listen?"

"Uh…yeah…"

_Two Years Ago…_

Gohan stretched, taking a break from training for a bit. His mother wanted him to study before dinner but he still had a little bit until that. His father and Piccolo were discussing new training techniques so the newly turned seven year old got up and called to his father, "Daddy, I'm gonna go explore some, kay?"

"Be careful Gohan! Remember what I said…"

"I know, I know: watch what I touch!"

He tore off into the woods in time to hear Piccolo scoff, "Honestly, you baby that boy too much."

"Hey, some of those animals can hurt him!"

"He survived six months in the wilderness…"

Gohan didn't hear anything else. He was too far off to hear it. He didn't touch a lot of the animals. Some of them were just fun to watch. He was really fond of the birds and insects. He had seen a lot of big animals while in the wilderness but he hadn't paid much attention to the bugs. He liked to look at the ones out here since Mother would throw a fit if he brought any inside.

A golden thread blew by his face and he turned, surprised. He saw what looked like a golden patch of light in some of the trees. He thought for a moment it was golden leaves or something. It was like something out of one of his fairy books. The boy flew up and landed on one of the tree branches, trying to discover the origin of this.

"Oh! A spider web!"

He'd never seen golden webs before. He'd read about them though. He took a closer look, discovering the web was huge but very thin. He wasn't worried. He'd read up on the spiders around Japan and there weren't any poisonous ones. He'd always skimmed over those chapters though. The ywere pretty boring with a lot of technical talk. Lots of Latin and stuff which despite him studying it was still foreign to his mind.

He felt a very small ki and grinned, seeing a very slender spider work its way to the web. It was pretty big and had yellow dots on its legs.

"A Giant Wood Spider!" Gohan squealed, recognizing it from his books. It was more fun to see stuff in nature than in books. Gohan wrapped his arms around his shins and for the longest time he watched the beauty work. He saw what looked like a nest in the far corner of the web. Daddy told him that some of the insects were laying their young. Was this spider gonna be Mother?

A gust of wind swept over the trees. Gohan looked up, smelling water in the air. He'd best be heading in. Mother would yell and Daddy would fuss. He laughed a little. Sometimes, that seemed backwards. Gohan was about to climb down when he noticed the spider swaying with the nest.

"Hey, lemme help you."

He clasped the spider in his hands and moved it towards the egg sack, thinking it would be safer and more stable up there. But animals tend to view any gesture towards their young as a threat. While it scrambled off onto the egg sack, it also planted its large fangs deep into the boy's flesh. Gohan jerked away, falling off the tree in the process.

"hey!" Gohan bit down the tears in his eyes. "I was trying to help. A simple 'no thanks' woulda worked."

Gohan stood and looked down at his throbbing hand. It had swelled around the bite. Gohan scowled at himself, "No, no tears!"

He kept his other hand planted over the bite and walked back towards the house, keeping a grin on his face. Pushing the door open, he kicked off his shoes "Mother, is dinner ready? I can smell it!"

"If you go wash that forest smell off your hands it is."

Goku turned to his son and laughed. "Listen to your mother, son."

Gohan nodded and ran into the bathroom. The cool water felt good against the bite but it still throbbed. "Stupid bug, stupid spider."

Gohan made up his mind at that point that spiders were not friends of his. Ignoring that, he ran back to the kitchen, attacking the dinner plates as soon as he was given the okay from both his parents. ChiChi groaned but had figured out a long time ago that trying to instill any more table manners was pointless by this time.

Dinner gave way to study and study gave way to bathtime. Eventually though, even Gohan found a breaking point. Before Goku came to tuck him in, he snuck into his father's meditation room, "Daddy?"

Goku broke out of his concentration. "Oh, hey Gohan. Are you ready for bed yet?"

"Almost."

"good. Last thing we need is your mother on both our cases, right?"

Gohan didn't laugh. He looked at his feet, "Daddy, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for, Gohan?"

"I didn't listen."

"Didn't listen when?"

He held out his throbbing red hand. "Touched one of those spiders."

Goku took hold of the boy's hand. "Oh, they bit you good, huh?"

"Uh huh. And all I was doing was trying to help them."

"Did they have a nest?"

"yeah…"

"Don't ever touch anything that has younglings, Gohan!" He walked to a small chest he kept in his meditation room. He moved it outside when they went training. It had water and ice in it for both replenishment and injuries. He pressed some of the ice against the boy's hand. "Gohan, why didn't you tell me when you first came in?"

"Cause I thought it'd go down. It wasn't really big."

Goku wrapped the boy's hand in a cloth. "And what have we learned from this?"

"That size doesn't matter?"

"very good."

_Present_

"I remember that Daddy."

Goku playfully knocked on his son's forehead. "Then keep it in mind when you fight."

Gohan nodded. He gave a sly smile, "Do I still hafta go to the Lookout?"

"Well-"

"Daddy! What's that?" Gohan's attention turned to the woods. He felt a ki but it was different yet familiar. It had popped out of nowhere. Gohan, despite knowing that ki came from all places, he was sure that even if he was weaker he would have felt the ki approaching but it seemed to have just popped in and then vanished. He probably should have stayed with his father but his child like curiosity was in full swing.

"What's what?" Gohan took off into the woods nearby, leaving his father alone on the beach. "Gohan! Wait for me!". Goku groaned, trailing his son, "And ChiChi says this'll get worse when he's a teenager…" He pushed the branches aside and called, "Gohan, what's got your attention all of a sudden-"

He paused because now he felt it too. A strong ki popping in and out, as if it were masking and then unmasking it. But it was like a mix of a whole bunch of things, a whole bunch of people! Vegeta, King Cold, Freeza, Piccolo, even himself. He darted forward, wrapping his arms around his son's shoulders. "Not so fast, son." He whispered sharply but as gently as he could. "You don't know what's out there."

"Daddy, is it Freeza?"

"It can't be."

"Then why did I feel his ki?" Gohan eyed his father, "I even feel YOURS Daddy and you're right here!"

"I…I dunno, little man. That's why we have to be careful. Keep close to me; don't you dare let go of my hand or I'll spank you right here, got it?"

Gohan blinked. Goku had never made such a threat. He must really have been freaked out. He nodded. "Got it." Slipping his hand into his father's fingers, he walked forward with his father.

"Keep you ki masked, Gohan."

"Kay."

Goku picked his son up and crept forward, barely hovering above the ground. Gohan clung to his father, officially freaked out. It was one thing to feel an enemy's ki but this was a ki that was like a blend of foe and friend! It had an irrational pattern. It was one thing to feel a ki masked but this was different, almost like the creature didn't care if it was felt or not.

Goku pushed aside a handful of branches. Gohan made a horrible face.

"Daddy! What the heck is that!"

Lying amidst the rocks and bushes was what looked like the shell casing of a giant cicada. It was dark brown, looked to have wings and the back of it was split open, as when an animal shed its skin. Purple goo slid out of the sides, pooling the floor. Goku walked over, setting Gohan down. The preteen stuck his hand inside. The goop was still sticky and fresh. To Gohan, it resembled some kind of giant cockroach…except it was bigger than Goku.

"I…have no idea, little man."


	14. Chapter 14: To Be Lost in Time

Chapter Fourteen: To Be Lost In Time

"Father!"

Vegeta growled at the incoming purple haired teenager. "Get lost, boy! I've no need for your help. The Prince of All Saiyans doesn't need anyone!"

Trunks growled; how could his father say that when he was completely unable to stand? Was his father really so foolish, so arrogant, so completely unaffected by others? He didn't seem to care about anything except his own selfish pride! Is this what his mother had meant when she said he was a very proud man? Proud and a fool!

Trunks landed, despite his father's objections and eyed Eighteen. She was the same as far as he was concerned. She had the same cold eyes, the same dark smile. He had seen her so many times over his life that he would never forget that dark grin. It was the exact same look. He would never forget those eyes. He had stared into those eyes after Gohan had died.

_No! Don't think on that_, the teen berated himself. If he started to focus on his lost teacher than his focus was off the battle and when he was fighting against the Androids, all his attention was needed upon them. He had barely survived when he had charged them in a blind rage. He sometimes thought Gohan's spirit had saved him then too.

"Be with me now too, Gohan." he whispered, mainly to himself. Whether or not spirits could travel across dimensions he didn't know but he did know if there was a way for his mentor's spirit to be here, it would be. Gohan had never been one to give up, even in the dreariest of circumstances. His mother said he had inherited that from his father. Having now met the infamous Goku, Trunks believed it.

"Don't be a fool father." Trunks spat at the fallen Saiyan Prince. "Your damn pride'll just get you killed!"

"A Saiyan Prince will not be killed by two overgrown stupid robots."

"Robots?"

Trunks growled; he knew that voice too. He looked upward, "Seventeen."

The black haired Android landed in front of the purple haired hybrid. "Who else did you expect?"

"I should have known. You and your sister never play fair."

Seventeen took on a false hurt look. "Hear that sis? He says we don't play fair."

Eighteen tossed her blond hair back and gave Vegeta a hard kick to the groin. The impact of her blow rendered a half groan from the Saiyan Prince, followed by unconsciousness. Even Seventeen winced at that. He eyed his twin and posed his question, "Feeling a bit agitated, Eighteen?"

Scoffing, she rose and kicked her shoes as if to rid them of animal dung. "Consider it a favor to the world. One of these is annoying enough. Don't need him breeding. Two would be unbearable."

Despite his dislike of his father's attitude and downright arrogance, Trunks' own pride stung at that statement, followed by rage. He may not have acted much like his father but he knew he had his pride and anger from him. It was an annoyance and it had gotten him into trouble more times than he cared to remember. Gohan had even swatted him for it once.

Despite knowing this, he couldn't help it. He charged forward, drawing his sword out, swinging at Seventeen. The Android held up two fingers, catching it as easily as Goku had. "Nice sword…" he squeezed his fingers and the blade shattered. "Not very strong though."

Trunks stared at the severed blade a moment too long and found a fist being buried in his stomach, bringing him to his knees. His eyes clouded a bit and he fell onto his face. One blow…paralyzed with one blow! How could he have fallen…again? He'd fallen to these monsters one time too many. They'd taken so many lives, even Gohan's…

Wait…Gohan had told him so many times…not to rush into a battle. He had told him over and over and over again…

_Trunks' Timeline: Nine Years Ago_

"Gohan, I coulda done it…"

Nothing.

"C'mon Gohan. You know I'm stronger than I look."

Again nothing.

"I coulda taken 'em…"

"Shut up Trunks."

Stunned, the eight year old stared at his older friend, dumbfounded by the cold, ice cold, answer. "But Gohan…"

"Shut up Trunks!" The sixteen year old whirled around. "You think you're tough enough to beat them but you've got a ton of a ways to go. Don't fool yourself!"

Trunks blinked, "But you said I could do it…"

"One day Trunks…" He sighed. "One day, hopefully soon." He smiled sadly. "Better be soon. I'm tired."

Trunks didn't quite get the point of that. If Gohan was tired, why didn't he go home and go to bed? Mother said that a lot too but she always went back to work on whatever she was working on. If they were so tired why didn't they go to sleep? That woulda been the smart thing to do. But whenever they did get to sleep, they never did for a long time. Gohan only slept for two or three hours at a time, if even for that long. His mother always yelled at him for it. She said he was pushing himself too hard and sometimes Trunks thought that was true. He gave Trunks a little bit of training but only bits and pieces. He'd taught him to fly and how to do minor hand blasts but not much beyond that. It frustrated him but his Mother said not to push Gohan. He wondered why.

"You're tired? Mom'll let you sleep at our place."

Gohan eyed Trunks and there was such sadness to his eyes that Trunks almost felt tears well up himself. "not that kind of tired Trunks."

The child groaned in frustration. "Then what kind? There's only one kind!"

"No, there's another. You're thinking when you're sleepy, right?"

"Yeah…duh!"

"That's not the only kind. I don't really get that kind of tired anymore."

"Then…what kinda tired do you get?"

"Emotionally."

'Emotionally?"

"Yes…all this fighting…"

"But you love fighting!"

"I did once. I guess…we'll, I've always loved challenges. I loved sparing with Dadd--with my father. Mom would throw a fit but I adored it. I still love the sparring but the fighting, the struggling to avenge those I loved and being unable to…" he broke off but Trunks couldn't tell if it was because of his voice cracking due to his aging as his Mother said or due to emotion. "I loved all those people Trunks. They were near and dear to my heart, even your stubborn father."

Trunks eyed him, baffled and a bit stunned by this revelation. "They really meant a lot to you, huh Gohan?"

"They're my family Trunks."

Gohan paused, thinking a second, "Come with me, Trunks."

The purple haired boy followed his older friend out and into the air. They flew a good ways until they were over Mount Paouz. Gohan landed in a small clearing in the woods. Trunks was about to ask what this was all about when he caught sight of the stone markings lining the small patch of flowers and grass. Gohan walked past the few on the sides, which Trunks could make out the names of: Chaotzu, Tienshinhan, Yamcha. Near the center were three more. Two were forming a half circle. He read the name of Krillin on one and Piccolo on the other. Gohan paused briefly by those, laying a hand on each for a moment. The one in the very center he got to his knees in front of and bowed to his face, letting his nose touch the ground. Trunks could barely make out the name on that one because of the many flowers that decorated the mound…Goku.

"This is everyone's graves?"

"Yes…"

Trunks observed the kanji on the graves of Piccolo and Krillin especially, "The kanji's not exactly right."

"Of course it isn't Trunks." He rose to his knees and rested his forehead against the cold stone marker of his late father, "They were carved by an eight year old."

Head snapping up, Trunks stared, "You were my age?"

"Yes. My father died six months before the rest of them did."

"So…your father's kanji is perfect because-"

"My mother and I had it professionally done. That was before this world got thrown into a released Hell."

Trunks walked in and sat by him, "You really think there'll ever be a time when it'll be peaceful again?"

"I hope so. That's what I keep fighting for. That's what really keeps me going Trunks. That, you and your mother."

"Keeps you going?"

Gohan turned to his friend with such sad and desperate eyes, "You know how many times I've just wanted to lie there and let the Androids kill me?"

"You've thought that way!"

"Yes. More than I care to admit."

"But you're so strong!"

"Maybe but so far it hasn't beaten them. My heart hurts more each day Trunks. I miss them something bad." He turned and laid his eyes on his father's marker again, "especially Daddy…"

"So yer gonna give up?"

He smiled finally, "Naw. Not yet. I wouldn't be cruel enough and leave yer mother with just you."

"Hey…" Trunks paused, "hey Gohan?"

"Hmm?"

"What about my father?"

Gohan smiled, "He woulda shot me if I buried him in the same group as ours so I buried him a bit further away." He stood and walked about a half mile to the left to a smaller clearing where only one marker stood. "Right there."

Trunks walked over, eyeing the space. "No flowers?"

"No, your dad would kill me as soon as I got to the Otherworld myself for it if I gave him any."

Trunks smiled. "Mom says basically the same thing about him."

Silence followed.

"Say…Gohan?"

"yeah?"

"Why did you decide to take me here?"

"Because." Gohan turned and sat by Trunks. "Trunks, you're really strong. A lot stronger than most. Your father's blood definitely is in yer veins. But you're a lot like I was."

"Like you?"

"Yeah…impatient."

Trunks turned red, he couldn't deny that.

"I was always impatient. Mr. Piccolo was probably the ice breaker for me but Daddy took over from there." He smiled. "Daddy said all the time that I reminded him of him. Mr. Popo used to say that one thing everyone had to teach Daddy was patience and that I inherited that." He ruffled the purple boy's hair. "So do you. Must be a Saiyan trait."

"Probably." Trunks agreed. "That's why you brought me here? To show me why to be patient?"

"No, but I want you to understand the weight of what we're dealing with here. You're like my little brother Trunks. I don't want to lose you like I've lost everyone else. But if you want to stay alive long enough to get strong enough to defeat those Androids, you have to stay alive. And that doesn't involve charging into a battle."

"…right. I'll listen Gohan, I promise."

Gohan smiled and took to the air, pausing for a moment over the circle of graves. Trunks couldn't help but pity the look he saw cross his face. Gohan always looked so young when he got depressed. It was as if Trunks could still see the eight year old boy who had lost his father and friends. Right then, Trunks made himself a silent vow to never fail Gohan.

That brave soul had seen enough pain as it was.

_Present_

So this was how it ended? Trunks was going to die by the very hands he had sworn his dead mentor he would destroy.

TWACK

Trunks managed to sit up as Seventeen went flying backwards as did Eighteen, almost in unison. He looked up and smiled in relief,

"Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha."

Yamcha landed, smiling, "Who'd you expect?"

The answer was prevented by an irritated Eighteen saying, "These clothes were top of the line."

Yamcha's cheek cracked immediately upon the deliverance of a kick and his neck snapped upon connection with the ground. Yamcha, a powerful fighter in his own right, only spared death by a few inches. His shocked expression stared up at the Android in horror as he struggled to maintain breath. Trunks groaned, trying to get to his feet. No, this would not happen in this time line.

_Get up,_ Trunks, he yelled at himself. _You have to get up_.

No use. His broken body refused to respond. He could only watch as Piccolo and Tien struggled to hold their own against the Androids. They had struggled against them before and now they were failing miserably still. Even with the motivation to save one they cared about (though Piccolo would loathe to admit it) they were not even making Seventeen lose that horrible smirk of his. Eighteen wasn't worried at all, just annoyed that her clothes had been torn. She considered them to be little more than the inconvenience of having to brush off one's self after falling in dirt or sand.

Sixteen never moved from his position a good ways behind them. He watched constantly but with never moving eyes. If he cared at all about any of this, it wasn't noticeable. In fact, all he seemed to do was let birds land on his arm and watch them. It was an odd sight. A killing machine designed for that sole purpose seeming to find delight in these winged creatures. The irony of it all.

"ARG!"

Piccolo cursed himself for letting out any sign of pain. He had been pounded before and he was not about to let the scene repeat itself but it seemed that fate had a different plan in store. Piccolo prided himself on his warrior skills but they were greatly outdone in this opponent. It was infuriating, especially one descended of a great warrior. While King Piccolo had been evil as could get and the Piccolo of now did not find pride in that heritage, he did find pride in the strength he had had. That strength was next to nothing against monsters.

"UGH!" Piccolo doubled over when a fist found its way into his stomach, cutting through the flesh and muscle, sending out a spurt of blood as it exited through his back. Seventeen's evil smirk never left his face and the teenager Android made a roundhouse kick without withdrawing his fist, sending Piccolo sailing into the hard cement below. Without giving him a chance to rise, he slammed his foot into the open wound, rendering a horrid screech through the Namek's clenched teeth.

Seventeen turned his sister, "These guys sure break easy for being so strong."

Eighteen ignored her sibling, focusing on Tien who had somehow divided into four. She merely yawned, not impressed at all. Tien was one of few words and charged her, throwing out his fists at all the speed he could manage. Coming from four Tiens, one would think that she would have been easily clobbered but she just backed up, not even attacking back, just dodging too and fro, with nary a bat of an eyelash at the danger.

She kept this up until Tien's energy was nearly wiped out, forcing him to move back into one person. As soon as that happened, she became a blur of color as she charged. Tien couldn't count the number of times he was struck in less than a minute, only that he had no means of counteracting nor blocking them. He was only grateful that Chaozu had remained behind. Blood flowed down his face and his vision swirled, all this accomplished in less than three minutes.

Eighteen fell Tien nearly unconscious, certainly beyond getting up and then looked out of the corner of her eye. "You might wanna hurry up and give them a senzu, runt."

Trunks blinked and forced himself to look in the direction her eyes turned.

Krillin, crouched behind the rest of them and now in full view of the Androids.

_OOO_

"It's ugly Daddy, whatever it is." Gohan walked around the shell casing for a bit. "It looks like a giant cockroach or something."

Goku was silent, pondering this, a little worried and slightly proud of how seriously his son was taking this discovery. "Well, I know there's nothing like that around here, Gohan."

"I know Daddy. I don't remember ever reading about it either and I'm sure this woulda come up in my textbooks by now if it was normal."

Goku was about to reply but was drawn away when he felt several kis suddenly drop, Vegeta and Trunks being among them. Gohan was immediately alert, having felt it too.

"Daddy, we gotta go help them!"

Goku snagged his son's arm. "No, I'll go. I don't need you in danger too, not until we know how to handle this. Daddy's got a plan, so trust it okay?"

"…okay."

"I want you to go and get your mother."

"…Okay" he acknowledged, already taking to the air.

"Come back to Kami's Lookout and we'll go from there, alright? Right now, make sure she's safe."

"Okay, Daddy. Yer not gonna get killed right?"

"Don't worry about me, little man."

Gohan nodded, eyed the creature once more as the two rose to the air together. Goku put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"One thing at a time, little man. First, we keep everyone safe and figure out how to handle these Androids…THEN we worry about whatever that was."

"Right." He nodded and set his sights towards Mount Paouz before taking off as fast as he could. He blinked, forcing twars of worry out of his eyes. He wanted to go after his father but he also didn't want his mother getting killed. Grandpa probably wasn't on Mount Paouz, at least he hoped not…

Wait! That other Android…had she gone after his mother? Was he running out of time? Was Mother already attacked?

He pushed himself forward even faster.

Goku himself focused on Vegeta's fading ki and vanished.

_OOO_

Krillin was shocked. Were…were these Androids going to let him give his friends the senzu Kami had insisted they take with them?

Seventeen smirked, "Well, are you deaf? My sister might change her mind you know."

Krillin stared at the but seeing the pools of blood spreading from his friends, he charged out, willing to take the risk.

"here, Piccolo, take it." He pushed the bean into the Namek's mouth before rushing to Tien, Yamcha and finally Trunks and Vegeta. He was reluctant to help Vegeta, given the Saiyan still insisted his sole goal in life was to kill them. However, like many of the others, Krillin was beginning to realize this was a simple act. He pushed the bean in but then turned, shocked to see the Androids walking off.

Sixteen eyed the other two in annoyance. "The birds flew away."

"Big deal," Seventeen scoffed, "That got boring real fast, let's track down this Goku character."

"Again?" Eighteen rolled her eyes, "yer not going to be satisfied are you?"

He grinned.

"Hey!"

The two turned to find the bald headed warrior calling after them, "What do you want with Goku? You don't even have a master anymore…."

He nearly lost his head when twin blasts cut over it. Seventeen replied, "We were never his servants or slaves."

"So why follow what he said? You don't have to destroy Goku!"

Seventeen grinned, "No one else ever has without some aid. We'll be the first to do it alone."

"It's fun." Eighteen added.

"Fun? It's fun to kill for no reason?"

Seventeen scoffed, "Why not?"

"You…"

Eighteen tossed her hair back, "You're lucky we're giving you a breather. Get stronger and we might have a little more fun next time." She gave him a peck on the forehead and walked off, her hips swinging, a fact Krillin did not miss. "See you."

The three took to the air and were gone just as Goku popped up behind Krillin, "Hey, is everyone alright?"

Vegeta had managed to get to his feet, recovering his wounded pride. "Hmph, no one asked for your help Kakkarot."

"When did you all get here?" He insisted, ignoring the Saiyan Prince for the moment. Piccolo replied,

"It was hard not to feel Vegeta's ki fall."

"I needed no help from you!"

Goku laughed, "Hey, Vegeta, you kinda needed it."

"A Saiyan Prince needs only training."

"Thought you'd say that. I figured you might wanna know that there's a place at Kami's where you can get a year's training in in a day."

No reply but Goku knew by ki he had Vegeta's attention. Tien and the others had directed their gazes as well but he was mainly focused on convincing Vegeta now that he knew how strong these Androids were and how much stronger they had to get. Trunks and Vegeta were some of their hope. The other laid in his little son, who he would discuss this with as soon as he returned. For now, Vegeta was the priority.

"Only catch is that two people have to train at once so I figured you and Trunks'd go in together. It's called the Hyberbolic Time Chamber"

The future purple haired Saiyan looked up, stunned but hopeful. A year…in a day…?

A snort, "If he's to learn to be of any use, it'll be from me. Show me the damn room, Kakarrot."

"Well, that was better than nothing," Trunks found himself muttering.

As for Goku, that silly grin reappeared and didn't vanish until much later.


	15. Chapter 15: Measures into Play

Chapter Fifteen: Measures into Play

"You need not train, Kakkarot. I'll be more than enough for those Androids."

Goku just laughed; he was humoring Vegeta and it seemed like everyone but the Prince knew it or if he did, he chose not to take offense by it. If anything, he looked more determined than he had been. He despised those accursed senzu beans and the fact that he'd had to rely on one had infuriated him. Especially to the female android. Such a disgrace!

Then there was the Half Saiyan claiming to be his son. Trunks, he was called. Obviously, as with the Trunks in this time period, named by the woman and not him. He would not have given his son such a repulsive name. The woman dared wonder why he didn't use the boy's name. It was a disgrace to his race. He'd much rather use 'brat' or simply 'boy.' Those simple names, though human in nature, were better than 'Trunks.'

"Are you ready?" came the soft, gentle pry of Mr. Popo. The genie stood by the doorway, his arms behind his back, waiting patiently for the conversations to disperse. They had come back from battle disheartened and beaten but Goku was always one for a plan and he had remembered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Popo and Kami were never ones to abuse the great advantages provided to them in t his Heavenly Realm but they also knew when and where such gifts should be used.

Vegeta scoffed, "The room doesn't have any effect on a Saiyan Prince."

Krillin glared at Vegeta. "You're not invincible."

Mr. Popo intervened, "Goku himself could only stand one month in it…"

"Hmph! No wonder. He's a third class Saiyan, not of the Elite Class. To compare us is to compare steel with the strength of thread."

Krillin growled but Goku held up a hand, telling Krillin silently not to do anything. He had long since grown accustomed to Vegeta's attitude problem and quite frankly, it didn't bother him much anymore. He knew it was the Prince's ego and despite Vegeta's outward declarations, he knew it was an act. Vegeta had just had his pride pretty much shredded so Goku would let him have his little moment.

"It is no easy task," Mr. Popo warned. "Only two can go in at a time and the conditions are horrific. The temperatures can range from fifty below zero to sixty or seventy degrees. Many times there will be fire or ice right after one another. Very few have managed to survive the mental strain longer than an hour of our time. Many can't even last an hour."

He backed up when the Saiyan Prince let his hair turn golden. "Don't you realize you're speaking to the Prince of all Saiyans?"

Trunks intervened, "Father, it's something to consider…"

"I will consider nothing from these weaklings!"

Trunks growled, gritting his teeth and squeezing his hands into tight fists. He had to spend a whole year with this man? His father or not, he was beginning to wonder what his mother had seen in him. He was cold hearted and arrogant. Did he think of anyone beside himself? He berated himself for not being on par with Goku yet Trunks already saw why not. Goku was willing to listen and learn while his father would blindly deny the obvious.

Still, with what his mother had said…

"Goku!"

The Saiyan father winced and turned "Hey Bulma…"

"Goku, do you have any idea how expensive this thing is?" the blue haired genius demanded, holding up her cell phone. "You can't just go dropping it every which way!"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Bulma. Had to go get my kid…"

Bulma's face a softened a bit "where is he anyway?"

"Getting his mother…I hope."

"Couldn't you have just held onto it…"

Trunks winced but interrupted, "Mother, please…"

Bulma whirled around "What did you call me?"

Trunks bit his lip. "Damn."

Piccolo gave a half smirk. "She's bound to find out anyway, Trunks. Everyone else already does."

Bulma put her hands on her hips "Will one of you men please tell me what you're talking about?"

Vegeta scoffed "Haven't you figured it out yet woman?"

Bulma glared at him. Piccolo interfered, "Bulma, this Trunks is the same baby you're holding."

Bulma yelped "WHAT?"

She held her infant son out, holding him like he was an object to inspect. Her eyes darted between him and then his older self. "You're kidding me! Wow, Trunks, you're going to be gorgeous when you grow up!"

The older Trunks blushed and shook his head. "Mother, why did you come out anyway? Just to yell at Goku?"

Bulma blinked, seemingly as if coming out of a trance. "Oh! Right." She fumbled in her shirt and pulled out a small capsule. "Actually, I have a little something for all of you." She clicked the top down and tossed it down, a rather proud smile on her face as the box emerged from the puff of smoke as the capsule revealed its contents. Kneeling, she set her baby Trunks down on the ground for the moment and opened the top.

"I thought you might tear your clothes to pieces with all this fighting so I made you some armor. Not to worry Mr. Prince of All Saiyans, I actually based it off your armor." She smirked. "Tough stuff! It took forever to figure it out but I think I've got it copied down to the detail." She pulled out a sample suit, showing it off. The chest armor settled in the bottom of the box.

Trunks was the first to walk over and examine the clothes. Vegeta looked interested but Trunks had already figured out that Vegeta would only head over once every one else had. Goku wasn't far behind Trunks and pulled up the blue spandex type material and grinned at Bulma, "Wow, Bulma! It's awesome!" The female genius grinned,

"And tough as I could make it. You all have a set in there if you want. Goku, your kid's is on the bottom."

"Great! Gohan'll love it."

Trunks had already started to pull on his own uniform. He eyed Goku, feeling a bit odd. Hearing Goku talk about his mentor as a child was always a bit weird to hear. It was actually a bit comforting but still odd for him to hear. It gave Trunks hope because it reminded him that Gohan hadn't been born a powerful warrior but he had worked for it just as he was striving to do.

Krillin laughed, "I thought he only wore what looked like you or Piccolo, Goku."

Goku grinned. "I'm wearing one now, aren't I?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Enough of this emotional rubbish. Boy, just make sure you don't get in my way." He warned trunks with a harsh look, before half heartedly grabbing a uniform from the box and donning it. Trunks narrowed his eyes but opted to keep silent; knowing all too well that speaking against his father would have been a waste of his breath at this point.

Bulma eyed Goku, "So what's going on?"

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta and Trunks are going in first." He answered her as they followed the two to the entrance of the chamber, Mr. Popo silently as ever guiding the way. "They can spend one day in there but to them it'll be an entire year. But for us, only a day will pass. After they get out, Gohan and I'll go in."

Bulma eyed Vegeta, "Vegeta, don't you hurt my son, you hear me?"

Vegeta paused in the doorway, half glancing over his shoulder, "Shut up, Woman."

_OOO_

"Mother!" Gohan landed in the grass outside Mount Paouz and ran into the house, slamming the door open. ChiChi was fixing some rice and meat at the stove and grinned when she saw Gohan. Dropping her potholders, she ran over and wrapped her son in a tight embrace, planting kisses on his face all the while commenting on how torn up his clothes looked.

"Mother! We have to go now!"

"Your father let you into a battle above your level again, didn't he? Look at you! Oh, when I see Goku again, I'll-"

"MOTHER!" He raised his voice and that finally got her to stop.

"Gohan! You know better than to speak to me in that tone!"

Gohan winced, "Sorry, Mother but we need to go now! Daddy and the others are waiting at the Lookout. They told me to come and get you."

"What? Me go all the way up there? I don't think so."

"But Mother-"

"Absolutely not. What's your father doing up there anyway? I thought the battle was in that city a ways off. Last I checked, we didn't have a city in the air…"

"We did fight them Mother but-"

"Is that how your clothes got so torn up?"

"A little bit but that isn't important right now, Mother!"

"What is your father letting you do? I've told him over and over to make sure you don't get hurt-"

"MOTHER!"

ChiChi stopped her tirade, stunned once again.

"Mother, we have to go now! Daddy says we all hafta get a new plan but he wants you out of the Androids' way. They'll come here looking for Daddy!"

"What?" The mother stormed to the side of the room, in her full out temper burst. She was a stubborn woman and proud. Most of that most likely stemmed from the fact that she was from a family of high honor and esteem. Her father had strived hard to make up for past misdeeds and that pride transferred down to her. She pulled a mop out of the closet and twirled it like a staff. "Let them try! You and your father aren't the only fighters in this family, Gohan. Let them come and try and hurt my family."

The pre teen groaned both physically and mentally. It was things like that embarrassed him. ChiChi embarrassed him at times, just as his father did at times. He figured it was an adult thing. There must have been a rule that parents must embarrass their children at certain intervals. His father did it a lot less than his mother but even Daddy was known for it from time to time. For Gohan, it was easier to take his father's namely because the attention was always drawn away from him. When ChiChi was the culprit, the opposite tended to occur. Also, Goku's was easier to ignore simply because Gohan had been known to do those things himself.

No time to ponder that now.

"Mother, we hafta go!" He grasped the end of the mop and used that to toss her out the door and into the air before taking to the air himself. He heard his mother screech in fear and surprise and resisted an urge to let her drop, simply for being so annoying to him all the time. However, despite the temptation, he darted after her and caught her in midair before taking off at full speed.

"Gohan! Put me down! Put me down right now! I'm not used to this! Gohan, do you hear me?"

_OOO_

"Goku! What in the world is going on? One minute I'm cooking and the next minute your son comes plowing in, screaming we have to go…"

Goku winced and laughed nervously. "Sorry ChiChi…we were kinda in a hurry…"

Gohan chose to intervene at this point "So Daddy, what's going on?"

Goku smiled and immediately turned his attention to his son, despite ChiChi's continued ranting. "Well, the others had a tough time too, little man."

"They're like invincible machines…" the child stopped and blushed "Well, I guess they are machines, huh?"

Bulma replied, "Hard to tell, kiddo. They say they're Artificial Humans…I guess that's an Android."

"Trunks said they were both…"

Gohan paused, "Say, Daddy. I remember where Gero's lab is. Think I could go see if I can find something out about what we're up against it?"

Bulma grinned before Goku could answer. "Of course! Any scientist starts out with blueprints and plans. Anyone knows that! If we're lucky, Gero didn't destroy them!"

Gohan jumped up and down "Probably not! He was still working on the Androids when I first went into his lab three years ago. He probably kept a lot of the notes. Daddy, we should go see."

ChiChi pushed forward, "Absolutely not! Goku you cannot possibly be thinking of sending our son into a mad scientist's laboratory? One that almost killed him once already!"

Gohan eyed his father, "Come on, Daddy…I can do it."

Piccolo, standing silently off to the side, remarked, "Go Gohan."

Gohan turned, "Piccolo?"

"You're more than strong enough."

Gohan turned to his father again. Goku paused, thinking, "Go on son-"

"GOKU!"

-BUT take someone with you."

"Okay…" he immediately said "hey Krillin!"

The human monk yelped "M-M-me?"

ChiChi had similar feelings, "HIM?"

Goku grinned "Sure. I trust him. Krillin, you and Gohan can handle any trouble if you run into it, right?"

"Uh…sure.."

"And if we don't, we'll call Daddy."

Goku eyed his son, "Are we sure this time?"

He bowed his head a bit "yes Daddy…"

Krillin took the boy's arm. "Oh, trust me, we'll be calling. Let's go partner."

"Right…"

Both rushed to edge of the Lookout and took to the air. Goku nodded at Piccolo. He knew Piccolo had felt the same ki he had, a ki that he'd felt when he and Gohan had discovered that giant shell. Without a word, both rose and took off themselves, trailing its signature, although Goku kept his mind looked on his son, always ready to dash out if need be.

"GOKU! GOHAN! IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME-"

_OOO_

"Eighteen, are you going to take all day?"

"Hey, I sit through your little testosterone filled escapades all day. You can handle shopping for a bit."

Seventeen groaned. He would have rather sat through one of the late doctors lectures on the science behind his "great" creations than go shopping with Eighteen. Many a time he wondered if shopping was an evil created specifically by the female gender to torture the male. It certainly seemed to work.

Well, except for Sixteen but he wasn't real sure what he was…

Wait…what was that…off in the distance…was it…

Yes! Two of those little warriors that had completely pulverized earlier. Well, it looked like another game was afoot. "Hey, sis. Looks like our punches didn't take that group out for long."

Eighteen eyed her brother, irritated and annoyed. He'd never rest without pursuing what he saw as a fight. Which meant her shopping trip would be cut short.

"Let's remedy that."


	16. Chapter 16: Lives Long Past

Chapter Sixteen: Lives Long Past

"It's so hot"

Vegeta snorted at the violet haired boy. "You would think so, wouldn't you? I've been in planets a hundred times warmer than this"

Trunks mentally rolled his eyes. Sometimes his father reminded him of a show-offy little kid, bragging about all his toys to anyone that would listen. He supposed that came from being raised as a Prince and most likely being treated to all sorts of possibilities. Mother hadn't said much about Vegeta's past; he figured that the Prince probably hadn't told her much.

As for the Prince in question, he could hardly believe that he was being subjected to training with this underling. He was a Saiyan Prince! From the time he could walk, he'd been subjected to only the best type of training, much to his delight as well as his father's pride. Like most Saiyan children, the Saiyan Prince had been born with an innate sense of self worth. His father had been royalty and had wasted no time in helping it to grow. Vegeta didn't admit it but there were times, especially with Kakkarot and his little brat that he missed his old life, his life of being prince. While his father was cold and cruel by Earth standards, towards Vegeta he'd been a mix. Sometimes cold but other times warm. He remembered distinctly when he'd been shipped off to Freeza's command, namely for his safety he realized later but at the present time, it had cut like a knife. Vegeta had immediately blamed himself for it, coming to the conclusion that he wasn't as strong as a Saiyan Prince need be. His determination to be the strongest and best had been born then, when he'd been not much younger than Kakkarot's brat was now.

Trunks was something different altogether. While yes, by blood, he was royalty, the next heir to the Saiyan throne had there been a kingdom left to rule, he had been raised not just modestly but with the value of life constantly being tested in front of his eyes. He remembered growing up seeing people die in front of him, seeing cities fall to nothing but rubble and that was if it was lucky. Most often, it fell to nothing but dust particles.

Trunks eyed Vegeta again. He had only given the rooms a cursory look-over before heading out to the whiteness beyond it. Trunks couldn't understand that Saiyan at all. He didn't even speak to him. Didn't he realize that if they worked together that they would get a lot more accomplished than if they argued and ignored one another? Trunks had learned that the hard way because he'd been angry at Gohan and refused to spar. As a result, he's only sparred on his own and learned his strengths. But he'd learned only his strengths.

_Trunks' Future Time:  
Seven Years Prior_

"You know Trunks, sulking isn't going to resolve this any sooner"

"Don't wanna talk about it Mom"

"Why, because yer mad you're wrong"

"I am not! Gohan's being stupid"

"Is he or do you just not like what he told you"

Trunks gave his mother a cold glare. Mother was too smart sometimes but he refused to believe that was the case this time. He was more than capable of holding his own against the Androids but Gohan had intervened, yanking him out. As if that wasn't enough of an embarrassment, Gohan had lectured him the whole way home. Capsule Corp was still standing but it was faltering more and more with each attack. Bulma had become its heir with her parents' deaths but not even her type of resources could maintain against a pair of ruthless tyrants.

Trunks stormed down the hallway, pondering what he would do the next time he met up with those stupid machines. He was more than certain he was ready to take them down, despite having never had any formal training. Gohan had taught him the basics, mainly for self defense. He knew how to fly and how to fire blasts. He was positive that he could learn the rest on his own.

It was a foolish hope.

But then, Trunks did have the pride of his father.

It was his Achilles' heel. He knew it and despite that he denied it openly every chance he got. He sometimes despised being Vegeta's son because he knew the pride would just get him into trouble. Yet, knowing and reacting to such knowledge were two different things. He would always yell right back at Gohan, screaming that he could keep his pride in check but he was as bad about that as Gohan was about his temper.

For the most part, Gohan was his father's son but his temper most definitely came from his mother. That was the one thing that put them at odds.

Gohan had a temper but not a pride and Trunks had a pride and a temper. Well, at least according to Trunks' eyes. In any event, Trunks was currently furious at Gohan. Didn't he trust him? He could do just as much damage as he could, he was certain of it. Gohan didn't let him do anything and after that humiliating intervene by his mentor, he wasn't about to speak to him anytime soon.

A sudden rumbling sent the ground underneath him spinning. He lurched for the wall, attempting to balance himself but the blast shook the foundation again. He heard his mother scream and scrambled to his feet as best he could. In the confusion, it never occurred to him to fly. It was the type of situation that stole common sense. Had he been born with flight, he would have flown but he was still accustomed to his feet in an emergency.

"Mom"

He tripped and turned, catching sight of a yellow ki blast out of the window. No…it was those dammed two!

"You've showing off again, Seventeen." Eighteen's voice was dark and cold. But she sounded amused. Trunks narrowed his eyes and slowly commanded his feet to rise off the ground, focusing his ki. He wasn't nearly as fast with it as he would have liked to be but he figured it was more than enough. Ignoring his mother's calls, he darted out of the window and charged the two cyborgs, cursing them as he did.

"You're going to pay for that"

Eighteen turned, her shirt blond hair brushing into her eyes. Seventeen didn't seem at all disturbed from his rampage of blasting Trunks' home's foundation. Eighteen however, found this intruder intriguing. She'd met him several times before and always Son Gohan intervened and pulled him away. More often than not, this boy was shown with the son of Goku. But there was no sign of the late teen today.

Perfect.

Eighteen held out her hand and caught the young boy by the shoulder, stopping his flight in a second, not even causing her a bit of discomfort. In fact, she withdrew most of her fingers except the pointer, using this to illustrate all too well that Trunks was quite weak when compared to her. Her dark cold eyes cut right down to his bones.

"I'm going to pay"

That said, she slammed her fist against his temple, sending him ripping through Capsule Corp's already failing walls. Employees were starting to scramble, struggling to get away before the whole of the place gave way. Trunks shook his head, sending bits of plaster and paint chips flying. His hands sank about a half inch and he looked down and screamed.

Red blood stained his hands. Their origin was one employee who had been granted a fast death. Part of the wall which held some of the computer consoles had broken away with the impact of the blasts from Seventeen and slammed him into the floor, straight on the head, full force. Even a strong human skull couldn't stand up to such trauma; it had shattered his skull on contact and the resulting liquids were now what were staining Trunks' clothes.

Leaping up, Trunks took to the air again, ignoring the fact that he had been not even a fly to the female Android. He was not about to be thrown aside and treated as if he were no threat, especially when this was his home under siege. Flames exploded in front of his face when the whole building shook again with the added ki blasts. He got knocked back onto his face with the sudden shaking. He got to his knees and took off running. He could hear his mother scream from far off but more than that, he could feel the structure he had relied on since he was born starting to fail. He took to the air and darted through the burning hallways, pushing his way through panicking people trying to get out any way possible, be it by windows, cracks in the walls or doors.

"Trunks"

Right now, all Trunks could hear was his mother calling for him. As angry as he was at those Androids and as much as he wanted to make them pay right here and now, he knew that his mother was in a far more vulnerable position than he was. He could fly, his mother couldn't. He could fire a blast in defense, his mother couldn't. Put bluntly, he could escape, his mother couldn't.

"MOM"

Smoke made his eyes sting and he cursed openly. "Damn! Mom, where are you"

"Trunks"

"MOM"

There! Right in front of him. He broke into a run, tearing through the falling bits of tile. Dust exploded in front of his face from the plaster but his mother still managed to grab him in a tight embrace. The foundation shook again then though and they both went sprawling to their faces. Trunks got to his knees first and the floor shook, small cracks appearing. With the next ki blast, the firm floor began to give way. Bulma reached for her son again but the firm stone gave way then and she clawed at what support remained to keep from falling into the little patchy floor that used to be the foundation.

"MOM"

Trunks dove, catching her hands barely. For all his strength, he was still pretty young. He looked up, feeling warmth near the back of his neck. Clenching his teeth, he growled. Seventeen and Eighteen, focusing exactly on him and his mother, seeming to ignore the rest of the fleeing people. Trunks hissed at them but his minor threat didn't seem to have any reaction in them. Eighteen focused her eyes below them, at what little remained of the basement floor. The shattered remains of the robot guards and greeters sparked and died. There was no talk between the two Androids and that was more mind wrenching than any type of insult or threat. Rather, the two merely nodded at one another before firing two twin blasts. The one from Seventeen crumbled what support remained under Trunks and Eighteen's ignited the floor below. Trunks went sailing over the edge with his mother, towards the white hot flames below. Panic gripped his heart. As well practiced as he was in flight, he was also frightened, being only a child.

Bulma grasped hold of her son although she knew she wasn't capable of protecting much. The mother in her demanded that she at least try. The Androids didn't seem disturbed by this at all. In fact, they threw two twin blasts, aimed directly as the falling pair. Trunks squeezed his eyes shut but his ki picked up another familiar one. His eyes lit up and he opened them, "GOHAN"

Sure enough, before the whole name had left his mouth the teenager had caught both him and his mother in mid drop, dodged the falling debris and vanished out into the sky. Even as far above the earth as they were, Trunks saw the ground shake and stir up dust and then the deafening 'boom' when the remains of Capsule Corp went up in smoke. Tears prickled his eyes. That was his home, the only home he ever had or remembered but he refused to let the tears fall, if only for his mother's sake.

Bulma clung to Gohan with all her strength, just staring blankly where her home once stood. Memories flooded her mind; memories of her childhood, her adulthood and the small amount of time that they'd had peace celebrated there. They'd celebrated the defeat of Freeza and later Goku's return. When Gohan was seven, they'd celebrated his birthday there. Those three years before the Androids attacked…so many happy memories. All up in smoke and fire and flame.

But they were alive.

Trunks clung to Gohan and he got a soft, "Don't panic so easily Trunks. It clouds your judgment"

Trunks stared at his mentor who was eyeing the Androids who were scanning the remains for survivors. Gohan kept Bulma and Trunsk pressed close to him and took off in a blaze of light. Bulma buried her face into Gohan's shoulder, as he had many times with her. Most notably after Goku's death. She remembered that plainly. The little eight year old, tears staining his face, wailing into her, screaming, it wasn't fair…

"I know it's not"

Bulma blinked. Had she been saying her feelings out loud. She looked up. Gohan, his eyes so much older than they should have been on a teenager's face. But he was so like his father, in so many ways. Showing up in the nick of time, brave and gentle at heart and so forgiving, so determined. He gave her the same gentle smile, so much like his father's. "But it'll be alright. I dunno how but we'll survive"

She'd told him the same thing. Odd how time liked to reverse roles. But, as he had to her, she believed him.

_Present_

"There Krillin, there"

The ex monk followed the young warrior as he landed in the faint mountain ranges. There were several tall mountains around but Gohan ran right for one in particular. He was sure glad Gohan knew where he was going or for that matter, where he was because he hadn't the slightest clue. He still had yet to figure out how Gohan had such a photographic memory, especially from things so long ago. Gohan had been here three years ago but he still remembered it. But then….it had been a major event…

"This way, Krillin"

Gohan ran up three boulders and paused by the side of a mountain, feeling among the stone before finally finding a hollow spot. "I think the entrance was here. I dunno how he opened it though"

"Maybe there's a switch or a"

"MASENKO HA"

"AYIE!" Krillin ducked underneath Gohan's sudden blast, shielding his head as the flakes of rock and dust showered down. He was still getting used to the fact that children were impatient even if they were as clever as Gohan was. Luckily, however, his blast didn't seem to bring any enemy out. Gohan led the way in and Krillin followed.

It was dark and cold. Almost like something straight out of a movie. And empty.

"Creepy"

"That's why I said when I came here the first time," came Gohan's answer. "It's even creepier when you see experiments still being performed. He was manipulating DNA last time I was in here, looked like. I didn't really focus on it much though"

Gohan made a face and pressed through one of the longer halls that led into the back corner of the doctor's laboratory. He froze, half way down the hall though, dead in his tracks. Krillin slammed into him.

"hey, buddy, why'd you stop"

Krillin followed the boy's widened eyes and almost threw up. This was definitely where Gero had worked. They'd found the decayed remains of his first failed androids. Creatures, both human and otherwise, completely mutilated, almost beyond recognition. Gohan kept a firm face but he was resisting the urge to bury his face into Krillin. His mind was still young at seeing all these horrors. It was a massive shock to his system.

Luckily, Krillin caught onto this, wrapping one arm around Gohan, positioning himself between those horrible afterimages and Gohan.

Horrified wasn't good enough to describe what the human warrior was feeling but as sick as he felt, he'd seen more of this than Gohan. He wasn't doubting that Goku'd be dealing with some nightmares simply from that look he'd received. This made him sick…young adults and even some late teens, probably five to eight years older than Gohan completely beyond recognition: veins and arteries trailing their outside, obvious features missing, faces twisted in pain and fear.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and was thrown off his feet by a blast from behind. Gohan went sprawling forward, crushing the bones of one of the victims. He screamed, involuntarily, disgusted. Jumping up, the bones clutched at his clothes, making him scream and kick louder, scrambling away to get the feel of bone on flesh away from his mind.

"So, you're still the cowards we met before"

Gohan looked up, on his knees by Krillin who'd stood and taken a stance. He blushed in his cheeks at his outburst and got to his feet, taking his own stance.

Eighteen's eyes, human eyes, peered right into his eyes, although they were cold. But….they were still.

Human.

"Why are you doing this?" Gohan pushed ahead of Krillin, suddenly the curious child again. Krillin kept motioning him back but the boy was on a cause now and was completely oblivious to it. Gohan's bright eyes met Eighteen's eyes and he looked back to the empty eyes of some of Gero's failed attempts. He turned back to Eighteen. "Why? You aren't a complete Android! Your eyes aren't. Your eyes are human. You were human once"

Eighteen and Seventeen's faces turned cold as ice and the twin blasts would have rendered Gohan barbeque if Krillin's reflexes had been a millisecond slower. The blasts rendered a large hole on the floor. Gohan looked up at the smoldering enemies.

"Sore subject?" he ventured.

"We denounced that race a long time ago." Seventeen's usually arrogant voice was full of anger and pain.

Eighteen said nothing. She seemed to become liquid in the air with the speed she possessed.  
She attacked, her eyes on Gohan, blood on her mind.


	17. Chapter 17: Walking Man's Road

Chapter Seventeen: Walking Man's Road

With a firm hand, leaves left their branches and fluttered to the ground where the strong feet pressed them into the mud and ripped some of their threads away. Birds scattered as their homes were disturbed and a few brave rats and mice scurried across the path before vanishing into their safe homes underground. All these events triggered something similar to memories but veiled by forgetfulness.

Twenty-One set her eyes ahead. She knew she wouldn't have much chance of facing Gohan right now. Beside which, she wanted to face him when they were both at an advantage and not just her. There was no challenge or honor in fighting and defeating someone who was significantly your inferior which was one reason she didn't understand Seventeen and Eighteen. Seventeen said he liked a challenge and a game but where was the challenge of attacking those significantly below him? It didn't make any logical sense.

Twenty-One focused her eyes ahead. She decided rather than an out front attack, which obviously hadn't worked, she would need to focus instead on how Gohan ran, how his life ran and how, in a sense, his personality worked. She had very detailed informative files, namely his age, name, birthday, physical weaknesses and strengths and things of that nature but she wanted to know how Gohan's mind and spirit worked. The spirit could often overrun things of physical limitations. She sensed the rarity of this Super Saiyan form was being refuted simply because they had a lot of remarkable warriors in one place. She couldn't deny all the companions of Goku were remarkable warriors, despite their weaker attacks than his.

No time to ponder the fact that her opponents were strong. Her goal was Gohan and he alone. The son of Goku was no easy target but was something she was determined to fulfill. However, if she was to succeed, she would need to know everything she could about him and that could be best achieved, here, Mount Paouz where the young warrior lived.

As she crossed the grassy mountaintop towards the home before her, she could immediately tell what parts of the home the mother dwelled in and which parts the father did. The areas where Goku had been were littered with training equipment, clothing and toys, from her target no less, scattered about like seeds. She smirked at a few of them, being little stuffed animals that seemed almost out of place when she considered the type of fighter he'd shown her he was.

She focused her senses, realizing quite soon after that the mountain top home was abandoned, even the woman was gone. Good. That meant her mission here would be fairly easy to accomplish. If she'd learned anything, it was that you could learn a lot about a person by their room and home and that's just what she intended to do.

Finding the entrance was easy and the living room was clean, with organized spots for papers and remotes although she noted the television was off to the side, not in the center like most homes. Obviously, television was not a key element in this household. If anything, the books seemed to be everywhere, at least on one side of the room. Exercise equipment like mats and weights were on the other so it was a mixed room. Walking through it, her foot hit a small basket. Looking down, there were a few crossword puzzles, coloring books and children's stories. Obviously, this family was known for sitting together. Judging by the files she knew of Goku, it didn't surprise her that he'd color with his son.

She was here to learn as much about Gohan as she could so she headed through the house, seeking out her target's bedroom. She found it easily, having the door open. He mainly had bookcases of books, research materials, and even an encyclopedia set. She inwardly winced but shook the feeling off. Why should she care? She was only concerned with his weaknesses. But, the human child base she was formed from couldn't help but groan at the thought of having to do such much studying. She remembered….

Well, they were blurry and unclear but there were still some memories in the back of her mind. The human soul wasn't an easy thing to manipulate and while her body was machine for the most part, the soul of her was still there somewhere. It was part of the reason she had a moral code. But whenever she tried to willingly recall her memories, they slipped from her. Yet occasionally, like now, some event would trigger blurs of some.

No time to ponder that. She ventured over the few hidden elements of the boy's room. In the drawer of his desk, she found a mini art studio, including some fairly new oil paints with a poorly written kanji note: "Have fun, my little man."

Little man…

She was beginning to see a pattern. The boy's father referred to him as 'little man.' The bald headed warrior called him 'little buddy.' Even the other warriors referred to him as 'kid' or something along those lines. Very few used his name. She was already able to see that that small group of warriors were quite close, almost abnormally so. It was as if they had formed a mini family of their own.

Her eyes fell to the boy's walls. Hanging above his headboard were a few posters of cartoon characters but what drew her attention were the pictures plastered onto a corkboard to the left of his desk. She eyed it. There were a few little cards and notes posted up but more than anything else were snapshots, in both color and black and white, probably totaling over fifty in all.

In the very center was a picture that Twenty-One assumed was pretty important to him…ah, yes, it was both his parents and to the side was his grandfather. His father, Son Goku, always with that goofy grin and tattered old orange gi, one arm around his wife, who stood next to him and a good head and half shorter. As for the woman, her eyes had the softness of a mother but also the gleam that said she wasn't to be messed with. Her outfit was a simple dress with an apron, the stereotypical dress of a housewife.

How those two radically different types managed to get together and not kill one another was beyond her.

She was starting to see a pattern though. There were no pictures of ChiChi alone. Oh, she didn't doubt Gohan loved her but there was certainly not the amount of dedication she saw between Gohan and the others, especially his father. She lost count of how many pictures featured the father son pair. More often than not, Goku would be holding the boy in his arms, on one hip or on his shoulder. Every time, they both had the identical goofy grin.

Standing, the Android walked out and down the empty halls, looking for some other type of clue. She was already getting an idea of the father being the son's weakness and vice versa but she was looking for something a little less underhanded to use against him. She didn't want to be seen as a coward, using the first weakness she found. Besides, that type of weakness would be pretty hard to exploit. Everyone had more than one fault and she meant to uncover all the traits this victim had before she acted.

Walking down the hall until she came to the master bedroom, she began to root through the closet. There were a few boxes of shoes and other such things but that wasn't what she was interested in. She had to search for about an hour through a ton of junk before finding a box labeled in kanji with "Gohan, Year 1 through 2." Ah, her instincts had been right. She figured Son Goku would have kept this kind of stuff. It might tell her some stuff.

Prying the lid off the box, she began to shuffle through the weaknesses and strengths of her enemy, written out in sloppy kanji by a giddy father and a new mother.

_OOO_

"Gohan, look out!"

The young boy had already attempted to dodge under Eighteen's attack but the Android's speed was far beyond his own and he was sent crashing into the stone walls, yelping in both pain and disgust as some of the mutilated humans' remains crackled and fell onto his legs and torso. He screeched and threw a punch out at Eighteen who calmly caught it.

"Don't preach at me." She jerked her knee up, slamming it into the boy's stomach. Gohan doubled over in pain, coughing out a few drops of blood. Eighteen spat out each new sentence as if it tasted bad. "Don't tell me what I should be like." She jabbed her elbow into his chest, shattering a few of his ribs. Gohan threw out his own knee but Eighteen slipped above it, using the opportunity to slam her clenched fist down, right above his kneecap, causing the joint to turn the opposite direct nature had intended it.

"I…I wasn't trying to preach." He spat out despite the pain. "I was…wondering."

"Don't." She spat and nailed his face hard in the mouth, bursting his lower lip. Blood trailed down his chin, trickling onto her hand which she used to back hand his cheek, in her own way giving his blood back. Gohan bit down hard, some of his teeth feeling like they were rattling. Blood broke out of his gums. He pushed off the wall behind him through, slamming his head into hers which made her loosen her grip just enough. He flipped over her, nailing Seventeen in the back. The android stumbled and Krillin did the rest, slamming him the rest of the way off.

Taking his position slightly in front of Gohan, he spoke to him, softly. "You okay, little buddy?"

"Yeah…" The boy spit up some blood and wiped his mouth. "What was that about? I can ask questions you know!"

Krillin mentally groaned. Gohan ignored it.

Seventeen merely pushed some of his black hair backwards. "Oh, a curious one?"

Eighteen growled "Why should you care? What difference does it make? We're your enemies."

"But not everyone's gotta STAY an enemy! Mr. Piccolo didn't."

"Oh, how touching." Was her sarcastic reply. "Wake up brat."

"I'm fine…" he spat back at her. "I wanna know why you hate us some much when you were human yourselves."

"A past that I'd rather keep private, brat." She slammed a lightning quick blast into his face which made his nose bleed again. "You'd not comprehend it anyway. You grew up with the pampered life."

"I wasn't pampered."

"Huh…" Eighteen took a handful of overconfident steps towards them. "Wasn't pampered? Try _still_ pampered. That idiot father of yours would still wipe your ass if he had to."

Gohan's cheeks burned a brilliant crimson. But he quickly recovered. "Leave my Daddy out of this."

"Oh, yes, your _precious_ Daddy. That's all you think about, isn't it?" She got less than an inch from his face and her breath warmed his cheeks. "Read my lips brat. Not everyone was given a _precious Daddy_." She slammed her elbow into his head, making him fall to his knees. "It'd do you well to remember that."

Gohan shook his head and stared at her. Sure he'd hung out with the orphans but back then their situation had never really seemed real. He'd been too young to truly comprehend much of it but now he eyed the android stunned, "You didn't have parents? What about friends?"

This time, he got the lighting up of a blast from both androids. Gohan's wide eyes stared, stunned, as Krillin stood ready in front of him, ready to defend him with his life if he had to. This merely baffled the boy more. As long as he could remember he'd had his father and mother and if not them some kind of friend, even when he was in the wilderness, he knew Piccolo was near. Then, there was Bulma and Krillin and all the others. Every step of his life, there was someone…

Looking up, he eyed Eighteen in particular. He focused on her dark eyes. They were human, no doubt about it. Emotions were swimming in them. That was a gift Goku had that he'd passed onto his son. That was one reason Gohan never had any trouble telling Goku how he felt because even if he couldn't put it into words, Goku could.

He could see in her eyes anger, frustration, vengeance but way, way, hidden there was pain. Of what type he couldn't tell. But he did know that was a pain that only a lot of years of horror could have done. His eyes had become a little darker when the battle with the Saiyans and then Freeza had ended. But no friends or family to help him through it…?

"No friends, Eighteen? No family?" he locked eyed with her and spoke softly as he stood up, ready to defend himself but finding it hard to hate her now. "I pity you."

That made the blasts vanish for a moment. Eighteen was taken aback. Pity? She'd received hate, irritation, annoyance…

But never pity…

She wasn't weak enough to take it either! Her hands lit up again and she eyed the ceiling. "Well, then here's my little consultation brat…I don't need or want your damn pity!"

She threw the blast, nailing the top of the cave. Krillin threw himself on front of the boy just as the rocky supports caved and a shower of rubble left everything nothing but dust. Krillin and Gohan were no where to be found.

And the two androids were gone.


	18. Chapter 18: Of Dragonballs and Promises

Chapter Eighteen: Of Dragonballs and Promises

Clip, clop.

That was the only sound that echoed through the city streets as Piccolo and Son Goku landed amid the gravel and dust roads. Buildings stood empty, car doors opened and the vehicles abandoned. Occasionally a wind would swept by, blowing trash or clouds of dust onto the roads but aside from that, they might as well have been walking in a ghost town.

"Where's everybody go?" Goku spoke out loud, baffled. Walking into the nearby shop, he called out "HELLO!"

Only his own echo responded.

Goku stuck his head back out, "Weird."

"Not as much as this." Piccolo replied dryly, gesturing down the street. Goku trotted out and yelped,

"AYIE!"

Pants, dresses, pairs of shoes, any type of clothing was just strewn across the landscape. He walked along slowly and paused several times, looking at little pairs of overalls, dresses, pants and shirts. Little kids' clothes. Oh, Goku knew more than anything that children liked to strip down sometimes but he also knew that something abnormal had happened here. What he didn't know but he knew it was something bad. The whole town reeked of it.

That odd ki had vanished but Piccolo and Goku both knew it was still here. Chances were far more likely it was shielding it, as if had vanished completely in one second, rather than slowly becoming harder and harder to feel as would have been the case if the creature had run. Goku's eyes were focused on the scenery, his other senses locked onto everything else. This was tearing up his heart.

Baby strollers and carriages lined the streets. Not that he blamed them. Had he not a battle to fight, he would have liked to take Gohan out today. It was warm and pleasant. Goku could imagine himself walking down the street with Gohan perched on his shoulders. Most likely, he would have bought the boy an ice cream cone or some kind of candy. Looking over the empty strollers tugged at his heart, seeing empty clothes, abandoned pacifiers and toys, so many signs of life and innocence.

It made him see red.

Perhaps it struck closer to home because he had a son. Perhaps it struck closer to home because he could remember clearly having days just like this. In fact, he remembered several and not all of them were recent. One would have thought that over the years, the memories would have faded but for the Saiyan father, even year he saw his son grow, it merely made the memories stronger…

Sweat…

Goku stopped and turned, seeing where the familiar scent of sweat was coming from. Over the years of training, he'd become accustomed to that scent. It was something being a martial artist deemed necessary. But his Saiyan nose also knew that this wasn't the smell of adult sweat. This was a little kid's. Looking around, he found the source to be a pair of child's red slacks, a dark yellow shirt with bears and dinosaurs on it, and brand new kid sneakers. He knew they were new because only the toes were scuffed up. But, like the rest of this town, they were empty. Goku spied a spilled soda on the ground by it. Looking around, Goku saw no adults near this child, but the footprints left that hadn't yet faded were far apart and quick paced. Goku's guess was that this child had been lost and looking for his father or mother.

And some monster had taken advantage of a situation that would have already made blood run cold…

_Six Years Ago_

_North City_

"Daddy!"

Goku smiled down at his little three year old. The boy trotted along, happy as a lark to be free from the studying ChiChi had already begun to insist upon. A funny sight they must have been. A super tall muscle man with a puny runt of a kid by his side and a diaper bag on his shoulder. Goku never cared what others thought so the odd looks they occasionally received didn't bother him.

"What is it, little man?"

"Look!"

The muscular man tilted his eyesight upward. Ahead, he saw an older man who usually ran an ice cream shop giving out small samples of pops and cones to the kids. Gohan squealed and took off running once his eyes and nose caught the sight and smell of rich chocolate fudge, complete with the rainbow sprinkles of course.

"Ice c'weam! Ice c'weam!"

"Gohan, wait! Wait for Daddy!" Goku took off after his son, hardly believing that such little legs could move so fast. Looking back on it later, he supposed he should have been holding his son's hand but at the present moment, he was a new father and tended to put a lot of faith in his son to stay by his side. However, a toddler didn't know the meaning of the word 'wait.'

Before Goku could even take three steps, his son had vanished into the crowd, leaving him in a panic, pushing his way through the mass of people,

"Excuse me…Gohan! Gohan!" There was no sign of his son, although Goku was training his eyes to search for the boy's one distinguishable feature: that fluffy brown tail. But in a crowd of dozens of parents and children, he might as well had been looking in a crowd of a hundred.

This only made his blood run cold, unlike anything he'd felt before.

Battle fear had always made his heart race and his adrenaline pump. He would keep his cool and focus his mind to fight back, to make the attacker sorry they'd ever messed with him. When it was a fear for his friends' safety, it was an adrenaline rush that made his blood boil and his teeth clench in anger at whoever dared to make such an attack or threat.

This wasn't like either the former or the latter but a different feeling altogether. His blood was running like ice in his veins and his breath was rapid and quick. Swaet had since gathered on his brow and into his clenched fists as he pushed his way forward, through the mass of people. His heart was pumping like mad, a pace that not even the battle against Piccolo had produced.

"Gohan!"

Chattering and laughing was all around him and all that did was make him angry, something uncharacteristic in him. He usually was the calmest, even in situations where oneshould panic. Yet now, for the first time he ever remembered, he was not being able to think clearly. He tried to focus on where the ice parlor had been and thus where his son most likely would be but that was being disrupted by thoughts of someone snatching him son from the alley, of the toddler seeing a bird on the street and rushing out to help and be hit by a car, of Gohan tripping and hitting his head on the sidewalk, of someone accidentally crashing into his son, of Gohan realizing he was alone and panicking, running further away.

Goku wasn't a fool that thought there weren't dangers in this city for a little toddler.

"Gohan!"

"Thank you Mister!" Gohan grinned at the older man, taking his two ice cream cones with a huge kiddish grin. He held his own chocolate cone, dripping with sprinkles in his left hand and a double scooped chocolate scoop in his right hand, one he'd gotten for his father. Gohan had always been a little charmer and this vendor was an old man, a grandfather himself so he was pretty easy to win over. He couldn't wait to see Daddy's face when he saw he'd remembered to get him an ice cream too. Maybe they could go and play at the park a little bit before they got all the stuff that ChiChi wanted.

Looking up, Gohan took a lick off his own cone and then scanned the coming parents for his father. He saw a woman come and get her two little girls and then an older man come and retrieve his five year old son. He saw a pair of grandparents come and pick up their grandson and granddaughter. He heard chattering and laughing but he didn't hear his father's laugh or hear his father's "Little man!"

Where was Daddy?

He'd been right behind him, Gohan had been sure of it. He scanned again, pausing to lick the drips off his father's cone and then scanning the groups for his tall, spiky haired father. Nothing. He didn't even see the flash of orange that was Goku's gi or hear his voice. He heard every other voice known to man but not the warm comforting tone he wanted.

"DADDY!"

Gohan jumped down, his tail sticking up a bit to give his chubby legs some balance and ran out, into the crowd, calling for his father. He made his way around and through people, saying 'excuse me' when he remembered but usually he didn't. He didn't care right now if he was rude. Couldn't they see he couldn't find his father! Didn't they understand that he was lost?

"DADDY!"

CRASH!

The shower of packages slamming into Gohan's head made him yelp and shield himself with his left arm. There was a sloop as the top scoop of his father's cone met the warm pavement. He stared at the cone and looked up from his little pile of clumsy legs and tail. The older girl who'd bumped into him stepped over him but an older boy knelt down, offering a hand up.

Gohan eyed the hand and then the ruined cone.

"WAAAH!"

"Please, he's only three, looks like me, spiky hair, wearing overalls!"

"Haven't seen him…"

"Please…" Goku turned his attention to an oncoming girl "Please, little girl, have you seen my son? He looks like me, black hair, wearing overalls, only three…"

"That was your little kid?"

"You've seen him?"

"Brushed by a little kid back that way."

She fell onto her backside when Goku tore past her at a violent speed. "GOHAN!"

Yes! Now, he heard his little boy. That cry he knew anywhere. "Gohan!"

"Daddy?"

Goku pushed through the crowd, finally finding his little baby, sitting on the ground, tears streaming down his face, his tail swaying back and forth in dismay. He had chocolate all over his face but his young eyes were full of fear and pain. His tail was quivering in fear and he was shaking like a leaf. Spying his father, he burst into deeper tears, jumping up and rushing the man, arms wide open.

"DaddyDaddyDaddyDaddyDaddy!"

Goku caught the boy in his arms and spun him around, kissing his face and squeezing his son tightly. "Oh Gohan, you're alright! Don't do that! You scared Daddy! Don't run away from me like that!"

Gohan wailed loudly for a bit, burying his face into his shoulder. Cone pieces shattered and scattered all down his father's shirt and the chocolate goo slipped down his arm. Goku stroked his hair for a moment, not even noticing the icy cold feeling into his scalp. In fact, he didn't even realize it until Gohan burst out into tears again. Since the boy had been silent for a few moments, merely nuzzling into his shoulder, Goku thought it odd. He pulled Gohan away slightly

"Gohan, it's okay. Daddy's here now. It's okay."

Just more tears.

"What's wrong Gohan? Do you need changed?" Well, the boy was definitely not dry but it wasn't that the boy was crying over.

Pulling his hand out from behind his father's neck, he pointed to the empty cone, "Daddy's ice cream! Ruined Daddy's icey cream!"

_Present_

A crinkling made Goku stop and look down.

Crushed under his left foot was a brightly wrapped box. Decorated in glitter and fancy ribbons, there was a brightly written note on the top, declaring 'Happy Birthday to my little Princess.' A little girl's birthday present. Looking over the card a little more clearly, he made out nine candles on the card's picture. A little girl his son's age. His eyes darted to the clothing nearby and knew immediately that it had been her father picking up a present for his daughter.

Goku got to his feet again and started walking again, his eyes now focused. He smiled faintly though, seeing Piccolo pause faintly at seeing a child's stuffed toy lying on the ground. About a decade ago, no, less than that, Piccolo would have laughed gleefully at the carnage and blown any remains like toys or clothes to bits and pieces. Yet, it had been his little son, a little child, which had made his way into that stone hard heart.

"Something either came at them quickly or they all fled in a panic." Piccolo remarked suddenly.

Goku, although he'd made the same conclusion, inquired, "What makes you think so?"

Piccolo picked up the dropped bear, tattered and torn and a little slobbered on. He made a face after a moment and realizing Goku was eyeing him, dropped it. "If there's one thing I've learned from your kid, Goku, it's that a toy this torn to bits isn't left for no good reason."

_OOO_

"Get out of my way, boy! You're just slowing me down!"

Trunks growled and forced his way back out onto the training plane they'd been using as of late. The temperatures were murder here. The floor was burning even through the Saiyan armored boots. Trunks was sweating and he knew his father was too but the Saiyan Prince was refusing to admit it. The man's arrogance was playing with Trunks' patience every hour of the day.

"Then why don't you even try to spar with me Father? I've been trained as you have. And I've been through my own share of Hell."

Half turning, Vegeta smirked. "You've been trained? Oh, I've heard all about that, boy. With Kakkarot's brat, right?"

Trunks growled. "Yes, he trained me."

"So where is your mentor now?"

Trunks' eyes flashed with a renewed anger. He wasn't suggesting…

Yes, he was! Arrogant, overconfident bastard!

"Don't you dare speak about Gohan like that!"

"I'll speak exactly how I please about the boy."

Trunks growled, his hair standing up on end for a moment before erupting in a sea of gold. His dark blue eyes turned a ruthless green, and a low growl crept from his throat, a deep grungy sound. He charged Vegeta, hissing through his teeth, his bright eyes full of anger. Vegeta gave his prideful smirk and dodged with nary a thought. Trunks slammed on his breaks and rushed back at Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince merely smirked and dodged every punch and kick without even uncrossing his arms. If he moved anything, it was his head or it was to float backward. This infuriated Trunks who struck out faster and harder than ever before, determined to wipe that arrogant smirk off his father's face and prove he was wrong. He was wrong!

"Pathetic." Vegeta remarked and drove his fist deep into Trunks' gut, holding it there for a few moments before pulling it away. Trunks fought to keep his vision straight but had no choice to withdraw for a moment, clutching his stomach. What was wrong with him? He'd dispatched Freeza easily. He'd held his own against the Androids quite well, in his time and this time. He was no where near strong enough to defeat them yet he couldn't even touch his own father! The man from which half his blood came!

Trunks was snapped out of his thoughts when Vegeta gave him a firm punch to the temple, sending him into the snow white flooring of the chamber. The intense gravity put more sting into the landing than had they been outside. Trunks looked upward and scowled at his father's smug mug. Oh, how he wanted to wipe that sneer off his face…didn't he realize how serious this was?

A bulge in the chest panel of his armor made him look down and dig through the fabric to discover the reason for the obstruction.

A perfectly rounded and smooth stone…

Gohan's…

_Trunks' Time: Seven Years Prior_

It was quiet but then lately Gohan had been quiet a lot more. It was a little disturbing to Trunks, who remembered when he was a lot younger that Gohan would laugh or smile. Sometimes, if he was lucky, Gohan would play around with him. Yet, in the past few recent years, those times had become further and further in between.

"Whatcha thinking about, Gohan?"

"My father and everyone again."

Trunks walked over and looked up, his eyes sparkling. "You'll see them again! We'll find a way to bring them back."

Gohan smiled. "I wish that every day Trunks." He dug into his gi and removed a solid smooth stone. Trunks cocked his head

"What's that?"

"What's left of the Dragonballs." He smiled without humor, fingering it as if it were a tiara of gems. He traced his fingers over the flawless surface, stopping near the front of it as if searching for something, or rather four somethings. But Trunks couldn't see anything and judging by Gohan's disappointed look, he didn't either.

"I keep looking even though I know they're gone."

"What's gone?"

"The stars." He pointed to where his fingers had been trailing "There used to be four red stars here. This was Dad's four star ball. His grandpa gave it to him."

"Is that who you're named after?"

"…Yes."

"Where are the stars now?"

"Piccolo was killed. Remember I told you about Piccolo and Kami?"

"yeah…said they were connected so if one died, so did the other one."

"Well, when Piccolo died, Kami vanished. Kami's lifeforce was tied to the Dragonballs. Without Kami, the Dragonballs are no longer useful. They turned to stone…"

"But you said they always turned to stone after you used them!"

"This time they won't turn back…"

"Oh…"

Gohan was quiet a moment. "Say Trunks?"

"yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure!"

"When everyone died, I kept the Dragonball as a reminder of what I was fighting for." He turned and held the ball out to Trunks. "I want you to do the same."

"What! But that's…that's special to you…and it helps-"

"Trunks…please?"

The boy eyed his mentor who was looking at him with such miserable and pleading eyes.

"I'll take good care of it Gohan! I promise."

Gohan merely smiled.

Trunks took the stone silently, tucking it into his clothes, always in his upper torso, where Gohan had kept it…close to the heart.

_Present_

In a cloud of dust, Krillin pushed the stone away, taking in a fresh breath of air, before looking around, finding himself cut up, bruised and exhausted not to mention frightened silly…

But alone…

"GOHAN!"


	19. Chapter 19: Physical and Mental Mountain

Chapter Nineteen: Physical and Mental Mountains

"Father, am I finally going on a mission?"

"Yes, Prince."

The young Vegeta eyed his father suspiciously. His father typically had been reluctant to let him go on missions to planets, claiming he still had much to teach him. Yet, the King of the Saiyans had never taught the child personally. It was Nappa who'd begun his training and when Vegeta surpassed Nappa, the Prince had hoped that meant he would get a chance to fight his father personally.

Yet, no such luck. They had long since passed the training rooms. If anything, they were headed out for the landing pads, where the ships returned and left. Vegeta eyed his father cursorily. The royal figurehead and warrior was an enigma even to his son. The Prince could remember only getting hugged by his father once and he had dismissed that as a brush of the arms, as his father had dismissed it. He remembered it being his first day of training, when he'd barely been able to walk. He'd gotten quite the beating that day; he was sure some of those blows had permanently marred his body.

He remembered being barely able to make out the words he'd heard exchanged between his father and his trainer. He remembered his father remarking on the 'boy's disgraceful mistakes' and his 'intention to fix them.' He remembered hearing the trainers suggesting a lower level and the King remarking that they be 'executed immediately for any absurd suggestion.'

Yet his father hadn't been rough when he'd carried him out to a healing tank.

From that day forward, Vegeta had been spoon fed again and again about the great potential he carried. His father and servants constantly reminded him that as Prince of All Saiyans, he alone had the potential to achieve and control the greatest gift presented unto their race: the Super Saiyan. Vegeta was fascinated with this creature of story tales. No one had a good idea what a real super Saiyan looked like so there was much speculation. Vegeta had asked his father about on more than one occasion and the King had, at those moments alone, taken on an amused smile and told the Saiyan Prince that he would know when he achieved it.

So, from that day onward, the Prince had dedicated his life to that.

Yet, what was happening now was a complete mystery to him. His father had said earlier that it was a mission but that it wasn't an individual planet's mission. Hisfather had mentioned Freeza, a dictator they were forced "allies" with. Inwardly, the Saiyan Prince was almost certain that his father was going to show that lizard the kind of warriors the Saiyan elite were. That was his assurance so he walked with his head high, the status of a Saiyan elite.

"King Vegeta," the silky voice remarked upon their entrance to the lizard's spaceship. "And little Prince Vegeta.."

The Saiyan Prince snarled, drawing his lips back over his teeth. But at his Father's half threatening look, he said nothing. He wasn't a fool. Any other he would rebel against but not his father. He knew what would happen if he did but beyond that, he was determined to look the part of an elite, not a moody half grown kid.

The king was silent a moment. "Freeza has many missions for you Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta whirled around. With Freeza? But…did his father say missions, as in plural? The boy's mind started to run a million miles a minute, baffled and confused as well as excited. He had been longing all his life for a mission of his own so to be told he'd be doing multiple ones was intriguing. Yet, there was something about his father's tone. He hadn't carried his usual pride this whole time…

"Nappa'll be sent soon, Freeza."

"Of course, King." Was the slick answer, an over exaggerated concerned tone.

Vegeta turned, his attention caught by the two creatures in the corner, one pink and pudgy and one thin and aqua shaded. To them, he walked over, all the pride on his face. Surely, his father must have sent him here because these warriors were weak. After all, Vegeta had his father! To the taller one, he remarked,

"Where's my first mission?"

"You're hardly one to make demands, Vegeta." Came the arrogant tone. "Lord Freeza makes all the decisions."

"I'm a Prince!"

"Prince of what, a race of monkeys?"

Vegeta growled and slugged the creature with all his might but Zarbon caught his punch and dug his knee into his stomach. The young child fell to his knees in pain. It was a white pain, one that made his eyes well up with tears. Vegeta refused to let them fall and growled up at Zarbon. The smirk grin replied, "Do you really think you were given to Lord Freeza because of your worth? Your father chose to be rid of you. Lord Freeza can keep your arrogance in check."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to be a Super Saiyan!"

Laughter.

"Then, where is your father to witness your success?"

Vegeta blinked and whirled around. The room was empty save Freeza and these two fools. His father was gone.

Although a warrior, Vegeta was also a young child and he was almost certain that his father would have stayed, would have remained in contact, would have spoken to him!

Rushing to the window of the spaceship, the ground rumbling as it took to the air. Vegeta kept his balance by extending his tail and rushed to the nearest porthole, his young eyes desperately seeking out his father.

There, below, on the way down the path back to the palace was the King of Vegeta, his swagger still in his steps. The young Prince stared for a moment, tears threatening his eyes again. "Father, where are you going?" He bit his lower lip and forced his tears away. "Where are you going?"

"Are you crying, little Prince?"

The boy blinked and his heart broke and ached and throbbed. Betrayal, anger, sadness and loss penetrated his soul all at once. He turned, with heavy and dark eyes and remarked, "Why should I feel anything? Let alone weak tears! I am a Saiyan. And a Prince. Don't forget that!" He eyed the disappearing image of his father once more. "Don't ever forget that."

_Present_

It was these memories that haunted the Saiyan Prince as he regarded the future form of his son as he made his way to his feet. He scoffed, disgusted at the boy's performance, not paying any mind to his determination. All he saw was that Trunks had been raised to be emotional, a deplorable trait of these Earthlings. The woman and Kakkarot's brat's influence he was sure.

Emotions weren't any use to him. If anything, all they did was manage to distract one from their main goal. That was precisely why he had fallen behind Kakkarot. He'd let the odd emotions and people of this planet get to him. He was determined to remedy that tactical error. It should have been child's play for him to become a Super Saiyan and it had taxed him far more than it should have taxed a super elite.

That was an unforgivable act.

"Get up boy."

Ignoring his son's groans, Vegeta set his sights out over the solid white landscape, focusing on making himself stronger but without the foolish emotional ties that Kakkarot suffered from. Vegeta had such emotional bonds at one point in his life, when he was weak little child. It had done nothing but weaken him, at the worst possible time. From the moment his father had abandoned him to Freeza's command, he had been determined to never fall for any such trick disguised as affection ever again. All it had done was cause pain and Vegeta wasn't going to be an idiot and expose himself wide open to that kind of pain ever again. It had made him a coward. By the time the word had gotten to him that the planet and his own father had been destroyed, the small child he'd once been had long since died.

"Never again…"

_OOO_

"WHY AREN'T YOU OUT THERE HELPING THEM!"

Yamcha was starting to wonder that himself. ChiChi had been hounding them nonstop since Goku and Piccolo left and Gohan and Krillin had gone to Gero's lab. The others had stayed for the time being, knowing more than anything else that they would be killed with the first look if they went after the Androids as they were.

Yet Yamcha was beginning to wonder if that would be a more generous death than the death by screaming that ChiChi seemed intent upon. He wasn't exactly at a position to do much yet that human woman didn't seem to comprehend that in the least, demanding that he should be getting off his "lazy ass" as she so delicately put it and going to help her husband and son.

Tienshinhan managed to tune the woman out somehow.

Aside from the woman's consistent raging, was Yamcha's own conscience. He had never been one who liked to stay out of battles. He longed to be out there helping somehow. It irritated him in a way that a little boy was above him in power level when so many years ago, there were scarcely one who dared to cross his eyesight, let alone engage him in power. That was all in the past though. Yet the slight bother tugged at his masculine pride. He felt almost useless and he hated that feeling.

Tien was standing, silent as ever, just regarding the horizon as if it would patiently deliver some type of answer. Yamcha wished he could be half that patient but just sitting here was driving him completely crazy. Kami hadn't provided much information either so they were stuck wondering. Yamcha didn't doubt Kami had his reasons but the lack of knowledge of those reasons didn't help any.

Yamcha wasn't so much worried about Goku and Piccolo. He knew it would take a small miracle to take those two out but Gohan and Krillin worried him. Krillin was a powerful martial artist as was Gohan but Gohan was inexperienced and Krillin tended to be so focused on Gohan's safety that he neglected his own. Not that Yamcha didn't do that too. He loved that kid and aside from that, Goku as well as ChiChi was not someone he wanted to explain the boy's injuries to.

So, simply sitting here wasn't helping his nerves any at all. Tien was silent but he could tell by his ki that he was worried too. Yamcha, almost subconsciously, stretched out his awareness to touch and feel Gohan's. As soon as he did so, he leapt into the air, calling to Tien,

"They're in trouble. Let's go!"

Tien didn't question Yamcha until they were out of earshot of the raving human woman.

"Gohan and Krillin."

_OOO_

The boxes had provided Twenty-One with quite an insight to the mind of her target. As she sat here, sorting through papers and old bags of clothes, she found herself almost buried in what she thought of as worthless junk. Bags of cut hair, a small box with a white tooth in and entitled in sloppy kanji, "_My baby lost his first tooth_!" followed by a date that was almost three years ago. She had learned already that Goku was a huge weakness in the boy.

But that was also the obvious weakness not to mention one that would be quite difficult to exploit. Not impossible by any means but difficult and she wanted to preserve the majority of her power for battling him. There were other weaknesses she was certain as even herself had fears that were illogical and easy to exploit if one knew of them…

Wait! It looked like she may have reached a point. Written freshly a few weeks ago was ink in Goku's familiar handwriting, dated in February.

_Gohan still needs his nightlight. Has needed it for almost four years now. Chi's worried but I say I don't blame him. He's just a little boy and look what he's seen! He wants to be held at night more often, usually after Chi's in bed. Fine by me! He can stay a little boy as long as he wants. Maybe Chi will come around after a while. Hope she doesn't use this as an excuse to make him stop training. That'll kill him. Tol' Gohan I'd get him another light tomorrow if he wants. He says so long as Mom don't find out! I think he's standing up to her more but he's got his limits._

Then, further down, another entry:

_Gohan was so upset today! Wet his bed last night. Guess he had a nightmare. Won't tell me what about that, except that it has to do with me dying. Started begging me for another light today. He has one but I got him another for the other side of his room. Maybe it'll help tonight._

Then, in about March

_Gohan has three lights now and he asked for one in the hallway and for me to leave the door open. Doesn't seem like he cares if Chi finds out anymore. I took him camping and fishing and he asked to sleep outside the tent. I told him it was gonna rain and he said he didn't care. Course I said no! He'd get sick and Chi'd have my head! But he FREAKED OUT! Started to beg me and then finally asked me to leave the tent flap open so he could see the stars. I tried to get a reason out of him but he just said he felt better. Said he liked to watch them. I know that but I don't think that's why. Wish he'd talk to me. Baby, what's wrong?_

Then in April:

_Well, Gohan's sleeping better now. But he always asks me to check his room with him before he goes to bed. Don't tell me what we're checking for though, just said I'd know if I saw it. Eh, he's a kid. I don't always get him. But he sleeps better now, all through the night usually and looks like his wetting the bed a few weeks ago was the last spell of that. He's certainly happy about that!_

Then, just a few days ago:

_Gohan finally told me what it is. He doesn't want things sneakin' up on him! Huh…go figure. Well, I tried telling him nothing was but he said he was being sure. I think he's afraid but I know he doesn't wanna admit it. So I asked him if Daddy could give him anything. Another light I thought but he asked me for one of my gi tops! I tol' 'em they wouldn't fit him just yet but he said he just wanted my smell. Well…okay! Gohan never did want a teddy or nothing when he was younger. Chi thought when we got 'em off the paci that that was it…guess not! Hey, if it helps him, I got a ton of tops but that's kinda an odd security toy though…least Chi thinks so. I think he looks cute with it._

Twenty One noted the Saiyan had managed to snap one of photo graph of it, notable attached. Goku seemed to be one for memory preservation. She couldn't get much info from the picture except Gohan looked a lot younger than he was, probably by the way he was lying. He was sweaty and his tail hung limp against his leg. The child had collapsed onto his bed, completely exhausted, his head buried into the orange colored cloth. He looked like he was still sleeping disturbed dreams though.

Could it be? Something so simple?

Twenty-One rose and walked back into Gohan's room, this time checking the walls.

Sure enough, she found four nightlights, one on the left side, one by the bed, one by the door and one in the hallway just outside his room. They were pretty plain, usually being orbs or rectangles. One was shaped like a dragon but aside from that, they were pretty simple. She slowly turned the light off and turned each one on at various intervals. Each one presented a flood of white light that nearly blinded her when all four were on. A tattered orange shirt lay flung across the headboard. She flicked the switch back on.

A simple fear, a tremendous advantage and one she could manipulate easily.

"That's your fear, my friend? The dark…?" She smiled faintly, darkly. "Easy prey."

_OOO_

"Goku?"

The Saiyan snapped out of his trance. His eyes were wide though and he looked ready to take off. He was out of his element.

"Son?" Piccolo inquired.

"Gohan…"

The Saiyan had felt the sudden dip in his son's ki and turned, ready to take off through the air, right towards that falling energy signature. He no doubt would have unless that super powerful ki hadn't suddenly appeared within five feet of him. His eyes focused and from those dark shadows, speaking,

"Greetings, Son Goku. Piccolo."

Goku's hair prickled on the back of his neck and Piccolo whirled around, his arms up. Despite the automatic reflex and the protective gesture, it was nothing to prepare them for what greeted them.

A creature of green with darker green spots, wings, a covering over its face mainly over the mouth, and dark eyes. A curled tail with a yellow tip on the end curled over its back. It held the limp form a human man in its left arm. Upon seeing Goku and Piccolo a dark sneer came over its mouth. Piccolo was the first to speak to it.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Come, Piccolo…"

"Out with it!" Goku snapped, uncharacteristically harsh. His son was in danger but so was this human man. Goku opted for his swift answer, darting forward, aiming to free the poor old man. This creature wrapped his tail around the man's neck, squeezing which brought the Saiyan to an immediate stop. Before the Saiyan could decide what else to do, this thing pierced the man's chest with the tip of his tail, like a needle tip. Goku involuntarily winced but that wasn't where it stopped.

A slurping sound followed. The man screamed and his skin loosened as if it were no longer held atop his body. Almost like watered down taffy, it began to run like molasses, slowly but assuredly turning into a thick puddle. The screams and cries gave way to a pitiful whine, the type of whine that Goku hadn't even heard from animals. It was a whine of pain and agony but also of loss, the type of cry one never grows accustomed to, despite years of training and battle.

Jacket, shirt and pants alike blew to the wind, no flesh nor sweat nor any resemblance of life remaining. It had all been sucked away. The thing released the articles of clothing and took one step towards them, smiling.

Goku hated it.

"You…you monster…" Goku hissed through clenched teeth. "He…was…helpless!"

"Now, now, is that any type of greeting? Accusations?" the creature sneered "Brothers?"

_OOO_

"Krillin!"

The ex monk looked up, relieved. Finally, aid!

"Tien, Yamcha!"

Two sets of boots hit the remains of cave and rubble. "Are you alright Krillin? We felt your ki drop…"

"Yeah…I'm okay. But…I can't find Gohan anywhere!"

The three eyes of Tien scanned the huge mounds of dust, dirt and rubble. "He's alive. I still feel his ki but it's faint."

"I know. Too faint. I can't pinpoint it!"

Yet there was hope. He had to be near Krillin and the boy's ki was slowly growing.

"Gohan!"

"Gohan!" Yamcha pushed some stone aside, kicking dirt up. Nothing.

Tien walked a bit further away, moving rocks by hand. They would have had a much easier time if they could have used their blasts but they couldn't, not without risk of hitting Gohan. They wanted to find the boy, preferably alive. Tien moved a few more rocks and kept looking. Krillin and Yamcha did the same, the hot sun beginning to beat down. Minutes seemed like hours when Krillin flopped down for a brief rest.

"Ow!"

Leaping up like the ground was on fire, Krillin turned,

"Gohan?"

"get off!"

Krillin pushed off the top most rock and then dug in the leftover dust until he found a tuff of black hair. The boy was still trying to dig himself out so the rest of the salvation of the child's body didn't take too long. He crawled out slowly, shaking his head, dust sprawling all directions. Krillin's ki as well as Gohan's had long since brought Yamcha and Tien over that direction.

"Krillin, yer fat!"

"Hey!"

Yamcha couldn't help but join in Tien's laugh and then knelt to Gohan, "Are you okay kiddo?"

Gohan rubbed his forehead. "Well…"

Yamcha looked him over for anything major but the boy looked up and grinned "I'm okay!" He announced, rubbing the back of his head.

"Kid, that's scary."

"What?"

"You looked like a mini Goku just now."

"Really?"

Tien smirked. "To the T."

"Thanks!" he looked around. "The Androids got away."

"Apparently."

"Then…"

"We don't need to go chasing them just yet." Tien remarked. "Goku and Piccolo need to get back first."

"So back to Kami's?"

"Seems best to me."

The group of four took to the air, Gohan taking off ahead. As they soared over mountain and plain and forest, Gohan froze in midair. Krillin crashed right into him and they both fell, Yamcha and Tien turning to follow them. The two fell through branches and grasses. Gohan landed hard, Krillin slamming into his back with most of his weight. Gohan got up and Krillin groaned, "Oyie…what was that about, buddy?"

"That hill's new."

"Huh?"

Gohan pointed to the raised green mound in the clearing of a patch of wood. "Didn't see it here before. And hills don't just pop outta the ground, Krillin." The boy walked over and around the small mound before taking to the air and circling the top. "This is kinda near where Daddy I found that ugly shell thing too. But…" the boy paused, eyeing the mossy hump. "Something's odd about it too."

Yamcha joined the boy in the air. "Like what?"

Gohan kicked his foot back and nailed it into the moss. A resounding clang was heard and the moss and dust fell to the ground in clumps, revealing rusted yellow metal. "Like it's hollow?"


	20. Chapter 20: On Empty, Be Full

Chapter Twenty: On Empty, Be Full

Hollow, indeed, it was.

Underneath the layer of green was a curved mound of yellow and blue metal. It resembled an egg atop a two pairs of legs. There was a melted opening in the clear plastic or glass covering. Gohan hovered above it, sticking his head inside; observing what there was within this odd thing. His young eyes scanned the control panels or what was left of them. There was mold and moss scattered over the buttons. Gohan slipped in all the way and started to look over the equipment. Although he hated to study, he couldn't deny that he could understand some pretty complex concepts. The controls on this thing were full of them.

He pressed one button and a screen full of all sorts of mathematical problems and dimensions popped up. Gohan sat down on the remaining floor and started to scan over it. By now, the three older warriors had followed him. Krillin walked up behind the boy, gazing over his shoulder. Upon seeing the screen display, his eyes promptly glassed over,

"Uh…what?"

"Different dimensional coordinates I think."

"huh?"

"Well, kinda like coordinates on a map." The boy remarked. "'Cept these aren't limited to this dimension."

"Are we talking travel through universes here?" Yamcha inquired.

Gohan nodded, "Maybe." He stood up, looking over the edges of the top. "Or time."

"Time?"

"Yeah, remember that ship we saw Trunks vanish in when he first showed up?"

"Yeah…"

"This looks just like it except it's older and more worn down."

"So, did Bulma make a bunch of these things and we have another time traveler to deal with?"

"I dunno. Gotta ask Trunks that. But I know those numbers look familiar to the theories my science fiction books talk about."

"You read science fiction?"

Gohan blushed, "Hidden behind my math book, yeah."

Tien eyed the boy but he smiled. "Clever."

"You think I spend all my time reading just what Mom tells me to? Heck no! Daddy bought me some manga and I got hooked. So I started reading them behind my schoolbooks. I know it's just fiction but some of the stuff they talk about makes sense to me. The time travel they talk about sounds real similar to the type of time travel Trunks was talking about too."

"But…this isn't Trunks', is it?"

"Don't think so…too beat up. He wouldn't have been able to come back this time if it was so beat up."

Gohan stuck his head back in, eyeing the small domed space. Tien had to float above and Krillin could only fit in the space with Gohan because they were both so small. Gohan's eyes focused and he gently pushed Krillin aside, "Excuse me, Krillin."

Krillin stepped aside as much as he could and felt a crumbling crunch beneath his left foot. He looked down, seeing a pink shell looking egg. Gohan as reaching for that. Krillin saw another behind his right foot. He picked that up as well. Gohan gazed inside of his half and then took the half from Krillin and placed the two together, eyeing them.

"Looks like some kind of egg. Maybe that's what wrecked this thing, whatever came out of the egg."

Gohan separated the halves again, focusing instead of the outside bumpy surface, he focused on the inside which was smeared with some purple goo. It looked almost identical to the goo he'd found inside the shell he and Goku had found. The boy swiped a finger inside it and sniffed it. It smelt horrible and it was without a doubt the same.

"This egg has the same gunk as the shell Daddy and I found."

"Shell?'

"Yeah…not far from here."

Gohan leapt down from the machine, Krillin and the others following. Pulling at the vines that grew about the machine, Gohan blew away some encrusted dust and eyed the side of the metal device. He could make out fresh black marker barring the ship's name: Hope. Judging by what Trunks said about his time, it was an appropriate name.

"We can ask Trunks about it when they come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Tien reminded the perplexed boy.

"How much longer are they going to be in there? What are they DOING?"

Yamcha laughed, "Guess a whole year in there takes a while…"

"Feels like a year out here!"

"They'll be out soon."

Krillin looked over the machine once more. "So, should we bring Trunks here as soon as they get out?"

Gohan shook his head "why? It's got a collapse switch."

Krillin flushed red. "I…knew that."

Gohan gave his friend the cheekiest grin. "Thought so. Yer right in front of it."

Krillin gazed at the metallic skin and spied the flat button and promptly pushed it in. With a cloud of the remaining dust taking to the air, the machine collapsed back into its capsule form. Gohan picked it up, tucking it into shirt. "Let's go find Daddy!"

"Gohan, we should wait-"

"If we had that much trouble just investigating a stupid cave, I don't wanna think what Daddy's in!" That said, the boy took off at breakneck speed, vanishing from sight in less than a second. Krillin groaned, took to the air again and remarked right before heading off after him,

"Remind me to get a leash for this kid."

_OOO_

"Seventeen, this is ridiculous, why not fly to Goku's place?"

"Where's the fun in that, Eighteen?"

The woman android rolled her eyes, "I swear, you're worse than a child."

The black haired android grinned, eyeing the cars that passed below. He had neglected the vans and other large vehicles that they passed. He wanted a car that had speed and sleek. He had spied several possibilities but his eyes were full of information that he knew from his former human life. He knew what type of cars had speed and strength. He was seeking out only those.

"Bingo…" The Android grinned, spying a blue convertible below, breezing by at a speed envied by all other vehicles. He flew down at a silent speed. Eighteen rolled her eyes but followed and as for Sixteen…

Well, the Android had been following them at a distance for a while but now joined them as they landed in the road. Seventeen planted himself right in the car's pathway, holding out his hand, casually as if he were expected a baseball to head his way, rather than a car moving almost one hundred and five kilometers an hour.

"What the hell!"

Screeching of wheels caused a cloud of dust that Seventeen waved away with the back of one hand.

The teenager behind the wheel stood up "What the hell's your problem? Move it, idiot!"

Seventeen said nothing, just smirked. He took a few casual steps towards the cars, swaggering like the arrogant warrior he was. His eyes never left the human's as Eighteen stood off to the side, rolling her eyes. Sixteen, as always, said and did nothing, waiting absently for them to lead. Eighteen dreaded how it would increase Seventeen's ego but it helped a great deal in some instances.

His silky smooth voice remained without any hint of worry or trepidation.

"Nice car…mind if we ride along?"

"Punk! Get lost!" The black haired human drew out a gun, aimed it and fired.

Seventeen caught the bullet, smiling. "I think this is yours."

That said, he flicked it right back, nailing the human boy between the eyes. Blood erupted out in a circle, almost forming a target. Seventeen pulled him out of the driver's seat, tossing him onto the pavement. "You two coming?"

Eighteen walked over, one hand on her hip as always. She climbed into the passenger seat; Sixteen joined them slowly, sliding into the backseat. Eighteen picked up some of the things scattered over the front seat, throwing them out and onto the road. Mainly stupid things like books, packs, a few boxes of clothes. Looked like a kid just moving out of home, probably trying to get away from the dull mediocrity that seemed to dominate human cities.

Eighteen gazed over the side of the car, eyeing the still body on the side of the road. The boy was young, probably eighteen or nineteen. He had a lot of different colors on, reminding her of a rainbow…a bad fashion rainbow but a rainbow none the less. About fifteen years ago, she might had pitied him but at the moment all she cared was that he was out of the way.

_Amaya! Don't die on me! We're gonna show them all! Trust me on that! I'll show them all…WE'LL show them all…!_

_Shigo…_

Eighteen shook her head, tossing the remaining jacket onto the human's back. "Let's go."

_OOO_

Sweat poured off Trunks' face, falling in puddle on the solid white floor. It was blazing hot here, even felt through the thick soled boots. The thin material used to construct the uniform he wore kept the heat out as best it could but it was little comfort, about as much use as a fan would have felt on the surface of the sun.

His own muscles were already screaming, unused to extra gravity. He was used to the small weights Gohan had used. After much begging, Trunks had finally convinced him to let him try a few in his clothes. The first time he'd felt those he had felt like he was going to die. Even now, he felt pressed beyond his limit, even though his father showed no outward signs of discomfort. The man was like a stone, a mountain, unwavering.

Trunks stood there, gathering his breath a moment before trying once more; to prove to his father he was a worthy fighter. He charged right at the short Saiyan, swift as light but just as silent. His father didn't move, didn't bat an eye. He stood there, still powering up. Trunks was going to show once and for all that he wasn't a fool-

TWACK!

Thus was the sound of Vegeta's fist hitting his son's temple, sending him crashing into the ground. "Pathetic."

Too stunned at first glance to stand, Trunks had to dodge when Vegeta's foot came charging down, aiming right for his temple. Barely scrapping away, his father's foot caught a few strands of his violet hair.

Heat pierced Trunks' consciousness when his father let loose a ki blast directly by his head. The human-Saiyan hybrid barely managed to dodge. Trunks barely managed to get his feet underneath him as the flares of fire rushed across the formerly pure white landscape. It made sweat burst out from his skin. He could barely see straight because of the heat waves that were permeating the atmosphere. It had been hard to breathe from the start.

"Fight back boy! Prove that Saiyan blood!"

Trunks barely managed to dodge again as his father's fist began to fly at him at a rapid speed. He originally thought it was both of his fists but as Trunks dodged and counteracted, he saw one arm was firmly planted behind his back. Trunks had been struggling to keep up with his father's speed, his own speed was still lacking. How had Vegeta improved so much in three years?

Or was it that he had fallen behind?

If he couldn't even hold his own against his own father, it was no wonder he was no match against the Androids. He couldn't let himself be beaten. He had to show his father he knew what he was talking about. He had to prove himself to him, prove his credibility to his father in a way. Anyway, be it as hard as it was. As it was, it was hard to breathe.

"Oof!" Trunks went sprawling onto the burning hot ground again, pushing off with his hands barely. His father was quick, striking when Trunks hadn't even had time to catch his breath or even think for that matter.

_When you're empty, you find out how strong you are._

_Trunks' Time:_

_Thirteen Years Ago_

"Thanks for watching Trunks for me, I'll pay you for it." Gohan muttered Bulma's last words out loud. She and his mother had gone out to get as many supplies as they could, leaving the teenager to watch the six year old. Normally, Gohan wouldn't have minded; he was actually pretty fond of Trunks. He saw Vegeta in the boy, and that was a comfort. He saw lost friends in those left behind. He knew his mother saw his father in his face every day. Sometimes she would break down crying just looking at him. He hated it when she got sad like that. He loved looking like his father but if it cause her so much pain, he was thinking about changing the look.

"Gohan, let's play!"

"Not right now Trunks." He groaned. He honestly didn't feel good, not completely. His throat hurt quite a bit and his head throbbed with every bright light they saw and with all the shiny equipment at this park, it was happening more and more. Gohan hoped Trunks would play in the sand or something so he could sit in the shade and relax a little bit. "You go play, I'll watch."

"Want you to play!"

Gohan groaned "Not today."

The purple haired child eyed him "Gohan?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the matter?"

Gohan smiled faintly. "Nothin', just a little headache."

Little? Understatement of the year. He felt like someone was using his head for a drum, like sandpaper coated his throat and like his eyes were filled with salt with how rough and hot they felt. He liked being trusted to guard Trunks so well but so many days, he wished for those old days when he would be the babied one, when his father would notice and rush him off to bed like he was dying. When his father would cradle him like a little baby…

_Gohan, are you okay, son?_

_I'm fine, Daddy…_

_C'mere…_

_I'm fine._

_Let me feel yer head then._

_Daddy…_

About that point, Goku would have always forced him to sit and put his wrist on his forehead. If he protested so much, Goku would scoop him up and tell him that he was going back to bed. He would protest at first but it was always an act. He loved how Goku would lay him in bed, help him undress like he was a helpless baby and then get him into some pajamas. He missed how Goku would sit by him and tell him stories until he fell asleep.

"Gohan?"

"Hmm?" he shook himself out of his memories.

"You not getting heart sick?"

Gohan blinked.

"Like 'er Daddy got?"

Gohan squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "No, Trunks, I'm not."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I'm not. I just miss him."

"He died fast?"

"Trunks…"

"Wanna know!"

"No, he died a slow agonizing death, screaming out in pain, okay!"

Trunks jumped backwards, startled by Gohan's harsh voice. He eyed his older friend, intrigued. Gohan's cheeks were already flushed with fever but the anger made it even worse. His breathing was irregular, something Trunks didn't see a lot in his otherwise very calm friend. Gohan took a breath, closing his eyes. "Sorry Trunks…"

"Makes you mad, still?"

"Yes…"

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"How he get sick? All at once?"

"No, it was gradual, almost like the flu though. We thought that's what it was for the longest time until it got so bad that we couldn't do anything about it. Maybe if we'd looked into it at the beginning then we could have cured it in time."

"Gohan?"

"What?"

Trunks planted himself in the grass beside his friend "I wanna know…"

Gohan sighed, thinking back on memories he'd rather forget. 'If I tell you will you shut up about it?"

"Yep!"

"Fine…"

_Trunks' Time_

_Three to Two Years Prior to the Android Attacks_

"Daddy!"

The others had reached their oddly clothed friend first, shortly after Goku had popped in out of nowhere to defeat the half machine Freeza and his crew. Goku had been glad to see them, for once glad that Freeza had come, as it gathered all his friends together. Including, his little man, his little life. Who, at the present moment, was rushing to him as fast as those short legs would carry him.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Goku fell onto his knees in the rocky terrain and flung his arms wide open.

Gohan sailed through the air and landed into that welcoming embrace. Long restrained tears burst loose and he wailed, this time tears of happiness. "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! You're home! YOU'RE HOME!"

Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes "Disgusting."

But the others, namely Krillin and Piccolo could understand the boy's reaction.

Over a year was a long time for anything, let alone a long time for a little boy to be without his father. Goku laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around his son, nearly crushing him because he held him so tightly. Gohan merely grinned, feeling completely at peace for the first time in months. Tears slid down his cheeks, for once being tears of happiness and not sadness.

Goku responded to this with a tighter grasp. He had missed his son's embrace, those wide trusting eyes staring up at his. He missed those tiny fingers curling around his. The Saiyan father smiled and inhaled deeply, taking in his son's scent, half burying his face into the boy's unruly black hair, starting to grow out from that bowl cut ChiChi had insisted upon. The Saiyan armor still fit his son's little body. He could see the developing biceps and the legs muscles forming under the tight fitting material.

"Daddy!" the boy's voice was choked with sobs, "I thought I'd never see you again! Thought you'd disappeared forever!"

Smiling, he wiped one tear off his son's cheek. "Hey, hey. Daddy's here now. "

"Daddy, I missed you! Where were you? Where'd you go? Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you let us wish you back here? Why didn't you let us know where you were? Why didn't you come back earlier? Why-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Goku smiled. "One question at a time, little man."

Vegeta intervened "How about this, Kakkarot? Where did you get those ridiculous clothes?"

The Saiyan looked down and laughed, tugging at the ruffle about his neck, "I guess they are a little odd looking, huh?"

Gohan eyed his father up and down, "They look funny Daddy."

"Well, that's what the people of Yardrat gave me because mine got all torn up."

"So how did you escape, huh Daddy? How did you get to Yarrat?"

"Yardrat." Goku corrected gently. "And I guess I got in a small ship Freeza left behind."  
Vegeta scoffed "More likely one of the Ginyus. They were scheduled to invade Yardrat."

"So Daddy, how did you get here so fast? One minute, Freeza's here and the next yer here."

Goku grinned "Well, the people of Yardrat are pretty weak, physically but they know some pretty nifty stuff."

"Like what?"

Goku glanced down at his son who was tugging on his shirt, "Tell me, tell me!"

Goku scooped his son up. "Well, like instant transmission."

Gohan blinked. "You mean teleportation?"

"Exactly."

"You can do that!"

In answer, Goku set his son down and put two fingers to his forehead. He vanished in the blink of an eye and then just as quickly reappeared, holding Master Roshi's sunglasses. Gohan squealed,

"Cool!" He frowned "But why didn't you bring back ice cream or something?"

Goku playfully whacked his son's head "Picky. And I can't do that, Gohan. I can't teleport where no one is. I have to be able to feel their ki."

Gohan smiled, "Always a catch, huh?"

Krillin stared, "You gotta teach us that Goku."

Goku smiled "Maybe later. I got something more important right now."

Vegeta scoffed "Nothing's more important to a Saiyan than making himself stronger."

"Well, to THIS Saiyan there is." That said, he scooped his son up under the arms and tossed him into the air. Gohan yelped in surprise at first and then squealed, happy. Goku caught him easily and tossed him back up. Vegeta rolled his eyes and took his leave.

But that happy day did not last. About three weeks later, Gohan ran into his father's room when he didn't come down for breakfast. Finding him still in bed, he climbed up and sat on his chest, "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Daddy, Mother's waiting. She made breakfast."

"Is it morning, already?"

"Yep! Remember you said you were gonna take me to the park today?"  
Goku blinked, rubbing his eyes. "Right…right…give Daddy a few minutes, okay?"

"Kay!" Gohan leapt down, running downstairs. Goku sat up, rubbing at his eyes, trying to deny the fact of the chest pain in his heart. He winced slightly and then stood pulling on his jeans and every day t-shirt. He occasionally wore something besides his gi. Today, much as he loathed admitting it, he wasn't feeling up to sparring. In fact, he hated to admit it but he hoped Gohan didn't want to be out for very long today. In fact, he was hoping Gohan would take an early nap.

But, as luck would have it, Gohan was full of energy that day. But he was also very much aware his father was out of sorts. While he swung and climbed on the monkey bars, his father wasn't right under him, laughing and climbing up with him. The boy paused at the top of the bars, staring at his father. "Daddy?"

The man opened his eyes from a brief nap on the park bench. "Yeah, son?"

"Daddy, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Daddy's fine, kiddo."

Gohan jumped down and rushed to his father, crawling into his lap. He put his hand against his forehead. "Daddy, yer hot."

"Hmm?"

"You got a fever."

"Oh, so now you're playing Daddy?"

"Daddy, you do. Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel good?"

"You wanted to go so bad-"

"Not if yer sick, Daddy!"

Gohan tugged his father up by the hand, pulling him through the air and all the way home. He pushed him through the bedroom door and then started tugging his shoes off. "Gohan!"

"Daddy babies me when I'm sick." He reminded him as he removed the last shoe, followed by the socks. "It's my turn to return the favor." That said, he tugged on his father's shirt until it came off. Goku gave up arguing with his son and took his slacks off, lying down in the bed. Gohan crawled up next to him, pulling the covers close over his father before darting out of the room and returning with the ice pack shaped like a fish which he plopped on his father's forehead before rushing back out and coming back in with a thermometer.

"Daddy, open."

The Saiyan had to smile but obliged. As much as he hurt, he was willing to play with his son this way. Gohan loved to care for people and animals. Goku had lost track of how many times he pulled small little animals out of his son's gi at dinner time, much to his wife's dismay. Especially when they were small rodents, like rats and hamsters. But it felt odd to be receiving the treatment rather than giving it.

"Daddy, you got a fever!" Gohan announced after a bit.

"Do I?"

"Uh huh!"

Goku grinned. "Well, you knew I would get sick eventually. Don't worry little man…"

It turned out he should have. While for the first two weeks, it truly seemed like an odd strand of flu, with Goku's appetite for the most part in tact; it quickly took a turn for the worst. His face turned a permanent red shade, along with the consistent sweating fits. Gohan hated watching it. He would switch between being always by his side to going out and getting any kind of help he could, be it in the form of medicine or simply performing chores for Mother or Aunt Bulma so they could focus on helping his father.

Thus, here he was, wandering the streets of West City, looking for some things Bulma said she needed. He felt useful this way, helpful. It broke his heart to hear his father scream and howl in pain every day. Bulma was trying as hard as she could, even calling in some professional doctors to see what they could turn up but so far as they'd discovered was that it was a virus.

"Five hundred thirty zeenie, son."

The boy jerked out of his thoughts, hardly realizing he'd already made it to and purchased the extra water and small liquid foods. They were all his father could handle right now. That in itself was almost enough to make him cry but he wiped those from his eyes and handed the money over. He took the bag slowly and silently, walking outside.

The hot heat behind him was what made him turn. His eyes widened when he recognized what looked like a ki beam headed right towards him but he hadn't felt any ki near him; he hadn't felt any one near him nor any ki that was malicious. This was like getting attacked with a silent gun. He hadn't seen or heard or smelt anything. His Saiyan senses were usually more reliable than that.

The air crackled in front of him for a moment and then Gohan fell onto his backside, from the shove into his shoulder, courtesy of when his father popped in out of nowhere and knocked the ki beam aside. That was all he could do before he fell onto his back, hissing in pain and clutching his chest. The boy left the supplies he'd picked up and rushed to his father,

"Daddy!"

"Gohan…" The Saiyan pushed himself to his elbows and started to run his fingers over his son, "Are…are you…hurt?"

"Daddy, Bulma said for you not to leave bed!"

"Don't care…felt….your ki…drop."

"Daddy! Mother said you should even be able to get up." The boy wrapped his father's arm around his neck, lifting him up with some struggle. As much as he trained and got stronger, he was still much weaker than some of the others and his father was a huge bulk of muscle. "Daddy, what was that? It 's weird…just one ki blast?"

"Dunno…my little man…."

Gohan eyed his father nervously. Goku rarely claimed possession like that. He usually did it when Gohan got sick or if a battle had just ended. Gohan loved being referred to that way, specifically because Daddy didn't use it very often. He bit his lip at this unsettling event and rose into the air, slowly, leaving the supplies behind. His flight was shifty and shaky but firm.

"C'mon Daddy…"

"Son…you're sure…you're okay?"

"Daddy, don't worry about me!"

"My…job…"

"You're gonna make yourself worse." The boy whined as he got his father home with some difficulty and into bed. Goku sat up though, pulling Gohan into his lap and stripping the boy's shirt off, checking his back for wounds and cuts. Finding none, he looked through the back of his neck, and at the base of his waistline.

"Daddy, I'm okay! It's you I should be worried about! How did you do that? You couldn't move yesterday!"

"When you're empty…you learn how full you are."

"Huh?"

Goku smiled and stroked his son's face. "You don't really….know how strong you are….until you're fighting with nothing…for something that's everything."

Gohan blinked again and Goku pulled the boy down so he was pressed against his chets and started to stroke his lower back. "What I mean…you're everything to me. Don't care…if my body says….it can't move. I'll…make it."

"Not a lot of help to your own health, Daddy."

"When you have a kid….you'll understand."

Gohan nuzzled his head deep against his father's chest, taking comfort in his steady if sickly heartbeat. Goku's large hands wrapped around the child, in his black hair and on his lower back. The Saiyan's body was starting to protest his earlier actions but he didn't care. He tightened his grip on his only son, well aware, as no one else could possibly be that this may well be the last he could get to hold him.

_Trunks' Time:_

_Thirteen Years Ago_

"Wow…what did your daddy mean Gohan?"

"About what?"

"Fighting on empty, you mean?"

"Yeah…" Trunks crawled up against Gohan's side, pressing into his side which was pretty hot. Looking up, the teenager's face was flushed a brilliant red. He looked horrible. But there was an odd peace in his eyes, a peace that Trunks never understood. Gohan never seemed afraid of anything that threatened his life, or his health or if he was then he hid it really well.

"Well, I didn't understand Daddy really well when he first said it. I think I do now though. He meant that if you have something worth fighting for, then you'll make yourself fight for it, regardless of whether you should be able to." The teen shrugged "I know, it's weird."

Their conversation was cut short when blasts and screams erupted into the scenery, while from a few miles away. Trunks gritted his teeth but his Saiyan blood prompted him, saying 'battle, battle!' "Let's go Gohan! The Androids are attacking again!"

Gohan grabbed Trunks' arm, pulling him back. "no, you go! Go back to your mother."

"Aw…"

Gohan met Trunks with serious if slightly glassy eyes. "you're not ready yet. Leave them to me."

"But you're sick! You couldn't even get up to play with me!"

A sly but gentle smile, his older eyes, focusing intensely on Trunks, taking in every aspect of the child: his spunk, his dreams, his love, unconditional, for everyone he considered family. "Fighting on empty." Gohan replied softly and then charged forward, disappearing into the horizon.

_Present_

Trunks pulled himself off the ground, despite how heavy his limbs felt. They were like leadened sticks but he forced himself against them, his mind feeling calm and at ease for once. He locked his eyes onto his father's dark ones, only one goal pursuing through his heart and that was to make his father realize that there was a true warrior in him, that there was a great warrior in Gohan.

That there was something to be proud of.

_OOO_

Dropping the last of the pictures, books and various other items, including home videos she'd found amid the house, Twenty One threw all of them into a capsule, intent on studying them at length somewhere that there wasn't a threat of discovery. She rose as the capsule shrank and popped it into her shirt and then paused, looking out of the corner of her eye at the house on Mount Paouz.

"Familiarity, comfort, security, that is something priceless to you, isn't it, Son?" She used Son in relation to the whole family, not just Goku or Gohan or even the wife ChiChi. The little bit she'd read through had told her that much. A foolish weakness but quite the easy one to exploit.

Brightly, her hand lit up, generating a small orb of energy for a minute or two, which she increased until about the size of her own upper torso. That done, she tossed it like a ball, sending it into the ground foundation of the small little house, sending it up into flames.

When the fire eventually burned itself out, only ashes blew away with the wind.


	21. Chapter 21: Angels of Darkness

Chapter Twenty-One: Angels of Darkness

Trunks laid back on his bed, rubbing his legs, trying to ease the pain out. His father was still going although how the Half Saiyan didn't know. He was starting despair that there was nothing else to be done. His father seemed to improve so much, at least in his eyes. Trunks didn't doubt he was better but his heart didn't know if it would make a scrap of difference.

Vegeta didn't know the Androids, not like Trunks did.

_Trunks' Time: Unknown_

"Scary!"

"I know, I know." Gohan tightened his grip on Trunks' smaller form, pressing away from the Androids as much as he could, pressing well into the remaining rubble. Another attack, again. They never gave up, it seemed. Gohan had been trying to help Trunks grow up with a normal play day, a normal day to be a kid. His father used to steal him every so often from his studies, much to his mother's dismay, and take him to play. Gohan wanted to do that with Bulma's son, almost like he owed to the child. He still blamed himself for the loss of the others. He was determined not to lose Trunks. The toddler wasn't really sure about much of what happened, just that Mother and 'Big Brother Gohan' were stressed out.

Not that the young teenager didn't have reason to be.

Seventeen was the worst, Gohan privately had decided. Eighteen seemed to have something that resembled a moral code. She usually waited until most of the youngest were gone before she made an attack. And she was quick about it. Her deaths usually were with a harsh blast. While the pain of a blast was harsh, it was also quick. Seventeen on the other hand was much more likely to use a slower means, such as using rubble to crush his victims or his personal favorite as of lately, a car to run them down. Gohan often arrived too late to help any of the victims but those done in by Eighteen were long gone while those of Seventeen had just been granted peace or were on their way to it.

Gohan winced, smelling the burning flesh from those humans the Androids had killed that day. His sharp eyes caught sight of the tattered bodies, wind blowing bloodied strands of hair about. He could see pieces of bones protruding from several, knocked and broken loose as they were floored to the ground by those merciless creatures.

Gohan's eyes focused on the children mainly or more specifically on the families. He spied a three year old girl, still clutched in the arms of her grandfather. His skin had been boiled nearly to a crisp; he looked little more than a skeleton with paper skin stretched over cross it. He could see places where the patches of weakened cells had given way under the force of the attack and broken up, leaving boiled muscles and gleaming white bones underneath, namely about the knuckles and face.

The little girl was looking much better but her ki was gone, same as her grandpa. Her skin had been spared for the most part, merely looking like red sunburn all over her body. But the pain in her eyes was more terrifying than anything. Her mouth was locked open in an eternal and unanswered scream, flesh curling around her lips and falling off. Burns were on her face where tears had been evaporated before they completely formed.

Gohan pulled Trunks closer, being careful to stay out of view. Trunks was anxious, no doubt a mix of his personality and his Saiyan blood. Gohan's own Saiyan blood was almost commanding him to go out and attack but his human logical blood was telling him it was a suicide mission. He looked down at the young Trunks in his arms. The teen wasn't a fool and knew that Trunks knew a lot less than he did although Gohan tried everything he could to teach him. There was only so much he could teach though. He wished sincerely that Goku was still alive to teach him more, more battle strategy. More skills, more about life in general. For all the studying ChiChi insisted on, they only taught him book smarts. While his father might have not been talented in those kind of smarts, he had learned how to survive and fight very early on and those were things Gohan wished he'd learned.

"Come on out, boy!" Seventeen's silky voice, Gohan had learned it early on.

Eighteen now. "What are you, a coward? I thought you were the son of Goku."

That statement was enough to make Gohan's blood boil. He resisted the urge to run out and fight, knowing it would have been only signing his own death warrant. He could barely see the ground anymore due to the blood. The clouds overhead only seemed to add to the gloomy and depressing world that he now called home. Shielding Trunks' head with his arm, he kept his eyes directed on the Androids, watching as they trod through the remaining rubble, stepping over dead bodies as if they were merely toys, things of no significance. Seventeen kicked one aside rather than step over it, leaving the body to roll onto its back.

Trunks almost yelped but Gohan clamped his hand over the boy's mouth and pushed the boy close. The body was a younger person, about fifteen or so, around the same age as Gohan. Their skin was peeled off though, burnt by ki blasts. Bleached white bones were illuminated in the next lightning flash. Gohan could see the one remaining eyeball in the left socket. He could see slivers of nerves and muscles remaining. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and slunk down closer to the ground, hoping to stay out of sight.

He made a face as his hands suddenly felt damp. He held it up in t he faint light from the sky and winced as the rivers of red blood flowed down, staining his wrist guards. Red covered the entire ground, from bodies that split on contact with the Androids. Trunks was more stunned than anything at the sight. Gohan would have been at one point but he was numb at heart now. He had seen too many killed, too many murdered in front of his face. Several times, he remembered arriving seconds too late only to receive splatters of blood on his face for his efforts.

"You think we got him?"

"No." Seventeen remarked. "Too quiet."

Eighteen whirled around, her ears firmly fixated for the next even miniscule sound. She was trained to attack on a slightest whim and given how much this teen liked to intervene, she was more than ready to do it. "Son Gohan, come out and fight in the open. Or are you a coward?"

Trunks, fed up, with this Android's attitude towards his best friend, leapt up from Gohan's arms before the older Half-Saiyan could stop him, "Screw Yourself!"

Gohan yanked the boy down, hissing "Would you shut up!"

Blond and black haired machine whirled around, each holding up a hand; it already ignited with white light. Gohan cursed, tucking Trunks up like a sack of grain and taking off at a brisk run, cursing under his breath "Damn it."

The rubble behind him exploded into a pile of showering rocks and the air began to reek of burnt flesh. Gohan took to the air, seeing no choice but as soon as he did, he was a moving target, something easy to spot against a still sky. He kept Trunks tucked close and there was a blinding flash and he was faced with Eighteen blocking his front and Seventeen his back.

Eighteen laid backward, hovering like she was reclining in a chair. "Leaving without biding us a goodbye? And here I thought you had manners."

"You don't deserve any courtesy. What courtesy did you give all those people?"

"Same courtesy I give to cockroaches."

Gohan growled at her "Heartless Bitch."

Eighteen lost her playful look and struck out which Gohan dodged only to be hit from behind by Seventeen. He bit down the shout, not giving him the satisfaction. He threw the Android off but the monster kept his position, one on each side of him. Gohan hovered there, thinking as swiftly as he could. Rain started to pour down, nearly choking his vision off completely but he kept his eyes locked. There was no words exchanged, nothing outside of short half glances as a warning.

Gohan dropped his ki entirely and fell like a rock which prevented the Androids from touching him. About an inch from the rubble, he called his ki up again and darted off, using the fallen buildings as leverage, to confuse and to hide. He wasn't one for hiding usually but in the years he'd been fighting these monsters, he learned early that sometimes hiding was the best position. If he dropped his ki down, the Androids couldn't find him…

Provided that someone kept quiet!

Gohan crept under the rubble, finding the remains of stairs, apartments and old homes. He saw multiple skeletons, some still clothed, many with rotting flesh all over them. He spied one such pile, the skeletons atop burying decaying forms underneath. Bodies of older men, about three it looked like. They looked almost like they could awaken any moment, save for the holes the maggots were slowly carving through their cheeks.

Gohan heard the Androids just outside and whispered harshly to Trunks,

"Keep quiet if you don't want to die."

The boy nodded, shaking slightly.

Gohan held his breath, now noticing the pain by the battle previous. He could fly but he wouldn't be fast enough to get away, not with the Androids so close. He half murmured to himself, "playing hide-and-live again, eh, Gohan?"

The boy pressed himself to the ground, pushing the decaying mound of bodies up and crawling underneath them. He could barely see out from underneath it and kept his hand pressed over Trunks' mouth, trying to resist the urge to vomit himself at the horrid smell of rotting flesh. He'd had rather dealt with skeletons but the mound of bodies still had flesh and clothes, they were a better shield.

Gohan's eyes diverted up a moment, coming nose to nose with a dead woman's, her eyes permanently melted away and her mouth in a silent scream. He turned away, keeping his eyes fixated on the small half centimeter gap provided by the bodies' position and spied and heard the thump of the Androids' feet as they trotted in. He could recognize Seventeen first and then Eighteen.

Rain slipped in the open holes in the building's roof, puddling the ground, almost as if the world was crying. It mixed with the blood decorating the floor, creating small lakes of light pink water. Gohan felt crawling over his face, roaches and mice from the feast of decaying flesh. He silently thanked Piccolo for making him mature against his disgust of such things.

"Think he left?"

"You see him?"

"No…"

"Then he either left or hid."

"This game is getting old."

Gohan held his breath with Eighteen's foot hit the rubble right beside his little pile of salvation. He could see the loose threads on her socks she was so close, he could smell her scent. She nudged the bodies a bit and made a disgusted grunt.

"This is gross."

"We'll catch him next time."

"I guess…this sucks." She scoffed though. It wasn't worth going through this carnage. Easier to just catch him later. Her feet left the ground as she took to the air. Seventeen followed. Gohan's sharp ears caught the sound of them rushing through the air but he still remained there, drenching in roaches, maggots and rats for at least three hours before he pushed his way out, still holding Trunks.

The rain was cleansing, washing away the dirt and peeled flesh. The blood was still pooled on the ground. It was wet but warm, staining Gohan's gi and legs but he sat there in it, not feeling the energy yet to stand and fly. He sat there and held Trunks tightly, as if to reassure himself that they were both still alive. He sat there and shook.

His breaths were ragged for a bit, trying to readjust to sweet, fresh air than the air given in that hell hole. Trunks laid against his older friend, saying softly,

"I'm sorry Gohan."

Gohan merely tightened his grip, looking up into the pouring rain. When the rain drenched his face, Trunks couldn't tell he cried. The teen cradled Trunks, hard, against his chest, whispering amid his own silent sobs,

"Daddy, I'm scared."


	22. Chapter 22: Haunted

Chapter Twenty-Two: Haunted

"No way! Rom! Chiko!"

The two said siblings turned and grinned, "Ena! You live around here?"

The dark blue haired girl grinned, "Just moved here."

"So you got adopted too?"

"Yep!"

Rom eyed her, "So how do you like it?"

Chiko nudged her brother "Stop it, you know you like our new parents!"

Rom rolled his eyes "Maybe a little."

Ena merely smiled "Mother and Father are great! Well…mainly Father. Mother's kinda annoying like Gohan said his was."

"Gohan…" Rom looked up. "Whatever happened to him and Pierego? They bailed on us."

Chiko, now five years older, ten years old, remarked "Stop that Rom! You're still hung up on that!"

Rom folded his arms, five years older but no less stubborn. "They were supposed to help us."

Ena pulled her hair back, "I think they did. I haven't seen anyone but you two but I get letters from them…"

"Anyone else have homes?"

"I think so. They don't talk about them though. Least not directly." The girl smiled. "But they're happy."

Chiko remarked to Rom, "You know why Pierego did that now, don't you?"

"Hmph! And Gohan?"

Ena replied this time, "Rom, come off it, you know he said he had a mother. He probably went home to her."

Rom finally nodded and smiled "I guess so." He regarded Ena. "You look the same."

"You don't. Yer clean."

Chiko scoffed and giggled, "Today's a good day."

Rom cuffed her upside the head. "What's that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounded like…"

Thus the gentle teasing gave way to tales of various visiting families, of paperwork, of getting adjusted and of favorite subjects in school. Rom was getting to the age where cram school was almost a necessity but he was fighting it with everything he had. Chiko on the other hand was a natural whiz at school. She'd found she liked most of the subjects except foreign languages. She was always bringing home high marks.

Rom had his talents though. Sports was something he had begun to excel at. If it required lots of moving around and being genuinely agile then Rom was an expert at it. He already had the approval of most of the sports teams although he couldn't make up his mind as of late which one to apply himself at. He had about five that he liked but he was barely keeping his marks high enough as it was. He wasn't foolish enough to try too many.

As for Ena, she kept that slightly ditzy attitude but she had matured just as much as the others. She was already into the teenager mode. Her adoptive parents were quite wealthy and she was all too happy to help her father and mother spend the money. She didn't much like shopping for clothes but she loved shopping for pretty much anything else. She had the most friends made of all the former orphans that she knew of. Only Pierego was still unaccounted for and Ena wondered sometimes what he had made of himself. He had been the little leader of their group and she hoped he was doing well, despite having not understood his actions. While she was grateful for her family, she silently wished sometimes for the freedom she'd once had.

"So, Chiko, Rom, are you going to try and find Pierego and the others?"

Chiko frowned "I'd like to but I dunno…"

Rom commented, "Mother and Father don't like us dwelling on the past. It makes them sad for some reason, like we don't like them anymore or something."

Ena laughed, "I wish that was my problem. My dad is afraid they'll all be bad influences and I'll start stealing food again."

"And why would you steal food now that you have a mom to make homecooked meals for you?"

"That's exactly what I said Chiko."

"Well, you haven't heard anything-"

Twenty-One paused, glancing around the corner, half listening. So, these were Gohan's so called orphan friends or at least three of them. There were still quite a few more for her to seek out but she had already gathered a lot of information by merely eavesdropping on these three. Gohan had saved several drawings he'd done of the orphans, sketched in some of the notebooks she'd found in his room. They were fairly good sketches, it was almost as good as having a photograph to search for. In her mind though, it wasn't worth her time to seek down the others. Her mind was on finding this Pierego. He had shown up the most in the boy's drawings which she concluded to mean he'd done something important.

She also was pondering visiting the area her records showed that Gohan had trained with Piccolo and the areas surrounding it. She knew all too well that those days had done much to shape who the boy was. There were shadows of the past erected there. Clues to where he faltered and where his heart and soul were weak. She meant to use every advantage.

She also had one other place to visit…

A cave off the side of Mount Paouz a bit. She acknowledged she would have done better to go there first but no need. She would remedy that now. Rising to the air just slightly, she focused her mind on her goal and took off through the air. She opted to take the long way, cutting through some snowy mountain villages on the off chance that she spied this Pierego figure.

Her mind always tried to avoid the snowy territories but she couldn't determine why. It didn't cause her physical discomfort. It was no problem with her abilities to breeze through any type of storm. Yet she always avoided the snowy mountains. Logically, she couldn't understand why. But there was always some kind of twigne that went through her body, something she couldn't describe but interfered with her thinking regardless.

That aside, she pressed onward, focusing her eyes and mind to find only the sketched Pierego she'd seen amid her target's old books. She saw nothing resembling him below so she tore onward, passing over small houses, people and shops. The breeze she created alone was enough to make people scatter. The three other Androids had already made themselves known in this world, which worked in Twenty One's favor. People fled just seeing her.

Except one, whose long red hair fell almost to her knees. She stood in the doorway of one of the stores, silently. She wrinkled her row, trying to make sense of this situation. She'd heard of Androids as well as of the rumor that Son Goku, as always, was going to come to their aid. It was starting to look like they could use some help, any help that they could get.

Son Goku had saved them before, many, many times. From the Red Ribbon Army, from King Piccolo and then later from Piccolo Junior. It had been…well, she'd long lost count of how long it'd been since she'd seen her old childhood friend. She knew the victories against the alien invaders were due to him though, without a doubt.

But whole cities were being decimated right now. These Androids were proving themselves ten times worse than those aliens could have ever been. She paused, thinking a minute, the snow gathering a bit on her hair and she wished her husband hadn't died those couple of years ago. He might have had an idea. Still, for the time being, she had one friend that stuck forever by her side.

And he might be a possible answer for Son Goku too.

She turned and ran back inside, calling "Eighter! We need to get to West City."

_OOO_

Seventeen yawned, waiting for his sister to get this loot-shopping out of her system. Chasing people from a block of clothes was one thing, doing it without harming a single shop was something else all together. His sister had insisted that she get some new clothes and that none of the possible items be damaged. It had been a little harder that way, hitting moving targets without a miss but it was doable.

Eighteen meanwhile tried on outfit after outfit after outfit before finally coming out with her arms full of clothes, dumping them into the car before climbing in beside Seventeen who slammed down the accelerator before the door fully shut. Eighteen rolled her eyes but let the wind blow her hair back. It felt good. Sometimes, she wondered what the point to all this was. She personally had no grip with Son Goku except he drove the crazy doctor to have made her into this thing…

No, she supposed humanity was the cause of that. Life on the streets was no something unknown to her, nor unknown to Seventeen. It was all they knew for several years before the "good" doctor had pulled them out of a life of starvation, promising her all her old beauty back, all her old health back, heath that had fled from her in the form of a disease.

She and her brother had foolishly taken the offer.

She blamed the callous people of these cities for her fate; cursing their own selfish ambitions. Yet, here they were cursing her now. It certainly wasn't a waste of their time now that they were those in need, in need of aid. They had failed to offer her and Seventeen aid. Let them suffer through the unknowing now. Let them suffering through the uncertainty of their future, the uncertainty of their children's future.

She felt no pity for them.

In her mind, this was eye for eye, tooth for tooth.

Amaya thought different but she had died when Eighteen had been born.

_OOO_

Mount Paouz was full of life as always but Twenty One's eyes were focused on finding one specific cave, one specific animal. The greatest weakness and motivator she had been able to find amid her files of data and the sheets she'd recovered from Gohan's bedroom. The boy held back much of his strength and that wasn't the type of victory she wanted. She wanted victory over Gohan when he was at his strongest.

Loss was the greatest motivator she knew of.

The loss of his home was already one of her gifts to the Son family but she knew all too well that for all it was worth, a home could be rebuilt. It had occurred to her to go after Son ChiChi and extinguish her but she wanted nothing to do with Son Goku and that would trigger his rage as well. She needed something solitary to Son Gohan, something that would cut open only his heart.

It was a hard thing to find.

Son Gohan was so close to his father and thus shared many of the emotional ties that his father did. There was one however that was solely his.

She held up her hand, letting a warm white ball of energy gather. She thought about reducing the power, making the creature suffer but her moral code dictated that an animal be put out of its misery quickly.

She didn't want to kill it if it was asleep though. She would at the very least give it the sporting chance to fly or run away. She owed a fellow animal so much.

"Icarus!"

The purple young dragon stuck its head out, expecting to see Son Gohan, coming to play! It had been a while what with all the training going on but the boy had promised as soon as he was able that he would come. Had he finally come?

Icarus was met with a ball of fiery heat rather than a rambunctious child.

His fearful and pain filled squawk went forever unanswered.


	23. Chapter 23: Of Shadows and Skeletons

Chapter Twenty-Three: Of Shadows and Skeletons

"Brothers?" Goku's voice was puzzled while piccolo's was enraged.

"We're no more brothers with you than-"

"What do you mean, brothers? I've never even met you before!" Goku demanded although he paused, thinking a moment. 'But then I never met Raditz before either." His eyes darkened. You best not try what he did."

"I've no intentions towards your offspring, Son Goku. In fact, you could say that your son is just as much my brother as you and Piccolo are."

Piccolo growled. "I doubt that."

The figure turned, his voice rough and deep. "Is that so, Piccolo? Come now, you share the same blood thirsty notions and desires that I do. You've taken more lives than I have this day. There was once a time when you enjoyed spilling blood. Don't lie and tell me that that same desire no longer pumps in your veins." The creature cackled.

Piccolo, always a silent type, didn't give a verbal reply but instead in the time span of about a second, fired a Special Beam Cannon, neatly slicing off one of this creature's arms and letting the limb fall to the ground with a soft 'plop.' Instead of even a cry of pain, this…thing grinned. Piccolo shifted slightly; this thing's smirk was twisting his stomach.

Goku made a face although mentally not physically; he'd seen a lot worse than someone's limb being taken off. He'd _done_ a lot worse than taken someone's limb off. He remembered quite distinctly tearing straight through Piccolo Daimaio's body, of tearing into Tambourine and later Cymbal. He supposed that battle had done more towards maturing him than much else, save the battle against Piccolo Junior. Yet, here they were, fighting side by side. Had he been presented with this scenario not too long ago, even he would have doubted its possibility.

Then there was the battle against Vegeta and the Ginyu Corps then Freeza. That was easily the hardest battle he had ever fought and not just because of the danger to himself. Krillin had already been lost but then he'd been plunged into a new form that he had virtually no control over. Yet, Bulma and Piccolo had still been on the planet.

And Gohan.

His stubborn, hard headed little Gohan.

Had the battle been less intense, Goku wasn't' sure what he would have done with that boy. He'd wanted to pop him one the first time he told him no but he didn't trust himself, not in that form. It had been too new and the power surging through it too intense. In a way, having Gohan there had made him both a better fighter and a poorer one. His heart had been stressed and worried so that made his attacks all the more potent. Yet because he was worried about Gohan, he had been a lot easier to distract, to catch off guard.

This creature made him feel similar. He didn't know what its purpose was but he was willing to wager a guess.

The creature eyed his severed limb and smiled a twisted and odd smile. His ki rose a brief moment and then with a loud "AUGH!" green blood erupted from the stump as well as a newly forged limb. He twisted it and smiled, wiping some of the goo off, letting it drip onto the ground.

Goku, naïve as ever, remarked "Piccolo, I thought only Nameks could do that!"

This thing grinned "And as I've said, we are brothers."

Piccolo was resisting a very strong urge to blow the smug grin right off of this creature's face but given the intensity of the situation, namely the damage and ruthlessness it had already demonstrated if the surrounding village was any indication, he resisted, if only to learn more about it.

"How can we possibly be brothers with something like you?"

Goku eyed this thing, cocking his head. "Who are you anyway?"

"So, it seems my brother Goku has far better manners than Piccolo."

Piccolo resisted an urge, as inappropriate as it was, to smirk, given that it was probably the only time good manners could possibly be attributed to Goku.

"In answer to your inquiry, my name is Cell, the ultimate creation of Doctor Gero." He smirked. "Or to be more precise, Doctor Gero's computer."

_OOO_

As the car made its way through streets and curves, Seventeen unconsciously made a veering towards the left, away from an old mountain village, about an hour from the mountains where Gero had made his lab if you took the right route. Eighteen who up until now had remained pretty quiet, content to enjoy the speed and the wind blowing her hair back, suddenly sat right up and said with a poisonous glint to her voice.

"Go there."

Seventeen blinked, "There? Doesn't look like there'd be much that'd be fun…"

"Go there." She said again "Or I'll go on my own." Her eyes were narrowed now, shimmering.

Seventeen eyed her oddly but smiled, "Usually it's up to me to get the crazy ideas."

"Son Goku can wait a bit, Seventeen. I have some plans of my own to fulfill first."

Seventeen eyed her.

"Eighteen, you wanna drive?"

She blinked; driving was something he loved doing, ever since he was little. Before everything went to hell, he would play with those stupid little cars of his, would draw cars and weapons, all kind of things like that.

Despite all this, she looked at her twin.

"Yes, move."

The two changed positions almost silently and Eighteen turned the wheel heading back to that mountain town. It wasn't too far from a big city but it looked almost the same as she remembered it. She recognized a lot of different places both pleasantly and with anger. The further into the cluster of buildings and pathways she went, the more she reflected with anger.

People eyed her as she drove by, oddly. Seventeen never turned to look at them but he didn't need to. He hadn't changed much physically. Gero had altered, changed and completely butchered most of the innards but he had been going for a human looking killing machine, not something easily singled out. His black hair was longer and his eyes burned with a cold hate but other than that, the citizens easily recognized the teenaged form of little Shigo.

The woman driving they surmised had to be his sister. She was a different sight all together. As a small child, she'd been a rangy little thing with a mess of blond hair that more often than not had been decorated with dirt and who knew what else. Her clothes had always been ripped and mangy. She'd always smiled at least up until the last three years they'd seen her, she'd always been sunny little Amaya.

Her ice cold glare made several doubt it was the same girl. This was one was bitter. Yet others wondered whether or not they could blame her for it.

_Several Years Prior_

_Small Village off of the Mountains_

"Amaya!"

The small girl looked up, recognized her brother and waved "Over here Shigo!"

The black haired boy darted in next to his sister and shushed her. She looked over his shoulder and saw the distant shadow of an angry shopkeeper. She looked at the small bit of food he'd brought her and took note of the wrapping still on the package. So, he'd had to steal again. It was becoming more and more common. She was getting used to it. Luckily, most of the store owners were pretty old or out of shape and couldn't very well keep up with an active child her brother's age.

Shigo eased her along so she stood, as well as she could. That wasn't working very well. Everything was blurry if she stood. Dropping down onto her knees, she crawled along the small blackened half of the alleyway. It was easy enough to keep out of sight that way. Shigo was an expert at finding places to hide. He always had been but she imagined it was getting harder. She wasn't able to help him much anymore, not with her fever like it was.

Shigo promised her all the time that he wasn't going to let her die but she was starting to wonder. She wasn't an idiot. A sickness that was going to go away on its own would have vanished a long time ago. It was something deeper, despite how Shigo tried to convince her otherwise.

"Where are we going?" she inquired her brother; she hated not knowing what was going on but at present moment, she wasn't really able to do much whether or not she disagreed with him anyway.

"Mountains, away from the city."

"Then what?"

"We'll find something. I'm not gonna let them catch me Amaya."

"Me neither!" she declared just as fiercely, perhaps more so as the flush from her fever made her eyes and face look brighter. Her eyes were always full of energy even if she wasn't.

The twins stuck where they were for the rest of the night and come the first speck of morning light, Shigo was up and helping Amaya walk. She was too heavy to carry but she could lean on him. People walked past them, not giving the children a second thought, nor a helping hand, even when they fell or tripped. They were all too obsessed and interested in their own lives to pay attention to the pair of siblings mucked with dirt and mud and shabby, smelly and worn clothes.

Shigo looked a little better than Amaya but even he wasn't something anyone would want to touch. People who did pity them didn't want to risk becoming burdened with two children not their own. More people than they knew had called the government, reporting the two homeless children but Shigo and Amaya ran from the government services every time they came, with Shigo always screaming,

"You bastards took Mamma away and never brought her back! You're not touching Amaya!"

Thus, eventually, the people started to ignore them completely. All but two anyway.

Two adult, a couple of a middle aged man and woman, never regarded them with anything but distaste. They would get as far away from them as they could, whether they be in a park, on the street or in an alleyway. They were usually the ones that called the police on them. Even if Amaya and Shigo were merely standing there, or trying to look for food, they would call them in, stating them as a "disturbance."

When she'd gotten sick, they were always still calling, stating they were "disturbing peace" or "causing disconcern".

But out of earshot of officials, it was:

"Get out of here, trash!"

"Off my property, brat!"

"Haven't they arrested you two yet?"

"Wedlock bastards…worthless nobodies…"

One time the husband had threatened them with a gun if they didn't get off what he deemed "his" land. Not for "riffraff" he said.

And if it wasn't those two shouting insults, it was others. People who didn't even both to know their names made assumptions on their past, their parents, their intentions and their personalities. They'd both lost count of the number of times; they were chased from somewhere they were sleeping because someone thought them disgusting or "just trouble."

Shigo thought them heartless. He wasn't asking to be taken in. Most of the time, they chased him off, not he approached them. If he did go near someone or up to their door, all he asked most of the time was maybe some scraps or being able to do simple chores for a few zenie but he was turned down and away every time, mostly with a "No beggars!" and a slammed door to the face. A simple "no, we don't do that," would have sufficed.

Amaya occasionally had better luck but she was very adamant about not entering someone's home. Once that had happened and the family had tried to prevent from going back to her brother, claiming to her that it was better for her to find another home, one was better than life on the streets, even if she was parted from her sibling.

After she broke their jaw, she'd run out the window.

Thus here they were. It took most of the day to cross to the base of the mountain ranges, namely because Amaya had to stop a lot and get some water. Shigo had toyed with the idea of taking her to a hospital but she'd told him very clearly that if he took her to a hospital she would never forgive him. She didn't trust them. People had played games pretending to be kind hearted to her before and she wasn't about buy it. It was one reason she didn't consider anything pity. Everyone seemed to always have some type of other motivation.

Amaya scowled slightly, hearing those familiar two behind them, probably having some type of picnic out in the countryside. There were less people out here but it figured it would be those two that were out amongst the way today.

"Haven't the police found a place for you beggars yet?" The woman, distinctly.

Shigo remarked, "We didn't ask you for a damn thing."

"Won't take you long to." She reasoned. "Beggars have no reason to be out here…"

"Shut up." Amaya hissed, her eyes cold and tired and hurt. "We never did anything to you!"

"Cluttering up space, aren't you?" she remarked. "If the police have no place for you, then you need to-"

"-find someone that does." Her husband chimed in, his voice just as discriminatory as hers. Shigo eyed them both.

"We get it. We're leaving."

"It's about time. You should-"

The two walked off while their accusers were still talking, glad to be free of those two although Amaya kept her poisonous glare on them.

Shigo and Amaya left the city behind them.

_Present_

"How do you like beggars now?"

Eighteen slammed the car into a crowd of people gathered about the sidewalks near the center of the city. Most of them she killed on contact but she got out of the car and darted after two in particular, the two she recognized as being the ones that constantly were informing police that those two "beggar brats" were near their property again.

Letting her feet crunch ominously over some poor unconscious person's arm, she didn't shift her eyes from these two. They may have recognized her or not but whatever their recognition, they were desperately seeking some type of exit but Eighteen, with the aid of her brother who had started having fun as soon as she'd gotten out of the car by slamming the accelerator back down, seriously cut down on the possibilities.

Thus, Eighteen finally stopped when her eyes were staring directly into these two's eyes.

"Am I the one begging now?" she remarked coldly. She slammed her elbow into the woman's face, slamming it hard into the stone walls around her. It didn't kill her but it shattered half of her face, making her bleed. To the man, she spat, "Am I on your damn property now?" She slammed her fist straight through his shoulder, shattered the collarbone and ripped her hand back out, wiping it clean on his face.

"Am I the scraggly one now?" she spat. She eyed the woman more than the man and kicked her stomach, making the woman spit up blood. "It's not so fun to have someone beat up on you is it?" she slammed her heel onto the woman's temple, digging her pressure in. Tears slipped out of the woman's eyes and Eighteen tightened her pressure. "No tears. I had no right to cry. Being where I was, being WHAT I was, was my fault, wasn't it? I couldn't cry, neither can you." She kicked the woman into the wall and grabbed her husband by the arm and flung him down in much the same way, with all the strength she had. "You got no damn right to it."

Warmth slipped out of her fingers in the form of a large ball of energy. She kept the size of a fruit a moment then expanded it to the size of a beach ball. She took to the air, gesturing her brother to follow. He joined her in the air, producing a ball of similar size and his eyes caught the sole fueling station of the small town. He nudged Eighteen, who nodded.

In a swung motion, the two balls ignited the fuel into a fireball that almost incinerated the entire landscape, building, people, everything.

Eighteen eyed the burning town a moment then said,

"_Now_ we go."


	24. Chapter 24: Between Black and Grey

Chapter Twenty-Four: Between Black and Grey

There.

She saw him from a mile away, recognizing him easily from Son Gohan's drawings. Pierego. He was much older now, but he didn't look much different than he looked in the young Son boy's drawings. Older, more refined in the face and his body was taller. His face had begun to take on a beard but it mainly looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days.

The young man walked about the mountain village, stopping at groups of children every so often, usually just to watch. He had a bag slung over his shoulder but he carried a sword at his waist which made many of the children, as well as other adults, stare. Only martial artists carried swords and while the boy was strong and possessed many skills, he was not a master of the martial arts by any means and it showed.

Twenty-One landed, keeping her distance hidden behind some of the buildings. Children were running about, playing so she didn't look out of place, one advantage to having a child's body. The other children were either not much older or not much younger than she was. It made her fit right in and anyone passing by thought her merely a new playmate.

She trotted along, occasionally jumping up to walk on posts or on the edge of the pathways' borders to reaffirm her place as a child. Considering that she was following the young wanderer that frequented the villages of this region, people thought little of it. New and young children routinely followed him, pestering him with questions. For all his rough and tough appearance, he consistently sought out children, finding comfort in their curiosity and many times, an odd longing would flood his eyes. Many of the adults gossiped that he would make a good father if he could find a steady partner and pay or lifestyle.

Yet, that seemed not to be in Fate's cards for him. He came back to their village most often but more often than not, he was found amid the forests and rivers of the mountains. He seemed more…well, belonging to the wilderness than to anything else. The townspeople found it odd but to the children it was truly something amazing, something that fascinated their imaginations. He was like one of those people in their storybooks.

Pierego found comfort in the children to be perfectly honest. While several years had gone by, he still held a deep connection with the orphan children he'd minded for so long. He had become a big brother to all of them and while he'd known it was for the best to send them to the authorities, to send them towards homes; it had still cut his heart deep.

He occasionally would wander off into the countryside and into cities to see if he could learn of their whereabouts but it always achieved the same thing. No one knew of them; he supposed they had been scattered a great many places which wasn't too surprising. It would have been far too difficult to find them all homes near one another. Still, he kept hoping he'd eventually find them, at least once. He felt a need to tell them that he hadn't betrayed them.

Gazing over his shoulder, he caught glance of the young girl following him.

"Kid, get lost."

"Why?" she replied, leaping off the pathway and jumping onto some of the fallen logs as he made his ways towards the wilderness. She held her arms out to her sides, seemingly to hold her balance although Twenty-One hardly had any need for it. She merely wanted to get closer to this one and see what it was about him that had attracted and seemingly held Gohan's attention so much.

"Cause you should go back to your parents."

That made the girl give pause.

"My parents?"

"Sure. Yer mom, dad." He eyed her. "Or whoever you live with. Ya gotta live with someone."

"Why?"

Pierego paused in his steps and turned around, regarding the young girl.

Twenty-One was careful to keep her face simple and innocent, making sure not to reveal anything about her plans in her eyes. Eyes were the easiest thing to read on a person and she wanted find more about Gohan before she got rid of Pierego. Easier to convince her victim to let their guard down if they didn't know her intentions. Eyes were fairly easy to manipulate. The child side of her, the human side was still quite intertwined with her artificially created side. Human eyes were naturally inquisitive and nosy.

"Everyone needs someone, kid."

"So," she inquired, running around to his front. "Where's your family?"

Pierego's eyes shot fully open for a moment. "Gone."

"Dead?"

"Some of them. Some not."

Twenty One crept closer, sitting on the ground right at his feet, looking up at his face. Pierego regarded her a brother might regard his younger sibling. An annoyance but with a feeling of love behind the face. It was no surprise to Twenty One that he knelt down by her, sitting on the ground, supporting himself with one hand. "Yer nosy, you know that, kid?"

"Yep!"

Pierego laughed, slightly. "My parents are dead. I have other family though…don't know where they are though."

"Why? Thought family stuck together!"

Pierego regarded her with dark eyes. "Mostly. Well being comes 'for anything else though, kid. Some times that divides 'em."

This triggered a reaction Twenty One hadn't counted on. Her own mind started to whirl backwards, diving deep into memories that had long been buried, long being shielded, courtesy of Doctor Gero's programming. Memory was a tricky thing to manipulate but impossible to erase. The memories of her real life, her former life, her life as a little girl, a little happy human girl was still there, still present.

_OOO_

Gohan could hear Krillin and the others behind him but his mind wasn't on that. He knew they'd probably yell at him but he didn't care. He had to get to his father. Who knew what kind of trouble his father had run in to? Mr. Picolo too! The boy's heart was on them and on them alone. He knew they were far more powerful than he was but that didn't matter. He also had learned that no one was invincible. His heart had trouble believing that about his father at times but he knew full well that it was true.

His eyes shot up, feeling his father's ki closer now. It wasn't powered up, not ready to fight but he felt a change in it, almost like it was stressed, on pins and needles. He could scarcely feel that most of the time. Krillin told him that feeling a ki when it was reduced was hard enough, never mind trying to dissect why or how the person was feeling but Gohan had a link with his father that sometimes would reveal that. Not always, but sometimes.

Gohan upped his speed as best he could although his father had told him dozens of times never to up his speed like that or he'd run out of steam before the battle even started. For the moment however, all Gohan could think of was that his father needed his help.

The landscape breezed by him and his friend's voices faded far behind him. It stung his eyes at the speed he went and tears spilled over, his body's natural response to the feeling of the harsh wind. He wiped them with the back of one arm before pressing onward. He could feel Mr. Piccolo's ki now and he felt another ki, the weird one. The one that felt like a mix of almost everyone strong he knew.

It took a little longer before the town came into view. Gohan's eyes bulged, seeing pieces of clothes lying all over the streets, with nary a person in sight, save his father, Mr. Piccolo and…

Gohan got closer, trying to focus on this new comer. What the heck was it…it looked like a giant bug of some sort. Was that what had come out of that shell? His curiosity prompted him to get closer, hopefully to learn some more that would help them. If this thing had come from that shell then what the hell was it? Gohan scowled, angry and worried, creeping until he was directly by his father and Mr. Piccolo but hidden from sight.

"His computer?" Goku blinked "Now his computer wants to kill me?!"

Cell smirked clearly "I was the brainchild of Doctor Gero but I was far too complex to be finished within his limited lifespan. Myself, as I am in this time, is barely more than an embryo…"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes "A future traveler…like Trunks."

"Trunks…" the creature thought a moment, its tail swaying slightly. "Ah, yes. Quite an easy kill to be perfectly honest. I would have thought the son of Vegeta to be far more of a challenge."

Piccolo eyed the creature. "So why come to this time? If you already disposed of Trunks, what business do you have here?"

"Ah, but this time has the two creatures I lack in my time." The creature's very voice seemed to be bragging and that made Goku sick. To brag about causing death and destruction. "Trunks most likely destroyed them before I was strong enough to emerge from my cocoon. But they're here."

"Who?" Goku remarked, scratching his head.  
"Seventeen and Eighteen, isn't it?"

Goku and Piccolo whirled around. "Gohan!"

Cell narrowed his own eyes "Clever boy."

"Well, you were made by Doctor Gero right? I heard that much. And if yer from Trunks' time then there were only two Androids in that time. What else would we have here that you don't there?" the young boy inquired, stepping between his father and mentor, eyeing this creature with a wrinkled face. His words were very mature, almost abnormally so.

"You're too smart for your own good, boy."

Gohan folded his arms, narrowing his eyes. "And you're ugly as hell."

Goku popped his son upside the head, gently but enough to get his attention.

"Hey! Daddy!"

"Stop it, Gohan." His father's voice turned slightly dark, enough to make his son listen and turn silent eyes back to this creature. He rubbed his head again, muttering to himself,

"He insulted me first…"

Cell, as it called itself was no longer interested in this set of three however. It suddenly had cast its eyes in the distance. Unlike the mortals of this world, he was not limited to their types of senses. He couldn't tell entirely where they were but they were close.

"Seventeen…Eighteen…"

He rose to the air and Gohan protested "Hey! Are you running away?"

The creature smiled and that made Gohan shudder and back up just slightly but he didn't hide. "Anxious, boy? Your time will come. I'll be more than glad to spill your blood, along with everyone else on this pitiful planet but for now--Solar Flare!"

Gohan yelped, hiding his eyes as did Goku and Piccolo at the sudden increase in light. When the spots and burning finally ceased, Gohan blinked, looking around, his young eyes adjusting faster than either his father's or mentor's. "Hey! He ran away!"

"He must have gone after the other two Androids."

Gohan turned to look up at his mentor "So now what?"

_OOO_

_"Papa!"_

_The small girl ran to her father's side, ignoring her mother's call that she would get sick herself. There had to be something she could do for Papa. He was so strong usually and this sickness had been with him for weeks on end. There had to be something she could do for him. Mother kept his forehead cool with a cloth so that's what she did. _

_This went on and on for weeks._

_Finally, on one of the nights she had been banished to allow her mother to care for her father, she crept out to the empty trees that were present about her mountain village home. They were decorated with snow but she gave no thought to it nor to the icy feeling in her feet. She was worried and frightened and wanted to get away from the fever scented atmosphere of her home. Papa was worse…would he die?_

_She voiced her concerns to the empty trees, trusting only the animals to hear her complaints but this time, another voice answered._

_"You fear your father's death?"_

_Whirling around at the sudden voice, she panted, startled._

_"Take heed young child. I've merely come to offer my services."_

_"Services?"_

_The person stepped out from the trees, into the faint night light. The child couldn't make out his face but his voice told her that he was quite old._

_"I've been watching your family for some time, young Kaira."_

_The girl backed up "You know my name!"_

_"As I said, child, I've been watching you for quite some time. I have the means to heal your father."_

_"What?" Her eyes flew open and she rushed the stranger, clutching at his hands which were old and cold. Almost dead like but she could still feel blood pumping through them. At the present moment, she didn't care. The doctors around her village had lost hope in her father recovering but not her. Now, this stranger proclaimed he could help? Her young eyes shimmered, brightened with the light of an ill placed hope._

_"Yes, I am a doctor, dear."_

_"You'll help Papa?"_

_"For a price. I must feed my own family as well."_

_"I--I have no money. Mama is spending every thing on taking care of Papa…"_

_"Well, perhaps…"_

_"perhaps?"_

_"Would you be willing to work for me for a bit, little girl"_

_"You mean in an office?"_

_"Something like that."_

_"And then you'll help Papa?"_

_"Gladly…would you be willing to do so? Easy work for your age--"_

_"Yes, yes! Just help Papa!"_

"Kid? You okay?"

Twenty-One shook her head, throwing aside old forgotten memories. Yes…Kaira. That had been her name a long time ago. Papa had gotten so sick so she had given herself over to Doctor Gero's services in exchange for his promise to help her father. At first, it had been merely helping him with data and charts and observation of Amaya and Shigo who would become known later as Eighteen and Seventeen respectively. Then, he'd told her that while he had managed to cure her father, she had contracted the same disease. He assured her that it was quite easy for him to issue her the same cure and then she would be freed to return to her family.

She'd awakened as Twenty-One with the doctor dead. He had left instructions implanted in her memory, courtesy of his programming genius as well as her own insight to the human brain that she'd provided previously. That same programming was in constant battle with her human psyche. Unlike Eighteen and Seventeen whose harsh lives before hand made them fairly easy to direct in the path Gero wanted, Twenty-One was different as she had never felt loss or pain or anything of that nature previously.

She'd failed continuously to kill any human being, while animals she could easily do in.

You're failing the doctor…

Her mind, altered with Gero's programming had been pre-dispositioned to deal with this dilemma, this conflict of human and machine goals and ambitions. While memories could not be erased, they could be covered up. That had been the doctor's brilliance as being human himself once, he had learned quite early that despite one's age, anger and revenge, combined with sadness, were one of the strongest motivators of action. Twenty-One had learned that herself but Gero's programming meant to extinguish this foolish "human moral code."

_Remember…_

Twenty One shook her head as memories, memories that had never really happened, flooded her consciousness. Memories specifically created by the doctor himself to insure wrath.

_"Doctor?"_

_The young girl walked over to the doctor who had returned from outside, bleeding. He shoved off her concern with a gesture._

_"Forgive me, child." He responded softly. "Your illness has been cured but…"_

_"But…but what?"_

_"I went to check on your father, to ensure his health but someone was attacking…"_

_"Papa!" she tore out of the lair, darting down over mountain sides and towards her village. Even before she reached the streets, she saw fire, she smelt blood and heard screaming._

_"Papa! Mama!"_

_"Kaira…go!"_

_"Mama!"_

_The girl ran to her mother, clutching hold of the aching woman. Her red hair was bleached an even darker red with blood and similar shades created a pool upon the ground. Her mother's face was cold and turning white. "Mama!"_

_"Kaira, go!"_

_"Where's Papa?"_

_"He-"_

_Kaira looked up and her heart froze. "Papa!"_

_Her father lay in a bloody heap on the floor so she tore to his side. He was still but when he saw her, raised a hand to stay her. She ignored it but as she ran up to her father's body, a white light exploded from above, scattering her father's body into pieces. Tears rolling down her face, she cried out for him again before turning when a similar light exploded behind her._

_"Mama!"_

_Blood splattered all over her face and she looked skyward, seeking out her family's slaughterer._

_Son Gohan gave her a twisted grin._

_"You bastard!" she screamed at him, although she normally wasn't one to use such language. If he heard her or not, she wasn't sure. He merely threw a blast as her and she found herself knocked down, avoiding the blast. Looking up, she found Doctor Gero right behind her._

_"Kaira! Are you alright?"_

_"Mama…Papa…"_

_"I know." The doctor's concern was overshadowed by his downright determination. "We must finish Seventeen and Eighteen. It was because of creatures such as him that I created them." Lying was quite easy for the doctor. He always had been an expert at it. It was this same way that he had gotten Eighteen and Seventeen's trust. A child was even easier to convince._

_"Really?"_

_"yes, their purpose is to rid this earth of those like him, like Son Gohan and Son Goku."_

Twenty-One's eyes turned a dark red for a moment as the false memories overtook her mind, as the doctor planned well, dominating her morals with emotions of pain and vengeance.

"Kid?"

Twenty-One whirled around, striking out in her vengeance and rage at this young man who so captured Son Gohan's eye. The young man's neck snapped on contact and he fell to the ground, silent and still. Taking to the air, Twenty-One set her sights for Son Gohan, all thoughts of restraint and waiting banished from her mind.

"Son Gohan…I'll send you to Hell!"


	25. Chapter 25: Eyes

Chapter Twenty-Five: Eyes

"You mean that you had a hard time becoming a fighter too?"

The elder man smiled and eyed Trunks, gently. He was almost a man now, his voice was starting to break and Gohan's had finally become steady and deep. Bulma had commented on his last visit that it reminded her of his father's, if more serious. The young man took that as a great compliment. It was a great comfort to Gohan, it gave him strength.

To Trunks, he smiled "Yeah, at first. Piccolo had to break the crybaby out of me."

"You were a crybaby?"

"At some point, yes."

The small teen laughed out loud. " I can't picture that."

"I was."

"What happened?"

"Piccolo dropped me in the wilderness and then trained me after six months. Then the Saiyans invaded."

Trunks rolled onto his belly and hoisted himself up by his elbows. "What happened?"

"Everyone but Krillin, Daddy and I died."

He stared. "You said the Dragonballs were tied to Piccolo and Kami though. Then you said everyone died when the Androids first showed up."

"They did."

"But…you just said everyone died but Krillin and-"

"We revived those lost."

"How?! Is there something more powerful than the Dragonballs?"

"Probably but that's not how we did it."

"how did you then?"

"Earth Dragonballs aren't all there are. We went to Namek."

"Namek? Are the Dragonballs there more powerful?"

"In some ways, yes."

Trunks eyed him "So, why didn't you use that when all your friends died?"

"Your mother and I were too busy trying to stay alive."

"Oh…"

The boy fell silent a moment. "So…what about now? Can't you risk it?"

"And leave Earth without someone to protect it?"

"I could protect it!"

Gohan rolled over, smirking. "I don't doubt you'd try."

"So…yer never gonna try and get them back?"

"As soon as I can…"

"Why not now? Mom can do it you know."

Gohan nodded "I know but I don't know if that would do any good right now. What good would it do to resurrect them if the Androids are going to kill them again?" he remarked, eyes downcast. Secretly, he envied those already gone from this world. They were probably training in the Afterworld with Daddy. Their good deeds, except Vegeta, had certainly earned them the right to keep their bodies. He cursed Krillin, Yamcha and Tien silently. While he was here, fighting for his life and the life of earth, they were probably sparring and training with Daddy. He wondered many times if they could see the earth from there…

If they could, was he doing them proud? Or was he seen as a pathetic failure? After all, he'd been fighting these Androids since he was about eight and half and he had yet to kill them yet. Surely Daddy, Piccolo, Vegeta…any of his friends and family would have figured out how to kill them by now. Yet he was getting stronger only bit by bit. Lately, he had been improving a lot. It was no longer a one sided battle. It was becoming more and more of a draw. If there was only one Android (while rare, did happen) then Gohan could almost kill them.

Still, almost wasn't good enough.

"Gohan?"

The older half-breed turned "hmm?"

Trunks grinned at him "How did you first become Super Saiyan?"

"It wasn't easy."

"When did you start trying?"

"As soon as I saw Daddy transform into one, the first time, on Namek, I wanted to do the same thing."

"How long did it take?"

"I was eight and a half."

"Tell me!"

With a hefty sigh, Gohan obliged.

_Trunks' Time, Nine Years Prior_

The screaming had stopped as had the blasts. Dust was starting to settle. Gohan peered out from his hiding spot, a few miles from the city. He clutched the bag of senzus in one hand. Krillin had told him to run and he had. Now, though, he saw the destruction settling and the screaming dying down. Scurries of survivors were rushing from the rubble, running for the forest or anywhere but where they were.

Gohan was the only one who was pushing to get into the city, not out of it. He fell on his face once and was nearly trampled. Normally, someone would have helped him up, simply because of his age but in a time of panic and fear, people forgot everyone but themselves as a general rule. He scrambled back up after having gotten about five sets of feet pounded into his back. Irritated, he wasted some ki he had left and took to the air. It was easier to find him way into the city that way.

The remains of the battlefield could be seen miles away.

Feet crunching into the rubble, Gohan started his slow walk into the bloodied mess. He knew that Tien, Yamcha, Chaotzu…well, it seemed everyone was dead. Only Krillin hadn't been ripped apart. There was a slight chance he was still alive although his body had been convulsing bafly when Gohan had last seen him. Sweat gathering in his hands, he opened the bag, finding twenty or so senzu in there.

"Krillin!"

The boy's voice echoed throughout the abandoned city. He made his way slowly across the stoned littered battlefield. He froze, crossing the remains of Chaotzu's body. His eyes were empty of life and blood formed a pool underneath his body, courtesy of Eighteen's action of ripping his very beating heart out. His skin was pale, more so than normal and that paleness was not natural, it was the coldness generated by one who no longer has any life giving blood in him. Every drop of it had flowed out and onto the ground. But the eyes were still wide open in a silent look of horror.

Dropping to his knees, the pants of his gi as well as the skin of his legs and feet sank a good few inches into the ocean of red. He gathered the tiny yet older warrior into his arms, his hair falling into his eyes as tears flowed down his cheeks. Unable to do anything else, Gohan brushed the warrior's eyes shut, granting him that peace. Moving him from that final spot, he carried the cold carcass, seeking out the other warrior he knew would not yet be at peace.

He found Tien easily. It didn't surprise him that Tien was close by. He was never too far from Chaotzu. He had heard and seen Tien's neck snapped. He would be dead, there was no doubt about that. When he saw his body, those suspicions were confirmed. He glanced down sadly at the tiny white warrior he cradled in his arms, his young eyes dotted with tears. "It's the best I can do Chaotzu, to have you two together."

The young warrior knelt down by the remains of Tienshinhan, one of the strongest warriors he had known. He was rather fond of all his father's friends and Tien had always seemed to have a natural talent with him, most likely because of his involvement with Chaotzu. He remembered several times Tien offering him advice or simply being a comforting presence.

Gohan laid Chaotzu down, pressing him against his knees as he knelt to keep the fallen soldier from lying in the blood drenched ground. He eyed Tien's still form, tears in his eyes again. Wiping the back of his hand across his eyes, he left a smear of Chaotzu's blood across his face but he ignored it. Gingerly, he grasped Tien's twisted neck and straightened it, setting it right about his shoulders again. He could hear the shattered bones protest when he did it but he wanted the warrior to have as honorable a death as he could. Reaching out a shaking and blood splattered hand, the son of Goku brushed those three eyes shut and then looked down, lifting Chaotzu up, lying him beside Tien, wrapping the warrior's arm about him.

He stared at them a moment more before heading off across the shattered ground, seeking out the rest of his comrades.

Yamcha was the next he came across or what was left of him.

The Androids had shattered his skull into his torso so it was mainly a bloodied mess that Gohan came across, not much else. There were no longer any eyes to brush closed. All that remained of his body above his neck was splattered into red, flesh and white pieces. For the longest time, Gohan stood there, staring at the remains, remembering well Yamcha's cheerful and playful attitude. He usually would show up with some kind of present for Gohan, even if Mother despised what he always brought. Gohan was appreciative of it. In a lot of ways, Yamcha would remind him of those playful ways of his father. After he had died, Yamcha had shown up and just taken him out on whims, trying to cheer him up.

Gohan stripped the top part of his gi down and took off his white undershirt. Kneeling down, tears raining down his face, he covered the warrior's upper half with it, pausing a moment, head bowed.

"Sorry I wasn't there Yamcha. I should have helped you…"

After a moment, Gohan stood, eyes fixed on the landscape again. He didn't fly now, his heart wasn't feeling up to it. Taking careful steps, he ventured onward, seeking out the rest of his friends. His eyes he kept focused downward, tears running. It was hard to see because his eyes were so full of water. It was by walking in this way that he found Vegeta.

Or to be more accurate, he found Vegeta's head.

The Saiyan warrior's eyes were still full of anger and pride and there was no look of fear on his face. That was good. Vegeta would have hated to die looking like he had anything resembling fear in him. Gohan stared at that proud face a moment more and fighting the urge to vomit, he brushed the warrior's eyes shut. He could now see Vegeta's body not far away, tattered and drained of all its blood, as Chaotzu's had been. He had bled out.

Gohan shuddered at the mere thought but he couldn't leave the body maimed like that. He ripped the top of his gi from the slacks and gingerly wrapped the Saiyan Prince's severed head in it before standing and carrying it over to lay it by his body. He couldn't do much else but he could afford to do that. He pause,d walked away a few feet and then collapsed to his knees, panting, trying not to throw up. Oh how he wished Daddy was here! Daddy would know what to do, he could have been able to prevent this.

_Get up_. He scolded himself. _The others…you owe them this!_

The last two were the hardest to face. Piccolo and Krillin.

Piccolo he found first.

All the pieces of him.

They had ripped him apart, limb by limb. Normally, Piccolo could regenerate anything, so long as his head stayed in tact. The Androids had been planned and programmed with this information. Gohan gathered his limbs and found his shattered skull, staining the landscape. A normal person would not have even know what they there looking at. Gohan however, would never be able to forget Piccolo.

He had awoken who he was.

He had become the second father.

His first friend.

Yet he had failed to save him.

Staring at the running blood, Gohan let the tears run unchecked. It was a horrible sight. An honorable warrior yet Gohan had no means to reattach any of his body parts. The only thing he could do was put them together. It wasn't much but it was all the small child could offer. He remembered him well enough as he was, with that cold but still kind lecturing, training, insulting voice.

"PICCOLO!"

The boy collapsed to his knees, buried his face into his blood coated hands. Red and green blood dripped off the boy's wrists. He stained his cheeks with it. Tears ran free in rapid torrents. He slammed his small fist against the ground, erupting small blood puddles into ripples but he just cried, sobbed and cursed Fate, cursed his own weakness, cursed the Androids.

How long he sat there he would never be able to recall except that the sun had dipped nearly completely down when he finally stood and resumed walking. He knew Krillin was dead though his heart had prayed and prayed and prayed it not to be. He could still smell the burnt flesh and he cursed his Saiyan sense of smell for it. He did not want to accept it…his last friend, the one he was closest to beside Piccolo and his father.

He was gone too.

Krillin's eyes were already shut but his skin quivered and smelt of fire. Gohan stood there over him, staring at the warrior lying face down in the dusty ground. He knelt and gently grasped the shoulders, rolling him right side up. The burning skin was turning cold but several flakes of it broke off in the child's hand. He hiccupped a surge of vomit down.

How long Gohan sat there, watching that still form, he wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry…" he finally said. He looked down at the bag of senzu Krillin gave him. Tucking it into his slacks, he stood, setting his sights towards the woods. "This is the least I can for you…"

Log after log he drug back to the crumbled metropolis. Log after log, he stacked and sealed with mud.

First one, then two and finally five small makeshift piers were made. Gohan surmised that Tien and Chaotzu would have wanted to go out together, not separate and he was prepared to honor such a request. Vegeta's he made far off from the others. The sun had long since set when he had finished the piers. Then, it was one after another.

He strained his strength to move first Tien then Chaotzu up to the wooden frame. It had held, though barely. He hoped he'd made them strong enough. Then, he had tied the undershirt he had laid over Yamcha tighter to maintain the coverage and lifted the warrior slowly into the air and laid him onto the frame next to Tien. Krillin he had moved next. He was the easiest aside from Tien. Though he was about his own height and weight, his smaller size made him easier to carry up to the frame. Vegeta was the next he had moved though it was difficult. He didn't want him to jostled much, lest his head be moved from the position Gohan had laid it in. He purposely laid Vegeta on the frame furthest from the others, almost subconsciously.

Piccolo was the hardest, both physically and mentally.

He was in many pieces and as hard as it was, Gohan forced himself to move them all at once, tearing material from his own clothes and using the remains of Piccolo's cape to make a temporary type of sling which he struggled to lfit because of the weight of it and the weight on his own heart.

That accomplished, he had stood there, staring at the bodies of his friends for the longest time.

Tears running, he had conjured the last of his ki up and forced first one then two and finally five small blasts into the base of the woodn piers and stood there, watching, as the flames rose up and consumed flesh. He had torn the last of his slacks apart, leaving him in only his small boxers, to make make shift bags to transport their ashes in.

Warmed by the flames, he had gone to base of each burning mound and gave a submissive bow, pressing his face completely to the ground.

Each time, he s aid the same thing ,the flames drying the tears on his face.

"I'm sorry."

As the flesh burned and the night grew darker, Gohan kept his nose pressed to the ground, his mind swimming with memories. Happy memories, sad memories, memories that haunted his soul.

Memories of this horrible day forever burned into his memory.

But mostly…

Eyes.

It was the eyes he kept seeing over and over in his mind.

Tien's horrified, Chaotzu's frightened, Krillin's saddened, Piccolo and Yamcha's distressed and defeated and Vegeta's angry.

And the Androids…

Ice cold.

"Damn you…" the boy ground his fingernails so hard into his hands that blood dripped down his arms. "DAMN YOU!"

Lifting his head to the heavens, the boy screamed, a cry of pure anguish and loss, the cry one makes when their world has been ripped from its foundation and shattered about them with them helpless to resist. His black hair stood up, his darkened eyes turned bright aqua and gold erupted all about him as the legendary transformation, the second one in thousands of years, the son of Goku achieved the rank of Super Saiyan.

"DAMN YOU TWO TO HELL!"

_Present Day_

Trunks screamed, his muscles erupting far beyond even his father's transformation.

The half-Saiyan blinked, opening his eyes. His father had achieved the first step beyond Super Saiyan weeks ago. Trunks, off alone had been pondering his past and Gohan's memories. Gohan had told him of the first time he had achieved it when he was younger. The Gohan in this time period had achieved it much earlier but it was achieved by the same measure.

Raw, unchecked rage.

Goku had achieved it when Krillin was killed and his son was threatened.

Gohan had achieved it when his father was close to death.

His Gohan had achieved it when realizing everyone he cared for, save a choice few, were gone forever.

He had achieved it when finding Gohan's tortured body.

He had achieved the second powered stance of Super Saiyan now, remembering full weel Gohan's rage and the revenge he never got to fulfill.

The Half Saiyan stared at the bulging muscles, double what they were in the first powered up stance of Super Saiyan and then let them slip away.

He'd finally surpassed his father.

And the year was up. It was time to return to the outside world.

_OOO_

"On the Lookout? Where's that?"

Doctor Briefs paused, tapping his chin. "Now, where did Bulma say it was?" The doctor fumbled through several notes. "Ah, yes, up, past the top of Korin Tower."

The red haired woman blinked, her hair bound back in a low ponytail. She addressed her glance up, "Eighter, I know where that is!"

The tall Android nodded "Sir, have you any vehicle we may borrow, please?"

"You're friends of Goku, you say?" he lit a cigarette and took a puff before leading them down to the hangar. "Bulma's gone crazy with revamping these things. Any of them should take you up there."

"Thank you, Doctor Briefs." The red haired woman smiled. "We will return it as soon as we can."

That said, she and her companion climbed into the contraption and within minutes, were in the air.

"Don't worry, Son Goku will defeat them, Eighter."

_OOO_

"Gohan! You're alright!"

Gohan winced, gagging slightly as ChiChi deeply embraced him. "Mother…air…"

Goku laughed, greeting his group of friends before telling them what had transpired. Bulma frowned, thinking. "I'll have to see what I can find out. Maybe Trunks knows about this thing."

Piccolo frowned; he had his doubts about that. He regarded Kami with a dark look. The power of this Cell was making him consider things he would usually not even fandom. Perhaps it was Nail's influence within him but whatever the reason, he wasn't liking it.

"Speaking on Trunks," Goku interrupted. "Are he and Vegeta out yet?"

Tien shook his head "not yet."

"It's already been a day!"

Yamcha nodded. "No doubt Vegeta's taking his sweet time."

Goku groaned. "C'mon…"

There conversation was interrupted when the sound of one of Bulma's airplanes broke the silence. Seeing as all their group and then some were already there, the group turned, baffled. Gohan stood between his parents as Bulma walked out to see what was going on. The top opened and a red haired woman leapt down, followed by a large lumbering man.

The woman blinked, looking around before sighting him,

"Son Goku!"

She broke into a run and flung her arms around the warrior in a friendly gesture although ChiChi still gave her a dark look.

"Goku…" she tapped her fingers on one of her arms. "Who's this?"

The Saiyan winced, laughed nervously and gently pulled her off. "Uh…"

"It is us, Goku."

The Saiyan looked up "Eighter!"

Gohan blinked, "Eighter?"

Goku nodded "Android Eight."

"Another android?!" Gohan panicked, his arms going up but Goku stilled him with a hand.

"He's good, Gohan. One of Daddy's friends."

The Saiyan blinked then, realization coming to him and stared at the red haired woman who had clutched him so tightly. "SNOW?"

She grinned now. "Exactly!" She looked around, recognizing a few faces but then she settled on ChiChi. "And you're-"

"Son ChiChi." The woman said clearly, putting a _strong _emphasis on her family name, "Goku's wife."

"You married Goku?" Snow asked and then settled her eyes on the younger version of Goku who was standing next to him. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is my son, Gohan."

ChiChi nudged Gohan, despite her initial dislike of this woman, "Gohan…your manners!"

The boy bowed slightly. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Son Gohan."

"Oh, he's adorable!" Snow beamed, smiling at the boy, meeting his eyes. Gohan stared at her, entranced by her eyes. _No way_…he mentally thought.

Bulma spoke up "Snow, what are you doing here?"

She looked up, standing "Eighter and I heard about the Androids, saw the destruction of them a bit. Thought maybe Eighter's make up might be able to help you."

Bulma grinned "Worth a shot!"

Gohan still hadn't taken his eyes off of Snow, even as the group spoke and discussed. He watched the way she walked, the way she spoke, even the way she moved her hands, at least until Mr. Popo interrupted the group.

"They have finished."

Goku turned, breaking the conversation, "Finally!"

Trunks and Vegeta walked out, aged, torn and dirty but determined. "Sorry for the wait, everyone." Trunks said politely.

Goku smiled "you certainly look like you've gotten stronger."

Trunks nodded. "It was possible to surpass Super Saiyan. Father did it in only weeks but-"

"Enough Trunks!" the Saiyan Prince snapped. "There's no need to tell them anything. After all, I'm going to be the one to defeat those Androids."

Goku merely smiled tolerantly. "Feel free if you can. They aren't all we have to deal with."

Now, faint surprise triggered in the cold warrior's face. "What?"

The talk of Cell not only surprised Vegeta but their two new guests as well. Bulma seemed more determined than ever to try and find some way to give them an advantage against the Android's and Android Eight was more than willing to give her all he could. She fussed over Trunks only a few minutes, as much as she would have liked to have longer before telling the android if he was ready.

"Eighter, will you be okay?"

"Of course Snow." He replied. "Will you be coming or staying here?"

She blinked, considering. "I think I'll stay here to help any other way I can."

He nodded.

Vegeta snorted. "There will be no need. The Prince of All Saiyans will kill these machines and this…Cell with my own two hands."

That said, he took to the air and vanished. Krillin rolled his eyes, "Arrogant hothead."

Trunks shook his head "Mother, I should go after him."

Bulma nodded "be careful son. And don't get too crazy. He's crazy enough for both of you."

He nodded. The long haired youth regarded Goku. "Good luck in there, Goku, you too Gohan."

Goku nodded but Gohan was still staring at Snow. He did so until Goku pulled him by the arm to the side.

"Ready, Gohan?"

"Huh?"

"Ready to train?"

"…right!"

But he turned his attention to Snow once more.

The way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she even looked, her build…

But her eyes…they were almost identical.

He had seen those same eyes, if only smaller, stare back at him from Android Twenty-One's face.


	26. Chapter 26: Half Breed

Chapter Twenty-Six: Half-Breed

"Goku, make sure he gets a bath! You two best not be sweating up a storm and not doing anything about it!"

Gohan rolled his eyes "Mother, I know all that!"

"Then you eat up Gohan!" she admonished, pointing to his plate. "I won't be sending you off like that half full."

Goku smirked, having already cleared three bowls. "Humor your mother, Gohan. Besides, I'm going to be working you hard. You'll need it."

ChiChi pouted, "Goku, this is the last time, understand?"

Gohan looked up, "Huh?"

"This is the last time I'm letting your father interfere in your studies. I let you train for these Androids but as soon as they're taken care of, no more of this, hear me?"

Gohan didn't reply to her, not willing to give her a yes but not daring a no. Rather, all he said was

"I hear you, Mother."

He heard her just fine but he was not willing to abide by those rules she insisted upon. He knew she meant to protect him and he appreciated that. However, most of the time, he felt smothered and confined, rather that was something she intended or not. It was true enough he sought his father out far more often than he sought her out. He always had been extremely attached to his father, even when he was younger. Mother overprotected him or forced him into things that he was not yet ready for. She didn't seem to have a middle ground.

Now, his father had always been different.

Goku was never one to push very hard. Encourage yes but not push. That just wasn't how he did things. Goku was more the type to silently cheer him on but would also be the first to rush in if Gohan admitted it to be far too hard for him. He always had, always would do that. It gave Gohan a great sense of relief most days simply because it was nice to know one had some type of safety net.

Gohan took another bite of his fish and rice and then put down his chopsticks.

"I'm done."

ChiChi put her hands on her hips. "You barely touched it."

Gohan shrugged. "Not real hungry Mother. I want to get started."

"You won't get anything done if you don't have any energy!" she admonished. Gohan sighed and regarded Goku, looking for help but this time he shook his head.

"Finish the bowl at least, Gohan."

Gohan heaved a hearty sigh, as if the sins of the whole world were thrown upon his shoulders. However, he knew Goku wouldn't take hi to train until he did as he asked. It was far easier to just listen than argue. His appetite was not up to its usual level however. He didn't know much about this Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He had all sorts of thoughts on it. Everyone said it was a place of immense hardship. It wasn't that he was unused to hardship but he didn't know what type.

But this was no time to ponder it.

He would enter into it, regardless.

_OOO_

Twenty-One's eyes remained empty of much emotion the longer she walked. She could feel where the other Androids were but she had no intention nor need to meet up with them. All they did was play around. Especially Seventeen. Eighteen maintained more of a mature outlook but Seventeen just wanted to play. Sixteen seemed to just follow them without any reaction. At present moment that was how Twenty-One felt. She felt empty. The rage and anger she felt so blinded her soul that now it was as if she felt nothing.

No, perhaps not nothing but rather nothing but pain, anger and a lust for revenge. That was perhaps the best way to define it.

Her eyes still saw her father slaughtered, her village rendered into nothing but flame. She still saw the eerie and disgusting disregard for life that had peered out from Son Gohan's eyes. She'd seen no look like that in the few other times that she'd met up with him but she remembered those dark eyes. It had been burned into her memory.

She remembered a few conversations that she'd had with Doctor Gero. They were faded but she remembered them. She'd been the last person that he'd altered. He'd promised her many times for it and she had accepted. He'd given her power, which she had asked to have to avenge her family, to protect her family. He'd given her health that her genes had denied her. Her mother was healthy but in the recent years her father's health had begun to fail him, taking from him things that once gave him joy. Gero had changed that aspect of her fate.

Mostly, however, she remembered asking him why he deemed her to destroy Son Gohan while Seventeen and Eighteen were destined for Son Goku's death. He had replied that she would have improvements that they would not have, but at the price that she lacked a great deal of power that they had. She possessed skills of infiltration they lacked.

That hadn't answered her inquiry and she had pressed for days before getting her answer.

"One half-breed is worthy and capable to kill another."

Half-breed…she pondered the word a moment. Gero had not explained much of that answer to her, merely that Seventeen and Eighteen were deemed powerful enough to destroy Son Goku and she was powerful enough and destined to destroy Son Gohan. But that word tugged at her for a long while. "Half breed."

Half was easy enough to figure out. She knew what half of something was. Breed usually refered to animals but she supposed it could refer to race as well. Well, that made more than enough sense for Gohan she supposed. He was half human, half-Saiyan. As for herself though, why had the doctor used such a term to describe her?

Well, she was fully human…

Or she had been once. Not any longer.

Twenty-One eyed her arms and felt them.

Blood but also chips, circuits.

She felt her hair. Human hair but at the roots, wires. She paused at the river nearby and sat, looking at her eyes. While the pupils shimmered, there were sparks of electricity too.

So…perhaps, she was a half-breed as well. Half human and half machine. A different kind of half-breed than Son Gohan but a half breed nonetheless. She smiled despite herself. In her case, being one gave her power and strength. She was a thousand times more powerful than any amount of training as a human would have given her. Seventeen and Eighteen despised being partially machine and she knew it. She did not know why.

Twenty One rose to her feet.

She embraced her mixed heritage, something that gave her a definite advantage over the others.

Seventeen and Eighteen didn't want it.

Son Gohan didn't even realize the inner conflict being of mixed blood generated. She saw him play out the confusion with every step he took but she doubted if he even recognized his half-blood as the reason for much of his self confidence issues. He was trying to be both a full human and a full Saiyan. A human content to learn and remain at peace like his mother, a human but also a Saiyan who was only content to grow stronger with each challenge like his father, a Saiyan warrior. He was neither but somewhere in-between.

Something she was more than willing to use to her advantage.

After all, how could one fight her when they didn't even know who they were?

_OOO_

"Daddy!"

Goku winced, looking at ChiChi with pleading eyes. She shook her head. "He needs to learn to socialize, Goku. He'll be four before you know it."

Goku looked down at his small three year old son who clutched his left leg with a grip of pure iron. The small toddler looked up, his eyes wide and one thumb in his mouth. "Daddy, don't wanna!" The toddler tightened his grip, sitting down on Goku's foot, wrapping his brown tail around his father's leg for extra contact.

ChiChi knelt down, smiling at her son. "Come, come Gohan! You'll have fun! Look, they have lots for you to do!"

The toddler didn't bite. He shook his head, burying his face into Goku's shin. Goku eyed the frightened toddler, as other children ran about the classroom. Why did ChiChi insist he went to daycare? Goku and ChiChi were both home all day. Well, occasionally, ChiChi would go shopping and he would go train but aside from that, they were always home. Besides, he wanted to introduce Gohan to his friends. They would watch him if they couldn't, he was sure.

ChiChi had insisted.

Social skills she said.

Thus, here they were, in a room full of busy toddlers; from about age two to age four. The teacher walked over to them, his face friendly and happy. He was young probably about Goku's age. He knelt down, trying to get Gohan's mind at ease.

"Welcome to our room, kiddo."

Gohan blushed furiously and shook his head, not budging from his father's leg. Gohan dug his nails into Goku's pant leg. His father had been forced into regular jeans and a shirt by ChiChi and Gohan missed the comforting feeling of the gi. His eyes were full of tears and he was sobbing. He refused to look at the teacher and made it clear by his crying that he had absolutely no desire to be here.

"My name is Kiku Yasuo, Son." He greeted ChiChi and Goku as one, with the family name and smiled. "And this must be Gohan."

Goku nodded. "He's only three."

ChiChi rolled her eyes. "He knows Goku .I filled out all the paperwork already. They know everything they need to know."

The teacher smiled gently. "Sometimes it helps to know a little extra my dear." He remarked kindly. "In fact, any additional information would make this a lot easier on him. Has he ever been to a school?"

Goku answered for ChiChi, "No. he plays at home too."

"Never been around other children?"

Both parents shook their heads and Kiku regarded the small child with an overly compassionate face. "Well, then today will be a little rough for you, Gohan but you'll make friends and have fun." He knelt to one knee and pointed, "We have paints and papers if you like to draw. Do you like art?"

"He likes books," ChiChi said. "He'll flip through them for hours."

Goku added "Likes to use all kinds of stuff with art." He smiled. "See Gohan? You can make pictures here. Daddy can put new pictures up on the wall!"

Despite his enthusiasm, Gohan declined, shaking his head. Kiku stood, "Well, let's see what books we can find that you like."

Gohan didn't move from his spot on Goku's leg so the older man knelt and hugged his son. "Look Gohan, you like pop up books!"

Kiku returned, smiling, "And pop up books we have! Do you like animals?"

Gohan attached himself to Goku's neck and wailed. "No! Daddy, I wanna stay with you!" He buried his tear stained face into his father's shoulder. Goku patted his son's back a moment then sat down himself and settled his son into his lap, taking the book from the teacher. "Look Gohan. What's that?"

Gohan sniffled but since Goku was holding him, he replied, "Kitty."

Goku nodded, "We don't have that kind of kitty though."

Gohan shook his head, "Ours are big!"

Kiku had sat down next to them and occasionally would intervene, adding his comments, asking things about Gohan's life by way of the pictures. However, before long, it was obvious this wasn't working. The teacher smiled "Well, it's time for morning songs."

ChiChi beamed, "Come on Gohan, you like music. Daddy and I will sit with you for a bit."

"You won't leave?"

"Not until we tell you." Goku assured him as they walked together to sit in the circle. The other children that were used to the groups of peers and the routine settled down and grinned at their teacher who took a seat amid them, smiling.

"Good morning Mr. Kiku!" they chimed. Gohan stuck his thumb into his mouth, still pressing into Goku's side. Goku didn't hold him anymore but he kept one arm around him and let him press into his side.

"Children, we have a new friend this morning. Can you say hi to Son Gohan?"

The group of children turned, eyeing Gohan who turned red and pressed deeper into his father even amid the friendly "Hi Son Gohan!"

"Now, Gohan's a little shy so I want you all to make him feel welcomed, okay?"

"Yes, Teacher!"

"Now, how about we start off with some of our favorite songs?"

"Yes!"

Kiku started to pat out a beat on his thighs and before long, all the children started in with the words. Gohan never san galong but Goku and ChiChi tried to encourage him, regardless. Several of the songs were new which wasn't helping but he did recognize a few, namely _Moshi, Moshi_. ChiChi and Goku sang that one to him a lot. His favorite song remained about the rabbit in the moon. Mother and Daddy had different versions of the legend. Gohan liked Daddy's best; Daddy said one day he'd take him up and show him where the rabbit was still working.

Goku, sensing Gohan discomfort, spoke up,

"Kiku, do you know the song _Usagi no Tsuki_?"

He grinned and nodded "Oh, most definitely."

Kiku made no delay and swiftly led the children in the first chorus. Slowly, Gohan began to at least pat the beat. Goku wanted to stay with him but ChiChi tugged his arm. This was killing her too but she also knew that chances were this was the best chance they would have. She had told Goku he would cry and she'd told herself he would cry but she never imagined leaving him would be this hard.

She knew though that staying longer would make it worse so she tugged Goku to his feet. She put a finger to her lips. Goku thought that was a bit cold to just leave like that. Still, he also knew if he said anything that they would be back where they started. Reluctantly, he rose with his wife and they quietly made their way to the door. Pausing, they opened the door.

Gohan's sharp ears caught the sound and he turned.

Goku's eyes met his a moment before ChiChi yanked him out the door and shut it. Gohan leapt up with a speed most martial artists would envy and rushed over, being too short to reach the knob, he screamed and pounded his tiny fists first against the door then the window. Why had they left him? Why had his parents left him with these strangers? With these children who made him nervous? With this teacher he didn't know! They didn't have his songs, his food, his songs, his bed, his…anything!

"Mama! Daddy! Mama! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Come back! Come back! Don't leave me here! I wanna stay with you! Daddy! Daddy!"

Goku winced visibly and regarded ChiChi who shook her head though she had some tears in her eyes. "It's normal for him to cry…"

"Listen to him!"

"I know…but he'll adjust."

Goku bit his lip again, hearing the boy howl at the top of his lungs for him. He'd made a habit of making sure Gohan knew he'd always come for him. Now, wasn't he going against everything he said?

"Let's go out Goku."

"Huh?"

"If we hang around here and listen, it isn't gonna help."

"I guess…"

"I'm going to go shopping, get Gohan some new things for when he gets home."

Goku nodded, still always looking over his shoulder. "Goku?"

"Huh?"

"You should do something!"

"I'll train…"

ChiChi sighed, maybe that would help. Training always seemed to clear his head. She had to admit it usually did her too though she never did it anymore. She wanted better for her family than to have to fight to survive. If she kept up the martial arts, she was a hypocrite, wasn't she? Although she had to admit, seeing Goku improve usually made her beam with pride, though she'd never tell him that. Men had big enough egos as it was.

"Do that." She said. "I'll meet you at home in a little bit."

He didn't reply but took to the air. "You can take Nimbus, Chi." He said simply before disappearing into the sky. She sighed but nodded.

As for Gohan, he had no intention of letting up. Daddy had to come back! He always came back! He would come back!

"Gohna, please listen. Your parents will be back very soon. We have a lot we do here. Would you like to make a gift for them for when they return?"

Gohan merely cried harder, wrapping his tail around his legs.

"Please, Gohan, we have lots we can do. I know your parents said you like art, would you like to make a picture for them?"

He shook his head, still wailing, tears running down his cheeks and his neck. "Gohan please-"

"DADDY! DADDY!"

Thus began the routine of the morning. Gohan's tears never ceased and his screaming never stopped. Anytime Kiku tried to bring him to join the group, he would pull away and tear back to the window. Kiku finally had to stop worrying and focus on his other students, all of whom were plugging their ears trying to escape Gohan's wails.

Someone else could not either.

Despite being in the air, at least several miles up, Goku's heart, if not his ears could hear his son crying. After about four hours, Golku drifted down, under the guise of finding something to eat. But as he landed, just outside the school, his ears caught that blood curdling scream and cry

"Daddy! Daddy! Come get me! Why did you le-e-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-a-a-a-v-v-v-v-v-e-e-e-e-e me?!"

Why? Why did he have to do that? ChiChi would kill him if he-

"Daddy! Daddy! What did I d-o-o-o-o-o? Don't you l-o-o-o-o-v-v-v-v-v-e-e-e-e-e me?"

Goku caved.

Rushing inside, he threw the door open, "Little man!"  
Gohan's eyes flew open and he leapt over two classmates and threw himself at his father's legs

"Daddy!DADDY! DADDY!"  
Goku lifted him up into his arms. "Hey, hey! Shh, shh!"  
"Daddy, don't like it here, I wanna go home! Why did you and Mama leave me with these strange people?! Why?"  
"Shh, shh, just relax. Daddy's taking you home, okay?"

Gohan nodded, his tears stopped and he buried his face into Goku's shoulder, wrapped his legs around Goku's waist and straped his tail on Goku's arm. He was taking no chance that Goku would leave him again. "Gohan, Daddy isn't putting you down.."

"Mama will make me come back! I want-"  
"Shh, Daddy says you don't have to come back."

"promise?"

"Promise. Your mom might kill me but I say you're not ready for this yet."

Gohan was calm the rest of the day.

_Present_

"ChiChi!"

The woman was shook from her memories by Goku and her now preteen son. She felt like she was sending him off to school all over again. Except this time, it would have to be Goku who would have to be strong and not her. Goku tended to cave far easier than she did. She eyed her son who was walking hand in hand with his father as they approached the room's door.

"Gohan?"

The boy turned "Yes, Mother?"

"Get strong as you can, hear me?"

Eyes wide in surprise, Gohan still smiled. "That's the plan, Mother,"

She nodded and darkened her voice "Goku?"

He winced "yes, dear?"

"Don't you cave, hear me? If you want him strong, you have to be strong!"

The Saiyan blinked at first, surprised by this kind of attitude, but then laughed "No problem." He turned to his son "Let's go, son."

Gohan nodded.

ChiChi, despite her strong words, couldn't see anything resembling a warrior. She still saw her baby son. Biting her lip, she called after him "You take good care of him Goku! Make sure he eats all his vegetables! And washes his hair! And-"  
The door shut behind them. The human woman slumped. "Gohan…"

Gohan slid to the ground against the door "Sheesh! One minute she's supportive and the next-"

"She's still supportive, just doing her job."

"Being annoying?"

Goku smiled and pulled his son up "No. Being a parent."

Gohan said nothing but stared, "Everything's white in here…and hot…"

Goku smiled "Oh, there's more to than that, little man. You ready for the hardest training you've ever had to do?"

Gohan beamed "You bet!"

"Oh, are you tough guy?" but his tone was gentle.

"Try me."


	27. Chapter 27: I Want You To Burn

Chapter Twenty-Seven: I Want You to Burn

ChiChi regarded the closed door far longer than the others did. They had long since retreated to the outside flat to observe anything happening on Earth. Worry on Trunks and Vegeta was particularly weighing on Bulma's mind though the scientist escaped it by pouring herself into working with Android Eight. She had that ability, that kind of escape.

ChiChi was a house maker.

Her life had once been that of a martial artist, having been trained under her father's tutelage, mainly as a means to defend herself, given her status as a Princess of Fry Pan Mountain. She remembered well enough rising early to pursue that rigorous training schedule. Much like her husband and child did. She had originally hated it, as she had hated danger. She would have rather run from danger than faced it. She had been doing that when she'd met Goku.

Goku…

She bit her lower lip and ground her hands into tight fists. She loved the man to death, though often times he drove her completely crazy. Didn't he realize the kind of danger he was encouraging by letting their son do this? Did he not care?

No, she knew that wasn't true. Goku had been more emotional when she was pregnant than she'd been. He'd embraced every type of parental duty, surprising her immensely. She'd thought for sure that she would have been doing the majority of the work while he went and trained as always. But that hadn't been how it had gone. She almost had to fight to have any time with him.

She bowed her head. As Gohan had gotten older, she'd had so many plans for him, so many great plans. He was smart, she could see that much. He possessed so much potential that neither she nor Goku had possessed. Goku possessed the strength of a martial artist, almost a naturally gifted talent. She heard Vegeta complain about it and heard from Bulma how much he strived to overcome Goku. It gave her a swell of pride.

Then, there was herself. She had fought to overcome her natural fear of danger, shortly after she met Goku. She panicked far too easily mainly was her issue. Her father had been trying to train her before she had met Goku but she had wanted little to do with it. She knew little about her mother but the rumor that had circulated the castle had been that she had been into the martial arts as well. ChiChi was certain that had been part of her reluctance.

She closed her eyes again and unbidden, she saw that fight all over again. She'd come to the World Martial Arts Tournament to claim Goku as her husband and for no other reason. She couldn't have cared less about the prize money because in her mind, Goku was her prize. It was supposed to be a day of celebration. If anything, for their wedding and also for Goku's victory.

But then there was him…

Piccolo.

She shifted her eyes to regard where the demon folk still wandered about the lookout. Gohan liked him. Goku trusted him.

Not her.

Not after what he did.

He had nearly killed her Goku. He had kidnapped her son.

No, she would never trust him.

Perhaps that was why she hated this training so much on Gohan. She couldn't bear to take it away from him completely, it would crush him. Inwardly, she knew some of his drive but she didn't understand him most of the time. Some days, he would rush off to train, making her bite her nails to the quick with worry. Other times, he was content to stay inside and read or draw. Those days, she would take advantage and try to feed the curiosity of his mind with the books and studying she never got the chance to do. Her son was gifted and she refused to let him throw that gift away.

Likewise, she refused to let any demon take away his life like Piccolo almost stole her husband's. Like the Saiyans had…

She shook her head.

No, she couldn't be thinking that way. Goku would never willingly put their son in danger. He would train him to be strong, the Androids and this Cell would be conquered and then it would be all over, no more worrying, no more danger…

So, why couldn't her heart let herself believe it?

She ground her teeth and as always, sought someone to blame, anyone. She could have blamed Goku for letting Gohan train but her heart knew that he couldn't have restrained his son from something he'd grown to love so much. When he was four and younger, ChiChi had pulled out all the stops to keep that love from being sprung. That's why she had pushed the studies as soon as she could, hoping to spring that love of learning and curiosity. It was why she had pushed Goku and all his attempts to train Gohan away.

If her son never developed the love, he would never enter battles as she and Goku had.

He would never be in that life threatening danger.

Piccolo had ruined that.

For all that he had done to redeem himself, he would forever remain the one that had destroyed her son's innocence, the creature that had opened a road to Hell.

Though she knew they needed his aid in this battle, desperately, the mother in her…

She wanted his soul to burn for it.

_OOO_

Trunks pursued his father's ki, his mind a million miles away. How could his father be so foolish, so arrogant?

They had gotten plenty stronger but he still didn't know if they were any match for the Androids. Gohan had been the strongest person he'd known. He'd been his idol for his entire life, even when Gohan had been but a teen himself. He had made plenty of mistakes, no doubt about that. He was nearly killed several times but directly assaulting the Androids, especially after everyone had been killed.

Trunks shook his head. He didn't know the story from memory but Mother had related it to him so many times it was almost as if he had observed it himself. As he pursued his father, his mind was swimming in memories that were a mix; he saw his father's relentless passion in the Time Chamber as well as the relentless passion that Gohan had displayed so many countless times. He'd grown up seeing Gohan's determination and stubborn streak. Mother had always said that Gohan's strength and heart was from Goku but his stubborn streak was all ChiChi's.

As for himself, Mother always told him that his heart came from her but his drive and determination came from his Father. Regarding the ever receding back in front of him, he growled under his breath. He would rather not be associated with that man. He was so cold hearted and ruthless. He'd heard stories of it from his mother but seeing it, feeling it directed at him…that made it all too real and true.

Trunks sped up, catching up so he was only a few feet behind his father. He may have felt anger towards the man but he was not about to let those feelings make him let the stubborn jackass get killed, much as he probably deserved it. Trunks' human heart would not let him allow such a thing, much as karma probably said otherwise. He had come to defend this world as much he could and he was not about to deny one person that salvation simply because he didn't like them.

He shook his head.

Why was he remembering his mother's stories right now? He had been a curious little fool and never ceased to ask what Gohan had been like before. He had wanted to know what his idol had been like when he was younger, no matter what type of horror they had carried with them. He remembered lots of her stories lately, especially ones from when Gohan was younger, from when he had first gone against the Androids. Why he remembered them he wasn't sure but it seemed to him that maybe he was searching for hope, for relief in the fact that Gohan had stood so long and that had been without any training like he'd just received.

It wasn't helping.

_Trunks' Time: Approximately Fifteen Years Prior_

"Don't worry Daddy."

Gohan knelt to his knees in front of the gravestone and bowed his nose close to the ground, inhaling the scent of the ground, still so recently upturned. Only now, more graves surrounded it and one more a ways off. He glanced up, laying his forehead against the marker that dictated his father's name and age, so little to commemorate someone so great. Gohan put both hands on top of the cool stone and inhaled deeply, fighting to keep from crying again. He felt like collapsing into a heap of tears every time he came to this place, this place where all his friends and family laid in the cold ground.

"Daddy…Krillin…Piccolo…Yamcha…Tien…Chaotzu…Vegeta..." The boy wiped his eyes, simply to keep the tears at bay. The latter six had only been dead a month or so. They'd all been lost in the all out attack. As it was now, only he, his mother, his grandfather and Bulma and her boy had survived. Those few were all those left of the great extended family he'd once known.

He stood and regarded the home beyond the trees and bamboo stalks. His mother and grandfather dwelled there, waiting for him to return. He couldn't, not just yet. The boy put his hand to the power pole he clutched tightly in his gi belt. He turned his eyes to the cities in the distance. "I'll avenge you, I promise. Daddy I'll make you proud of me. All of you, I'll avenge you."

The boy focused his ki and lifted into the air. He could feel his mother's ki coming up close.

"Forgive me, Mother. I have to do this."

That said, he vanished into the sky, his eyes wide with rage. He felt the familiar power rise up in his veins again, turning his black hair golden and his eyes aqua. He saw cities and forests and mountains pass beneath him as he flew. He could find the Androids' path easily enough. They were close. He sniffed the air, smelling the scent of burning flesh and metal.

"Where are you?" the young preteen hissed out. "Come and fight me, damn it!"  
Gohan could almost hear his father scolding him from the Afterlife but the Androids responded. The blond haired and black haired machines appeared in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, ground his teeth and his hair stood up higher, the golden aura nearly blinding. Eighteen turned to Seventeen. Pushing her hair back, she said simply

"It's the baby of the group we exterminated a few months ago. Didn't we kill him?"

"No." Gohan hissed "You'll find I'm pretty hard to take down."

"Your father was not."

Gohan growled deep in his throat, his eyes feeling like they were smoldering lasers. Had he the ability, he was certain they would have burned a dark blood red. "You don't say a damn-"

"Gero was wrong about how strong he was."

"Shut up! Maybe Daddy's gone but now you have to deal with his son!"

Eighteen and Seventeen smiled "Why not? We're bored."

Gohan narrowed his eyes "Say hello to Gero in Hell for me."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Seventeen replied and charged the blond haired half Saiyan. Gohan dodged it easily enough though he could tell Seventeen had not meant to connect with him. He was testing him. That infuriated him further and he turned in the air, charging Seventeen, his eyes only focused on him. He smirked at him and that made Gohan's blood boil.

Eighteen's fists connected with his chin when she came up from beneath him. Gohan felt his fangs pierce through his tongue and blood seeped out into his mouth. Ignoring the horrible salty taste, he swallowed the mouthful of fluid and set his aqua eyes on Eighteen, slamming his fist down at her face, calling out a "Masenko Ha!" as it connected.

Or as it should have connected.

Eighteen vanished faster than any set of eyes could have followed and Gohan felt a tap on his shoulder

"behind you."

That said, a sharp pain entered the back of his head and he went sailing down at a speed he couldn't fandom. It all occurred in less than a second.

He went sprawling straight into his own attack.

It burnt.

Oh, Kami, it hurt.

His skin erupted into red fire at the contact. Blisters burst out like flowers on Mount Paouz in the spring. They oozed red blood and puss and they hurt like hell. He forced his arms back up into a guard and the many blisters among his elbows and shoulders protested by either aching or bursting. Blood ran down his upper arm like water but he charged Eighteen now, his ki elevated.

Seventeen attacked from his right. Gohan blocked his first blow but the second connected smartly, knocking one of his teeth loose. He growled and struck back with a simple ki blast. The Androids dodged it and punched him together, throwing out three blasts at the same moment. Gohan went sailing into the remains of an old office building. He sat up, leapt to the air again and charged back at them.

In a flash of swift color, they were gone from sight.

His eyes were darting to and fro, seeking out any clue as to where they'd gone. His ears strained to pick up anything. He could hear the sound of dripping water, he could hear the sound of a single infant crying amid this chaos and he could hear the sound of rock falling to pieces to fall to the ground. He could hear silence loudest of all.

"Up here, kid!"

A huge pain erupted in the back of Gohan's head, sending him downward. He built up his ki to stop the fall when Seventeen appeared right below him. He lit up his hand with energy and plunged it at Gohan as a fist. Eighteen sent another blast to Gohan's back, making him slam into Seventeen at a high speed. At the last moment, the black haired machine man hummed his hand a brilliant white yellow and he uncurled his fist to send his hand into a flat angle, his fingers pointed straight ahead.

With a rush of red splatters, Seventeen's hand pierced through muscle and bone, shattering blood vessels in their path, causing red blood to erupt in a wave from the boy's back as Seventeen's hand exited by his upper left shoulder. Gohan paused in mid air, the pain temporarily stunning him dumb. Blood oozed from his lips, dripping down his chin as his internal organs protested against being torn apart.

Eighteen pushed her hair back "Your shirt's going to get all stained with his blood."

Seventeen eyed her "you're right. That's irritating."

To Gohan, he eyed with a dark gleam.  
"Die."

The blast hit point blank range, knocking him down…down….down…down.

Down in a city that reeked with death. Seventeen and Eighteen threw two final blasts at him, then disregarded him as if he were a mere bug. He stood, despite his pain and took to the air again, leaking blood like red rain.

"Not today, Android!"

Seventeen and Eighteen turned.

"This one's stubborn." Eighteen admitted, laying back, reclining in the air with both hands behind her head as if she were sunbathing at a beach. "You're going to have to actually break a sweat today, Seventeen."

The black haired android laughed "yeah ,right. This'll be easy."

Gohan hissed "Why…don't you back…it up?"

"Stupid thing for someone who's bleeding their life out to say." Eighteen remarked, standing herself. She turned to her brother and nodded "But if you really want to die so bad…"

Eighteen and Seventeen charged as one, yellow light gathering in their hands. They didn't fire blasts however. No, in stead, the powers thinned and became almost transparent small strands. Gohan kept his eyes on those more than on their physical blows. Physical blows his body could withstand pretty well. He would get bruised or bleed a little but he would survive them easily enough.

Blasts, be they ki or something else, would rip anything apart.

He let his ki drop, letting his body fall with a rapid speed and thus avoided Seventeen's blows but Eighteen wrapped around behind him and he felt the invisible energy strands clutch at his neck. Eighteen appeared behind him and tightened her grip enough that blood seeped out of his neck in thin strips. He could see the strands now, all fifteen of them because his red blood made them appear.

"You're definitely not all human." Eighteen remarked. "Your neck would have been severed if you were."

Gohan pushed against it and darker blood oozed out. He yelped, feeling a similar feeling cut through his legs.

Seventeen smiled up at him and tightened his grip until blood oozed out of the boy's legs. His arms, still free, clutched at his father's power pole for strength.

"You think you're pretty smart, don't you?"

Eighteen tightened her grip and Gohan gasped for air. "You're hardly in a position to argue."

Despite the situation, Gohan chuckled; a sound far too old for his eight and half years, "I can argue. I'm related to ChiChi."

He didn't give them time to make any other reaction. He jerked the power pole up and as he had seen his father do so many times, commanded it,

"Power Pole Extend!"

With a slight oof from both Androids, the red mystic pole expanded in length, both ways, slamming Seventeen into the ground and Eighteen into the building behind her. Gohan tore the strands out of his throat and legs and charged Seventeen first, slamming his fist into the Android's face.

Seventeen wrapped his hand around his small hand, jerked his elbow up and bent Gohan's hinge joint the opposite way that nature intended. White hot pain cut through the boy's body, temporarily blurring his vision. Red hot pain cut through his chin next as Seventeen sent his fist up, shattering most of his jaw. Eighteen came charging up from behind and thrust her fist through Gohan's right shoulder, leaving an identical hole to the one on his left. Shattered bone and blood gushed from the hole.

"Go to hell, brat!"

Eighteen slammed her fists down on Gohan's neck and the boy went sprawling down again.

Seventeen caught him in a net of his energy strands, wrapping them so tightly that small rivers of blood appeared on the boy, from head to toe, slicing across his forehead, his arms, his chest, his belly, his legs, everywhere. There were small blood lines popping out every half inch. Seventeen tightened his grip and the strands disappeared completely under his skin.

Eighteen's breath warmed his neck and he shifted his eyes backwards.

"Now, for the second time. Die!"

She jabbed the fallen power pole straight through the boy's chest, ripping open a lung and Seventeen ripped his strands loose violently, sending the boy careening into the fallen pillars of buildings, the power pole lodging deep in the side of the concrete. The strain on his body was put solely on the wound through which the pole was lodged, causing his blood to pour down like a river. He grasped hold of the pole tightly, gritting his teeth.

His body felt the heat before it felt the blast.

All he felt after that was mind numbing pain, a feeling of weightlessness as his life flooded out of his body. He felt and heard the blasts, felt and heard the crumbling concrete, felt and heard his bones crush and protest but he didn't try and fight it. Maybe it was better this way, to lie in this miserable Hell and die. At least then, he would be back with all the others and Daddy…

All the others…

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Piccolo, Vegeta...

No, he refused to let them die in vain! Daddy wouldn't have!

He couldn't hear the Androids anymore. Had they left him for dead?

The boy rolled onto his back and screeched involuntarily. The power pole still protruded from his chest. Had he been fully human the shock no doubt would have killed him already but he was blessed with mixed blood. He grasped the end of the pole and tugged. It made a sickening slurping sound with scraping as it moved along shattered ribs. He could scarcely see straight, let alone move when it the pole finally slid out. The boy reached into his gi, seeking out that small bag Krillin had given him.

He took one of the remaining twenty senzus and ate, blessing Korin silently as his wounds healed and his pain faded.

But the pain in his heart didn't fade.

The Androids were still alive.

He couldn't stop until he saw them burn.

_Present Time_

Trunks regarded his father's back a moment more, cursing silently.

Gohan hadn't gotten a chance to fulfill his revenge. He had spent his time training Trunks and making him stronger. Trunks felt it was his duty not to destroy the Androids simply to save his world but to do it for Gohan. His mentor's revenge would be fulfilled through him. That was his drive and his passion and it was that motivation which gave him strength.

What could have possibly motivated Vegeta though? The man seemed to care for no one but himself. How could a desire to grow stronger drive anyone to plunge headlong after an enemy like he was doing? Trunks couldn't understand it. He was raised as a mixed breed, like Gohan was. He had the power of the Saiyans but the heart of a human.

Yet Son Goku had such a heart…

It made Trunks wonder, truly, what had made Gohan so strong.

Whatever it was, he was sure his Father didn't have it.

Regardless, he was still his Father and Trunks refused to let anyone else die.

_OOO_

"Gohan!"

"Huh?"

"Are you listening to me or daydreaming?"

He blushed. "Sorry Daddy. This place is so…weird."

Goku laughed. "And you haven't even seen the outside yet, I've just shown you the living areas."

"Outside?" the boy blinked. "Is there training stuff out there?"

"In a way, I guess there is."

Gohan stared, but ran that way. "Don't go out there without me Gohan!"

The boy froze at the door. "Go where?"

Goku walked up behind him. "Pretty big, huh?"

Gohan didn't reply, just stared.

White, everywhere. No beginning no end.

"We…stay here for a year?"

"Yep. Out there is the training part. The gravity's ten times that of earth out there and the air's one tenth. The temperature's pretty rotten too. Gets so hot ther;es fire and so cold there's ice."  
Gohan winced. "Back and forth like that?"

"Yeah. It's pretty clam right now which is why we need to start. I want you to get used to the gravity before any of that additional stuff hits."

Gohan looked up, eyeing his father. "You trained at one hundred times gravity, Daddy. I can handle ten."

Goku raised a brow. "Can you?"

The boy nodded "I can go Super Saiyan, remember?"

"So now you're getting cocky?"

Gohan paused "No…but ten times doesn't sound like that much."

Goku smiled and headed down the stairs towards that empty white plane. "Okay, let's go then."

Gohan beamed and ran down after his father.

At least until he stepped out onto the white.

Then, it felt like a ton of bricks had been slammed directly onto his shoulders and he went sprawling onto his face. What…this couldn't be ten times! It felt like fifty! Even getting to his knees was sounding like trouble.

"C'mon Gohan! I thought ten times was no big deal!"

"Not funny."

Goku walked over and knelt. "No but better figure out what you're up against before you open your mouth, eh?"

Gohan glared at him, his cheeks a fiery red. Goku's eyes softened.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you little man."

"Well, you're not doing a very good job."

"I want you to understand that this is going to be the hardest thing you've ever done. Getting used to the gravity is just the first step."

"..right."  
"Now, come on. Stand up."

Putting his hands up, he grabbed his father's arm. Goku almost wrapped his wrist around his and yanked him up but..

_Don't you cave, hear me? If you want him strong, you have to be strong!_

Goku let go.

Gohan fell back to his knees "Daddy…"

"No…you have to get up yourself."

Gohan stared. Goku's eyes softened again but he backed up. "This is going to be the toughest training we do Gohan. And that means you have to be willing to work for it. Are you ready to do that? I…I'm going to have to be stricter than Piccolo was."

Gohan blinked "Can you be, Daddy?"

"I'm going to have to be."

Gohan smiled, faintly. Daddy always looked so funny when he had to be tough. It wasn't in his nature to be overly strict or mean. "Then, I'm going to have to be stronger than ever."

"That's the point, little man. That is the whole point."

Forcing his way to his feet, he took one step slowly, as the weight still felt like it would pull him through the floor but he walked over and gave his father a playful punch to his arm "Then let's do this."


	28. Chapter 28: Play Is A Child's Work

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Play Is A Child's Work

"C'mon Gohan!"

Gohan glanced up, feeling more than slightly irritated and more than a lot hurt. His father was running way ahead of him. Goku had opted to start the training with the basics and that included the same basic warm up that they used at home: a brief run, some stretches and a brief spar. The real training would be with weights and harsh new speeds and skills that Goku had mastered but Gohan had not. The idea was to somehow make Gohan Goku's fighting equal though the young half Saiyan doubted immensely that such a thing was possible.

"Gohan! You didn't fall asleep on me, did you?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes though it was common for the two to joke like that. Still, given his current position, it didn't much help his confidence.

He could barely stand as it was and the thought of walking was enough to make his legs protest immensely and go on strike. He felt like something was constantly tugging at him, forcing him down to the ground. He envied his father who seemed to be darting to and fro like they were playing in the backyard lake or something. He knew Father had trained in ten times this amount but it still irritated him.

He was almost a teenager after all and he was developing a little bit of a pride.

This being ironed to the floor was not doing wonders for it.

"I'm trying Dad!" he hissed, "You're not helping."

Goku landed in front of his son and knelt to his level. "you're trying to do too much at once." He noted simply. "Try focusing on just getting to your feet and walking. Get that down before you try anything else."

Gohna gave his father an irritated look "you know you're constant calling to me isn't helping."

Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed "Sorry. I keep forgettin' you haven't gravity trained before."

Gohan found it hard to be angry at his father, even when it was frustrating to seem so far behind his father. The boy had managed to get to his knees and regarded his father as he walked about with complete and utter fascination. How he did it was still something Gohan couldn't fandom. It was making his lungs hurt right now because of the physical pressure and the lack of air. The thin air was not helping his efforts.

"Don't try too hard Gohan."

Gohan looked up, looking defeated. "But I want to get like you, Daddy!" he wheezed out between his breaths. Goku turned and gave his son a smile as he practicing a handful of punches and thrusts. He was not going to slow his own training but he did give his son any encouragement he could. He knew well enough that gravity training was frustrating when one first started. It had been a long time for him since he had trained on King Kai's planet but he still remembered the inability to move very far.

He gave his son a second smile "You just keep at it and see how long it takes you to catch me. When you do, I'll have something for you, depending on how fast you are."

Gohan looked up, his interest peeked "Like what?"

Goku shrugged "Who knows? I'm weird."

Gohan smirked "yeah, you are."

Goku laughed and took to the air, taking to throwing punches and kicks to the air. Gohan watched him from the ground a moment longer, bewildered as he always was. He knew how hard his father trained but it was still incredible to see how strong his father was, how fast he was. Gohan strived after that every moment of his life. He had dreams about it often, of growing as strong as his father was. It was his goal. Long ago, when ChiChi had sat down with him and asked him about his future and feeding him her own dreams for it, he remembered well enough her downcast look when he'd replied,

"I want to be just like Daddy!"

He didn't understand the human woman most of the time. He loved her but she said she supported him and loved him yet she always looked so angry and sad when he went and trained, though it gave him a joy he just couldn't describe to her. He saw her go against his Father doing it too though she knew how much he loved it too. What could drive her to go against something that gave them both so much joy?  
Sure, it was dangerous but so was anything in this world. Was it less honorable for him to train his natural talents in order to protect? He shook his head. He shouldn't think on it while he was here. He was with Daddy right now. Cell and the Androids were still out there. He should have been focusing on getting stronger! To protect, that was why he trained so hard! It was aiding others, even strangers that gave his heart the most joy. Mother wanted him to use his brain to become a scholar and help that way, she told him that often…

There he went again! He wanted to please her, he knew that much. He wanted to please his father by become the strongest he could be. He wanted to be like Goku, to be a worthy successor to his great achievements. He wanted to be a scholar for his mother, to make her proud of all the work she put into his homework and making sure he learned all he could.

But…

_What do you want Son Gohan? We have discussed this before…_

That voice…again…

"Shut up!" he hissed to himself.

_Why? You will not attempt to answer it yourself…_

_ "_I said shut up!" the boy hissed again, this time out loud.

"Gohan!"

The boy looked up, finding his father less than a foot from his face, his eyes bewildered and baffled. His cheeks flushed red, suddenly embarrassed. He stood up, making his way to his feet. "Sorry, Daddy…"

"Who were you talking to?" Worry and concern dripped from his voice.

"Nothin…just babbling to myself."

Goku's eyes turned deeply troubled but Gohan took advantage of his father's lowered guard, grabbed the man by the top and pushed himself up and over his father's head, pushing Goku's head towards the floor. He had done it a great many times when training and sparring with Father in the yard and many more times than that when playing in the lake but here…

Here, he might as well had been tapping him.

Originally surprised, Goku had fallen forward but it was as if he were in his regular environment…no, more than that. He felt like he was on the moon, he felt so light here. It was a little harder than Earth's gravity but to one that had trained under one hundred times gravity, that was of little consequence. He caught his balance before Gohan got halfway over his head.

As for Gohan, that had taken most of his determination. He had leapt over his father many times like that, usually in play, occasionally when he was younger, to avoid a bath and promptly drive his father and mother nuts. He had planned this on a whim, thinking maybe it would give him some kind of edge and get Goku's guard down but as it was, he was only halfway over his father when his legs felt like they were coated in iron and that the weight of a thousand cars slammed onto his back.

Goku wrapped his arm around Gohan's waist and flipped him right back over, pinning him to the ground.

"You think that was clever, little man?" Goku gave Gohan an evil grin, so out of place on his face. Gohan winced, squirmed backwards just a bit. Goku grinned again, that evil, cunning grin he sometimes had. He pinned his son down, hard against the ground and attacked his son's side with his fingers. The child yelped, kicking at his father but his legs barely moved, pinned by the extra gravity. Gohan was able to move them a little but they were so slow that Goku could have blocked them without thinking.

So, he squealed instead.

"Cheater!"

"No cheatin' in a battle, son!" he replied simply, laughing. But he let up and jumped backwards a bit, giving a bit of distance between them. Gohan sat up and Goku grinned and clapped his hands "C'mon, come and get me Gohan."

He took off in a blast of light.

Goku glanced backwards and grinned. Gohan was making his way to his feet slowly. He darted back, zipping close enough that Gohan had a good chance at grabbing him but slipped out of his range just at the last second. Gohan nearly lost his balance but caught himself and Goku grinned at him "C'mon, Gohan! Catch me!"

Gohan grinned at his father, his eyes having lost their frustration. It may have been serious training but Daddy was still Daddy. He was always good at making things fun, especially if they were hard or painful or unwanted.

He was playing with him.

So…he would play back. Taking steps were painful but Gohan forced himself forward and pursued his father's signature on foot. Occasionally, Goku would slip close enough for Gohan's fingers to barely graze his hair before he zipped away again. Gohan laughed and with each attempt, he got steadier on his feet and faster. It was like Goku's training on King Kai's planet except this time Goku was the monkey.

But, well, it was working. Gohan was getting faster though he still wasn't attempting to fly against the stronger gravity.

Goku chuckled, watching him with both amusement and pride. Gohan was the same, no matter how old he got. And it was nice to know his tricks still worked.

_Six Years Prior_

"No!"  
Goku even looked exasperated. "Gohan," he said with a sigh "go get a bath. Your mom even made you one with bubbles and toys!"

"Nu uh!" he stuck out his tongue. Goku sighed deeply and wondered, for the second time that day why there had to be such a thing as toddlerhood. He had endured the Red Ribbon Army, Pilaf, and even Piccolo Daimaio. He had trained hard and conquered every obstacle thrown into his path, growing stronger with each trial.

Yet, all those battles and life threatening situations were nothing compared to this "father" thing.

ChiChi walked in "Let's go, Gohan."

Gohan jumped up and through her legs and through the house. Goku got up and followed him, as did ChiChi. They entered the sitting room and split up, one exploring the left side of the room and one the right. ChiChi heard giggling and pulled aside one of the curtains only to get a three year old plowing through her legs. Goku darted after him himself but the agile toddler laughed and ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

Goku followed and found his toddler hiding under the table. He dropped to the ground

"Gohan…"

"Catch me! You it now!"

Goku paused then laughed "chichi, this is a game to him."

She frowned "I don't think it's funny."

Goku nodded and then pulled her over and whispered something to her. She blinked then burst out laughing but nodded.

Gohan watched this from his spot under the table with interest. His parents spoke a little then Goku got down on all fours, like he did when he was going to play Horsie with him. Gohan was about to crawl out but ChiChi beat him to it, sitting on her husband's broad shoulders, draping her hair over his face. Goku chuckled and lifted up a little, like he did with Gohan and ChiChi, easily catching on, laughed.

This, young Gohan did not like in the least. He was always the one playing with Daddy like that. Not Mother!

"hey!" Gohan stood and ran over "My turn!"

"Oh, but you didn't want to come take a bath remember?" ChiChi responded. "So Daddy and Mommy are going to."

"No, no! I wanna ride the horsie!" he ran over, tugging on his father's hair. "My turn!"

"Oh, I dunno…" he grinned at ChiChi. "Whatcha think? Should I let on another rider?"

"hmmm…" she pondered this a moment.

"My turn, yes, lemme on, lemme on!"

Goku eyed ChiChi "Whatcha think? We have room?"

"hmmm…why not?"

Goku knelt down and Gohan squealed and climbed up onto his father's shoulders, holding on his hair "Mush!"

ChiChi considered telling him that wasn't how you commanded a horse but opted against it. Besides, if it kept going as it was-

Goku grinned and sat up on his knees, calling out while waving his arms "neigh!" and darted down to the indoor bath where the bathwater was still warm. She grinned and whispered "better hold on Gohan, I think horsie is getting rough."

Gohan laughed and tightened his grip.

Goku took his wife's cue and started to sit up more and more and then dart around the room on all fours again, occasionally calling out "neigh." Gohan squealed, calling out

"Faster Horsie!" he grinned widely. "Faster!"

"neigh!" Goku called out again, sitting up and waving his arms again before standing up, completely, wrapped an arm around each of the "passengers" on his back and fell into the bath, sending warm water over the sides. ChiChi came up, her kimono soaked through but she laughed. Gohan popped up between them both, a mound of bubbles on his head. He looked up and grinned

"Horsie wins."

Goku grinned and blew some of the bubbles off his son's head. He caught one on his finger and plopped it on his son's nose. "Pop."

_Present_

Goku yelped as he felt a hand grab his foot when he flew by Gohan that time, snapping him from his memories. He looked down and found Gohan hanging onto his foot.

"Caught you."


	29. Chapter 29: Heart of the Matter

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Heart of the Matter

Goku laughed, "Pretty fast, aren't you, Gohan?"

Gohan beamed and swung up, reaching for his father's arm but Goku jerked it out of his grasp and Gohan yelped, losing his grip and fell to the ground. Goku laughed, slightly, "Try again, little man!" he took off into the distance. Gohan pouted and this time drew his ki up. He surmised that to make up for the additional gravity, he would have to put more oomp into his flight than he usually did.

"C'mon Gohan!" Goku called.

Gohan called back "I'm gonna get you Daddy!"

Goku called "Then come and get me!"

Gohan let his feet leave the ground and darted after his father at a speed he rarely used, mainly because told him to never use it that fast. Gohan surmised that in this circumstance, it was allowable, given the disadvantage the extreme gravity was giving him. However, Gohan had only learned to fly a few years ago and while he had become adept at it, he was still learning how to control maneuvers in the air. He was quite good at battles on the ground but fights in the air were still a little more difficult for him.

Goku grinned at his son, racing for him full speed and jumped upward at the last second, seeing if his son was as good as he thought he was. Gohan saw his father start to move and promptly turned, to shift his direction but the speed he was using, while made him barely feel the gravity, also made him a lot faster than he was used to manipulating. His feet sought to find purchase where there was none, where there was nothing but air and he went sailing head over heels.

Goku watched this from the distance and the father in him immediately sprung to attention, darting ahead of his son to catch him before he went slamming into the ground at that speed. He thought a moment, just a moment, that letting him fall would teach him better about watching his speed but true as that might have been, the father in him would not let such a harsh lesson be learned, not this early in the training.

He scooped Gohan up in his arms as he slammed into his chest. Gohan blinked and Goku smirked. "Took that a little fast, didn't you?"

Gohan drew away. "A little bit I guess…"  
Goku smiled and stroked his son's cheek once. "you have the right idea though. You do have to make up for the gravity until your body adjusts. You just went a little over the top."  
Gohan nodded and landed with his father. "What exactly are we trying to do here, Daddy?"

Goku smiled. "Well, first off, we have to get you used to the gravity then our real training is going to start."

"So…" Gohan's shoulders slumped "I'm slowing you down."

Goku was always honest with his child; he saw it as a necessity to keep that close bond. "A little bit, yeah." He smirked. "But it only took Daddy about a month to get used to this gravity on King Kai's planet and you've already done more a lot fast than me so it'll take maybe a few weeks. That's why we're starting off simple."

Gohan nodded "then what?"

Goku smiled "well, you achieved Super Saiyan, right?"

Gohan nodded "yeah…but only once."

"But you did it." Goku beamed. "I remember that real well."

"I haven't been able to do it much…"

"Well, you passed the threshold though, Gohan." Goku assured him. "It's like any kind of exercise. The more you do it, the easier it'll get."

"So…you think I can-"

"I know" Goku interrupted, kneeling to his son's face. "You can do it! And we're going to master it and surpass it!"

"Can we…" Gohan mused. "Super Saiyan's supposed to be some legendary transformation, right?" he inquired. "So how do you know that there's a level beyond it?"

Goku smiled "Because Vegeta reached it and so did Trunks…"

Gohan sighed "Doesn't mean I can."

Goku pinched his son's cheeks and lifted his head "No, none of that talk." He said sternly. "You can, I know you can."

"You think I can?"

Goku smiled "you've never ceased to amaze me, son, in lots of different ways. You know why I know you can do it?"

"Why?"

"Because you have the heart for it."

Gohan shrugged, slightly, unconvinced. "If you say so."

Goku smiled and the two of them chose a spot a ways out into the white abyss, sitting on the ground. Goku replied to Gohan's face with "You just watch! Right now, you've gotten some basic moves down with the gravity here. That's good. We can start some of the basic stuff right now until you don't even feel the gravity anymore."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, unsure if that would ever happen. He knew he had come a long way, achieving far more than most dared dream of but he still wasn't sure if he would ever reach the level of his father, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo…or a lot of the adult fighters. He had power but he doubted he had the means to use it right.

Goku reached out, pinched his son's nose gently and tugged lightly, getting his attention. "Hey, Gohan, have I ever lied to you?"

Gohan smiled and shook his head; he could answer that honestly. Daddy never had and Gohan doubted he ever would. "No, never."

"Good, so trust me now, okay?"

Gohan nodded and Goku ruffled his hair in an affectionate gesture. "It's going to take a lot of work though, Gohan." he told his son seriously. "We aren't here to have a vacation, we're here to train."

Gohan smiled "But Daddy always makes that fun."

"Because you like it, it's fun."

Gohan laughed "And Daddy's a good teacher."

Goku chuckled "Better than Piccolo?"

Gohan paused at that and shook his head "Not better, but nicer." He responded honestly. "But you know….you can't go all soft on me."  
Goku frowned; his son was the second person to tell him that. He knew that, knew it in his bones. He was not usually a harsh person but the thought of losing anyone he cared about to these Androids or this Cell was enough to make him strong enough to buckle down if he had to!

At least, he hoped so.

Gohan nodded seriously. "I know it's for a battle though Daddy…" he paused and he beamed a wide smile, all sorts of possibilities rushing his mind. "I want to get as strong as you Daddy!"

Goku shook his head, his thoughts on how great a fighter his son had in him. He'd seen it so many times already yet all his son saw was himself becoming as strong as he was? "No way."

Gohan's face caved immediately. His eyes went downcast and for a moment, Goku thought he was going to cry although it had been a long time before Gohan shed tears over words. His son still carried a fairly sensitive soul, amazingly, given what he had been though. It was one thing that always made him just…Gohan.

Goku winced, replayed his words in his mind and promptly kicked himself.

"I don't mean it that way little man. Don't limit yourself."

"Don't…limit myself?" The melancholy look vanished, replaced with pure confusion. Goku sat down by him and started to lay his legs out in front of him, using the time to do stretches, to limber themselves up. After all, that chase had been a warm up and nothing more. They had a lot more to do and that would mean they had to be physically loose.

"Lay your leg out like Daddy is Gohan." he said simply as they kept up their conversation. Gohan stretched out one leg at a time, as he usually did. As he flexed his muscles, he laid his face down, touching his nose down to his knee and counting out loud to himself until he hit ten then he eased up for a moment before doing it again.

"What do you mean though Daddy, by limiting myself?"

Goku looked up from his own stretches, smiling at his son who was so determined in the face. He let his black hair trail into his eyes, focusing intently on each exercise as Goku had taught him. Even when he was young, Goku had poured physical education knowledge on him, the importance of playing outside, of doing stretches to stop cramped muscles and listening to nature.

"Well, I mean you should strive to go beyond me."

"beyond you?!" Gohan stared "you have to be kidding me."

"Nope." Goku grinned. "I see it in you already. You can go beyond what I could ever want to be, son."

"That's impossible…no one is stronger than you!"

He smiled "You will be. That's our goal in here: master Super Saiyan, press beyond it and control that new power. That's my goal. I want yours to be beyond that."

"How can I do that? I'm-"

"You're my son. I want you to do the very best that you can, alright?" Goku smiled. "I know you can do this."

"How can you be so sure?"

"because you've got a heart like nothing else Gohan." Goku replied simply, switching legs himself as Gohan did the same, mimicking his moves and timing. "Your heart is what guides the kind of fighter you become. Piccolo didn't become as powerful as he is now until he learned to care, now did he?" he smiled. "Daddy didn't become this strong until he got friends and a family."

"Does…is that what makes you so strong?"

"Partially, son." Goku responded. "Your skill is based on a lot of--keep your leg straight--" he interrupted himself, pushing his son's knee down to the floor. "based on a lot of things, son. Talent, skill but mainly heart and determination and you've plenty of--you're doing again!" he laughed, pinning his son's left knee down. "you're cheating that way!"

Gohan winced but nodded and that time kept it down. That was the stubborn leg. Goku ruffled his hair and went on. "And you've got plenty of that."

Gohan despite himself, laughed, "Of course, I'm related to Mom and you." He replied. "I get the stubbornness from her."

"That much I know." He chuckled. "But it's the heart that'll take you far, Gohan. It's the heart that determines the martial artist."

Gohan smiled "you think I can do as much as you can?"

"I know you can…with as far as you went to save Saezuru?"

"Daddy!" Gohan's face turned red. "You aren't going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Switch and do your arms now." Goku advised, shifting his son's arms and into a stretch position, grinning the whole time "And in answer…no way, son." He beamed "it was adorable…"

_One Year Prior…_

"There!"

Gohan grinned, finishing the last touch on his crayon drawing. He wanted to put some paints on it but knew Mother was doing a lot of baking in the kitchen and that he couldn't use paints in here so he was content for the crayons at the moment. He hoped Goku would like it. Mother had made him go back and try to get his license again, the third time. So Gohan was making a small picture book for when he got back.

His ears perked up a moment later, catching the sound of birds screeching. That wasn't too unusual as he did live among the mountains after all and mountains were known to always be alive with sounds of animals. He was used to hearing bugs, lions and birds but this one got his attention for two reasons. First, it sounded very close, like it was inside the house. That would not be the first time that had happened so he looked around in the immediate vicinity but saw nothing.

Gohan put his paper aside and stood, seeking out the noise for the second reason.

It sounded hurt.

The sound got louder as he walked along the living room walls, seeking out its source. He couldn't stand to hear anything in pain. All too often, he would bring home like foxes, cubs, pups that were hurt, wet or starving. So, if he could find this bird, he was determined to save it. Daddy would know things that he didn't and Mother knew a lot too.

There!

Gohan stuck his head into the fireplace and looked upward. It was too black to see anything but he could hear it. Frowning, he held his hands out, forming a cup and called up his ki. The warm yellow light flooded up the stone shaft and he saw the small bird, a little one, caught in some of the crumbled stone. It was screeching and flopping about, trying to get free. It was a good ways up, past the open flume. Gohan frowned and slipped inside the chimney, looking up, feeling how wide it was. It got slimmer at flume but his shoulders could fit through there. Mother had wanted a big fireplace and in this sense, Gohan was grateful for it. He found hand holds easily in the stone and made his way up a little at a time, squeezing his eyes shut quite a bit because of the soot. He stretched his hands up but they still weren't long enough to reach the trapped bird. He moved upward some more, pressing his shoulders then his hips through the flume. After a few more feet, he cupped the animal in his hands, keeping it from breaking its wing any worse. It was a difficult position as he was wedged in fairly close himself. Both his arms were ironed against the sides of the shaft.

"C'mon, little bird…" he winced at the animal's painful squawks and slowly worked its trapped wing free. It still couldn't fly and curled up, frightened in his palm. Gohan grinned at it and then regretted it. It was pretty tight up here. He couldn't move his hips much anymore, he had moved up a little further when he had to work the wing free and his shoulders felt like they were frozen in ice.

He took a breath, coughing, at the high amount of soot and moved to go back down only to get a tremendous amount of pain in his upper left shoulder then his right. It was a lot narrower up here, he realized now in hindsight. Moving just slightly made his arms scream in protest and he felt something pinch then pierce his skin as sharply and neatly as a hypodermic needle. He yelped and tried to turn his head but that caused his shoulders to move and he stopped immediately. He felt some blood ooze out of his veins but the wound was still plugged by whatever had cut him, probably some pieces of stone he reasoned, so it didn't run down. He tried to turn again and felt the stone break off into his skin and he yelped, stopping.

Well, he certainly couldn't move up anymore. It was pretty hard to breathe here and he was wedged as tight as could get. He didn't know the shaft got this small this quickly! He shifted his feet slightly, intending to use them to pull himself back down. Bad idea it turned out. When he shifted his legs, they lost their footing and fell to gravity's wishes but his shoulders refused to follow, wedged tightly into their stone vice. His hips were lodged just as firmly, and the only thing he got for hius efforts were deep bleeding scratched on his skin from the stone. He slammed his feet against the sides of the shaft, to ease the pressure. That stopped the tension tugging on his skin and muscles but did not solve his predicament.

He was stuck, plain and simple.

"MOM!"

ChiChi had just put the last dish away and was getting ready to start in supper for when Goku returned when she heard her son call for her from the living room. His voice sounded muffled which made her wonder if he was playing some kind of game and was trying to sneak up on her. She walked into an empty room save for her son's art supplies and she scoffed. What had she told him about picking things up when he was done with them--

"Mom!"

No, he was in here, she heard him now.

"Gohan? Where are you?"

"…here!"

She walked over, following his voice as well as his energy. She couldn't sense ki, not like Goku could but she could get a slight idea where he was from it.

…No way.

She stormed over to the chimney, stuck her head into the fireplace and looked up to find the bottoms of two soot stained feet.

"Mom!" Crystal clear his voice was now. "Get me out! I'm stuck!"

"Son Gohan!" she scolded, and promptly swatted the backs of one of his feet, all she could reach at the moment "What in the world--"

"Get me out!" he pleaded. ChiChi's anger vanished, replaced with worry and she moved inside the shaft herself, reaching up to her son.

"What in the world are you doing up here and how in the world did you do this?"

"…I dunno."

ChiChi grasped his ankles and tugged slightly but he barely moved an inch. But his ear splitting scream made her let go.

"Ow, ow! Mom, that hurts!"

She sighed and reached her nails up a little further, trying to see how tight he was. Her nails couldn't even get in between his skin and the stone wall.

"By all the--Son Gohan, you really are stuck, aren't you?"

"it hurts when you pull like that Mom!" he yelped. "That hurts!"

She sighed and reached out, patting one of his legs in sympathy. "I'm sorry, sweetie." She frowned, pondering the situation. "Well, what in the world am I going to do?"

"get me out!"

"I'm trying, Gohan!" she replied, going into the kitchen and returned with some oil in hand which she reached up and applied on his skin, hoping to get at least a little underneath this skin and between him and the stone. She had limited luck with it and all that she got for her efforts was her son complaining he wasn't a muffin tin. She frowned, wondering what else she should try-

"Hey ChiChi! I finally did it for you! You want me to drive you somewhere tonight?"

She had never been so relieved to hear that voice.

"Goku!" She called up, "Your dad's home Gohan, hold on, we'll get you out."

She left her trapped son and ran to her husband who was taking his shoes off at the door. She embraced him tightly "Goku, c'mon-"

"What is it, Chi?"

"Our son's stuck in the chimney." She replied simply, tugging him into the living room.

Goku blinked, stunned speechless and stuck his head up the shaft "Little Man?"

"Daddy!" came the pitiful voice. "Get me out!"

"Gohan! How did you do this?!"

"That's what Mom said!" he responded, whimpering slightly. "Get me out Daddy!"

Goku did similar to what ChiChi had done, felt to see how tight his son was wedged then left him, going up to the roof and looking down the top. "Gohan!"

The boy shifted his eyes upward. "Daddy!"

"Hang on, little man." Goku moved his hands down the shaft a little bit, taking into account his son's position. He called to him, "Little man, I want you to raise your ki into a shield okay? Daddy's going to break you out."

Gohan winced; Mother was going to flip but he wanted out! It stank in here and it was hurting his lungs. He cupped the bird tightly and lifted his ki until it formed an almost solid mist in front of him. Daddy's face vanished and for a moment, Gohan heard nothing. Then, a loud

"Hyaa!"

The stone in front of him exploded into dozens of flakes as bricks gave way, falling to the roof top like a lethal rain and an immense ray of sunlight poured onto Gohan's face.

"Are you, okay, little man?"

Gohan opened his eyes and found his father just a few feet above him, looking down what remained of the chimney, ripping the bricks off by hand as he spoke. Gohan nodded, taking a deep inhale of fresh air. It felt odd against his lungs which were soaked with soot. Goku kicked the last few remaining bricks away then landed on the roof, looking down at his son. He frowned,

"Sorry, little man…"

He slammed his fist against the side of the shaft, causing the stone to crumble away. It scratched Gohan in the process but it also opened the shaft enough for Goku to lift him under the arms and pull him out. Gohan still wound up with some cuts and bruises on his sides and his arms but he was free. He stretched his arms out immediately and wrapped them around Goku's neck.

Goku sat back on the roof, cradling his son and then he burst out laughing.

"Little man, how in the world did you do that?" he reached over and ripped some leaves off the nearby trees and started to squeeze the aloe out of them, using his spit to make it moist before rubbing it onto Gohan's cuts. The boy winced at it and Goku lifted Gohan's arm and blew on the stinging wounds. "And better yet, why did you do that?"

Gohan looked up and uncupped his hands where the small bird still sat. "It was crying Daddy…"

_Present_

"And that's good, Daddy?"

Goku nodded firmly. "Yeah. It was a bad way to go about it but your heart was in the right place." He reached out and stretched his son's arms back a little further than he presently was. "And that's why you're going to surpass me!"

Gohan eyed his father, unconvinced but he couldn't help but smile at his father's enthusiasm. He could at least try…

"Well…we better get started then, huh?"

"That's my boy."


	30. Chapter 30: Danger In Loving Some One

Chapter Thirty: Danger In Loving Someone Too Much

Twenty One charged onward, her eyes seeking out not just Son Gohan but anyone that even remotely resembled those dear to him. Her eyes burned with barely contained rage and she sought out anyone and anything that would bring Son Gohan pain. Pain that she felt in her own, still very human, heart. Her mind was so locked onto the deaths of her parents that she canceled out all else and the only thing she knew was that she wanted Son Gohan to burn in his soul like she did right now.

She couldn't locate him no matter where she flew. She was not fool enough to go where all those energy signatures were located. She was powerful in her own right but she hadn't the experience that the other warriors did. The same weakness that Son Gohan carried. She would have to wait until she could zero in on his signature alone.

Twenty One paused. She was passing over the village where she'd seen those two children that Gohan considered friends. She had spared them to pursue Pierego. Now, her heart knew no mercy, knew no moral. Well, it knew a few and those were easily twisted by the reminder of her parents dying. That was easily justified by the ideal of revenge and honor.

She darted down, landing in the center of the village, storming past the shocked figures. Anyone that got in her way, she tossed aside with a wave of her hand. She didn't kill them. Eighteen or Seventeen could have killed with a swipe of the hand but the Doctor had not given her such power; it had been unnecessary. Besides which, she had no sight on her mind save the children she had found earlier.

Her steps were cold and cool, emotionless. She walked with neither anticipation nor trepidation. Her mind was focused on her targets and on them alone. She walked among the cars on the streets with no fear and ignored those screaming at her to move. A few people moved in to move her forcefully and in a split second, she called upon her speed, vanishing from their sight. She reappeared a good half mile away and kept up her search.

She pursued those three children she'd seen. They were in Son Gohan's sketches. They obviously meant much to him. That meant she despised every drop of blood they carried and every breath of oxygen they took in. She meant to take great pleasure in wringing every drop of blood from their body and every breath from their lungs. If she hadn't one other, one other to drive the final stake into Son Gohan's heart, then she would have taken pleasure in making their suffering excruciating.

These were merely child's play.

There! She recognized their faces, their coloring. The boy and girl right now, the siblings.

In a flash of speed, she blocked their path into a house. The boy blinked and stepped in front of the girl.

"hey! Where did you-"

"You two know Son Gohan."

The girl peeked out "Gohan? Did he get home?"

She eyed the girl "So you do know him." She smirked, a look that made the two siblings exchange glances. The boy replied,

'Yeah…haven't seen him in years though…"

"he thinks of you."

The girl beamed "really?"

Twenty one eyed her. "A pity for you."

'huh?"

"If he didn't think of you so dearly, I wouldn't be here."

That said, without another word, Twenty One struck out, snapping the girl's neck with one blow. Her brother fell to his knees, catching her limp form. Blood bubbled up in her mouth, spilling down her cheeks and chin. Her brother rattled her in his arms, calling her name with a frantic and tear strained tone. Twenty One said nothing, merely observed the scene with no emotion on her face save pure satisfaction.

"Chiko!"

Nothing. She fell limp in his arms, dark red blood pooling inside her mouth. Her eyes were glazed, just slightly but there was already no sign of life in them. Rom was getting blood all over his arms and it was pooling on the ground from blood leaking from her mouth. It wasn't much, though it looked like much. More frightening was her lack of breath.

Rom shifted his gaze up. He set his eyes on this girl, certain she was not a regular girl but some kind of monster, like the people of the village talked about. He didn't know about monsters, the adults didn't give many details of it. He knew the legends of monsters that fell from the sky, monsters that were humans in disguise, monsters that were dark green demons…

But no legends talked about demons in human child guise yet he was completely certain that this girl was just that.

"You killed her!"

The girl scoffed, played with her fingers a minute, cracking them a little. "Good thing you're not any sharper…you'd cut yourself."

Rom normally would have been insulted but right now, he was a mixture of terrified and angry. Part of him wanted to run…well, most of him wanted to run. In fact, he wished he could fly and just vanish over the horizon, rushing back to his mother and father, relishing in the embrace of his mother and the strength and protection of his father, as much as they annoyed him at times. Though he wasn't their blood, it seemed crystal clear to Rom now that it was little consequence.

But his sister…

His decision was made for him when Twenty One rammed her hand straight through his neck, lifting him off the ground with abnormal but not superhuman strength. Rom gasped, a horrible bubbling sound. Blood oozed around Twenty-One's lodged hand and she narrowed her eyes, twisting her hand slightly. She felt the spine inside twist with her fingers but she stopped short of snapping it. She released it, flexing and relaxing her hand. She felt veins and vessels struggling to push regardless of being severed by the force of her blow. She eyed the wound where her arm was lodged.

Blood oozed out around her forearm where she had slammed it through his neck. It was dark red, so dark it was nearly black, a color she rarely saw because of the vitality of the vessels that carried such rich blood. Her arm was the only thing that had stopped the boy from bleeding to death instantly. When she pulled it out, he'd die almost instantaneously.

She could have done that but she reframed. Instead, she eyed the boy, deep in the eyes. "You're the one that pulled Gohan from the ocean, aren't you? You and that wench lying there."

Rom couldn't turn his head, he didn't dare.

Twenty One eyed him again, the wind blew her hair slightly and Rom found himself seeing her as a demon that he saw on movies, not a real human being. His throat was clogged with her arm and his breath came in wheezes as blood bubbled up in his mouth. It trickled down his cheeks and onto her arm which she regarded with disgust.

She raised her arm higher.

Rom gagged louder, his arms going to her arm, trying to alleviate the pressure. The whole weight of his body fell onto his neck wound, causing the blood to pump harder. Twenty One's arm was the plug that was currently keeping him alive and that wouldn't last much longer. Rom didn't honestly know what he wanted to do but he knew he wanted to live!

Panicked eyes darted around the streets, silently pleading with his neighbors to come to his aid. The scattered families drew away, no one daring to approach the small Android and her two victims. Mothers picked up their own children and ran away, slamming doors behind them and hiding anywhere they had a place to. Men kept close to their wives, putting themselves between this murderess and their families but no one made a move ot help him.

"Let him go! What did he do to you!?"

Rom blinked, recognizing the voice as well as his mother's scream in the distance. It was Father.

The human man tore towards this murderer, his eyes ablaze as only a parent's could be. He had no weapon but was determined to use his bare hands if need be to win back his son. His wife was crying in the distance, having already seen the limp and still form of their daughter. Chiko was gone and that infuriated this man. He meant not to let his son share her fate.

Twenty One regarded this one as one would regard a bit of waste on one's shoes. She lowered her arm so Rom's feet rested on the ground but she didn't remove her arm just yet. She frowned. "Release him?"

Now, it was Mother that spoke out "He's never done anything against you!"

To this, Twenty One gave no reply but instead regarded Rom's petrified and pain filled face. Eyes wide in terror and uncertainity pierced her consciousness and sweat was making her own arm drip. She scoffed and regarded the human man who had approached her.

"Fine, I'll let him go."

That Said, Rom relaxed but it was a second too soon as he felt the muscles in the girl's hand tense and that was all he felt before an agonizing pain, like fire burning through every nerve in his neck as Twenty One severed them with a wide angled jerk of her arm, sending Rom's head sailing through the air. She left it there and eyed the father who had collapsed to his knees.

"Blame Son Gohan."

"Why?" came the father's shuddering cry as he fell to his knees as his son's headless corpse collapsed in a heap on the ground. "Why my son and daughter? What did they do to you?"

Twenty One narrowed her eyes "they are dear to Son Gohan and that is reason enough."

Her eyes darted over the assembled people, her memory sorting through names and pictures. She sorted through the girl she had seen with these two siblings earlier. She sorted her memories until they settled on a blue haired girl who was trembling behind her mother's leg.

"Ena." She said and she charged.

_OOO_

"The Turtle Island you say?"

Sixteen nodded, from his formerly silent position. He kept quiet, hardly ever speaking. Sometimes he would fly, sometimes he would ride in the car. As of right now, they had reached Mount Paouz only to find ashes where the Son house should have been. Eighteen was pushing it aside with her foot, scoffing. She turned to Seventeen who eyed her.

"Guess that's where we try next. I wouldn't mind stealing a boat."

Eighteen scoffed. "You never did care long as you had fun. I think that's the only thing you care about."

Seven teen scowled at her, a rare expression of anger and not carefree expression on his face. Very little succeeded in getting him riled but his sister always knew how to do it. Bringing up their past was always a way to do so. He stormed back to the car and climbed in. "you coming?" he asked towards both of his companions.

Sixteen settled on the back while Eighteen climbed in front beside her sibling. Honestly, she didn't see the point of this, aside from having nothing else to do. Seventeen said he wanted to test what he was capable of. Eighteen frowned. She didn't believe that. Her brother loved power and he loved to abuse it mainly because he'd always been denied it. As a child, as a teenager when Gero had entered their lives.

Oddly, she pondered, eyeing her hands causing a ball of power to form, she didn't despise this power. It made her feel strong.

Seventeen eyed his sister as he drove and floored the accelerator. Why did she have to bring that up again? Did she enjoy reliving it? Didn't she realize the kind of power they had now, the kind of ability? The ability to make all those weakling humans do whatever the hell they wanted? To make them suffer like THEY had to so long?

He narrowed his eyes, the memories of the past unbidden were returning again. He eyed his sister who fixed her eyes on the horizon, letting the wind blow her hair back. He remembered when it used to be longer, when she used to play around with it. He remember when all he wanted was command of his own life, to not be subjected to abuse anymore.

He supposed there were reasons why people didn't stay who they were and his past was riddled with them.

_Four Years Ago_

"Amaya?"

The blond haired teenager opened one eye. "I'm not dead so leave me alone."

Shigo, her twin brother was only older by a few minutes but he used it to his advantage any chance he got. Lately though, he felt powerless. They weren't welcome anywhere they went it seemed, always regarded as orphans and thus, trash or troublemakers because of their age. Most people thought they were some kind of gang members.

So, here they were, making their way through the mountains. Shigo was certain they could find and make a place for themselves out here, all alone where they could do whatever they wanted, not having to answer to anyone. He couldn't wait to create some type of success out here and then go back and show it off to everyone who dared say that they should just give up.

He was not willing to give them that satisfaction.

His sister Amaya was less convinced but she stuck by his side because he was her brother, her twin, her other half.

Neither would abandon one another.

A cough caught his attention as he poked at their makeshift fire.

Amaya was sick.

Not too surprising, the mountains got cold as ice at night and they only had make shift blankets and supplies though they'd learned quickly what berries and foods were good and which were not. Amaya had never had a very strong immune system. She got sicker easier than he did. She was supposed to have been the smaller at birth and rumor was that it had compromised her body.

But he didn't dare tell her that. She denied it with every fiber of her being. Every time her body protested, she made it respond. The few people that had bothered to give a damn, even a little bit, told her that she should see a doctor, that her breathing sounded like asthma. Shigo believed it. He saw it. He saw how after walking up only a handful of rocky paths she would gasp and tremble in her stance. He saw how her endurance was almost nonexistent.

He made it his job and duty to defend her.

And now she was sick and he had no resources.

No matter, she was strong, she'd be okay until he found a place for them, found a way to get them good food, good blankets, good shelter.

She was strong…

"Put me down and let me walk."

"Yeah right. I want to actually get somewhere." Shigo responded to his livid sister, draped over his back. She was heavy but not too heavy. She wound up falling if she tried to walk so Shigo eventually pulled her up onto his back, much to her dismay. He'd been doing this for the past two days as they made their way over the mountains. His body was protesting the additional weight but he ignored it and focused on Amaya's words.

Every time she cursed him out for not letting her handle herself, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Lately, those curses were further and further in-between. He could feel her labored breathing, it sounded like she was underwater. He could feel her skin burning hotter and hotter with every hour though he gave her every bit of protection he had.

"Listen, Amaya." He snarled after a few hours of silence. "I hate playing mule too so as soon as she wanna get better feel free."

No sneer, no curse, nothing.

Shigo turned his dark eyes back to find her asleep against his back, her grip weak and her fever burning his own skin. He cursed to himself. "Damn it…"

He stopped, laid her down to give his back a break and hopefully make it easier for her to breathe. He kept her back elevated by way of letting her lay against his lap. It wasn't stormy tonight luckily, just dark. He sat awake, listening to her breathing. It was labored and tired. He applied what little water they had to her forehead and used his spit when that ran low.

"You just wait Amaya, you're going to get better and we're going to make this entire world know our names! They'll give us respect then, hear me?"

No reply, just her breathing. Shigo kept talking, mainly to himself. "You're right Amaya. Nothing's going to tear us down, not this world, not no one!"

He laid his forehead on his palm, pushing his black hair back. His mind was doing backflips. He was running out of options. Where was he going to settle up here and what kind of living could he make? He was fourteen, pretty young. No matter! He spat at his own mind. I can conquer anything. I HAVE to or Amaya is-

No, she would NOT

That much he promised to himself.

So much so that when the rocks moved much later and he was greeted with the words

"Can I offer your sister some water?" from that wrinkly and cracked face

He accepted.

_OOO_

Seventeen fired a blast at the nearest thing, a flying bird, letting it fall to the ground. Eighteen made no reaction to it and Seventeen focused his eyes forward.

_Shigo's a weakling, a stupid fool. He died a long time ago. Seventeen is unconquerable! I'll prove it to this entire world by taking out their strongest of the strong! You watch! I AM STRONG! I AM UNDEFEATABLE!_

_OOO_

Twenty One kicked the lifeless body of the fox like creature to the side. The last of the orphans listed in Son Gohan's sketchbooks. It had taken her a while to find that one. She pulled a pouch from her side. She had taken something from every body, just in case Son Gohan didn't believe her. She meant to make her soul crumble like hers had. She meant to take pleasure in every tear he shed.

Hair or fur from each victim of hers. She counted them out before slipping them back into her pouch but she still was not satisfied. True enough, she wanted to crumble Gohan and not the others but the fact of the matter was that she didn't care anymore. She wanted Gohan to suffer anyway she could make him. Her strength wasn't sufficient enough to take on Son Goku or she gladly would have. Had she a way to reach Son ChiChi without running into dozens of other warriors, she would have. That was not an option.

However…

She rose to the air, looking over the horizon, seeking out the lone mountain top that would lead her to Fry Pan Mountain.


	31. Chapter 31:Stick to the Straight and

Chapter Thirty-One: Stick to the Straight and Twisted Path

"Mountain air will do that."

"I don't care how it happened, tell me what WILL happen." Shigo's voice was dark and cold, not up to teasing games and unanswered questions. The doctor, whom called himself simply "Gero" had taken he and his sister into a small mountain shelter. Shigo had been reluctant, as he was always wary with strangers. Too often and too much, strangers carried with them a twisted and dark motive, one that usually meant trouble for he and his sister.

He already didn't like this man.

Yet, as the day stood, he was out of options. Amaya was anything but still and quiet and that was precisely what she had been the last couple of days. Given that she'd been unable to walk, hissister would always have yelled and screamed at him to put her down and that she could handle herself, that she desired and needed no protection.

She hadn't said a word for a long time when the doctor had appeared.

SHigo looked around the mountain fortress. It was dark, for the most part with only the areas where the doctor worked sufficiently lit. That was where his sister laid right now, sleeping with a high fever but a stable one. She still hadn't woken up. She was sweaty and hot but the good news was that the doctor did have something that kept her airways open. Shigo had never seen such a thing. It looked like an inhaler and that was originally what he thought it was but it seemed to almost keep the airways open perpetually.

"She has a pretty harsh case of pneumonia." Shigo turned his attention back to the older man. He would occasionally rub his chin in thought, as if considering something. Given that his twin sister was under his case, Shigo didn't much like it. As it was, he didn't let him remain alone with her. He had kept her alive and for that, Shigo was grateful but he wasn't sure of the man's intentions.

"Will she live?"

The elder man frowned "I don't see any reason why she shouldn't but it's a pretty bad case so anything could happen."

Shigo frowned, not liking this. A clatter made him turn as a tray of rice, boiled vegetables and tea was placed in front of him. "You should keep up your strength. It serves your body well to eat."

The old man's smile made Shigo grimace inwardly. That smile, though always said with a kind word, was never full of warmth. Shigo had seen that kind of smile before, exchanged between rival gangs and political enemies. It was a smile designed to put one at ease so that they were open to an unexpected attack. He'd seen rivals killed with blood as he and his sister trudged through cities and he'd heard careers and reputations ripped int pieces by that kind of look.

Yet, he was without options for his sister.

She would die if exposed to the elements any longer. Truth be told, she probably should have died earlier, given the weak state of her lungs and body. She was stubborn as a mule was SHigo's only explanation. He eyed the food a moment and took a tentative bite. He was waiting for the doctor to pull something. He'd told Shigo before that payment for the treatment shouldn't even be considered which meant one of two things.

He either was doing it for free which Shigo doubted or that he had a payment plan in mind.

Shigo was cautious of the latter but if he refused then he lost the last bit of himself, which was his honor. Honor was one thing life on the streets and years of being abused by anyone they came across had not yet taken from him. He had no intention of losing it now. Besides, which, if his sister found he planned such a thing, she would no doubt never let him live it down. The last person he had was his twin and he wasn't about to lose her over such a small thing as that.

So, he condemned himself to listen, in the very least, to the doctor's proposal.

"Her lungs are too weak."

Shigo looked up "What do you mean by that?"

The doctor looked up "The ashma…she does have asthma doesn't she?"

Shigo shrugged, walked over, pushing his black hair behind his ears "She says she doesn't. Everyone else can tell you she does."

"Untreated?"

At this, Shigo snorted with contempt. "No, old man. We're living on the streets with no new clothes, food if we're lucky but we can afford an inhaler. What the hell do you think?"

"Her lungs are damaged from it." He turned to Shigo. "I may have a way to repair them and extinguish that asthma entirely."

At this, Shigo's eyes widened. "There ain't a cure for asthma old man, even I know that."

"Not in common knowledge." He interrupted. He walked over and handed Shigo a large folder. Curious, Shigo flipped through it, finding clippings of articles from science magazines involving research on cell manipulation, artificial mitochondrial creation, artificial cell creation, everything of that nature. He recognized the doctor's name in each and every article being credited with research into such subject fields.

"So..what are you saying?"

"You're correct when you say that there is no cure for it." Gero remarked as he checked over young Amaya. Her fever had dropped slightly but her breathing was still raspy. "However, there is a way to eliminate it. Through non conventional methods."

"You've done this before?" Shigo inquired.

"Many times, young boy. To many, whom now have no such trouble breathing."

He stared at his unconscious sister. "Amaya's always been weak, physically…"

"You wish me to take that away?"

Shigo growled "I want you to heal her. To get ready of the pneumonia. Nothin' else."

"Then I need to heal those lungs."

"Then do it." Shigo snarled. "What do you want from me now? Or are you adding this to my debt?"

The old man turned. "I wouldn't let your sister die, dear boy. All I ask in return is your service."

"My service?" he asked, eye brow raised.

"Yes, I ask you help me out with some of my experiments, even the one that will repair your sister's lungs." Gero said simply. "Not too long, I assure you. Merely a few weeks, at the most."

Shigo wanted to say no way, to simply take his sister as soon as she was well and take off out of the door vanish forever, leaving him behind. Honor was not such an easy thing to surrender however and if he was going to heal his sister, he was honor-bound to him. His honor was all Shigo had left. He was not going to abandon it at the drop of a hat, despite how much he wanted to.

"What kind of experiments…"

"Oh, nothing too…invasive…"

_Present_

Twenty One kept her eyes fixated ahead, recognizing the large mountain as she came closer to it. The kingdom of the OxKing was not easy to miss. She could see the busy people tht lived around the mountain. It was smaller than most kingdoms but still large enough. Still, there were many children so she didn't look out of place. She kept her eyes narrowed. Pausing outside the kingdom, she hide behind a grove of bamboo, a good mile or two away and ripped her clothes as much as she could. She purposely ripped them almost beyond recognition. She could see one of her nipples clearly and the majority of her skin on the other side of her chest. She was young yet with nothing to show for it.

She paused, listening. She could hear someone approaching, no doubt to do some work in the fields that had been set up outside the city. She saw their figure now and grinned. A young man, about twenty or so, clothed humbly but carrying a sickle for the work. Good, that suited her just fine. She crept back, waited for them. As they paused, slightly, to settle their weapon, she called upon her speed and darted out before they had nary a chance to blink.

With one punch, she felt their neck snap. She was granted abnormal strength, while it was not on par with the other androids, it was more than enough to snap a normal human;s neck. As the man's body fell to the ground in a crumbled heap, she yanked his sickle from his hand, broke the wooden stick to make it small enough to carry like a handheld short sword and headed inside the kingdom, looping the sickle through her waist band.

An odd sight she must have been! Clothes torn to shreds and what little she had left used for carrying a bladed weapon! It certainly got her the attention she wanted. She was close enough for her purposes now so she gave no mind to the many women and men that flocked to her side, asking if she was alright. All she said was,

"I need to see the OxKing."

She kept walking.

One woman walked up to her, holding a bowl of water and cloth, offering to let her tend her wounds, at least a little before she went inside.

Twenty One turned, slightly, eyed the woman. She was young but a mother, she could tell by how she held herself. A mother, like she herself had had once. Twenty One narrowed her eyes in anger. Son Gohan…he had taken that from her.

"Karma."

The woman blinked, "Eh?"

Twenty One ripped the sickle from her waist band and slammed the blade into the woman's forehead, right between the eyes. Blood oozed from the wound and Twenty One ripped the sickle down and parted from the woman's face after she cut through her chin. With a slight tremor, the woman fell to the ground, the bowl shattering as it hit the ground.

Twenty One didn't even blink as each new person tried to restrain her. She merely swung the sickle, parting an arm here, cutting a throat there. The blood was starting to stain her shins and feet, spilling over the ground like a wave of water. Several people ran and she saw several tear into the palace. Good, that suited her purpose well. No doubt they would alarm the OxKing.

"You little bitch!"

Twenty One turned slightly, seeing a man charging her with a gun. A gun, of all things. She smirked, slightly.

"Want to shoot me, then shoot me."

Oh, so many others would have delayed, trembled slightly. This one didn't. With a bang, the trigger was pulled and Twenty One's eyes followed the bullet as if it were in slow motion.

She dodged and the bullet dug out a hole where she'd once stood.

This one dodged as she swung her sickle and she had to pull up once to avoid nicking her own leg. She turned and swung a second time, this time lodging her sickle into his lower left pectoral. She snarled. "Bad move."

Jerking up with super human strength, the skin erupted in shreds and blood, as muscle got caught on the blade until she pulled again and they ripped off in pieces. The man stumbled, clutching his wound instinctively. Twenty One took advantage of it and swung the blade once more, cutting deep into his neck, right under the chin. The man gasped, drew in a single sharp breath. Twenty One jiggled the blade and ripped it out. She had hit the spine. Blood gushed out of the wound like a geyser and she swung her blade again, this time feeling the clank as she hit bone. Yanking it out in a fury of blood, she swung again and this time felt the bone crack and break.

Satisfied, she yanked the blade out and with blood flowing onto the ground like water, pooling in puddles. She pushed the door open into the palace, eyes wide and searching.

"there, Sire, there!"

Turning, Twenty One smirked and raised her blood soaked blade. "So…Son Gohan's grandfather…" she remarked as the giant of a man charged downstairs, face wide with horror at seeing so many of people fallen and the blood that Twenty One herself was decorated with. She twirled her blade slightly and took on a fighting stance, one she had been taught so many years ago.

"Perfect."

_Past_

Amaya blinked and opened her eyes. She sat up, stretched and took a deep breath.

It felt different, entirely. No stress on her lungs, no pain through her arms. And yet…a different kind of noise.

She looked down and backed up.

Areas of her body were cut open, exposing her bones and now along with those bones were wires, chips, circuits.

"So, the experiment was a success."

Amaya looked up "Wh..what?"

An old man walked in and sat by her. "You should find no more pain and quite a bit more strength, my dear."

"What have you done to me?"

"Relax, child. You are now free of all your physical ailments. You are much stronger, stronger than any human could hope to be! And there is so much more I can do to you! You will become an unstoppable machine, my Android 18!"

"Go to hell! Where's my brother?" she tore past the old man, running on legs she found no longer restrained her with pain. She rushed into this odd wet cavern and froze. She put her hands to her face, tears in her eyes. "Shigo! What have you done to him, you cold hearted bastard?!" She rushed forward, falling to her knees.

On a table, her brother was laying still, unconscious, his chest opened and the same circuits and wires were being integrated into his blood and bones. She whirled around, hearing the doctor enter. "You bas-"

She gasped and fell to her knees, her sight went dark and she collapsed.

Gero pulled his hand from his suspension switch on the wall. "That disobedience…is gonna be a problem."

_Present_

Seventeen growled and sped up as they went through a town. They were closer to Son Goku's, according to Sixteen. He was on a rush now, excited and he mowed down anyone that dared to get in his path. Eighteen let the wind blow through her hair, watching the scenery. Honor had gotten him nothing but pain and betrayal.

So, Seventeen had abandoned it.


	32. Chapter 32: I Am What I Think I Am Not

Chapter Thirty-Two: I Am What I Think I Am Not

Fire…ash…brimstone…

_**"Suitable, wouldn't you say?"**_

Gohan jerked his head up, looking around. It was the Time Chamber, looked the same as it had when he went to bed. But there was another voice there, vibrating in the empty space and it wasn't his father's voice. Gohan threw off the sheets and winced, feeling the muscles in his legs protest any movement. The immense gravity had been playing horrific games with his body as they trained. His muscles had protested their maltreatment without fail but Gohan pushed them on, as he did now.

Stumbling a little at first, he walked onward, pressing through the curtain that separated his bed from his father's and paused, frowning. Daddy's bed was empty but Gohan couldn't hear him outside. He heard that alien voice again so he pursued it. Once outside, he winced but only a little, at the gravity, relieved his body seemed to be adjusting to it.

Drawing up his ki, the boy took to the air, but without a definite direction. He hovered, surveying the empty whiteness. It was cold, but not very cold yet. It must not have been terribly late. If that was true though, then where was his father? Daddy wasn't usually out of ki range, especially not in here. He might have been training a ways off though or maybe he was really relaxed and that made him harder to gauge.

_**"Let him relax, he needs it."**_

That voice again! Gohan shot off, trailing the voice but it seemed to get him nowhere! Every time he felt the voice get closer, it seemed to get further off. It was like trailing a forever retreating horizon! Each time he got close, the voice would shift direction. It was infuriating. The more Gohan flew, the colder the air got. Before too long, Gohan saw his breath come out in puffs of white.

"What do you want?" he screamed out at this voice, angered.

_**"You should know that by now, Son Gohan."**_

Gohan growled, always that same reply, never changing.

It pissed him off to be perfectly blunt!

So he pursued it with a new realized determination. All he saw was white. The pure emptiness of this space was overwhelming but for the moment, Gohan's thoughts were solely on his mysterious voice. Inside, somewhere, he knew the voice and it scared him. He'd heard it before, when they'd first entered the Time Chamber and he'd heard it years ago, fighting Nine and Ten.

He shook his head. Why wouldn't it leave him alone?

Now, it was firmer, stronger, and seemingly, more annoyed. Gohan didn't know what it was entirely. It claimed to be his inner power but he had awakened his Super Saiyan power so why was it still annoying him? He was determined to find it—

Wait…

Gohan slammed on his breaks.

It was his inner voice, his inner power. Yet he was pursuing like it was something he could eventually grasp and touch. Why was he doing this? Irritated mainly at himself, he landed for a moment, resting. The voice was just inside himself but it was slowly driving him insane. He wanted to confront it and get it to be silent.

Looking around, he swallowed.

It seemed he would have plenty of time to considering all he saw now was pure white emptiness. He hadn't a clue how far away he'd flown nor did he have any clue what direction to head back to.

He sat still, head in his knees and intoned,

"You wanna talk, let's talk."

_OOO_

Goku sighed, stepping out of the hot water, draping a towel over his body as he gathered his clothes. Gohan was still sleeping and Goku thought it best if he did that for a bit. It might relieve some of the stress of his body and his mind. They hadn't been training too long but his body was still adjusting to the gravity. Goku remembered all too well the torment that had thrown on his body when he first started.

Gohan was doing great actually! He could fly and stand pretty easily but running and jumping and the like was another matter all together. Some days, Goku felt like he was teaching him to walk all over again! He was still a bit wobbly when he would up his speed. But he was coming along. It would take a little bit but they had a year…to be honest, almost two years if need be.

Goku didn't know if he would last so long.

Truth be told, he didn't mind the training, it was great and he loved being so close to his son but likewise, knowing what battle they were preparing for made the father in him all the more wary. Many would dismiss Goku as being protective, saying that such behavior was primarily ChiChi's department.

Not true.

Goku worried, he worried a lot. The father in him could hardly do otherwise. Though Gohan was but a child, he was HIS child. It had been his infant wails he'd responded to, his dozens of diapers he'd changed, it had been his scraped knees he had kissed, it had been his feverish belly he had rubbed, and it had been his nightmares he'd chased away.

Even older, many of those things were still the same.

Oh, they weren't as often as his son learned to fend for himself and deal with things more each passing day but they were still there.

Or was it that Goku liked to pretend they were still there?

He shook his head as he got dressed. Eh, they might not have been as often or as intense but they were there. In this odd realm, he saw that Saiyan pride in his son, that desire to prove himself and hide anything that might deem him normal and not godly powerful.

Goku chuckled in memory of the past few days.

Very little escapes a parent's eyes.

_Two Days Prior_

Goku had been sitting in his own bed for a while, pondering whether or not to go to his son or let him come. When he was younger, Gohan would have done so in a heartbeat. In a way, Goku missed this but was full of pride that his son had grown enough to take responsibility for actions, whether they produced pain or pleasure.

This time was definitely pain and Goku doubted his son would forget stretches before and after training anymore.

Still the boy's pre-pubescent pride was in full swing and he seemed content to sleep in quiet agony.

At least that's what he would have his father believe but Goku had been a father far too long to be fooled by such tricks. By the third time he heard his son shift and turn, he rose and pushed aside two curtains, first his own then that about his son's bed.

Gohan blinked when the bed shifted, sagging under some added weight. The sudden change turned the mild fire in his legs and arms into a raging inferno. He bit his lower lip to keep from crying out as his sore muscles protested their mistreatment with a fierce intensity. Gohan knew his father had sat by him and was likewise, very happy to hear nothing. He recognized that he'd forgotten one of the basics, stretching, and he was being aptly reminded of it as it was.

Goku reached out a hand, stroked his son's hair back from his face. The boy's eyes were closed, sweat on his face. A low rumble of a chuckle escaped the full Saiyan's throat and he commented "Faker."

One eyed opened to settle on his father's gentle face. "Hey Daddy-"

"How you doing, Gohan?"

"I'm good…"

"You did good today Gohan!"

"You mean when I wasn't falling on my face?"

Goku smirked. "You're doing a lot better than you were! You almost have this gravity down pat, don't you?"

The boy nodded, slowly. "I guess I do."

Goku pulled his hand away and pulled Gohan out from under the covers by his ankles. The boy gritted his teeth tight to stop from crying out then blinked as his father laid his legs down across his lap. Goku said nothing to him about stretching or even about training in general. In fact, he didn't say anything. He just took one leg and started to dig his fingers in and out of the flesh, massaging the aching muscles.

Breath catching in his throat, Gohan buried his face into the sheets at the sudden pain. Gradually though, under his father's experienced hands, the pain faded to a mild ache and the burning in his muscles dulled to a small pinprick. Goku would start at his son's ankles and work up the boy's shin and up to his calves. He paused for a little bit at the boy's knees, seemed to pay them a lot of attention.

"Gotta watch your joints, they'll give first."

The boy nodded, closed his eyes. Goku moved up the boy's calf, digging his fingers in deep before rotating the muscles. He paid special attention up here what with all the jumping and moving about his son did. The muscles up here were the tightest and probably the most painful so Goku put some additional pressure. He felt his son tense at first then relax as the massage did its magic.

Moving his hands up a little more, Goku put his fingers on the lower half of his son's bottom and massaged the muscles there a little bit. Though not as sore as the rest of him, they were muscles nonetheless. To anyone else, this would have seemed a bit much but Gohan was his son. There wasn't a stitch on him that Goku hadn't seen or touched before. Besides which, Gohan didn't seem to mind.

If Goku hadn't known any better, he would have sworn his son was drunk with the way his breathing had deepened and his ki relaxed.

"Feel better, little man?"

Gohan nodded, just briefly and Goku moved up, getting his son's lower back and moving up toward his neck. "You're pretty tense, little man."

Gohan shrugged.

"nervous still?"

"…Little bit."

"Why?"

Gohan gasped a little bit when his father's hands dug into his tense shoulders but relaxed as they began to loosen the muscles. "Good boy." His father said softly. "Just relax. Keep breathin' like you were."

Gohan closed his eyes again and replied "Dunno why. Guess…I wanna do good in here but I dunno if I can-"

"Oh, stop it." Goku said quickly. "Didn't Daddy just say you were doing great?"

"Yeah but not as well as I should."

"And we're working on that. You're trying to rush it, little man. Don't."

Gohan's next reply was cut off as his father wrapped his arm around Gohan's waist and turned him so he was lying the opposite direction, now his head directed towards his father's lap. Goku took the boy's left arm and started digging in his hands. The strained muscles protested this invasion at first but swiftly submitted.

"Hard not to wanna rush it." Gohan replied softly. "With the Androids and—"

"And do you trust Daddy?"

The boy nodded.

"Then trust I know what I'm doing, ne?"

Gohan finally nodded as his father's hands dug into his own small left palm. When he was younger, his father's thumb could easily have covered his entire hand. Goku's thumb still covered most of it. Gohan pondered, briefly, if he'd ever be as strong and big as his father. Daddy seemed almost assured of it but the younger Half Saiyan wasn't certain.

In any event, it felt good.

By the time Goku got half done with his son's right arm, Gohan had turned his head into his father's knees and fallen asleep. Smirking, Goku laid the boy's arm down and covered him back up. Walking back to his own bed, he commented "Worked when you were a baby too, Gohan."

_OOO_

Gohan opened his eyes to a land of golden light, not unlike when he had first encountered this voice. He shifted his eyes around, nervously. He never understood entirely where he was when these visions of sorts happened but he surmised that he was in a state of subconscious, maybe in a deep sleep of sorts.

In any event, he meant to shut that damned voice up this time!

"_**You could have done that a long time ago if you'd wanted to.**__**"**_

Gohan whirled around and growled. There he was, that older version of himself though he didn't look much older now. Had so much time really passed?

The golden haired teenager walked towards his slightly younger self and eyed him. That lightning still crackled around him and those dark eyes were still so focused.

"Why don't you leave me alone!?" Gohan demanded, fists clenched.

_**"Because you don't embrace what you know is truth."**_

"What the hell does that mean?"

The older version tsked under his breath. _**"Daddy'll wash your mouth out for that."**_

"Shut up! I want answers!"

_**"I've given you all the answers you need Gohan. All you have to do is embrace them."**_

"And what the hell does that mean?"

_****__**"Exactly what I said.**__** This place is where you'll discover yourself, for ill or nil."**_

"Huh?"

_**"Daddy brought you here to train you, didn't he?"**_

"Yeah…"

_**"So let yourself train! You're holding back. So he's holding back! Make him push you."**_

"I've tried that—"

_**"No, don't give me that!"**_ the elder's eyes were full of unbridled fire. _**"MAKE him. Daddy loves you. You're his baby and you know it. Make him treat you as a student, not his son."**_

"I—I—"

_**"Get him **__**angry,**__** make him see you aren't holding back."**_

"Wait…are you telling me that to get you to shut up, I have to disrespect my father?"

Now it smiled. _**"Essentially because that's all that will push the envelope."**_

_****_Gohan turned away from that form, hands to his side, "You're crazy—"

_**"Better to have him mad at you briefly and grow strong enough than to not make use of this time and see him die because you were too weak."**_

Gohan whirled around struck with his fist. "SHUT UP!"

The voice-form avoided him with a half-step. _**"Make me."**_

_OOO_

He'd been searching for his son's ki ever since he couldn't find it inside the building. He didn't mind Gohan venturing out a little bit but he'd told him, many times, not to venture too far or he'd get lost…

So where was-

"Shut up!"

Goku blinked and followed that voice, calling his son's name. He got no reply but he distinctly heard Gohan's voice. Landing, he stood there a good five minutes.

Gohan was screaming, cursing, striking out at the air. Normally, Goku would have thought that he was training but he was making distinct strikes, distinct attacks at something that wasn't even there.

"Gohan! Gohan, are you okay?"

Vivid green eyes, though without the golden hair just yet, turned and faced him, panting. There was no recognition in those eyes and Goku wondered briefly if he even knew who he was so he knelt down so to look non-threatening. "Gohan, it's Daddy. It's okay. Why don't you come over here and talk to me?"

"Damn you, leave me alone!" he screamed and struck at his father full force.


	33. Chapter 33: Inner Voices

Chapter Thirty-Three: Inner Voices

Surprise wouldn't have carried the weight of his emotion enough. Goku was stunned beyond belief. His son for one, was not one to cuss readily nor to attack on a whim yet here it seemed he was doing both. Likewise, Goku had never known Gohan to push him away never mind telling hi mto leave him alone. He dodged his son's first blow by side stepping it and focused on his son's eyes.

They were slightly glazed, like he wasn't even fully conscious. They were also twisted into a scowl, along with the rest of his face that Goku was not used to. One could only describe it as an emotion just short of hate and that, likewise, was not like his son. Gohan was more prone to draw back than to confront an issue, something Goku had slowly begun addressing as he grew.

However, Goku was also well aware of his son's power and his anger. Gohan had inherited his power and strength but his temper was all from his mother. In many ways, this was a mixed blessing. When angered and when focused, Gohan would be a dangerous fighter. Goku had seen his anger and power only in mild forms when he'd been younger.

Raising a half Saiyan child was hardly a picnic and when that was combined with ChiChi's temper, it was a recipe for disaster of sorts as well however. Goku found himself drawing on these old memories as Gohan was beyond reach at the moment. He dodged his son's neck blow and was taken by suirprise by the masenko his son released.

Ducking with a "Yiie!" Goku barely avoided the blast full force but some of his black hairs were singed by the heat. He met his son's eyes.

Gohan, panting and hands lit with ki, charged again, screaming now. No words, just a cry of pure rage and frustration. To Goku's eyes, it looked like his son had utterly and completely lost his mind. He was out for blood and Goku could tell. That made Goku all the more nervous; he had no desire to harm his child, even if doing so was deemed necessary.

As for Gohan, his mind was somewhere else entirely. He only saw that older form of himself, that smirking arrogant…

There he was again! Laughing, taunting!

Gohan had a sudden urge to silence his face forever. He had no desire to anger his father, no matter what would come of it and no matter how vital this being thought it was. He wanted to train and get stronger but he saw no need to make his father feel like a piece of crap to achieve it. Daddy was doing the best he could.

He struck out at the form in front of him but it dodged. He dropped to all fours and charged after it, hands lit up again in a ready masenko. He didn't like to use the kamehameha unless he had to. He always felt like using it was stealing from his father though he supposed in some ways, the masenko was stealing from Piccolo. He had no attack of his own, just those he borrowed from his mentors.

A masenko…demon wave…suitable for this bastard in Gohan's mind!

He threw another and cussed aloud "Damn it!" Taking to the air, he took off after his prey, eyes turning a deep green in his rage. He felt his hair prickle slightly on the ends as the remainder of the transformation fought to take effect. Normally, Gohan would have fought this because he was still unsure of what he could do in such a form as he had only done it once or twice prior.

Anger overwhelmed reason however and in a cry of rage, his hair bleached a deep blond and he charged with the Super Saiyan Speed.

Goku dodged his son again, drawing up his own Saiyan transformation, letting his hair turn blond so as to avoid his son. He flew ahead of Gohan, pondering how he was supposed to handle this situation. He wanted his son to calm down but he didn't want to hurt him if he could avoid it. Oddly, Goku found himself comparing this situation to a much younger Gohan, merely just turned four.

ChiChi had been in the kitchen with Gohan and Goku remembered all too well what became of a simple mother-son moment.

_Almost Six Years Prior_

"Gohan!" ChiChi put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

The four year old paused, handed the wooden spoon to her. "Practicin'."

"You don't stir a bowl by swinging it around." She reminded her son. Gohan sat down on the floor, pouting, his tail swaying behind him. "No…" he muttered. "But that's what Daddy does with his power pole."

ChiChi eyed her son. "But Gohan likes to read and learn, not like Daddy, right?" she said persuading "My Gohan likes to learn and discover and is going to be a doctor or a surgeon or a scientist one day, right? He's going to have a steady job and be safe and do the world a load of good, isn't he?"

Gohan nodded. "Right."

ChiChi beamed and went back to the counter. Gohan turned his eyes to the window, out of which he knew his father was practicing moves he could not do, he was forming light in his hands that he could not do. That he was taking off on Nimbus which Gohan only did occasionally. Gohan didn't understand it.

He was Goku's son, why couldn't he do the same?

Truth be told, he felt like a trapped animal inside. He preferred to study outside for one reason and one reason alone.

Outside, he was away from the confined house and he could try and mimic his father when Mother wasn't looking. He didn't understand why Mother always said it was a barbaric thing. Gohan saw it as a beautiful thing. To him, the moves Daddy made when he was training were far more natural than simply walking. He often found himself slipping into Daddy's start pose when he wasn't even trying.

Mother hated it and would always come over and correct it into what she called a "proper" pose. Gohan never argued but his body never felt natural in a "normal" pose. Likewise, he never felt right just sitting and reading either. He always had to learn hands on, by observing and seeing. Feeling if he could get away with it. While he loved how mother could expose him to things he would never see otherwise, he loved the way Daddy would take him right out there.

What was wrong with admiring his father for that?

Feeling a slight twang of anger, he replied to his mother. "I like to do what Daddy does too."

ChiChi froze in mid washing of her last dish. Turning, slowly, she eyed her son "W-what?"

The small lboy nodded "Yeah!" he imitated his father's stances and moved about. "I wanna move like that and-"

"No!" she screeched suddenly and with a great deal of passion. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not?" the child demanded. "Daddy is strong and-"

"And your father has never worked a day in his life. He can survive but he is not much of a provider. Papa's money has supplied for us so far-"

"Daddy's got money from tournaments, he told me so."

"And when they runs out, when he gets too old, when he meets someone stronger then-"

Gohan's whole body tensed in anger not just from his mother's words but from an inner feeling. It was one that had come out occasionally in his young life, triggered many times by being confined inside for too long. Much like a n animal needed to run, so did Gohan though going outside and exploring or playing was never enough. It would ease his body but eventually, the tension, tension that the Saiyan blood in him knew was calling him to fight, would build up and explode over the littlest thing, having no other outlet.

When it was denied the chance to fight, it would erupt. A normal Saiyan would have erupted into a deathly violent rage and taken the training by force if they'd been denied it by only a few weeks. Gohan's half human blood kept his desire in check, for the most part. His human side tried to compensate for it. The saiyan blood called for a fight, for training, like a human body called for water and while his mind didn't understand, his human blood attempted to correct the burning need by way of exploration, by way of imitating his father.

It had worked for four years. But everything had its breaking point.

As it did now.

"Hyaa!" Gohan swung his fist, small as it was and it erupted into ChiChi's oven, shattering glass all over the floor. Gohan's body didn't even hear his mother's howl, her scream. He drew his hand out, dripping with blood. His body felt the power and threw out another punch, then a kick, all imitations of what he saw his father doing. He wanted to fight someone, he wanted something that would fight back! Something that would call out that burning in his heart!

"Gohan! Stop!"

_**Punch…fight, fight, fight…**_

_Mother says no…_

_**I say yes…**_

_But I want to be a scholar, scholars read and-_

_**Answer the call, fight!**_

_I'm going to be the scholar Mother wants…I'm ChiChi's little scholar—_

_**And you're Son Goku's child! Fight! You are of his blood! Embrace it! Fight!**_

_****__Fight…?_

Yes, there was that voice inside him saying that this voice spoke truth. There was the feeling that worried him day after day feeling extinguished. He felt oddly whole, at peace, semi. It was more than he'd ever felt before but he needed a partner, he needed to spar, he needed to train and fight! His saiyan blood was howling for it.

Gohan's wild eyes turned, caught his mother's eyes as she tried to approach him. Mother had been a martial artist at some point, right? Would she maybe spar with him? The boy's eyes lit up and he swung out his fist almost nailing his mother in the chest. She dodged as he threw out a clumsy punch and kick. His kick was delivered without any knowledge of balance and he tumbled to his bottom, his tail swirling to try and regain his balance.

He sprung at her, not understanding how she tried to grab his fists. Why wasn't she blocking? She said she'd trained. Didn't she still have that fire? Wasn't it in her somewhere? Gohan slowed down slightly but his tiny fists still fired with immense intensity.

"Gohan?!"

Suddenly and without warning, his two arms were pinned, crossed, about his chest and he felt something clamp onto his small knees and prevent them from having any further movement. His body protested this confinement and took it as a challenge so he struggled and kicked and bit, anything he knew to free himself from his challenger.

"Calm down, calm down."

"Goku, he's bleeding!"

Goku nodded "I know, but let's get him calmed down first."

Daddy…that was Daddy's voice.

That voice and that solid support cut through the stupor of the warrior blood and it cooled. Blinking, Gohan took in his surroundings and the pain in his hand became apparent.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Goku released his vice like grip on his son and turned him around "Gohan, what happened?"

"he threw a temper tantrum, that's what happened." ChiChi remarked, gesturing to her stove. "Goku, he's been watching you too much."

"Oh, he was trying to imitate me?" Goku's eyes lit up with joy. "Maybe I should teach him then-" he dared, hopefully.

"Are you crazy, Goku? Have you seen my stove?" she gestured to the hole in the glass of the oven door as she wiped the blood off of the boy's hands. "And you want to encourage it?"

"Not encourage this…just to help him to-"

"No, no, no, no!" To Gohan she was firm. "You Mister, go sit in that corner right now. I'll figure out what to do with you later."

He lowered his eyes and then looked to his father. He took a deep breath and walked out, though Goku followed him. He paused, at the door "ChiChi?"

She shook her head. "if he did this much damage now, the last thing he needs is for you to encourage it."

Goku scowled. "Or learn to use it."

"No need for it."

_Present_

Goku swung his fist out and nailed his son in the face, sending him sprawling onto his face. Without waiting for his son to recover, Goku charged, slamming his shoulder and most of his weight against his child's upper back, pinning him to the ground. He pulled his son's arms back, harshly, pinning them and holding them firm with one hand. He dug his knees into the backs of his son's knees, pressing most of his weight on the boy.

"Gohan listen, it's Daddy. You need to calm down."

Gohan kicked and howled, slamming his face into the floor a few times. Goku was starting to worry Goku might crack his jaw if he kept that up. He was snarling like some kind of wild animal and it made Goku's stomach tense up especially since it seemed that his son didn't even hear his voice. He kept screaming at someone, cursing them, saying odd things like "I'll never act like that" or "Damn you to hell!"

Goku tightened his grip, ironing his son's body hard against the ground, hoping his bulk wasn't crushing his son anymore than necessary. He didn't want him to crack his chin or something worse and if that meant he had to hold him entirely immobile then so be it.

Gohan was still hearing that horrific voice, that taunting tone, saying for him to fight, to realize his potential and to stop allowing himself to be held back. He cursed it, cursed the hands holding him still, cursing that voice at the top of his lungs as his shoulders protested their abnormal position behind his back. He squirmed and kicked, even let his body's strength rise up but with no effect.

Finally, as if through a fog, he heard "it's Daddy…got to…calm…"

He blinked and his muscles relaxed. He felt the bindings retract as this occurred. A faint pain still existed in his wrists, revealing themselves in the form of faint blue bruises. He blinked, his eyes finally recognizing that he had been ironed against the floor. He sat up, slowly and turned, finding himself face to face with the worried form of his father.

"Gohan…tell me what happened."

"it was just-"

"No, no more of this "it was nothing." You need to tell me." Goku insisted.

Gohan winced…swell, how was he supposed to without sounding utterly and completely insane? "I just-"

"Gohan…"

Gohan winced, he hated that 'you're pushing your luck' tone. Goku didn't get it much but when he did, it generally was a follow-through type of voice and Goha ndidn't want their time here ruined or delayed because Goku felt the need to punish him. Training or not, Gohan also knew that to his father, being a parent came first and foremost. He'd learned that a long time ago when he'd felt that using his new flying technique to explore the world instead of learning to track ki was a good idea.

It wasn't.

Being a foreigner in some lands was bad enough but when your father came plowing in, mad as heck and scolding you the entire time he was dragging you off under his arm like you were a sack of potatoes was a lot worse. People said a lot of times that having a father as carefree as Goku had to be the greatest thing in the world and many times, Gohan would agree.

However, there were downsides to having the strongest man in the world for your father and Gohan didn't want to address those thoughts right now.

Rather, he found himself, still stuck, regarding his father with empty eyes. The voice had stopped, for now. When would it return to torment him so more? When would it come back to try and turn him against his father? Why? It said it was his internal power so it must have loved Goku as dearly as he did. So why the pressure to be so disrespectful to him? To push his limits so?

It said that it was necessary. That he would find it unstoppable. It had promised that much.

"C'mon, little man." Goku stood, helping Gohan up. "You're pretty sweaty. Let's get a bath together and you can talk to me, okay?" He smiled "And maybe we can get somethin' good to eat. We might have some sweets in there."

Gohan smiled, despite himself. "Are you trying to bribe me?"

Goku took his hand "Is it workin'?"

Gohan followed his son towards the bathhouse, if reluctantly. "Maybe…"


	34. Chapter 34: Come What May

Chapter Thirty-Four: Come What May

So close yet so far.

Cell found himself not yet satisfied with his power. He needed yet more life energy though he gladly would have pursued Seventeen and Eighteen further. As it rested, he felt a desire to absorb more human life energy. He'd plowed through several villages. Now, he came upon this one: Chazke Village. It was close to the Androids. Apparently, they had pursued Goku and found him absent from his mountain home. Their presence was close and they were still fairly high up in the mountains.

This village was small but it would be sufficient to boost his energy just enough to resume his capture of the two androids. All he really needed was to capture one and his strength wouldn't require these petty humans' energy any longer. Then, taking the other would be easy enough. For now, though, he landed, without a care to disguising and hiding. He had grown more than accustomed to the screams. He didn't even bother to speak to them anymore, just rammed his tail into them and sucked out the energy he needed. It was easier with less people because he didn't have so many screams distracting him.

He tossed the half dead form of his victim, not interested in his energy anymore. There were children ahead. They had far more energy than any of the adults. He'd gladly take them first. For all the extra strength adults possessed, their energy was corrupted with so much useless things, with a choice few exceptions. Cell pondered, briefly, absorbing some of the Z Warriors he had in database but opted that it would be too much trouble. It was far easier to just take the children, they would provide enough energy without much trouble.

"No, get away!"

His eyes met the eyes of one certain child…wild green eyes and red hair. She had spunk, unlike the rest of these brats who seemed to simply give in when their parents were unable to budge his tail. This one though, she ran but it wasn't with screams to lead his way. She ran with the full intention of getting away. That in itself, caught enough of Cell's attention to make him pursue her.

"Keep away from me! Mommy! Papa!"

Cell never diverted from his path but the many humans that ran in his path were quite bothersome. He wanted them gone but didn't want to waste time with absorbing them. While it would have given him energy, it took time. So, rather, he swatted them aside like the bothersome ants they were. Some got back up and fled but most didn't rise.

"It's useless to run insect."

The girl darted into a small house, darting out and through the back door, jumping down, looking around for a place to hide. A hand grabbed her around the waist and she found herself jerked underneath the small house. A strong hand clamped over her mouth and a large body pinned her to the ground. She panicked a moment until,

"Shush, child."

The girl blinked but went still and silent, turning her eyes, recognizing the old man that she referred to so many times as "grandpa." True enough, he wasn't but he was often kind to her and her family. So, she took refuge in his clutching embrace as they stayed still and silent, crouched underneath the porch of the house. The dirt and rocks dug into her forearms but she did her best to ignore it. Her eyes were permanently focused on those ever closer steps. She felt it above her, slowly clinkering across the wooden planks.

She dug her nails into Grandfather's arms, biting her lower lip to keep from crying out. She'd never been one to pray very much but now she was giving praise and plea to all the kami she could recall and even those she couldn't. She didn't know if they answered prayers, especially to one who had not been necessarily obedient for quite some time.

CRUNCH

Leaves erupted into dust and dirt as the creature's feet clomped down, shattering the dry foliage. One heel twisted deep into the ground, grinding the remains. Lime swallowed hard, closing her eyes tight. If she was going to die, she didn't want to look like a coward, all blubbering. Better to just stand there, eyes shut, waiting for-

"Get out of here, you monster!"

Lime felt her blood run cold _Mommy! Papa_!

Grandpa held her tight, not letting her rush out though she wanted to. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut but she imagined her parents' screams would echo in her mind for the rest of her life. The harshness that escaped her mother's throat. The deep howl of agony that went through her father's body as the energy left him as liquid sipped through a straw. All for her, all to protect her. Why didn't she stay where she was? Why did she have to attract his attention?

She buried her face into her grandfather's chest, sobbing deep into his shirt. He said nothing, just pushed her face ddep into his chest, hoping to silence the noise. He had heard many tales of demons and monsters, each one of a different mythological base. This creature was unlike any of them, it was like a demon of hell. Most supernatural creatures had a weakness of sorts: kappa and spirits could usually be persuaded away with temptataions but not this one. It just came and took with rarely a word, save its deep laugh.

Yes, it was that laugh that chilled the blood. He doubted any would forget that laugh, if there were any left. Many had fled when the creature had appeared but he had already taken so many children. He himself had headed out to confront the monster when he'd seen young Lime running. While he longed to save more children, he'd known the limits of his own abilities. He would have died if he'd challenged this creature. He had managed to save Lime, while her parents…well…

He bowed his head, calling up a silent prayer for their spirits to travel safely to the Other World.

Lime squinted against her tears and tried to ignore the deep almost silent rustle and clang as her parents' clothes hit the ground; empty of those she once called Mother and Father. She rubbed the tears from her eyes, clinging tight to the elder man, using his shirt to bury her face so she couldn't see the remains. He placed his large hands over her ears, save her young ears be spared that creature's dark and ruthless laugh. While she hid into his torso, his eyes followed outside the small hiding spot. He was trying to keep calm and while he mourned his neighbors' deaths, especially since their death made poor Lime an orphan, he was also praying it had satisfied the creature's appetite. He loathed his heart for being so selfish but comforted his soul by the reminder they had died to save their daughter and it was the least he could do to ensure she was protected.

The creature tossed the clothes aside, stopped just short of their hiding place. The tail flopped down in front of him, enough that if it brushed inward even five inches, it would have touched Lime's clothes. He scooted back a little bit, bumping into three other people who had likewise taken refuge under the small house. Every voice was still and every breath held.

Then that deep throaty noise,

"Enough…more than enough. 17 and 18…are close…"

Then like those in their village were worth nothing, he was gone.

_OOO_

Trunks sighed deeply, barely keeping his father in sight. Vegeta was determined to defeat both the Androids and this new Cell. He had stated that he would take down whichever one he encountered first. Trunks didn't doubt he would try. His father had already done so much. Those times in the Time Chamber had not been wasted though Trunks had no doubt that Goku and Gohan would surpass the both of them, simply because he knew they would train together, learn from one another. Vegeta had made it clear from the beginning that he would have nothing to do with him. All he was to do was to stay out of the way.

He shook his head. His father was so proud, so proud that Trunks could hardly fandom it. He was known to his fits of pride but not to the foolish extent that the so-called "Prince of All Saiyans" did. The more Trunks learned, the more frustrated he became. He had come from a world that was born straight from Hell and he'd come to prevent it from happening again. He'd come not only to save Goku but his father as well and now Vegeta refused to listen. It would get him killed.

Trunks trusted Goku and both he and Piccolo had said that this Cell was a force to be trifled with and to take on the Androids on top of that? Truth be told, yes, his father had improved an astronomical amount but Trunks didn't know if it would be enough. The Androids had plowed through them last time. The Androids in this time were a thousand times more powerful than those in his time. Yet, Goku seemed to already have a plan of sorts for the Androids.

He sighed deeply, a faint sadness in his heart. It seemed his mother had been correct, as usual. While Goku didn't have the power right now to defeat Goku, and if he got as strong as he and Vegeta, he still wouldn't, but Trunks had complete faith in what Goku could accomplish. More than just belief in his ability, it was something about the type of man he was. The type of man that people would lay down their lives for.

Krillin had told him about the heart virus and how the child of Goku had struck a deal to avoid his father developing it. It was massively different from his own time. The fact that someone would willingly sacrifice their own life for Goku was more than Trunks ever imagined. His mother spoke fondly of the man, remarking how he made everything better even if all hope seemed lost.

Apparently, his mentor's younger self shared that sentiment.

Trunks had only been a year old when Goku had died in his time line but recalled asking his mother a few times about that day, especially as he grew older and became close with Gohan. To his young mind, the thought of his mentor being a child was impossible, as was the thought that he once had a father.

Bulma had spoken of it in great detail only once and though she never said it, it was an unspoken rule that she didn't want to be reminded of it again.

_Trunks' Time, Two Days After Goku's Death_

It was dreary, wet with recently departed rain. It seemed appropriate. The heaven and earth themselves seemed to be crying, mourning the man who had stepped forward as their savior so many a time. The man that had defeated the Red Ribbon Army as a mere child, who had defeated Piccolo Daimaiou, who had thwarted the Saiyan invasion with the help of his son and friends, the man who had killed Freeza, not once but twice, now laid dead and still amid a pyre.

For all, it was a sight that brought many to tears but none more so than the man's only child, Son Gohan.

While his wife, ChiChi, could handle a great many details, the collection of the ashes would be left up to her son, as Goku's only blood relation. It was a task no child should be asked to do.

As it was, Gohan stood fairly calm and still, his face empty of any emotions. As the pyre was set aflame, it seemed that the entire context of everything connected within his young mind. His eyes grew wide, focusing on his father's face as the flames rose up and shielded much of his body from view. All at once, it clashed in his mind that he would never, ever, hear his father's voice again. The Dragonballs were useless against a natural death.

And never was a long time.

"No! Daddy!"

Gohan burst out and ran forward, tears in his eyes. Krillin lunged for him and missed, winding up on his face into the muddy soil. ChiChi called after her son, commanding him to come back, to allow the cremation to continue but if Gohan heard any of them, he made no acknowledgment of it. His eyes were full of tears and his heart felt like it was going to drop down to his knees. It was just an illness, that's all it was! Just a fever, just some pain! It wasn't supposed to kill, wasn't supposed to kill ANYONE least of all DADDY!

And why hadn't anyone else gotten sick?! The doctors in the hospitals had been baffled and taken note of the sickness, sending warnings out to the community on the symptoms but no one else had caught it…no one! Why? Why had it only effected Daddy? Why had it only been destined to claim his life?

"NO! NO!"

With that declaration, he plunged his hands through the fire, clutching at his father's cold hands. The fires rose up and burned the boy's hands but he clung, pleading. Tears clouding his vision, Gohan tugged hard on the ice cold hands, moving them up and down, which made a horrific noise, as they were stiff as boards. He gasped through his breaths, ignoring Tien, ignoring Yamcha, ignoring Chaotzu, Oolong, Puar, his grandfather, his mother, Krillin, not hearing any of them. All he heard was the crackling of wood, flesh and fire and the sound of his own broken voice, begging,

"Wake up Daddy! You have to wake up, you're gonna get all burned!" Huge tear drops dropped and stained his cheeks which were becoming plastered with soot. They made visible red trails down his cheeks. His nose ran like a fountain and he didn't even bother to wipe it, not noticing nor caring. His father was being cremated, that meant…dead…no, not dead, he wasn't dead! He was still sick, still sleeping…didn't Daddy hear him? He was gonna get all burned up if he didn't get up.

Pressing past the flames, Gohan grasped his father under the arms, intent on pulling him out of the fire and back to the ground. He tossed his jacket into the fires and snorted, keeping the soot from his nose. He had to get Daddy out! He could already smell the burning flesh! He had to get Daddy out so he could rest and…then….then…then Bulma could keep working on her cure and everything would be fine. Daddy would get better and he would wake up. All Gohan had to do was keep him from getting burned…

ChiChi had tears in her own eyes and seeing her son so upset was almost enough to bring her to her knees. Seeing him pressing into the fire, made her maternal instincts kick in but his ear splitting wail was crushing her heart and inwardly, she knew she lacked the strength to move him. Still, she had to get him out of that fire…

Krillin recovered before she did as the Ox King was holding her steady to keep her from passing out. Krillin, pushing the sleeves of his suit up so to avoid causing a massive fire, he stepped up, pulling Gohan away.

Gohan screeched and cried, "No, no, Daddy, wake up! You've gotta wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He pulled on Krillin's fingers, saying "No Krillin, I hafta wake Daddy up, I gotta wake him up! Daddy's gonna get all burned up! I hafta wake him up…Daddy's not dead! He's just sleeping, that's all, that's all! His heart hurts so he's sleeping….that's all…..I gotta wake….him….up…before….he gets all…burned…up."

Krillin pulled back so that Gohan was away from the fire, using his hands to smother the small flames that had started to flicker on the ends of his sleeves. Gohan looked up as Krillin pulled back by his shoulders "No, no, Daddy hasta wake up…he has…to…"

Krillin just pulled him into his chest, doing the only thing he could think to do and that was to rub his back. No amount of words would reach him right now. Gohan screamed, not even words anymore, just cries and screeches that were almost inhuman in nature. Gohan would shake his head, beat his small fists and overall, his cries were the most heart-wrenching, even more so then the sound of burning flesh as Goku's body was surrendered to the flames and his soul to the Afterlife.

"DADDY!" Gohan's voice broke the last remaining silence before the returning thunder announced its anger at this development, at this heart breaking loss. Like a lost pup screaming for its protector, Gohan howled at the sky, declaring his anger and sadness to the kami above "DADDY!"

_Present_

Trunks shook his head. So much had changed…

Yet so much had stayed the same and that made him think. The heart virus for one. Krillin had told him about it being a creation, about it being all Gero's doing. That made trunks' heart even heavier. While many things had changed, he doubted the very make up of something as complex as a virus would be changed by time travel. That meant it was highly likely that Gero had created it in his time as well.

So…that meant in his time…

They could have revived Goku.

It would not have been natural.

Trunks growled as he pursued his father with more passion. It was unfair. Here, Gohan had taken it himself and his mother had developed a cure so much sooner. So many had been spared thus far.

That worried him as well as relieved him.

Gohan had struck a deal and it seemed it had been fulfilled.

Trunks doubted it. Gero was twisted enough to create androids whose sole purpose was to kill. That had not changed, and indeed, there were now four of such beings to be reckoned with.

Gohan's sacrifice had been noble but that battle prior to this had shown him the form of Super Saiyan…was that why these Androids were so much stronger? They had been shown the form, they had had it programmed into their abilities? This Cell…was his creation a result of all these changes? What else could have changed, what else was going to be different from what he was

Had Gero altered the heart virus as well? The Gero he knew would not have kept such a bargain….would not have honored Gohan's pure hearted intention.

Had he every intention to still release it?

It made Trunks blood run cold and he strove to catch up to Vegeta, to stop any more causalities. He couldn't handle anymore…no more…

Not when the ones he already knew of had been a travesty…

And the Goku of this era was the key to winning back him own…

Which made him think once more of the heart virus, of Gero facing Goku and Gohan in battle…

Had that given him an opportunity they had forgotten existed?

The heart virus…

Trunks went faster.


	35. Chapter 35: Spilling Blood

Chapter Thirty-Five: Spilling Blood

"S-stop…"

"why should I?"

Twenty-One's dark eyes met the Ox King's with dark, unrelenting rage. She stared the old man down with superhuman strength and ruthlessness usually only reserved for the demons of Hell. She had no intentions of letting up and already she had weakened the elder man considerably. He was a good fighter, no mistake about that.

Twenty One was not without her injuries. In fact, the majority of her right arm was throbbing from his blows. She had caught him without a decent weapon. He was plenty strong, using only his bare brute force. She had dodged several of his blows but his soft heartedness was his downfall. He had once been a great warrior and fighter, deeply feared.

That had been years ago.

Years of family life had made him soft.

Twenty-One surmised it was lucky on her part because even as out of practice as he had become, he had been more than a challenge for her. He was not nearly as fast as she was, nor as supernaturally strong.

It was his experience that had been his trump card.

He seemed to be able to predict her movements fairly well. He had known how to counter an energy blast fairly well. Likewise, he was much larger than her, which gave him the advantage of height. Regardless of strength, there were certain positions, that if anyone were to fall into, it tended to render one nearly unable to move.

Three times he had gotten an arm around her neck, attempting to choke the air out of her.

She was loathing admitting how close the third attempt had come. She didn't have her other Androids' advanced experience. Gero had programmed her with stealth, strength and speed but that was no substitute for experience. She had only the fighting skills that instinct and previous training had given her.

She knew by her files that Eighteen and Seventeen's human bases had been street children, forced to learn survival skills early on. While her memories of her previous life were a select few, she remembered her father quite clearly. While he had not made martial arts his career as some did, he had certainly not been a stranger to it. She had learned some of it.

So, she knew the elder man could have easier killed her, had he chosen to. That was an advantage her smaller and younger human form gave her over her elder Androids. Despite her actions against another, it was a rare person who could attack her with their full intent and strength. Her child-form gave her a buffer because it played with people's morals and consciences.

It was particularly effective on those whom had a kind heart.

The Ox-King, for all he had previously done, had become a father, a father-in-law and a grandfather. Such things had softened his warrior skills.

Fool.

"Let your grandson know what he put me through!"

The Ox King met her eyes, completely baffled and with good reason. "Gohan? Gohan couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted to."

"Lies!" Twenty-One shouted the word like it tasted bad. "Let him know what it feels like to have everything taken away!"

"Gohan didn't even know who you were before this!" The Ox King persisted. "He wouldn't have done anything to hurt you!"

Twenty One narrowed her eyes at the elder man. "Lying to me to protect him, aren't you?"

"I'm not—"

Twenty One scowled, "You are! Trying to protect him from justice…"

"Justice? Justice?" The Ox King shouted the word, full of passion. Had he been able to stand, he would have. If she'd been his own child, he would have done more than that. But as it stood, she towered over him; she'd managed to get him to fall onto his back and kept that scythe pointed at his throat. "How is what you're doing bringing justice?!"

Twenty-One remained silent a moment more, not saying anything except, "Let him feel what I have felt."

"You are attacking people who have no part in this fight."

Twenty-One's dark eyes bored into his. "As my parents didn't but they were flung dead to the ground."

"And how is killing others getting you them back?"

"Let Gohan suffer as I have!" She spat at him, her eyes wide with fury. "Let him know the horror of not being able to stop it, of having someone you care for needlessly snatched away from you."

The Ox King eyes turned full of anger and rage. "Those people didn't do anything to you!"

"They're dear to Gohan, that's enough."

To this, the Ox King was too stunned to do anything other than stare into those eyes. They were alien to him, looking so human yet holding so much hatred and anger. The fact that that anger was directed at his gentle hearted grandson no doubt skewered his vision. He heard the Android's words and all that did was infuriate him.

Swiping his arm to block the blade, he kicked her off him rather harshly and charged her.

Twenty One leapt upward, avoiding his first attack but the elder man caught her ankle and swung her like a club into the ground. She gave a gasp of pain as the swift speed made her lungs erupt with swiftness, leaving her breathless for a moment. She kicked loose, leapt to her feet and received a swift punch to her face, sending her flying back. Catching herself, she summoned her ki, as contrary to popular belief, androids did have ki because they were based on humans. The only one that wouldn't would be that big lug Sixteen.

Twenty One fired her ki and caught herself in the air, though she admitted that the blow had made some blood leak loose. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she eyed the scythe which had fallen from her hands when she'd been slammed into the earth. The Ox King slammed a massive foot down on it, shattering the blade.

Twenty One smirked, pulling her hands up into a guard position. "I like it better this way anyway." She pushed one of her loose hair strands backwards. "makes it better when I tell Gohan how they fought and fell, like Ena did."

"Ena?" The Ox King's memory searched back before faintly recognizing the name, as one that Gohan had mentioned once or twice. It had mainly been in the hospital, after the fierce battle with Vegeta, thus it was several years ago. He didn't remember much about her save that Gohan had said positive things on her, regarding her as a friend.

Twenty One nodded. "She fought a lot." She remarked. "More than I thought she would." Twenty One touched a cut on her face. "All the way to the end."

Though the Ox King didn't know the girl, his heart froze at that statement.

"But a drop of two thousand feet will kill anything without ki control." Twenty One finished before she charged the Ox King. "But I think a death in battle is much more suiting to you."

_OOO_

The breaking of sea water upset her hair a little with the blazing wind but Eighteen for one, was glad to no longer be wondering about aimlessly. Mount Paouz and the surrounding lands had no one who even knew Goku's name let alone the Saiyan himself. Sixteen's data bases had said Master Roshi's island so thus, here they were.

The sea water bothered her.

"Getting your kicks yet, Seventeen?" she sneered. "I'd much rather fly and get there and get this over with."

Seventeen chuckled, eyeing his sister. "You're a spoil sport, Eighteen."

"No, I just prefer getting things done to your stupid fooling around."

"Oh, relax and lighten up a little."

Seventeen adjusted the speed of their stolen boat. "You women are so impatient."

Throughout all this bickering, Sixteen remained silent. So often, Eighteen and Seventeen forgot he was there. Only when they encountered others were they remained by way the strangers would stare beyond them. He was useful for information but so often, it was like pulling teeth getting nay information. He had a very one track mind, always focused on Goku and him alone. While Seventeen wanted the challenge of obliterating him, he also knew the importance of having fun.

It seemed his sister had forgotten that as well. She had forgotten a lot of things since they'd broken out of that prison. He supposed it was to be expected as Eighteen had always been one to sulk if things were not going how she had planned. It was just how she operated. She hadn't always been that way. Seventeen remembered her once being like he was trying to be: fun.

Shaking his head, he pushed some of his black hair out of his face. Perhaps their lives now were not meant to be as they were before in any way. He personally would have loved to go back to how they were before. It had been a miserable existence to be sure but they had been sure of who they were, of what they could do.

He loved the strength that this cyborg form gave him but he felt so like he had lost something, something dear to him that was impossible to name. Eighteen had the same feeling, he could tell by her melancholy look. She would gaze into the ocean, as if expecting the foam on the waves to part and give her an answer. Occasionally, she would dip her fingers into the water.

Seventeen growled under his breath. He personally kept retreating to old memories, memories he would rather forget. He was someone who lived in the now and memories only clouded the issue. He didn't like to remember old failures and every time the past came up, that was what was driven home. He had failed to save his sister, to protect her.

Was that why he was so set on destroying Goku?

Shaking his head, he tried to destroy that distracting thought but with little success. He kept returning to it. Truth enough, he wanted to show how strong he was and destroying the world's strongest warrior was easily the best way to go about it. However, as Eighteen was prone to comment at times. Who was he proving it to?

He liked to think he was proving it to anyone that dared challenge him, to anyone who dared to so much as throw a dirty look at he and his sister. He wanted them to know how strong he was, how dangerous and how he wouldn't relent in any of his goals. To show them that he was a force to be reckoned with, no matter what his past was!

Eighteen sat up, pushed her hair back, setting her sights on the horizon. Seventeen eyed her.

So many things had happened since they'd ventured into Gero and not all of them were for the good. Eighteen was different than what she had been once. Seventeen usually could ignore this fact with the notion that they were going to make better lives for themselves. In the back of his mind, he still clung to the hope that he and his sister could live together without much interference. He was almost certain that these acts, these declarations of his strength would chase away any who would challenge their right to their own lives.

Still, there was an underlying throb at his consciousness. He tried to push it aside, knowing full well what it was.

Shigo…that pitiful weakling.

Thankfully, the sound of wind and two people approaching drew his attention away. He turned, laughed.

"They want to play some more?"

Eighteen leapt up, balancing herself on the edge of the boat. "Let's hope it's more interesting than last time."

_OOO_

"Go on…say it."

"Well, I…"

"You think I'm crazy, don't you Daddy?"

Goku eyed his son, reached out and stroked his son's black hair back behind his ears. "No, I don't."

"How can you not?" Gohan gasped in shock. Goku stood, stepping out of the bath and retrieving a bucket from the side. He filled it with hot water and went back to his son. "I mean, I think I—"

"Cover your eyes, son."

Gohan did so, feeling the hot and warm water spill over his shoulders. His dark black hair spilled down his back in an ebony river. His father did that twice more then sat behind him, putting his large hands on the boy's shoulders. "Gohan, look at me."

Tilting his head back, Gohan obliged.

Goku's own dark eyes peered into his.

"I don't think you're crazy little man."

"but…I was seeing things…"

"Maybe there's a reason for it…"

"yeah, your son's lost his mind."

Goku lifted his son up around the waist and set him on his feet before scrubbing a towel around the boy's body and up into his hair. "No…"

"Then what…"

"I don't know, Gohan." He frowned. "But there may be something in the demand I get tougher."

"I've been trying to tell you that."

'I know…" Goku admitted. He chuckled sadly. "it is harder than I thought it would be, given the fact you're my son."

"but I'm a fighter!"

Goku smiled at the boy. "I know that, never said you weren't—"

"Then why-"

"Because you're my son." Goku said again. "It's hard for me to see past the little baby in diapers-"

"DADDY!" Gohan pulled away his face blood red.

"What?" Goku said, pulling the towel away. "You didn't think you were born potty trained, did you?"

Gohan scowled but made no reply and gathered his clothes from the side. "So, you can't see me as a teenager?"

"A teenager?" At this, Goku chuckled. "Getting a bit ahead of yourself. You were nine last I checked."

Gohan eyed his father, "We've been here for a few months. Nine and _a half_." He said with a look as he pulled on his armor. How could Daddy talk so lightly of it? Nine and a half was _much_ closer to ten and nine was so young!

Goku took on a smirk, "Oh nine and HALF. Well, excuse me!"

Gohan finally smiled though he felt like little had been achieved. All Daddy could say was that he didn't think he was crazy, there must have been a reason that he was seeing and hearing what he was and that he might just get tougher and see if that appeased the voices.

Not much accomplished but it alleviated his heart just a little to know that his father was aware of his predicament.

He took comfort in the knowledge that Daddy knew at the very least. As they ventured out, back towards that empty whiteness, his mind swirled at the knowledge of the voices, everything that had said and warned. It would not have bothered him so if the figure hadn't looked so like him. It had claimed to be his inner power before. If that was true, then why…how did it know things that were going to happen?

That bothered Gohan.

_OOO_

Twenty One scowled, tossing the Ox King against the ground. Rising, she charged him, picking up her fallen weapon. She swung out, once, twice. Each blow was blocked easily, with either the man's arm or whatever he found handy. She found it annoying but she still had to admire his skill. She was much faster, much stronger but he was still managing to hold his own.

It was not without injury however.

The blood running down his arms were an indication of that.

She didn't know the man knew energy blasts though! They were weak, especially compared to those she'd seen of the other warriors and Son Gohan. But they were still a surprise and as such had scorched her hair. She saw that he could not do many though. He relied on his brute strength more than anything else. That was his disadvantage. She was not a fighter of brute strength thus; she knew how to go around such a trait and fighting style.

She charged him again, her scythe down.

He moved to block it, just as she knew he would.

She came up beneath him and kicked upward on the bladed stick.

Its thick blade met its mark in the thick flesh of the man's neck.

He stopped, gagged.

Twenty One kicked it again, lodged it deeper.

She felt the drips of blood spray down on her face and she took a deep pleasure in it when she put all her superhuman strength into her neck blow, kicking up with both her feet on the blade.

It sliced straight through, decapitating the elder man.

The head of the Ox King rolled by her side and she moved so that his giant body did not crash onto her. The blood pumped out of the stump like a fountain and she reached down, plucking the old man's glasses from his face. Folding them, ironically, very carefully, she tucked them into her pouch, where she kept Gohan's acquaintances' other paraphernalia. Taking one look back at the lifeless giant's body, she turned on her heels and took to the air.

_OOO_

ChiChi stood at the entrance to that chamber, chewing on her fingers. They were safe in there, she knew that much but her mind wouldn't stop reeling from the stories she'd heard of these Androids and Cell. How did they not know that the Androids were seeking out her boy and husband right now?

She looked around at the group of martial artists and her heart burned with anger but not just at them, at herself.

The Androids and this Cell…

They were out there, pulling out every stop to find Goku and end his life. There was one Android that had her son's head as their sole purpose. The mother in her was screaming, howling at the injustice, at how wrong it was. The mother in her had every intention of sending these martial artists out on a manhunt, to seek out these creatures before they did any damage.

As it was, they wouldn't have listened.

They seemed convinced that they were outmatched, at least at present moment.

Vegeta and Trunks were out there, after the Androids and they seemed content to stand there and wait.

ChiChi eyed them, unsatisfied at this.

Taking another walk around the Lookout, for perhaps the tenth time, she was vaguely aware of Kami and Piccolo watching her.

Those two in particular had been keeping to themselves. Piccolo had sst down several times, while kami just gazed down at earth. ChiChi didn't like it but she also knew deep in her bones that disturbing them now would be a foolish act. So, here she was, circling the edges, looking down at the Earth below. She couldn't see much, given her human eyesight.

There was a great deal she couldn't do.

That seemed to be universal feeling at the moment though. The human fighters, for all their bravery, almost seemed to have given up, feeling entirely outclassed. To ChiChi, this was a horrific betrayal to her family. Had not her Goku surpassed so many odds before yet they couldn't bring themselves to try again?

Yet, just as she could get angered at them, she also knew she hadn't been there, she hadn't seen what they had seen.

Perhaps that was one reason she was so angry.

Angry not at the others for not keeping her Gohan safe, though she certainly carried a little of that feeling as well, but rather anger at herself for not being there. There had been nothing stopping her from following except her own denial of the fight, her own refusal to be any part of it. The part of her that tried constantly to insist that her refusal and passion against it would keep her son safe at home.

It never worked and with each passing year, she was beginning to realize it never would.

Her son…well, as smart and intelligent as he was, she was also becoming more and more aware that he was a fighter. She tried to deny this, with all her heart. She tried to feed him with a curiosity toward learning. She tried—

All futile attempts she was beginning to see.

She blamed the Namek for it but perhaps…

She shook her head and cut herself from those thoughts before once more giving anyone near her the lethal look of anger. The look that demanded they do something to help her family.

It was Yamcha that responded to her this time, holding his hands up in defeat.

"We're keeping an eye out—"

"And what good is that doing?" she snarled. "What do you plan to do if they find out they're up here?"

"We'll—"

"You'll what?" she interrupted. "You sure as hell aren't doing anything right now!"

"We can't do anything right now." He tried again. "They ran all over us last time…we almost died."

"So now you're hiding with your tails between your legs?"

"We'd be going to our deaths if we went after them now—"

"You aren't even willing to try again? You've been trainin' to get stronger haven't you?"

"Yes but they're-"

"Piccolo Daimaio almost killed my Goku…twice." She snarled, giving a back look to Piccolo as she stated 'twice'. "Does that stop my Goku from going after him?" She questioned. "No! He goes because it's the right thing to do and he's willing to at least try!" She drew away, jerking her back to face him. Perhaps that was what troubled her most, that they didn't try.

Krillin was an exception. More than most, he was trying as best he could. He knew his limits but he still tried. He had gone back and forth from the Lookout ot Bulma's, seeing where she was and what he could do to help. That was more help than most of these others were doing.

More than she was doing, she realized abruptly.

Turning her eyes to fall on that single door again, she turned back to the earth, looking down.

She was as guiltier than they. She was doing nothing. Just standing here, worrying, crying…

What good was that?

What good did that ever do?

When her Gohan was taken by Piccolo, as much as she blamed him, could she truly not blame herself?

She had gone home, she had fretted, she had not eaten much….

But she had stayed home. She hadn't gone after him…

She had tried to ignore that fact, tried to make up for it. She had been adamant on going to Namek after him. She had never gotten there.

And here, they were…again, repeating the same pattern.

Her family, her child and husband, rushing off to fight, plunged into danger and she stayed behind, biting her nails, worrying and fretting until they came home.

ChiChi drew away from Yamcha, walking until her toes slipped over the edge of the Lookout.

Yamcha, drawn away, blinked. "ChiChi?"

She turned, growling. "Stay here and hide if you want."

She jumped, almost like doing a swan dive and fell from the platform, amid shouts of shock and protests from those above. Gathering her voice as wind blew past her face, drawing tears from her eyes, she called an old term,

"Flying Nimbus!"

After a moment, in the distance, a small yellow dot appeared then flew to her aid. It was a gift to Goku but it had a mind of its own and recognized family and friend from foe. She had ridden it several times in her life; the cloud grew firm under her feet as it stopped her descent. She gathered her balance, then said

"To Master Korin's, Nimbus. He has something I want."

The cloud made no halt and did as commanded, whisking her to the smaller platform beneath the Lookout. Without a word, the woman stormed in, pushing her way past Yajirobe, who regarded her as one would a lioness: fascinating but only from the distance. She stopped in front of the white cat and bowed briefly, still remembering her manners, knowing full well what kind of master he was,

"Master Korin, I've come to take back something of my husband's."

The wise cat, though he knew little of her intentions, could read her ki well enough. "You desire the power pole."

She nodded, once. Goku had given it to him on loan for some reason or another during those three years.

The cat regarded her a moment more but then trotted to the side and returned with the orange pole, still tucked in its sheath and presented it to her. She took it, tying it around her waist, doubling it, unlike Goku who liked it around his back. She thanked the martial arts master then jumped out the window, back onto Nimbus and was gone.

Yajirobe emerged from his hiding spot, "Wha' the hell just happened?"

Korin didn't say anything, just observed the woman as she rode off. The Nimbus was making a definite path, straight back towards the mountains, or Mount Fry Pan to be precise. The white cat chuckled, reading her ki and her face. Her body language was more of a give away than anything else. The way she held herself, the determination in her eyes. A look she had not had for many years, or rather she had carefully kept tucked away, hoping to save her son. She had kept it tucked away, hoping to lead her son into a life of safety as she had settled into the lifestyle of tranquility, as a simple house wife. No doubt she liked it but one cannot deny their spirit. The mother in her, as well as the loving wife had laid dormant, content to pray from the sidelines but it seemed that side of her was no longer satisfied with that outcome.

It seemed the woman had come to a conclusion.

"I think the Ox Princess has returned."


	36. Chapter 36: Pure and Total Desperation

Chapter Thirty-Six: Pure and Total Desperation…In the Name of Love

"The creature that terrorized dozens of villages over the past few days continues his reign of terror. The King has issued commands for the military to gather its forces to track down and eliminate this creature. So far, all attempts have fail—"

With a click, the TV flashed to a black screen and the young girl watching stood and stretched.

"Papa, they're still talkin' about that creature."

"Now, don't you worry any, Pumpkin. That monster isn't getting anywhere near you."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed, "Papa, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm ten years old!"

"Aw, I know, you're a big girl but you just leave this to your ol' Dad! That slimy thing is gonna rue the day it crawled out of its slimy shell!"

Raising his arms for emphasis, he turned and stormed down the hall, toward his training dojo, leaving many stunned servants in his wake but several began to cheer and shout. Their echoes of encouragement were only feeding a flame. The smaller girl rolled her eyes but managed a small smile. She supposed he had a right. After all, he was the World Champion.

Every so often, she would wonder if the other World Champions acted like her father did, feeding off the fame. There were times, like now, where she found her father's constant bragging very annoying. Her mother had been a martial artist herself and though the girl remembered very little about her, she knew the woman would have been violet with rage and humiliation that her husband was promoting himself as much as he was.

However, on the other hand, the girl pondered as she made her way toward her bedroom, who had emerged as of late to challenge her father? He had conquered everyone he fought, hand to hand and fair and square. Had he not some right to take credit and be proud of what he could do? So few people had that kind of bravery anymore though she doubted her father's at times.

Then, of course, there was the fact that she didn't mind the props that came with her father's fame.

Having a lot of money was not a bad thing.

She flopped down on her bed, looking over everything she had. There was nothing she couldn't ask her father for. She had lost count of all the trinkets and toys she had. Being only ten years old, she still had quite the healthy love for quite a few toys, namely quite a few dolls, which she mainly displayed on her shelves. She wasn't one for the fancy pretty dolls but she liked ones in odd poses, especially those that seemed to mimic those of martial artists. They had made a lot of her father, given his promotion of his success and she had every single one, courtesy of gifts from Papa of course.

She sat down at her window seat, moving from her bed and pondered. School was still in session but Papa had become so paranoid lately that she had been let off of it for a bit. He said until he beat this monster.

She bit her lower lip but smiled. Maybe Papa could beat it but the creature was pretty elusive. It struck and ran. That was weird. If it could wipe out whole villages like that then why did it always run! It was infuriating. Her father would track it down and make it regret being such a coward though!

How did it do what it did though?

That baffled her entirely.

First a village in the mountains, then one by the sea, then one on of rice fields, then one in the plains and lately, growing closer and closer to the big cities. She wasn't afraid, at least that's what she told herself. She could defend herself just fine! Papa let her spar with him and he said she was getting good! Still, something that wiped out entire villages and disappeared without leaving too many witnesses, if it left any at all, was something to be concerned about.

It was its randomness…and its speed.

How did something dart all over the world like that? Not even a super jet like her father had could do that kind of thing! How was it possible? It had to be some kind of trick .Papa told her all the time about deceptions and things that fakes liked to use but she could not for life of her figure out how it was possible. People were talking about new inventions in Capsule Corp coming out with high speed jets but even those speeds weren't close to what would have been needed.

Fidgeting, she stood up and started to pace around her room. She didn't want to sit here and do nothing! Her father was out getting ready to go after this monster with everything he had! The King was readying the military and damn it, just because she was a kid didn't mean she couldn't do anything!

And if anyone said it was because she was a girl, then she'd gladly slam them into the ground!

She frowned, looked down at herself. She was wearing her casual clothes, loose fitting. Just right for tracking down a monster! She ran out of her room, jumping down the stairs, taking them two at a time before grabbing her shoes by the door and slipping them on her feet, hopping up and down on one foot as she fastened the straps.

"Miss! Miss!"

She groaned inwardly but didn't stop her motions but did reply, "What is it, Akurei?" she inquired of one of her father's many servants. She tied her right shoe as the black haired elder woman inquired of her,

"Miss, where are you—"

"I can take care of myself!"

"I did not mean to imply you could not-"

"Then don't worry about it. If Papa is gonna do his part, then so am I!"

That said, she tied her other shoe and without giving the older woman a chance to say another word, Satan Videl ran out the door and down the path. Unfortunately, she surmised that finding the creature's path would be all too easy.

_OOO_

With a huge splash, the water directly in front of their boat erupted into a huge geyser. Seventeen stopped the boat, shifting his eyes skyward as his sister stretched.

"Well, looks like we get some exercise again, sis."

Eighteen looked at their opponents. That same annoying and arrogant Saiyan but he looked different now. Well, not truly looked different as much as he felt different, if such a thing were truly possible. She remembered well enough snapping his legs at their last meeting. The look in his eyes now was still that same arrogant bastard but he had a different kind of confidence to him.

Before hand, she regarded him as one would a small child; thinking that nothing could conquer them with little to back it up aside from the fact that nothing or very little ever had. Her data banks listed Vegeta as the Prince of the Saiyan race. Even without that knowledge, she would have known simply by the way he acted. She had seen such behavior before, from those she had encountered before…before when she had been—

She shook her head.

In any event, he carried himself like so many other spoiled, rotten little brats had.

That snotty, upheld posture gave that much away. The way he carried himself said that he truly believed himself to be superior to anyone and anything. Eighteen had seen the look before appear on his face but seeing it now made her frown. There was a different way in which he carried himself. It was no longer simply because he believed he was entitled to the respect but rather there was a look there now that said he intended to earn the respect by force if need be.

It reminded her of how a hawk looked at a mouse and she had ever intention, with great pleasure at that, to wipe that grin off his smug face. That much aside, she was really getting tired of all these delays. Her brother was the one so intent on destroying Son Goku, because, to him, it was a big ol' game and that was just like a boy.

Android 16 was different, he seemed to be like a mindless robot on a mission which Eighteen supposed he was. Half the time, she and Seventeen forgot he was even there. Even now, he was sitting there, silent, unmoving, his eyes filtering over the coming fighters. When he didn't spy Son Goku, he shifted his eyes away to rest on the ocean surface.

Seventeen rose to the air, as did Eighteen, sizing up their opponents. The one who called himself Vegeta was grinning, a twisted and anxious grin. "It's time for you Androids to go back to the trash heap you crawled out of."

Eighteen eyed him, "Oh, like you did to us, last time?" she asked, cracking one of her wrists a little. "Let's make this quick then. We don't have all day to play with you."

Trunks narrowed his eyes at them. "it won't be so easy this time!"

"No?" Seventeen asked. "You mean we might actually break a sweat this time?"

Vegeta scowled, a twisted and cunning grin. It was a maniacal look, the one of someone who got a sick pleasure of seeing someone fall. Trunks found himself shuddering with both disgust and a bit of anticipation when he saw it and the fact he felt both was enough to make his heart pound. How could he feel pleasure at that kind of look?

_Because you want to see the Androids fall._

_True enough but—_

_These aren't your Androids…you are AVENGING NO ONE._

Trunks narrowed his eyes, setting his sights on Seventeen. Maybe he wasn't avenging his time but he was avenging those already lost in this time. And he was making sure that Cell that Son Goku told them about would never achieve his full power but wiping out these two. He already didn't know if they were strong enough to defeat these two. They were so much more powerful than in his time and there was a creature in this time that would absorb both their powers? The thought was enough to make his heart shudder.

"Oh, so do it."

Vegeta charged at Seventeen's challenge. The black haired Android hovered, smirking but his smile quickly turned to pure stunned shock when the Saiyan's punch connected and he felt blood bubble up in his mouth as he went plunging into the ocean. He rose quickly but found himself crashing into the water again as the force of a small planet crushed through his torso and ripped through the ocean like through tissue paper.

Waves of foam erupting out of the water like bombs were lit underneath made Eighteen change her position slightly as she felt the weight of a thousand pounds slam deep into the arch of her back. She let out an involuntary cry of pain but her speed saved her and she corrected her course, swinging out at her opponent.

The one called Trunks caught her swing and slung out at her, shattering away at her lower jaw. It was rare for her to get such a hit, especially since not even yesterday, these two had been groveling at her feet! What happened in such a short amount of time?

A punch to her face, erupting blood in a spew like a fountain brought her sharply back to the present. She caught the next punch shot at her but found the force behind the blow significantly stronger than it had been before. She strained and sent her opponent spiraling toward the ocean below. She lit up twin blasts into her hands and unleashed them without a second thought. Missing her target by inches when he dodged, the blasts collided into the water, driving deep down, tearing apart the ocean floor. In a pillar of foam, pieces of shattered rock and dead sea creatures shot toward the sky.

Eighteen charged downward, into the water, sending Trunks deep under the water. She was not immune to needing air but she was hoping the water could slow his reflexes some. By whatever means he had done it, the warrior's speed had surpassed her own.

Trunks was initially shocked by the cold water but he quickly righted himself, grasping Eighteen's arm and with a sharp throw, sending her smashing into the ocean floor. He dove after her with a speed only achieved by someone driven by a deep passion. His fist connected with her stomach and previous bubbles of air cut from her throat. She felt blood swell up and swung out her fist, letting out a blast when she felt it connect. The force pressing on her stomach vanished and she rose up.

Trunks righted himself and charged Eighteen again, throwing out a Burning attack at her. His attacks were slower down here but it was still fast enough for her to barely dodge. The rocky cliffs behind her erupted into splinters and shards, raising down small boulders, some as small as hail and some the size of small cars.

Trunks took full advantage of it and charged her again.

Eighteen ducked under Trunks' original assault, springing up towards the surface. She would need air before too long and she didn't have a lot of time. Trunks' hand grasped her around the ankle and he drove his fist into her stomach again. Eighteen didn't quite understand him, not just because of his power upgrade. To her, it was his eyes that drove into her so much.

Oh, she hardly expected him to look at her with joy but his eyes were different from the Saiyan Prince's. The Saiyan Prince always looked at her with contempt and with an almost maniacal glance, of one who took great joy out of every challenge. To him, she and her brother were nothing more than another challenge. He was so like her brother in that sense. Big babies both of them, just interested in the next game.

Then, there were this one, this Trunks' eyes.

So full of hate, they were. Not like those who had driven her and her brother from their presence but so much deeper. It was like she had committed a heinous crime that she was unaware of. It was such a sharp contrast from Son Gohan's eyes. That young boy's eyes, though he had only looked at her intently once or twice, were permanently branded into her mind. So full of pity and sadness.

She wanted none of it! None of this hate, nor the damned pity.

She struck out at Trunks but he caught her other arm, faster than even she could process. He swung her around, slamming her body into one of the falling bits of rock. She felt pain cut through her body, blood rising underneath from the still faint human veins that pumped blood. Rock cut into her back and deep into her skin, ripping apart her clothes.

Trunks had every intention of ending it right there when he felt the weight of a thousand pounds suddenly plunge into his chest. His grip on Eighteen was lost and as he slammed into the ocean floor, she made for the surface when the water erupted, far more than any of their previous attacks had done.

The ocean floor was split widely, leaving what resembled an elevated island, with deep gorges around it. The water spilled into these deep gorged as it spilled back down from the air, leaving what a deep dry patch in the middle of the ocean. Another blast from the sky sent the ocean floor splitting upward in a small mountain, as the earth crumbled and rose to the command of the ki blasts.

Trunks groaned and pushed the weight off his chest, finding it to be his father. The elder man was still only a moment then cursed and spat as he stood up. Trunks glanced around, trying to take into account what had happened. One moment, he had been fighting Eighteen under the water on flat ground and now suddenly, he was standing on a small mound of rock risen out of the ocean by tearing apart the ocean floor. He glanced upward, then flashed his ki up, his hair standing back up into Super Saiyan golden.

It all made sense now.

He had been fighting Eighteen.

His father had been fighting Seventeen.

His father had been overtaken and thrown at him and Seventeen had not followed.

Because he could not.

Not with a wicked green tail about his neck. Not with a deep throaty laugh punctuated by Seventeen's futile curses and attempts to escape. Not with a creature clutching his limbs tight with a strength even denied to Son Goku.

That creature had to be Cell.

Eighteen shook her head, clearing her eyes then followed her eyes to Trunks'. She looked upward and—

"Seventeen!"

What the hell it was, she didn't know but she knew it had a nasty green tail curled around her brother's neck.

Her brother, as bothersome as he was, was all she had left and she was not about to lose him to an overgrown cockroach. She didn't know what it was, nor did she care. She had been damned into this Android existence but for now, she would use it to get back the one thing that kept her stable, her one remaining rock in this hell of a world.

"Seventeen!" She charged the creature as he brother struggled and it smiled at her.

A twisted, evil, and corrupt smile.

"Yes, come and join us, sister…"

_OOO_

Gohan paused then kicked the covers off. He slipped out of bed slowly, easing his feet down slowly. He jerked them back up into bed initially because the floor felt like ice. He paused though and gently eased them back down. Pushing aside the violet curtain slowly, he paused, looking over at his father's own bed. He could see the dark shape within toss slightly then settle back to sleep.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief. Daddy was pretty adamant on him getting enough sleep lately. Gohan admitted that he would have preferred to just lay in bed. Every step he took sent rockets of red hot pain through his muscles. Every day was a painful struggle but he liked it. He thrived in this environment, learning from everything Daddy did.

But that damned voice. Lately, it was coming more often and not always as a voice either. Sometimes, it was the entire form, the one that looked like him. He never came like that when he was around Daddy though which only fueled Gohan's belief that he was losing his mind entirely. He was thinking about it more and more lately.

Opening the fridge, Gohan pondered the sweet dumplings a moment then shook his head and retrieved a dragonfruit instead. He broke the hard shell with his bare hands then sat down, thinking. He took a bite, letting the sweet juice settle in his mouth a moment. He sighed as he took another bite. The sweet fruit didn't help ease his mind any.

He was doubting that voice, that figure. They said they were his hidden power, at least that was what they had said when he'd woken from that coma to go fight Nine and Ten. Gohan didn't know what to believe. If they were truly his hidden power then why did they seem to focus so much on his emotions? They knew exactly what to say to irritate him. Also, why did they always refer to Daddy? Always talk like Daddy was their Daddy? Gohan shook his head. He didn't understand it.

He also felt a ki when they were around. He didn't know if it was his own ki or not because he was not a good judge of his own ki. He could focus on and knew all his friends' ki but he couldn't judge his own. Still, why would a hidden power have its own ki? Wouldn't they just be a part of his own ki?

It was all so confusing!

Gohan stiffened then, feeling that ki again, outside. Why was it back again? And why did it never come in here?

Gohan stood, threw away his fruit shell and then walked to the edge of the small building, gazing out into the white nothingness. Ice cold snow and frost had started to coat everything. Daddy said that it did that at "night" here, because the temperature changed so drastically. That wasn't what Gohan focused on though.

His eyes set on the small form standing out there.

Full of anger and irritation, he powered up and charged, slamming his fist into the figure's face before it had a chance to say anything.

The figure fell but quickly stood back up. He smirked,

_**"Why not use that passion when you train?"**_

"Shut up! Why don't you leave me alone?"

_**"I've told you why-"**_

"The hell you have!" Gohan spat. "You keep talking about Daddy dying. If you're my power inside, why do you care?"

The figure froze, narrowed his eyes. He'd struck a nerve.

But…you couldn't strike a nerve with a spirit or ki, could you?

Yet he had. Gohan stared into those dark eyes and then focused on his curled fist which he had taken great pleasure in plowing into the figure's face. Taken aback by what he saw, his mind started to do a thousand back flips. This made sense…but then, if this wasn't his ki or power then what…

He swallowed, more confused than ever.

"You're not any power of mine."

_**"Oh, and how did you come to that conclusion, Son Gohan?"**_ The usually strong voice faltered and Gohan met its eyes. Raising his curled fist, which he had plowed into the figure's face, he pointed to the faint dots of red.

"Because ki and spirits don't bleed."


	37. Chapter 37: Rewrite An Ending That Fits

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Rewrite An Ending That Fits

A rumbling stomach was a common way for Goku to wake up though not usually so late at night. Still, he pushed aside the covers with reluctance. He may have been involved, determined and driven in his training but the Time Chamber was positively freezing at night! A few times already the quilts and blankets available had been little protection and Gohan had crawled into bed with him. Not that he minded but getting woken up by an icyu cold foot on your leg was no picnic.

The cuddling he didn't mind though since he had to be so rough during the day.

Stretching, Goku pulled on his socks by the bedside. They provided some protection from the cold. He debated pulling on his uniform because it was so cold but decided against it. He just needed a quick snack then back to the warm bed. Venturing into the kitchen, he found the remains of a dragonfruit in the trash, evidence that his son, whom had inherited his appetite had had the same idea as he did. Goku frowned though. Gohan's ki wasn't in bed; it was outside, in the training grounds.

That slightly irritated the elder Saiyan. He had pounded into Gohan's head the importance of not going out there alone since they entered the Chamber. He didn't want to think about Gohan getting lost and freezing to death out there. It was an endless landscape and if you lost sight of where you were, you could wander around for hours and only wind up getting further and further away.

Goku's ability to sense ki was the only reason that he could still tell where Gohan was. Without even bothering putting on his uniform, he pushed himself out into the white stillness, pausing initially at the intense coldness. Ice coated the white floor and mountains of snow and ice had risen up, not uncommon at "night" in the time chamber. It made his bones ache at first contact because of how intensely deep the cold was. It almost felt like the blood in his veins froze and the marrow in his bones turned to solid. He had a half mind to turn around and grab his clothes but he was too much more concerned about his son. He had a half mind to kill him when he got a hold of him though.

Well, that all really depended on how far out he was. Goku wasn't about to argue that sometimes it helped to wander off into that nothingness to think or reflect. Goku wasn't the type that one would generally think usually spent a lot of time reflecting and thinking but he did. Especially late at night or when the atmosphere was quiet. He would think about anything and everything. His mind tended to wander almost as much as his son's curiosity tended to wander. He would think about his friends, he would think about all the animals he could hear and smell, he would think about his past battles and the excitement that a new battle might bring.

But mostly he thought on his son and on his wife. Lately, it was on his son. He worried about him, about how things would pan out with this battle. He had lived through many battles but the concern on this battle was intense. He knew his son wanted to help and he knew the type of power his son held within him but that didn't help him much. He saw so much potential in his son, so much mind boggling potential that he doubted he would ever reach that level no matter how much he trained. He also knew that it would be a harsh challenge to draw it out. His son was never one that relished in what he was capable of and getting him to try something different and new usually resulted in "Oh, I dunno…" or "I don't think I can…" or "Will you do it with me…"

Goku was using the last approach, training with his son, in an attempt to build not only his physical stamina but his confidence so that in the battle forthcoming he would press forward on his own. He knew what his son was capable of. He had seen it so many times, even in little things that weren't battle related. He knew how smart and creative is son was. There was much he could do and he could be dangerous if need be. He had Goku's strength, Goku's heart, his determination…and his mother's temper and stubborn streak, a lethal combination if ever there was one.

Now, if only the boy could learn how to use it!

But that was something to be addressed at a later time. His son was out in that white nothingness and the vastness of this place made Goku nervous about not being able to see his son. He normally didn't make a big deal at home because Gohan knew Mount Paouz better than he knew his own house. He also knew Gohan had survived in the wilderness for a whole year, six months being on his own. This was a different atmosphere entirely. Plus, there was his son's little issue lately, this seeing and hearing someone that Goku couldn't. Not for one second did Goku think his son was crazy. Gohan was acting too rational for it but in a way, his son suddenly seeing things would have been easier to deal with. Knowing he was completely rational (at least as much as a preteen could be) just made Goku nervous.

There was something out there he couldn't sense and it was putting his son under some kind of stress.

And he was willing to bet it was confronting his son right now. Gohan didn't make a habit of disobeying him. A few times yes, as was expected but he wasn't someone that Goku or ChiChi routinely had to scold about listening. A few times, Goku almost wanted the boy to disobey him, simply so he knew that Gohan was capable of it! So, with all the times Goku had pounded into his head the last month or that they were in here that he wasn't to go out to the plane alone and to have the boy suddenly vanish that way without so much as a word…well, it worried the father immensely. Especially with the kind of ki expulsion he was sensing from the boy.

He had felt that kind of ki discharge before, when he'd found his son further out than he liked. Last time, Gohan had attacked him, acting like he didn't even recognize who he was…acting like there was something there that Goku couldn't see. Gohan was reluctant to say much else. Goku had gotten out of him (after much trial, pleading, and wearing down of his son's stubborn pride, that is) that a figure and voice that resembled an elder him had been bothering him since their fight against Android Nine and Ten, a few years ago. Gohan had said it called itself his inner power. Goku wasn't too certain about that. He didn't know what it could be though. It was too constant to be just an overactive imagination and he had felt oddness to this Chamber, though it wasn't something he could put his finger on. He had felt it since he entered but he had dismissed it, chocking it up to the fact that the Time Chamber was another world in of itself and since he had been a child when he last entered ,that it would feel odd.

It hadn't been that though. He knew now and scolded himself for dismissing it so quickly. He didn't know much about this strange uneasiness and he hated that. The fact that it had his son so distracted and upset was another gallon of weight to the stress already slammed on his shoulders. Several times lately, he wanted to grab Gohan by the shoulders and shake him, demand that he tell him everything (as he knew Gohan had left out a lot. Reading his mind would have been easy but he wouldn't invade on his son like that) but he hadn't. It wouldn't have done much besides make Gohan more stressed or upset.

Perhaps, though, the answers to so many of these questions were confronting his child right now. If he couldn't get answers from Gohan then damn it, he'd confront this beast himself and make it regret setting its sights on his son for even an instant!

He closed his eyes, letting his mind seek out any ki. He felt Gohan's spiked high and that worried him. It was chock full of anger and rage. That was the only ki he felt but it was odd. He felt rage and anger but he also felt desperation, fear and…longing? It almost felt like homesickness. Those emotions usually didn't appear at the same time. And wh9ile the ki was in the same place, it almost felt like two separate entities. But that was impossible. Goku only had one son, Gohan and all these emotions were all Gohan's.

Still, it was enough for the father to know that his son was most definitely confronting something that caused him pain and anguish and that was all he needed to know.

Still, he didn't trust that this ghost-spirit-whatever it was, was incapable of feeling ki. Judging by the way it tended to seek out Gohan and Gohan alone, it made sense that it probably had some sense of ki. And every other time he popped out there after his son, he only saw Gohan with no sign of this mystery figure… it could probably feel his ki too.

Well, he had just about had it with this thing. It was making training hard and with the threat like the androids AND Cell out there, well, they needed to train as hard as they could. Worse even, it was upsetting Gohan, probably frightening him more than he let on and that was simply unacceptable to the father. Time to nip this in the bud and get rid of whatever this THING was!

Dropping his ki to zero, he made his way out after his child the old fashioned way: he walked.

_OOO_

Gohan coughed, blinking as he felt that horrible, yet familiar, salty taste enter his mouth, dripping from his lips. Blood. His own blood. Too much of his split, not enough of this bastard's! He was quick; Gohan had no way of denying that. He was almost supernaturally quick; it reminded him of Daddy's speed. He was fast, he was strong and his face had never had so much emotion before.

Gohan had almost grown accustomed to the stoic, but occasionally humored face of this nameless adversary. It was annoying as hell but it was also a constant. It had made anything he did, at least to some degree, expected.

That constant had vanished to the wind now.

The face stared back at him with pure and utter desperation in those green eyes. It was not anger, which would have been easier to cope with. Gohan knew anger. He faced anger in every single enemy he fought. But desperation…well, that was more Daddy's territory. Daddy fought all the bad guys when they got desperate. Gohan did NOT like desperate.

Bad Guys being desperate had taught Gohan one thing. One or both of two things always happened when bad guys became desperate:

Someone dies.

Something blows up.

Gohan saw a deep desperation in this one's eyes. He didn't like it. While he had done quite a bit of damage, more so than he'd ever been able to do before, the desperation made his palms sweat. He really knew so little about this creature. He didn't know what it was capable of. He knew it talked a lot about Daddy and about being stronger. Was that what it was doing? Forcing him to become stronger? Why? Well, it had said it was to keep Daddy safe but that had been when the threat of the heart virus was around. Daddy could probably beat Cell and the Androids after only a few months in here so why the hell was this thing annoying him like this? It didn't know Daddy! HE knew his father! So…well, this thing needed to go back to what ever Hell it was from!

"Why?!" he asked aloud again.

Panting from his fight, his scream toward his adversary echoed for a moment before he got a cold and deeply concentrated answer. "**To save him**."

"Save him?"

"**I already told you, you have to save Daddy**!" This time, the creature was deeply angered, his eyes flashing at Gohan as if he dared him to argue. His fists were clenched, his teeth ground. He spat out his next sentence, "**To get you to get off your ass and save Daddy**!"

"S-save Daddy? From who?" Gohan was irritated and confused as all get out now. He had heard a lot of this before but not in this form, nor with this much passion. He knew Daddy was going to fight Cell and the Androids but Daddy was going to win! Daddy always did, he would come up with a way! That was why they were in here! Daddy would figure it out, no problem.

And what right did this THING have referring to HIS father like it was? Daddy was HIS Daddy, not this thing's so it needed to shut up!

"**From you**!"

The form charged, striking out for the stunned half-Saiyan.

Gohan stiffened, fully prepared to strike back with just as much force. However, at the last moment, the form vanished and the next thing Gohan knew, a sharp pain erupted from his neck as something yanked is black hair back, hard. He yelped, involuntarily. He felt the red hot heat of a ki attack right at his throat.

"**See**?"

"See…what?" Gohan choked out. "You bastard…"

"**You think Cell or the Androids would stop from breaking your neck**?"

Gohan blinked, "You-"

"**They'd kill you…or worse**!"

At this, the figure tightened his grip enough that Gohan was having trouble breathing. His vision brightened slightly and the figure hissed at him, harshly, "**See? All this training in here…for what?! I could kill you right now! How are you going to protect Daddy!?"**

"Me…protect…Daddy?" He managed to slur out. Showed what this stupid thing knew. Daddy was going to protect everyone, not him. He was gonna learn to fight and help Daddy but the protector of the earth and his family had always been Daddy, always would be…this thing-

"You're crazy!" Gohan snarled, glaring upward. "Goku's MY Daddy! You don't know him! Daddy doesn't need anyone to protect him!"

Gohan kicked backward, nailing his opponent in the knee and flung him over his shoulder. The form righted himself, glaring at the boy with dark eyes. "**Yes, you need to protect him**."

Again, such passion now, such emotion. Gohan swore this thing was close to tears, which wasn't what he was used to. He didn't like what it was saying and he didn't like how it was saying it."You—"

"**You're accomplishing NOTHING in here! You're still the weakling that lets everyone down**!"

Gohan met the floor with the speed of the lightning fast kick. He felt his lips bleed again and felt his opponent's knees slam into the small of his back, hissing, "**What the hell have you done in here? Learned to walk! That's all! You finally have an advantage! For once in your life, you have a chance to really grow strong! You have to push!**"

"What the hell—"

"**Accept who you are and learn to fight-**"

He felt the pressure on his back alleviate with a loud "Hya-ya!" from out of nowhere. A low grunt and oof told him that his opponent was on the ground and rather harshly at that. Getting to his knees, he felt a hand yank him up and then,

"Gohan are you okay?"

"D-daddy?" He hadn't felt any ki! When did Daddy get out here?

Goku ran his hands over his son, looking him over, finding no injuries aside from a few bruises and cuts. He lifted his eyes, meeting the face of whoever dared to hurt his child.

And stopped cold.

Identical eyes looked right back at him, full of desperation and a deep, knowing sadness that made Goku's heart pause in his chest a moment. The figure was older, taller, and in Super Saiyan form but damn it all, he knew those eyes! Those deep, hurtful and heartbroken eyes. But that was impossible…it made no sense! He ran through his mind for other possibilities, approaching this shimmering gold fighter as he thought. But no, no other explanation! He may not have been the smartest person in the world but he was a father.

And he KNEW those eyes!

"…Gohan?"

The figure's face paled, his skin broke into a visible sweat, his chin trembled. Goku stretched a hand out and the figure recoiled. Its ki broke through the roof-

_The same ki as Gohan's_! Goku realized in an instant!

And before Goku could say a word, a sharp pain erupted through his entire body, knocking him to his knees as this stranger with his son's face and ki nailed his straight between the legs. Falling to his knees, with a high pitched yelp of pain, the stranger withdrew, cast one last glance at Gohan who was rushing his father's side and then in a flash of light and ki, the form was gone.

_OOO_

It only stopped when it could barely fell the two ki anymore.

Letting its golden hair fall back to black, the form fell to its knees, panting.

_Damn it, my emotions took over._

Hard not to though. He'd come here to make Gohan stronger. But seeing him…again…alive…

"_Tell your mother I had to do this."_

"**No, no you didn't**." it sobbed aloud. "**You didn't…"**

"_I'm proud of you…Gohan."_

"**No reason to be**." The young boy mused, looking back where the ki of Goku and the younger Gohan were gathered. "**I let you die**." He narrowed his eyes. "**And if my younger self thinks me an enemy, fine! I'm not letting you die again, Daddy. My younger self is not going to become a murderer like I am**."


	38. Chapter 38: Pride VS Principle

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Pride Versus Principle

_*So sorry for the long wait..writer's block combined with personal problems. I shall try and get 3 more chapters out in the next few weeks ot make up for this longer-than-usual wait. I hope you enjoy*_

ChiChi went for a long while on Nimbus, not completely sure what she was looking for. She knew Gohan was in that Time Chamber with Goku but that wasn't going to stop those Androids from moving on her family. What if they came out of the Chamber and right into an ambush? She was bound and determined to make sure that didn't happen, no matter what happened to her! She really didn't know what she was going to do when she came across the Androids except to make sure that they didn't get any further than they already had.

Gazing down from Nimbus, the ground below her just blended into a solid stream of color. Her eyes were peeled for every kind of possible trouble. She wanted to have an idea of what she was up against since she hadn't even bothered to find out what these Androids looked like. She was willing to admit that had not been the smartest move on her part but the fact remained that here she was. Better to make use of the present.

There!

Directly below her, she could make out an old village, but there were people scurrying in fear. She could smell fire and more than that too. She could still a majority of the town still standing so she slowly urged Nimbus down to the earth. Walking down the streets, she saw dozens of people running about but more than what she saw, it was what she heard: crying, heart wrenching sobs. The mother in her heart immediately sprung up because she knew that kind of crying. She did it herself all too often, when she thought her Gohan was gone forever. She had cried like that when she thought Piccolo was going to kill him; she'd cried like that when he had vanished into Namek; she'd cried like that when he had become so dreadfully sick with the heart virus. And contrary to popular belief, she had heard Goku cry like that too, when Gohan had slipped into a coma. It had been a scene that tried every fiber of her soul. Goku, for all his goofiness was also her strong husband, her rock when she needed it. To see him break down like that…

In any event, that was what her heart was hearing: parents sobbing because they feared for their lost child. She pursued the noise, the mother in her unable to do otherwise. She came upon several small clusters of people, just lying on the ground, unmoving. She approached one, and then froze in her steps. There were two parents, a mother and a father, cradling the limp, battered and broken body of a tiny girl. ChiChi felt her breath catch in her throat. No child should ever look like this one did: bleeding, bruised, limbs twisted in ways that were not deemed possible naturally. One could barely make out her face, it was so scarred with cuts and blood.

"What happened?"

It was a while before anyone turned to look at ChiChi. That wasn't a huge surprise to her. She didn't need to even know any names to know that this child's death was not the only one. She could see scattered groups, other small families likewise mourning and crying. It was a situation she herself had been in more times than she cared to recall. Yet, there was a distinct difference as well. These families had been broken, hers had not. Her husband had been returned to her, as had her son. The closest she ever recalled to being near this kind of heartbreak had been when she had rushed onto the battlefield after the scuff with Vegeta, that first time.

She had plowed right over her husband. True enough, she'd been angry at him but she had seen his injuries, she had seen the blood, the bruises and the broken, battered body. However, she'd also seen his eyes. They'd been open. They were tired, they were worn but they were open and still shining with that gleam he never seemed to lose. There was no worry in her heart regarding her husband.

It was her child that had sent her heart thumping. He was only five, and to see him there, bruised, dirty and limp, his clothing gone, with blood decorating his face well she had automatically feared the worst. She hadn't seen him for a year and now to see him like that, she had been petrified that he had been killed. She hadn't spoken to him since that morning when he had ventured off with his father for Master Roshi's. She also knew how Gohan was, or at least how he had been before. He used to cry at the smallest scrap; the tiniest bump and he would howl like he was dying. Goku, on the other hand, could take a mountain head on and come out with only a few scratches. So…when she came onto the battlefield and saw her husband unable to move and then her baby…she knew that if her husband had ended up like he had then the Gods only knew how her son had ended up.

In retrospect, as she saw her son develop and grow, she supposed her fears were for nil. While she had protested Gohan training, she had also watched him. She was sure Goku had known the few times she was there because those times she heard him scold Piccolo anytime the green creature had slammed Gohan into the ground. Didn't that Namek understand Gohan was just a child?! Didn't he have any compassion?

But Gohan always took it in stride. He would rise, wipe off his face and charge right back into the fray. Her nails had bled several times from how many times that she had bitten them to the quick. Her job as a mother was to protect her son, not to send him face long into danger. Yes, the world was in danger and yes, without a world, her son would have no future but ChiChi saw it through a mother's eyes. The mother in her focused on her son's safety first and foremost. In her mind, why couldn't anyone else…absolutely anyone…fight these battles? The earth had plenty of strong fighters. Why did they have to drag her family into this war?

But…seeing this, this carnage up close reminded her all too well that her family was not the only family on this earth. As she shifted her eyes around, her mind went to the past, several times over, including that battle before her wedding. She had been a fighter then, someone who didn't take anything without a fight. She and Goku had bonded well that way. Goku had found a kindred spirit in her spunk, her strength. They had complimented one another, each one playing off the other. She tried very hard to forget a lot of what had happened in those days, namely because she didn't consider them something she should engage in anymore. But her heart still remembered that journey for the Bansho Fan, that journey into the border of this world and the Next and the Great Furnace. Her entire body had tingled with excitement and while she had gone through spouts of fear, the surge of accomplishment at the end, that burst of energy at having pushed herself to her limit and overcome it had filled her entire heart with strength and pride, a pride she had tried to relish yet not become obsessive with.

Then, she had become a mother.

It was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. She wanted to see her child grow strong, wise and do so many things that she had not gotten the chance to do. She wanted to see him make money, to live a comfortable life. The cities were creating so many opportunities and she hadn't wanted any to be denied to him. She had seen so much promise in his mind, a talent she didn't think either she nor his father had in the slightest. She wanted him to make great things happen. She wanted so much for him.

Yet, now, as she walked along these mourning families, it seemed that it did something that she realized she should have allowed to happen so long ago.

Give a face to what was truly important.

While yes, her heart thumped with pride when she saw how diligent her son would study for her, while she would beam with excitement seeing his perfect scores, she had wandered out far more often to see him train with his father. There was a huge difference in her joy. Seeing his eyes light up as he pulled himself up from challenges and charge back in filled her with a pride that her son was so resilient. That was a trait both she and his father had. She saw a lot of herself in him, namely when he became frustrated or angry. However, that stubbornness, that unwillingness to give up was also from her, as it was from his father. Both of their defiant and perseverance genes had passed onto him so that if Gohan ever got an idea in his head, it took a lot of prodding, pleading and sometimes even some threatening, to remove it.

The crying shook her out of her thoughts. Before, it had been easy to defend Gohan staying behind, been easy to just shrug off the earth for her son's own well being. Maybe that was why she always remained behind. Her husband and her son were forced into the front lines by their own doing but now she was confronted with everything that she had pushed off as unimportant. While yes, her son might have been safe, she was not the only mother on this earth. She was slapped right in the face with that fact right now. She pictured her own son where these children were, lying limp and dead.

"what happened?" she reluctantly asked again, kneeling down by the nearest family, the one with the small little girl.

The father answered, as the mother was too distraught. "She was a demon, a murdering devil." He stammered out through his tears.

ChiChi, had she been younger, would have said that it wasn't what she had asked but raising a child, especially one with the tendency, like his father, to rush off headlong, as well as dealing with her husband's extended absences but always with the comfort he would return, had engraved a deep sense of patience within her that would envy a saint. So, she waited, but she kept her eyes scanning the landscape. She had been out of martial arts for so long yet the instincts had been deeply burned into her spirit and they were not easily forgotten.

"She said it was for Son Gohan."

ChiChi's blood ran cold. "Wh..what did she say about Son Gohan?"

The mother burst into deep rivers of tears and the father replied. "Said that any friend of his was a victim to her. She said—" he broke down and the wife finally spoke up, her voice choking.

"Said let..him suffer…like she had." The mother met ChiChi's eyes. "Why MY child? She hadn't done anything! Nothing! We were giving her a new life! She had NO RIGHT to take it away!" Anger stared out from the mother's eyes. "Ena spoke of this 'Son Gohan' a few times. Why not go right after him?!"

ChiChi's eyes flashed. "How could you wish that on anyone? 'Specially a child?"

"I don't care! What about MY child? MY child is dead!"

"But mine isn't!" ChiChi hissed at her. "And my Gohan wouldn't have done nothin' to bring this on. Gohan couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted to!"

"Your Gohan?" The woman inquired reluctantly setting her daughter's limp body down. She rose to her feet and cursed at ChiChi. "Your fault! It's your boy's fault!"

"My Gohan didn't do a damn thing!" ChiChi hissed at her, seriously considering knocking the woman out if she said one more word.

"Exactly!" the woman burst out with tears staining her face. "he didn't do anything! I've heard stories about your family, Son ChiChi and my Ena tol' me plenty about your son. Why didn't he come and save Ena?" the woman screeched at her. "Ena said he was a sweet boy but strong as Hell. If he couldn't hurt nothin' then why didn't he come help her?!"

"My Gohan ain't a God!" ChiChi spat at her. "Why didn't YOU do something?"

"You think we didn't try?" the husband snapped at her. "We couldn't do anything against someone that could fly! How can we stop our daughter from crashing into the ground when that demon bitch flew her twenty miles up?" he eyed ChiChi, as well as her unusual means of travel. "Why didn't your family do anything? Why did you let this happen? You have the means to fight this…thing, don't you? Why didn't you do anything! Your husband is Son Goku, isn't he?"

"Yes." She kept her answers restricted, not trusting herself to give anything else without clocking the man one.

"Why wasn't he here then?"

"Goku and my Gohan are gettin' ready to fight this thing." That much didn't seem to give much comfort but ChiChi supposed that such a thing shouldn't surprise her. There was nothing in the known world that could comfort a parent whose heart had been shattered by their child's death. This whole village was full of people in the exact same position. Telling them that someone was coming soon to kill this thing was not a comfort. It was too little and too late.

She recalled several times when her Gohan, as well as goku had told her that they wanted to prevent this kind of heartache. Gohan had started that even before Piccolo had died. She had been livid when she heard he had entered battle, more livid when she found him so battered but…it had not been a battle he had been forced to remain in and yet he had. Later, in the hospital, recovering, her tiny boy had tried to explain it to her…

_Four Years Prior, Just After the Battle with Vegeta_

"Son Gohan!"

ChiChi threw down her bags and rushed at her small son who was walking on his hands across the floor while his father had been wheeled off for some kind of test. As to where Krillin was, ChiChi could only guess. The fact of the matter was, her son still had his wrists bandaged and most of his arms. He couldn't just be putting more pressure on them! That was the kind of thing his father would do but her son was not going to reinjure himself, no sir! Not with her around.

"Son Gohan, get back in bed this instant!"

He turned to face her and at the very least stood upright which was a huge comfort from the way he was jolting across the floor like he was. It had almost looked like something out of a horror film with the way he maintained his balance. Subconsciously, she told herself that should have thrown her back out with the speed he was moving. A faint feeling of pride welled up in her at the way he could handle herself but along with that came other memories so she swiftly suppressed it.

Scooping him up into her arms, she settled him back into bed. "Now you rest, young man."

"Aw, I've been resting for days Mom!" he protested. "I needa do something!"

"And resting your body so it can heal is the first thing you need to do!"

"But I can't let my muscles get all mushy Mom." He replied but he did lay down as she requested. "It took me a year to get 'em this big, see?" He flexed his arms and his mother's face wrinkled slightly.

"And a little boy shouldn't have muscles like a body builder."

He pouted. "I like 'em."

ChiChi sat down by his side and started to tuck the blanket s around him. "You need to leave that kind of stuff for the police." She scowled. "Let them handle this stuff."

"They got blown away Mom." He reminded her.

"What do I care?" she snarled. "They just needa up their strength then."

"But _I_ care Mom." He retorted, eyeing her critically. "I don't want a lot of people to die and a lot of people already have."

"and I refuse to let _you_ die!" she retorted right back, just as fiercely.

"You said you'd let me go to Namek, he reminded her."

"Something I'm regrettin' more every day." She hissed under her breath.

"Mom, I have to revive Mr. Piccolo…"

She gritted her teeth so tight that her face turned white. "I say it was his own karma that did him in."

"MOM!"

She met her son's face who gave her a set of blazing hot eyes, so similar to her own. "He did a lot of terrible things Gohan." She reminded him. "You weren't born yet but-"

"he _saved_ me Mom."

"he also kidnapped you from me. He threw a poor baby—"

"I'm not a baby!"

"You're OUR baby." She replied to her son's protest, but with a faint smile at his anger to such a name. "He had no right to throw you out like he did, to rip you from everything you knew…"

"I'm GLAD he did Mom!"

To this, ChiChi could only just stare, absently and awestruck, at her only child.

"I am Mom. I missed you and I missed Daddy and Grandpa and Mount Paouz but he woke me up." He gritted his teeth and showed his muscles to her again. "I liked becoming strong, I liked doing things for myself, I liked not needing to call for someone for every little thing!" he met her eyes, seriously, with eyes much too serious for a small five year old child. "And I really liked Mr Piccolo."

To this, ChiChi had no reply. Her mind still haunted her at night sometimes with the images of that horrible monster ripping into her then-fiancé at the Martial Arts Tournament. She still recalled that creature's ruthless slaughter, his threat to all those innocent people. The hurt that had shot through every fiber of her body when Goku had fallen, limp, battered and beaten and she had been helpless to do a thing. The thought of her son being in that creature's clutches…

"He isn't like you and Grandpa said Mom." Gohan went on, sitting up to wrap his arms around his knees. "I mean, he was tough but Daddy said he thought Piccolo wasn't as bad as before and I think he was right."

"How could—" ChiChi couldn't go on. The thought she had blocked so entirely from her mind. Better for her to maintain that monster as just that, a monster and nothing more.

"I think he was more lonely than anything Mom." Gohan reassured her. "I mean, he didn't have nobody!"

ChiChi winced slightly at her son's bad grammar "Anybody." She corrected him.

"Anybody." Gohan amended but with a half roll of his eyes. "I mean, can you imagine that? Having no Mom, no Dad, no Grandpa, no friends? I had you and Daddy and Grandpa. And Daddy introduced me to Krillin and everyone." The boy smiled to where Krillin's empty bed was. "That's bunches and bunches of people. I mean, I can walk down the mountain and there's a lot of animals and people in the other villages." He paused, bit his lower lip. "But Mr. Piccolo had no one."

"Tryin' to kill a lot of people will do that to you." She remarked.

Gohan shrugged "but…he never actually _did_." He replied. "And he and I taught each other bunches."

"that much I don't doubt." She responded stoically.

"And think about it Mom." He encouraged. "Mr. Piccolo was alone all that time. And then these Saiyans came in and he tried to fight for this planet. OUR planet. He may have tried to kill people before but now he was fighting to SAVE people." He bowed his head. "And so was I. Mr. Tien, Chaotzu, Mr. Yamcha, and Mr. Piccolo…they all died. And who knows who else those two killed before they met up with us?! Miss Bulma loved Yamcha. And Mr. Tien and Chaotzu were really close." He bit his lip and clenched his fists. "it isn't fair that they just plow in and can kill everyone. It isn't fair that they come in and start tearin' lives apart! It's not right." He lifted his head to meet his mother's eyes. "And I can't just sit here and let that happen. If we can bring back …well, I _have_ to because I owe it to him. And besides that, if we bring back Mr. Piccolo, Mr. Kami will come back too! Then when can fix all those people who got killed! We can make everything right again!" he beamed. "And I _have_ to do that. If I can do something about someone that's sad….and I _can_...then I can't not do something." He met her eyes. "I know you want me to be safe Mom. I want to be too. But how can I let other people not be safe then? If I can do something about it…then I can't NOT do something"

"That's enough Gohan." She interrupted. "get some rest."

"But-"

"Now."

Knowing better than to argue when she got that way, as it usually led to one of her lectures, he laid down and curled up into a ball. Well, at least he'd had his say.

_Present_

ChiChi once more let her eyes shift over the village, so many broken families, so much heartache…

_I know you want me to be safe Mom. I want to be too. But how can I let other people not be safe then? If I can do something about it…then I can't NOT do something_

ChiChi closed her eyes a moment and now those mothers and fathers were permanently sealed in her mind. "Gohan…you put your Mom to shame." All her pride, all her worry seemed so petty now. Her son had only been five years old. Now, he had only become more passionate. There was no stopping it. If she was going to protect her son, then she would go out to battle with him! She set her eyes on the nearby family.

"Did you see where she went? Is there anyone else she would go after?"

They were silent and so she snapped "Look, we'll find a way to save your children but we need to stop her before she kills someone else! Ya were yellin' about no one coming to help you so help me help stop it from happenin' again!"

They were silent a moment then the woman spoke "E-ena said that they had a small little group before she came to us."

The man now, "Most of them have been…"

He trailed off then caught his breath "Only one's not accounted for, the oldest one."

The woman spoke up "E-ena said he would come around every so often…Pierego."

ChiChi eyed them, her eyes narrowed. "How old is he?"

"Ena never said, just said he was older."

Her husband chimed in again "We saw a young man wandering around every so often. He would come and then go, come and go."

ChiChi jumped onto Nimbus and was gone. If this Android…was…was going around murdering friends of Gohan…then she would need to warn anyone that she could. Her son was right; it wasn't right to just stand by when something could be done. Besides, maybe there would be more news of the Androids along the way which would give her an idea of where to go. As it was, she was pretty much flying blinding.

Calling to Nimbus, the woman soared over the nearby villages, her eyes peeled for anything that fell in the category of "young man."

"Piegero!"

_OOO_

Twenty-One heard the woman before she saw her.

She had already wiped out almost all of Gohan's friends. The grandfather would be the icing on the cake. However, hearing the woman overheard and around the area made her smirk. She had long since left Fry Pan Mountain behind her. She had judged badly so that backtracking was taking a great deal of her time. However, given her superhuman abilities, she had already passed several of the villages she had already plowed through.

Hearing the human woman's voice made her scowl. Her original intent had been to get Gohan's friends but the more she had killed, the more anxious she was to take away everyone dear to him. It was a psychological thrill, to just picture his broken face when he discovered everyone his heart had grown attached to were wiped out and he was alone. Let him see what being alone was truly like.

"Pierego!"

Stupid woman…she had long since snapped Pierego's neck.

Still…Twenty-One smirked, what better way to deliver yet another stake into Son Gohan's heart? She would take any of those that she could.

Shape shifting was always a bit difficult, even more so when she changed genders in her appearance. Adding additional bulky muscles and wider shoulders, and the altering her voice deeper was a great drain on her energy levels. Still, she surmised that she would not need much energy for this battle, not for a woman grown battle inadequate over years of denial. The transformation was slow but in about ten minutes, she stood a good foot taller, broad shouldered, deep voice.

Stepping out into the sunlight, Twenty-One lifted her eyes skyward "I'm Pierego!"


	39. Chapter 39: Illusions

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Illusions

Glancing back, he knew his past self and father would be talking, pondering. His ki would be almost impossible to track down here because he and his past self had identical signatures. Still, he wouldnt put it past his father to try and that just wasnt something he could risk right now. He had seen him, briefly, and he had nearly frozen.

No, that wasnt something to risk right now. He had too much at stake.

He shook his head again. He had finally gotten here, he had struck a nerve with his younger self. It may propel him to achieve what he had failed to do in time. That could rewrite this future. Could rewrite dozens of fates! Not just his own or his fathers but so many more. He knew enough about time travel to know he was taking a tremendous chance. Time wasnt usually meant to be messed with, in any kind of way. It was like a river, that wove and carved its way through, making out Fate as it went.

Once you introduced time travel, it was like pitching stones and boulders into the waters. You didnt know what all the disturbance would do. It could completely alter the path, change what direction it flowed, how fast or how slow. However, in Gohans mind, no matter how it was altered, it could not possibly be worse than the future he came from. So much unfairness, so much pain and sorrowif he had even a small chance of changing that, altering it, then he would!

Maybe he did have selfish reasons, he reasoned and admitted to himself. Maybe he had to admit that everyone was safe in his future, not like this Trunks future. Maybe the Cell in his time had been destroyed, maybe the Androids had been freed from their heinous fate. Maybe the dead had been resurrected..

Well, all but one.

That was selfish he supposed, risking the chance of altering time and space all for one person.

Well, no, not for one person. He did this for everyone he knew, everyone that had been touched by that death that shouldnt have happened. The wife that was now a widow, the friends who were lost without a leader, the son who would never know his father.

He shook his head. If he did this for ANYONE, it would be for him, the son who would never know his father because of him.

Not here, not in this time. Not again. He refused to let it happen again. He refused!

Ever since his fathers death, he had become obsessed with making up for something he considered his own fault, despite how many people told him it was not. It had been a good two years before he figured out how to make his way back through time. That had been an imperfect art. His first attempt had wound him up back to right after Trunks had arrived the first time. He had made use of it, prompted his younger self to fight back against the illness he had taken on for himself and in doing so, his younger self had reached Super Saiyan three years before he had. It had been a start.

Speaking directly to someone mentally as he had then or, as he had been of late, only being able to be seen by one person, was hard as hell. It was a manipulation of ki, directing it at one person, whomever you wished to speak to or interact with. He liked to just talk if he could because making your physical body so distorted by ki that only a few people could see it was hard and draining. He wasnt nearly as strong as he usually was because he had to constantly command his ki to swirl and hide him. His concentration had faded when his emotions had welled up, which had allowed the Goku of this time to see him and knock him off his younger self.

No point in doing that anymore, he reminded himself. Goku knew he was here so wasting energy hiding himself was stupid. His younger self knew who he was now, that much he was certain. He had never been a stupid boy. It wouldnt take long for the younger him to connect things and realize the same voice that had spoken to him when he was sick with the heart illness had been him as well.

Slumping down, Gohan sat on the still white landscape, lying his chin onto his knees. How had it come to this? How had he would up parading around the time lines like it was a walk on the mountain? He knew he wasnt supposed to. He knew for a fact that in his own time, his mother and other friends were probably worried sick about him. He had been gone for a week the first time, then this timewell, it had been two or three days already and if he remembered well enough then it would a good week and half, maybe two before he could return to his own time. That was the bad part about using his way of time travel as opposed to Bulmas time machine. His way was far more inaccurate. He might wind up gone from his time for a month or more.

Dende had told him that if he did that, he wouldnt be able to cover for him again. Dende had come up with an excuse when he had vanished for the first time. He couldnt even remember what it was but he knew Piccolo hadnt bought it. But he couldnt depend on Dende to cover for him again. When he got home, whenever that was, he was sure his mother would kill him.

He shook his head Worth it. He muttered to himself.

He sighed deeply, lying down on the white landscape, shuddering as the icy cold winds blew in. He raised his ki to keep his body from freezing even though he knew that may well bring out his younger self. At least he didnt have to worry about his father finding him. His ki was identical to his younger selfs. Itd be too difficult to distinguish the two.

He shivered in the icy wind. He was cold. He was hungry.

But lonelyhe was so lonely.

He slept.

_OOO_

ChiChi was not convinced.

He met the description her son had told her. He spoke like a young man that hadnt been taken in by anyone.

But ChiChi didnt believe it.

Pierego had told her that hed heard about the danger she came warning of. That in itself was a bit puzzling. Word didnt spread that fast through villages. Cities, sure but in villages in the mountains? No. Not that fast in any event. Most of the smaller villages had one phone, if they had any at all. Mail took several days. The one real means of communication with a lot of the villages was gossip and that usually took a few days due to the distance between villages. In the mountains, that was especially true.

Sohow had he found out so quickly? He didnt have any type of vehicle to travel between villages so how was that possible? The other childrens families had told her it had only happened within the last few hours. It was a sudden thing. Him suddenly knowingwhen he was way out here, in the middle of nowhere? That made no sense.

She listened to him but she also watched him.

The way he moved, the way he spoke, his gestures.

She didnt like it.

It wasnt even really something she could put her finger on either. He would talk about the other orphans and she felt her heart ache the more she learned about the dead. She even saw his own face go downcast, his fists clench in anger and his slight colorful language at speaking of their deaths

Maybe that was it.

He knew WAY too much.

Subconsciously, she reached back and let her fingertips close around the power pole. She wished she had another weapon. She knew how to fight but that was something she hadnt honed in a long time. She should have kept going until she got to her fathers. The Bansho Fan was there and that was a pretty lethal weapon. It would have been quite useful here.

Still, no point lingering on it. Instead, she focused her eyes on this child, looking for her first opportunityan opportunity for what she wasnt entirely sure. Running until she knew for sure what she was dealing with would have been ideal but that also wasnt her style. She wasnt a runner. Never had been. She took life head on, always had. So, she would deal with thiswhatever this wasas it came.

Twenty-One eyed the woman. She sensed something, Twenty-One could tell. The woman was not standing close to her. She carefully kept out of range and she never took her fingers off that powerpole. She wasnt much of a threat. Gero never even bothered to get much info on her and if her father was any indication, then she wasnt something to be concerned with.

Perhaps she should have taken on one of the girls

How about you tell me who you really are?

Twenty-One paused in her step. Such a question already? She made her face into a bewildered and slightly annoyed look. What are you talking about, Grandma? she responded, with the male voice, a touch resembling a condescending attitude embedded in it.

Ignoring the anger in her body that welled up at being called THAT, ChiChi focused her eyes and drew the pole out from its sheath. I mean who are youyou arent Piegero.

You aint never met me lady-

No but boys dont rub their fingers when theyre thinking.

Twenty One looked down and pulled her fingertips away from one another.

And boys dont swing their hips when they walk.

Twenty One narrowed her eyes. Her hair faded back to its original shade, her eyes back to their prime color. She turned and charged.

She went flying over the woman and landed on her feet.

ChiChi swung the power pole around again and took on a guard position.

Twenty One charged again, saying simply idiot.

_OOO_

Goku eyed his son who slept soundly in the bed though it had taken quite some doing to get him there. He was upset, rightly so. Goku was too. However, at least that had some kind of answer now!

That had been his son, no doubt about that. But he had been older, sadder, burdened by something. That bugged him. Maybe it shouldnt have. After all, this Gohan was from a completely different time, a completely different universe pretty much. Things hadnt played out for him the way it would here.

But he didnt care. That was still his son.

Goku looked outside. The icy winds that took over the Time Chamber at night were starting to swirl. Goku closed his eyes. He could feel Gohans ki in the bed, soundly sleeping.

He could also feel Gohan out in the white nothingness.

He took a step out into the white, pushing through the wind and cold. He had to fly a little bitit was a ways off.

But he found him.

Curled up on the ground, into a tight ball. He was sleeping, shivering, a faint ki shield keeping the worst of the snow and ice off his body.

Goku let his eyes trail over him.

He was older, with defined muscles which he kept bunched and tense, ready for attack at any moment. He held himself on the defense, even asleep. There was a sense of regret that almost rose off the boy like smoke from a flame. His eyes held no physical tears but Goku could see the stains on the boys cheeks from tears long ago shed.

Didnt son was still his son.

Scooping the boy up in his arms so softly that only years of practice could perfect it, Goku cradled the boy close then turned and walked back.


End file.
